The Best Team: Snake Journey
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Ular itu bukanlah seekor mahluk melata yang selalu diibaratkan dalam manifestasi menjijikkan. Ular itu bahkan mempunyai tujuan dalam gerakan merayapnya dan akan mencengkram dunia melalui semburan bisanya. Lanjutan cerita mereka berdua yang semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan, dan keadaan cerita yang semakin rumit. Takdir itu semakin dekat. Chap 8 Pertemuan dan sebuah rahasia takdir
1. Chapter 1

"Hei _Teme_, apa yang kau pikirkan soal ramen?"

Terdengar suara lari dari arah utara dua ninja tersebut.

"Hn, entahlah..."

Langkah tersebut semakin dekat, sesekali terdengar suara ranting pohon yang patah diinjak.

"Kau dari dulu selalu kaku jika diajak mengobrol-_ttebayo_."

"Kau selalu berisik di tiap perjalanan kita, _Dobe_."

Kaki-kaki tersebut semakin terdengar jelas, beberapa saat langsung melesat ke atas pohon dengan cepat.

"Aku kan lebih senang mendengar suara orang daripada suara burung,"

"Hn,"

"Hei _Teme_, kok suara burungnya tidak ada sekarang?"

"Kau pasti tahu kan _Dobe_..."

Hening. Dua ninja tersebut berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang dengan pohon-pohon besar yang mengeliinginya. Wajah mereka terlihat santai, namun ada kesan kedua pasang mata tersebut nampak tajam dan waspada.

"Aku benci jadi _Missing-nin_, para ninja pengejar harta ini selalu mengincar kepala kita."

"Heh, kalau begitu balik sana ke Konoha, Naruto.."

"Kau bercanda, Sasuke..."

Tiba-tiba puluhan _Hunter-nin_ langsung melesat dari atas pohon sambil melemparkan shuriken-shuriken mematikan mereka. Dua ninja tadi saling membelakangi dan mengeluarkan kunai mereka dengan cepat.

"Saling membelakangi!"

"Mengerti!"

Tring! Tring! Tring! Dengan kesigapan yang hebat, shuriken-shuriken tadi terpental ke segala arah akibat dari tangkisan cepat kedua ninja tadi dengan hanya menggunakan kunai mereka. Beberapa _Hunter-nin_ mendesah kesal.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu Sasuke?!"

"Aku bertanya kepada mereka _baka_..."

"Siapa yang kau panggil _baka_?!"

Terjadi sedikit percekcokan antara dua ninja tadi. Para _Hunter-nin_ yang merasa tidak dihiraukan langsung berlari kencang menuju dua ninja tadi dengan segala macam alat ninja. Dua ninja tadi langsung berdiri sigap dan meladeni serangan-serangan para _Hunter-nin_.

"**Chidori Eisho**!"

"**Sankaku Rasengan**!"

Para _Hunter-nin_ terpental ke berbagai arah akibat jutsu dari dua ninja tadi. Salah seorang dari dua ninja tersebut melemparkan sepuluh shuriken ke arah sepuluh _Hunter-nin_ tersisa dan langsung mengikatnya dengan cepat. Yang satunya kemudian menggerakkan handseal dengan cepat dan menyemburkan sebuah api besar mendatar yang membakar sepuluh tali shuriken tersebut, kemudian menjalar ke titik acuannya, yakni sepuluh _Hunter-nin_ yang terikat tadi. Terjadi ledakan api yang besar dan para _Hunter-nin_ tersebut tewas dengan tubuh terbakar.

"Hahh, masih pakai jurus lama,"

"Bersyukurlah _Dobe_,"

"Sok berceramah..."

"Hn, daripada jahat sepertimu..."

"Hehehe, kau pikir dirimu orang baik?"

"Setengah pribadiku,"

"Masa?"

"Hn, aku berbohong mungkin."

"_Teme_?"

"Hn,"

"Mau berpendapat soal ramen,"

"Hn, sedikit. Coba kau berikan makanan tidak bergizi itu untuk guru kita,"

"Heh, Orochimaru-_sense_i hm?"

Kedua ninja itu menyeringai. Seekor ular tiba-tiba lewat di hadapan mereka dan terdiam menghalangi jalan. Dua ninja tadi memandang ular tersebut dengan datar.

"Mau ikut berpetualangan, ular?"

"Kau pikir dia bisa masuk ke tim kita _Dobe_?"

"Tsk, kau terlalu naïf Sasuke, bukankah sudah kubilang..."

Saat angin berhembus kencang di tempat tersebut, dan hutan mengiringi mereka berdua dalam sebuah petualangan dan pertarungan yang telah ditunggu...

"...Kita adalah para ular yang sedang berpetualang!"

**THE BEST TEAM : SNAKE JOURNEY**

**2nd Tetralogi from The Best Team**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Best Team by Doni Ren**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sebuah Humor kecil dan Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" –Yami Naruto**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur aneh, Abal abal, Acak acakan dan segala jenisnya.**

**For Icha Ren, sepupuku yang manis dan imut :D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter 1 : __The Way of A Snake_

Uzumaki Naruto menyeruput kuah ramen kelimanya dengan penuh semangat. Dia pun meletakkan mangkuk ramen tersebut di atas meja dan mengelus perutnya perlahan-lahan. Dia mendesah lega. Mata safir birunya kini menatap partnernya yang sudah dari tadi menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen dengan tenang.

"Yah, walaupun tidak seenak Ramen Ichiraku, tetapi ramen tetap makanan nomor satu-_ttebayo_!" Naruto membuka dompet hitamnya dan membayar lima mangkok ramennya sekaligus. Uchiha Sasuke, sang partner, menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto singkat.

"Punyaku tidak kau bayar?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia langsung bangkit dengan wajah datar. Seorang anak yang bodoh, selalu dikucilkan, disiksa, tidak pandai dalam bertarung kini telah berubah. Berubah baik dari segi kemampuan maupun fisik. Kulit tan-nya kini sedikit lebih pucat. Surai pirangnya cukup panjang, dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya dan bagian yang di dekat telinganya kini sudah memanjang seperti sang ayah-Yondaime Hokage-dengan style yang bisa dibilang keren. Tiga garis di pipinya pun perlahan pudar. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan yang dulu selalu penuh kecerahan dan semangat kini digantikan dengan tatapan tajam seorang ninja tanpa hati.

Naruto memakai kimono putih dengan baju dalam berwarna hitam. Sebuah lambang Uzumaki dengan bangga terpampang di belakang kimononya. Celana ninja berwarna hitam ketat dan sepatu biru standar. Tidak lupa sarung tangan hitam yang berada di kedua tangannya dengan bagian ujung jari yang terbuka, menambah kesan bahwa Naruto yang kini berusia 17 tahun sangat jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu berusia 13 tahun. Dia-lah sang buronan Konoha bersama sang partner sekaligus sahabatnya dalam sebuah tim duo yang hebat.

Uchiha Sasuke cukup banyak berubah. Tatapannya lebih dingin dan lebih tajam dari pada saat dia berusia 13 tahun. Rambut pantat ayamnya juga lebih panjang, diikuti helaian surai di sekitar telinganya yang juga hampir menutupi kedua cuping telinganya. Dengan kimono putih terbuka yang menampilkan dada pucatnya-karena Sasuke tidak memakai baju dalaman seperti Naruto-serta celana hitam ketat dan sepatu standar ninja, Sasuke juga telah mengatakan kepada orang-orang yang pernah melihatnya bahwa dia sekarang bertambah kuat. Lambang Uchiha dengan bangga dia pampang di belakang kimononya. Sarung tangan hitam yang bermodel seperti Naruto juga menghiasi kedua tangannya. Sebuah ikat tali berwarna biru keunguan melingkar di pinggangnya, dan Naruto selalu mengejek partnernya tersebut kenapa memakai benda tidak penting seperti itu.

Naruto merenggangkan badannya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja membayar semangkuk ramen kepunyaannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sasuke yang melihat itu mendengus pelan.

"Sekarang kau sudah benar-benar kenyang _Dobe_?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya "Tentu saja, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini..."

Sasuke terdiam. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan dengan tenang menelusuri jalan setapak di desa Kusa (Kusagakure). Kicauan burung serta hembusan angin yang teratur menemani duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut dalam perjalanan mereka menuju suatu tujuan misi yang diberikan sang _sensei_, Orochimaru.

"Apa gunanya scroll-scroll yang kita dapatkan itu untuk dia?" Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Naruto menatap langit biru dan dia berpikir ingin memejamkan matanya segera. Akhirnya remaja Kyuubi tersebut masuk ke dalam mindscapenya dan menyapa dua temannya dari dalam isi tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang, kawan..." seperti biasa, Yami menyapanya dengan sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan. Namun sangat membosankan bagi Naruto.

"Bisakah kau ubah senyumanmu itu Yami?" Naruto menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang "Aku sudah sangat sering melihat senyum nafsuan seperti itu,"

Kening Yami sedikit berkedut "Hehehe, Naruto...kau tahu kan senyum ini telah menjadi kebiasaanku saat kau datang,"

"Aku tahu...tapi kau kan bisa sedikit mengkreatifitaskannya!"

"Kau pikir wajahku patung seni?" tanya Yami dengan nada sedikit sweatdrop.

Naruto berpikir sejenak "Hm...bisa jadi."

Yami menghembuskan napas kesal. Kurama tertawa pelan di balik jerujinya. Naruto dan Yami menoleh ke arahnya secara bersamaan, dan menunjukknya secara serempak serta berteriak,

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

Kurama ternganga lebar. 'Apa salahku?' batin sang Kyuubi.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu ke sini Naruto?" tanya Yami sambil kembali menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat sedikit bahu kanannya.

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi kuharap pembelajaran Fuin-ku cukup lancar saat ini..."

Yami berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Seringaian tetap menghiasi wajah The Dark Side.

"Tenang saja, kemampuanmu sudah sangat jauh dibandingkan dulu...orang-orang yang dulu menyiksamu pasti dapat kau..." Yami berhenti sejenak, tampak dia menunggu respon Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis, namun ada aura mengerikan dari senyuman tersebut.

"Heh, dapat aku bunuh dengan mudah eh?!"

Yami terkekeh pelan begitu mendengar nada dingin Naruto yang sangat angkuh. Dia berjalan mundur perlahan "Begitulah, Naruto...nanti orang-orang Konoha keparat itu akan sadar..." mata kegelapan Yami melebar penuh kekejian "...Siapa Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya."

Yami kemudian menghilang dari kegelapan ruangan tersebut. Naruto menatap datar ke depan. Terdengar helaan napas Kurama di sisi kirinya.

"Kurama..."

"Ada apa _Gaki_?"

"Yami itu sok keren ya..."

"..."

Hening. Hanya terdengar tetesan air di ruangan tersebut. Sedetik kemudian.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! KAU BENAR _GAKI_, PAKAI GAYA MENGHILANG DI KEGELAPAN LAGI, BWAKAKAKAKA!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Sudahlah, nanti dia malu..."

"Kau benar benar membuatku drop, Naruto..." dan ternyata Yami sudah jatuh dengan kedua tangan dan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan di ruangan tersebut. Tawa Kurama makin keras dan Naruto keluar dari Mindscapenya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Sasuke melirik sekilas sang partner yang menghirup napas di sekitarnya dengan sedikit lebih kencang, dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Perjalanan tersebut masih dilanjutkan. Duo partner tersebut kini sudah duduk di sebuah padang rumput yang luas saat matahari tenggelam dan malam menggantikan siang. Sasuke kini sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil menggigit sebuah rumput kecil, sedangkan Naruto sedang berbaring di atas padang rumput tersebut sambil menatap kelamnya malam.

"Hei _Teme_, matamu berwarna seperti langit saat malam. Kau tahu itu?"

Sasuke menatap sang partner dengan tatapan datar "Hn, dan matamu seperti langit saat siang..."

Hening. Dan entah kenapa dua partner tersebut tertawa bersamaan, meskipun tawa Sasuke hanya pelan dan kecil. Naruto langsung bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah batu di tengah padang rumput tersebut. Sasuke hanya mengawasi sang partner dari balik iris kelamnya.

Naruto melompat ke atas batu besar berwarna putih itu dan langsung bersemedi di sana. Tampaknya dia sedang melakukan suatu konsentrasi tinggi dan menyerap sebuah kekuatan alam. Sasuke tahu jika Naruto melakukan hal tersebut, partnernya ingin menguatkan kekuatan Senjutsu Naga-ularnya, yang dia pelajari di Gua Ryuchi. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Malam semakin larut, diikuti suara binatang malam yang terkesan tenang dan damai.

**~TBT~**

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka esok harinya. Target mereka kini sudah dekat. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu kemudian sudah berada di depan Gunung Bakagi. Gunung Bakagi adalah gunung di desa Kusa yang memiliki tanah bebatuan dan cukup tandus, dengan pepohonan yang berjumlah sedikit. Di badan gunung tersebut ada sekitar lima belas ribu gua yang berukuran besar maupun kecil. Dan target Naruto-Sasuke sekarang adalah mengobrak abrik markas sekelompok ninja yang bernama 'Gatarito' yang dulunya pernah bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru dan kemudian berkhianat kepada Sannin tersebut, lalu mencuri sebuah gulungan yang kata Orochimaru penting untuk kesembuhan tangannya. Naruto-Sasuke pun diberi tugas untuk mengambil gulungan tersebut sekaligus membunuh para ninja pengkhianat itu. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu kemudian menyanggupi tugas dari Orochimaru dengan imbalan yang tentu saja, mengajari mereka menjadi lebih kuat.

"Kau siap _Dobe_? Ada sekitar lima belas ribu gua di sini," Sasuke menatap sang partnernya dengan tatapan tajam "Tetapi kau punya kemampuan mendeteksi dengan Senjutsu-mu kan?"

Naruto tersenyum "Tentu saja-_ttebayo_. Untuk apa aku semalaman mengumpulkan energi alam saat kau enak-enakkan tidur..."

Naruto menutup matanya dan saat Uzumaki itu membukanya, tampak mata tajam khas ular menghiasi retinanya. Naruto menyeringai dan dia mengarahkan pandangannya di sekitar sisi timur tebing gunung. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Di sekitar sana?" tanya sang Uchiha

"Aku sangat merasakannya..." kata Naruto dengan nada mantap.

Tap...tap...tap...duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu kemudian berlari cepat menuju target misi mereka. Sasuke kini sudah merubah onyx kelamnya menjadi Sharingan tiga tomoe yang berputar cepat. Naruto memasukkan tangan kanannya ke kantong ninjanya dan sepertinya menyiapkan suatu serangan kejutan. Duo tersebut menaiki tebing gunung dengan cepat, melompat di antara batu-batu pijakan tebing, dan berjalan mendatar di dinding gunung yang menjorok tajam ke bawah tersebut dengan menggunakan chakra stabil di kaki mereka.

Saat berada di depan sebuah gua yang memiliki retak-retak di sekitar mulut guanya, duo tersebut berhenti dengan napas yang sedikit terengah engah. Sasuke memberi tanda untuk tetap tenang dan jangan bergerak. Naruto mencengkram erat serangan senjatanya.

"Kau merasakannya?"

"Belum..."

Hening. Tampak duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu menunggu.

"Sudah?"

"Belum..."

"Sudah mendekat?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata ularnya menyapu cepat daerah sekeliling mereka. Saat itu dia menatap tajam ke kiri, ke kanan, kemudian ke depan gua. Dengan cepat Pupil ular tersebut menatap ke atas. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbuka lebar.

"Chakra mereka mendekat!" kata Naruto cepat. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan **Chidori**nya.

"Di mana?!"

"Tunggu dulu, emm..." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan membuat isyarat ke bawah. Sasuke segera memindai **Chidori** normalnya menjadi **Chidori Nagashi** dan merambatkan listrik tersebut ke tanah. Naruto yang sudah melompat ke atas kini mendarat dengan tenang di atas tanah.

"Kena?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Naruto berpikir sejenak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Tak kusangka mereka datang dari bawah, tetapi bukan dari bawah tanah!"

Sasuke segera menggerakkan handseal dan membalik badannya ke belakang.

"Tetapi dari bawah gunung!" kata Naruto dengan seringaian puas. Tangannya kini sudah menggenggam lima shuriken andalannya.

"**Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu**!" Sasuke langsung menyemburkan bola-bola api kecil rudalnya ke arah tepi tebing. Dua ninja yang tiba tiba melompat dari bawah langsung terkena serangan Sasuke dan terpental ke belakang, namun tubuh mereka menghilang dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

"Teknik pengantar, mereka mau mencoba kita..." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Dan muncul-lah belasan orang dari bawah tebing diikuti puluhan orang dari dalam gua.

"Membohongiku dengan membuat gerakan perpindahan cepat," mata Naruto menyapu cepat sekelilingnya. Dia tahu kalau situasi ini tidak baik buatnya dan buat Sasuke "Tampaknya kalian benar-benar hapal tempat ini..."

"Karena kami telah lama tinggal di sini, bocah..." kata salah seorang ninja di kelompok tersebut. Yang berada di tepi tebing maju dengan sebuah seringaian yakin akan menang. Sedangkan yang berada di depan gua maju dengan tawa licik penuh kemenangan. Satu yang mereka lupakan, mereka kini sedang berhadapan dengan dua remaja-bukan bocah-yang memiliki aura kejahatan lebih dari mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling membelakangi. Punggung mereka saling bersentuhan. Dua wajah tampan tersebut kini ditutupi helaian rambut mereka yang sedang ditiup pelan angin gunung. Para ninja yang mengepung mereka berdua tertawa mengejek, menganggap Naruto dan Sasuke bertindak sok keren.

"Hei bocah, kami tidak ada rasa belas kasihan lho..."

"Kalian orang kiriman dari Orochimaru? Menyedihkan. Apa Orochimaru tidak punya anak buah lebih baik di Oto daripada cecungut-cecungut ini?"

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ambil yang mana?" tanya Sasuke perlahan. Naruto berbalik ke arah puluhan ninja yang berada di depan gua.

"Baiklah, kita sudah membuat keputusan," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Para ninja menaikkan alisnya dengan wajah sedikit kebingungan.

"Bersiaplah diterkam para ular berbisa," gumam Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas "Dasar ninja-ninja bodoh!"

SYAAAAT! Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan menyerang kelompok ninja yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Naruto langsung melemparkan lima shurikennya dan seorang ninja Gatarito dengan sigap menangkis lemparan shuriken Naruto. Beberapa temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka menganggap serangan Naruto adalah serangan anak kecil tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas.

"Bisa lebih serius bocah?!" tanya ninja yang menahan lemparan shuriken Naruto tadi. Lima shuriken Naruto tertancap di tanah yang berada di sekitar kakinya.

"Aku bukan bocah!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia menggerakkan kelima jarinya ke atas, memutarnya secara spesifik dan melakukan gerakan jari yang mantap, membuat semua pasang mata musuh terbuka. Lima shuriken Naruto terangkat ke atas dan mengikat ninja yang menahan lemparan shuriken sang Uzumaki. Naruto menariknya tanpa ampun dan menghujam dada kiri sang musuh dengan kunainya saat tubuh itu tertarik ke arahnya. Mata ular Naruto menyala.

"Itu...itu shuriken yang mempunyai tali," kata salah seorang ninja Gatarito.

"Tsk! Seperti Kugutsu ya, aku tak menyangka ada ide seperti itu..." kata yang lainnya. Semuanya kini memasang wajah waspada dan posisi siaga. Naruto terkekeh pelan dan menghempaskan tubuh tanpa nyawa sang musuh ke tanah. Dia mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong ninjanya dan mempersiapkan pertarungan jarak dekat. Ekor matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berjibaku dengan para Gatarito lainnya.

BLAAARHHH!

Sasuke melakukan gerakan indah dalam mengelak belasan lemparan kunai peledak ke arahnya. Sharingannya sudah berfungsi dengan baik. Dia dapat membaca gerakan-gerakan serangan sehingga pertahanan maupun serangannya menjadi lebih efektif. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya saat sebuah kunai peledak melesat menuju kepalanya. Dua buah kunai berusaha menghujam dadanya. Sasuke menapakkan tangan kanannya ke tanah dan menghentakkan badannya ke atas. Tiga kunai tertancap ke tanah dan meledak. Para ninja Gatarito mendesah kesal. Salah seorang dari mereka melempar tiga kunai peledak secara bersamaan ke arah Sasuke. Sharingan Sasuke menyala. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengambil kunai di kantong ninjanya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

WUUUSHH! Kunai peledak pertama dielaknya dengan mudah saat tangan kanannya baru mau mengangkat kunai miliknya dalam posisi siaga.

TRAAANG! Kunai kedua berhasil ditangkisnya menggunakan kunainya dan melayang ke sisi bawah kirinya. Sasuke masih melayang di udara.

GREP! Kunai terakhir ditangkapnya dengan sigap. Mata para Gatarito menyipit tajam.

'Mau apa dia?' batin ninja Gatarito yang melemparkan tiga kunai peledaknya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku kembalikan kepadamu." gumam Sasuke pelan, lalu berputar sambil melemparkan kunai peledak terakhir tadi sekuat tenaga ke arah ninja yang melemparkan kunainya tadi. Mata sang Gatarito terbuka lebar.

CRASSSH! Kunainya tanpa ampun menghujam dadanya sendiri dan dalam hitungan tiga detik, tiga kunai tadi meledak secara bersamaan.

BLAAAARHHHH!

TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG!

Naruto menyeringai. Dia kini dikelilingi para Gatarito yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan dan brutal. Mata ular Naruto bergerak cepat melihat posisi dan situasi. Seorang Gatarito mengangkat pedangnya dan berusaha ingin membelah kepala Naruto. Naruto menahan dengan kunainya dan mata ularnya melirik ke kiri saat seorang Gatarito ingin menghunus rusuknya. Kaki Naruto terangkat dan dia menendang pedang tadi hingga terpental ke tanah. Naruto melirik ke arah atas, di mana pedang sang penyerang masih berusaha menekan kunainya dan ingin membelah kepalanya. Naruto maju ke depan, membuat gesekan berapi antara kunainya dan pedang Gatarito, lalu dia dengan cepat melepaskan pegangan kunainya dan bergerak berputar lalu menghujamkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke perut sang penyerang. Mata Gatarito tersebut terbuka lebar.

"BOCAH SIALAAAAN!" teriak salah seorang Gatarito yang melemparkan sabitnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengelaknya ke samping dan sabit tadi terkena salah seorang kelompok ninja tersebut. Dua orang Gatarito menyerangnya dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Naruto melirik ke arah kiri dan ke arah kanan, dia menahan napasnya. Mata ularnya memancarkan cahaya kejahatan.

"MATI KAUUU!" teriak salah seorang penyerangnya, Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya saat pedang sang musuh melesat dari atas kepalanya. Naruto merendahkan posisi tubuhnya dan menendang kaki musuh di arah kanannya. Sementara Gatarito yang berada di kirinya sudah siap menebas lehernya dengan kunai yang berbahaya. Mata ular Naruto terbuka lebar.

"**Kawazaku Kumite**!" Naruto melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah musuh di arah kirinya. Tangan Naruto bertemu dengan kunai sang musuh. Gatarito itu tersenyum tipis.

'Tanganmu akan terluka, bodoh!' batin sang Gatarito dengan senyuman puas.

PRAAANG! Kunai Gatarito tersebut patah. Mata sang Gatarito terbuka lebar. Naruto bangkit dan melakukan gerak cepat. Dia langsung menghujamkan pukulan mautnya ke arah musuh di kanannya yang jatuh ke tanah dan melakukan tendangan cepat ke arah musuh di kirinya. Mata Naruto melirik sekelilinya. Sisa-sisa Gatarito menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

"**Kawazaku Tataki**!" Naruto langsung menghantamkan pukulan Senjutsunya ke arah perut sang musuh tadi. Mata Gatarito tersebut membulat dan percikan darah tersembur dari mulutnya. Dia terpental ke belakang dan menabrak sekerumunan kelompoknya yang berlari ke arah Naruto untuk menyerang remaja Uzumaki tersebut. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah melompat ke udara. Naruto tahu kode dari tatapan Sasuke dan Uzumaki muda itu memejamkan matanya.

"Ingin mencoba merah, _Gaki_?"

Naruto menatap tajam Kurama di mindscapenya "Tentu saja, Kurama. Aku akan membakar mereka..."

Kurama terkekeh pelan "Heh, aku suka aksimu,"

Naruto membuka matanya dan Senjutsunya langsung non-aktif, namun matanya kini telah berubah menjadi pupil Kyuubi.

"SEKARANG! SASUKEE!"

Sasuke yang berada di atas langsung mengeluarkan puluhan ular dari lengannya. Teknik **Sen'eijashu**, di mana sang pengguna dapat memanifestasikan ularnya menjadi memanjang sehingga digunakan untuk mengikat lawan. Puluhan ular yang keluar dari lengan Sasuke langsung mengikat sisa-sisa Gatarito yang berada di depan Naruto. Sementara Naruto sudah siap dengan **Kurama Rasengan**nya.

"HENTIKAN MEREKAAA!" teriak sisa-sisa Gatarito yang berada di belakang Naruto. Puluhan senjata mengarah ke punggung Naruto dan siap menghujam tubuh Uzumaki muda tersebut. Naruto tersenyum.

"**Hogokune**,"

BLAAAARHH! Puluhan ular langsung keluar dari tanah yang berada di belakang Naruto dan menangkis semua senjata yang berusaha menyerang tubuh sang Uzumaki. Puluhan ular itu langsung menyerang para Gatarito yang tampak putus asa dan membawa mereka ke jalur kematian. Sementara sisa-sisa Gatarito yang berada di depan Naruto menatap ketakutan ke arah duo tim tersebut. Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto hanya menatap datar ke arah kelompok ninja tersebut.

"S-siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya salah seorang Gatarito tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Katakan di mana scroll itu maka kami akan berpikir dua kali untuk membunuh kalian," kata Naruto yang tampaknya membuat penawaran. Sasuke menggerakkan lehernya, berusaha melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Para Gatarito menelan ludahnya. Mereka berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Sangat amat terdesak.

CRAAASHH! Seorang Gatarito tumbang saat lehernya digigit dengan brutal oleh salah seorang ular Sasuke. Darah pun bermuncratan di mana-mana. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Katakan, atau ular-ular partnerku semakin liar. Bukan begitu, _Teme_..." kata Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab sang Uchiha singkat.

"Ba-baiklah!" salah seorang Gatarito menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan "S-scroll itu ada di dalam bajuku, k-kau bisa mengambilnya dan setelah itu, setelah itu tolong...tolong lepaskan kami."

Ular Sasuke menyusup ke dalam baju Gatarito tersebut dan ketika kepala ular itu keluar, mulutnya sudah menggigit sebuah scroll berwarna hitam. Ular itu bergerak mendekati Sasuke dan melilit leher sang Uchiha dengan anggun. Sasuke menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya. Ular itu langsung meletakkannya di telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto.

"J-jadi, kalian akan menepati janji kalian kan?" kata salah seorang Gatarito lagi. Yang lainnya mengangguk dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Aku sudah berpikir dua kali untuk membunuh kalian," Naruto memasang wajah berpikir, kemudian secara cepat dan mengerikan ekspresinya berubah menjadi kejam penuh kejahatan.

"Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku tetap ingin membunuh kalian!"

Mata para Gatarito terbuka lebar. Naruto pun merangsek maju dan setelah itu,

**"DAN KAMI ADALAH DUO TIM YANG AKAN MENGUBAH JALUR SHINOBI!"**

BLAAARHHH!

Ledakan penuh darah kematian terjadi di sana. Para burung pun pergi menjauhi Gunung Bakagi. Mereka menjadi saksi bagaimana dua ninja muda berdiri dengan tenang, berdiri tanpa perasaan bersalah dengan puluhan mayat di sekeliling mereka.

**~TBT~**

"Ini,"

Naruto melemparkan gulungan berwarna hitam itu ke arah Orochimaru. Kabuto menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Bersikaplah sopan dengan gurumu, Naruto..." kata Kabuto dengan mata menyipit tajam. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Heh," Orochimaru menyeringai "Sudahlah Kabuto, kita tahu tabiat dua ninja berbakat ini. Dan Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang mau kalian pelajari sekarang..."

Sasuke maju selangkah dengan tatapan onyx dingin yang mencekam.

"Aku akan menagihmu soal pengendalian tanda kutukan sialan ini. Kau tidak lupa kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam. Kabuto mendengus kesal.

"Kalian berdua sama saja, dasar anak muda keparat." Kata Kabuto sambil berjalan menuju sebuah lemari tua berwarna coklat. Tangan kanan Orochimaru itu membuka lemari tersebut dan meletakkan scroll tadi di dalam. Suasana hening beberapa saat. Cahaya temaram di kamar Orochimaru akibat hanya ada dua lilin sebagai penerang menambah kesan mengerikan di ruangan tersebut. Kabuto berbalik dan kacamatanya berkilat terkena cahaya kekuningan api lilin. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berdiri di samping Orochimaru dengan sigap.

"Baiklah," Orochimaru berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya dari posisi berbaringnya "Sedangkan kau, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Keadaanmu menyedihkan," Naruto langsung berbalik keluar kamar. Mata Kabuto sedikit terbuka lebar. Memang, duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu memang tidak mengenal sopan santun dengan guru mereka.

"Kau ajari dulu Sasuke," Naruto melirik sekilas ke belakang. Safirnya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar.

"Setelah tubuhmu sedikit membaik, panggil aku..."

Naruto pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Orochimaru menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah pucatnya tidak terlihat akibat tertutupi helaian-helaian rambut hitam panjangnya. Sasuke langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku tunggu kau di tempat latihan, Orochimaru..."

Sasuke pun menghilang dari pandangan Kabuto. Kabuto menatap tuannya dan menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Apa persiapan anda belum matang, Orochimaru-_sama_?"

Orochimaru terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kabuto. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat wajah psikopat yang mengerikan.

"Naruto...Sasuke...aku benar-benar akan mengambil tubuh kalian, khekhekhekhe..."

Dan tawa itu menggema di kamar temaram tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto kini duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang berada di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kunai dan sesekali memutar kunai tersebut menggunakan lubang pegangannya. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan. Safirnya tanpa sengaja melihat seekor ular yang sedang menyelinap di antara rerumputan di bawah pohon untuk menangkap seekor tupai yang sedang asyik memakan makanannya. Wajah Naruto menggambarkan ekspresi tertarik. Safirnya menatap penuh minat hal tersebut.

Ular itu mendesis perlahan. Saat dia melayangkan serangannya ke arah tupai tersebut, tupai tadi dengan sigap mengelak. Safir Naruto terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat dia melemparkan kunainya ke arah tupai tadi dan tupai tadi langsung tewas seketika. Kunai Naruto menancap di kepala tupai tersebut dengan sadis.

"Ular bodoh," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar "Jika satu serangan sunyi kau gagal maka menyelinaplah memakai kaki gajah agar langkahmu terdengar." Naruto teringat kata-kata tetua Naga-ular putih di Gua Ryuchi, dan dia teringat latihannya yang begitu keras. Sebuah latihan yang mengawali proses di mana dia mengerti arti melata seekor ular.

"Berjalan dengan perut, gerakan ular adalah suatu gerakan cepat yang tidak menerima kegagalan dalam suatu proses penyerangan," safir Naruto menatap dingin ular yang ditolongnya. Ular tersebut tampak kebingungan ketika melihat mangsanya sudah berada dalam keadaan tewas.

"Yakinkan dirimu, maka kau akan melihat gerakan musuhmu tidak lagi dengan mata," Naruto kembali menatap ke arah jauh, ke arah depan dan menerawang.

"Tetapi dengan sensor hidung atau dengan kata lain, insting seekor ular!"

Sebuah rahasia di Gua Ryuchi, seperti apa pelatihan sang Uzumaki dulu?

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Jujur saja, ketikan chap di TBT s2 ini masih sedikit. Ceritanya juga masih mengambang, lebih mengambang dari TBT s1 karena saya mengambil view petualangan Naruto-Sasuke yang merupakan pengkhianat Konoha. Saya mengupdate lebih cepat karena sudah berapa kali di PM para kawan-kawan Readers sekalian untuk mengup s2 ini sebelum saya dipanggil bos di Singapura. Dan saya mungkin mulai sibuk minggu-minggu ini.

Tenang saja, saya akan berusaha mempercept up-nya, tapi saya harus memberi jarak antara chap up dengan chap yang masih dalam tahap progres. Minimal jika chap satu di up maka chap progres saya harus sudah lebih dari lima chapter.

Alur TBT: Snake Journey di awal cerita akan saya buat dalam mode campuran. Yakni mundur dan maju. Terutama saran dari dua orang Readers yang mem-PM saya supaya lebih mendetailkan latihan Naruto di Gua Ryuchi dan saya ok-kan.

Satu lagi, sesuai saran dari teman-teman sekalian soal sikap Naruto, saya berusaha membuat bocah Uzumaki ini menjadi lebih dingin dan pintar, namun saya berusaha tidak menghilangkan sifat berisiknya apalagi di depan partnernya sendiri.

So, hanya itu dari saya. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman. Selain akan mengup ini, saya akan membenahi TBT s1 dengan beberapa perbaikan di Typonya dan tanda bacanya. Jadi maklumi jika TBT s2 tidak sefantasis dalam kecepatan mengupdate seperti TBT s1.

Untuk kabar adik sepupu saya, dia telah menjadi wakil ketua Osis dan ah...dia mengatakan kepada saya kalau masa SMA-nya sangat sibuk. Mohon dimaklumi untuk fic buatannya yang masih belum jalan sama sekali.

Akhir kata dari saya, mohon reviewnya teman-teman. Saya mengharapkan saran dan kritik kalian.

Jika ada typo tolong review dan katakan. Agar saya langsung berbenah.

Jika ada ide bisa anda katakan. Akan saya coba di TBT, apalagi chap progres saya baru sekitar 10 chap.

Jika ada kritik, jangan sungkan dikatakan, di tulis di kolom review maksudnya.

Jika ada yang lainnya, tolong di ketik di kolom review and than..

Thank you brother and sister.

Tertanda. Doni Ren.

Jutsu Update:

Uzumaki Naruto:

**Kawazaku Kumite**. Menggunakan Senjutsu untuk menambah jarak serangan pukulan. Walaupun target masih cukup jauh dari kepalan tangan namun sudah dapat terjangkau dengan pukulan yang tidak terlihat akibat chakra alam.

**Kawazaku Tataki**. Kelanjutan dari Kawazaku Kumite. Naruto mengirimkan pukulan bertekanan tinggi untuk melemparkan obyek pada saat pukulan mendarat di target.

**Hogokune**. Naruto memunculkan puluhan ular dari dalam tanah yang digunakan sebagai menyerang dan bertahan.

Uchiha Sasuke:

**Sen'eijashu**. Memunculkan ular dari balik lengan bajunya dan memanifestasikannya menjadi panjang dan digunakan untuk mengikat bahkan menggigit lawan.

Preview The Next Chap (24-09-2014):

"Jadi ini Gua Ryuchi, gua yang dihuni puluhan ular serta didiami Petapa Naga-ular putih tersebut,"/ "Hati-hati dengan ular lainnya, Naruto..."/ "Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu bukan pahlawan, tetapi mereka adalah sampah masa lalu!"/ "Tsk. Kau ini ular yang kaku..."/ "Diam kau manusia keparat!"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team Snake Journey _Chap 2. Snake_

"Selamat datang di sarang kami, bocah..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A****uthor Note:**

Baiklah teman-teman, jadwal update fic ini sudah ditetapkan setiap hari Jum'at atau Sabtu dan setiap hari Selasa atau Rabu. Jadi fic ini upadet dua kali dalam seminggu.

Catatan, jika saya mengatakan ada kerjaan atau sedang dalam keadaan sibuk, maka fic ini akan update satu kali seminggu dan saya usahakan paling lama dua minggu.

Hanya itu pemberitahuan awal dari saya, A/N selanjutnya akan ada setelah chap ini selesai

* * *

><p><em>Empat tahun setelah pelarian Naruto-Sasuke<em>

"Jadi ini Gua Ryuchi, gua yang dihuni puluhan ular serta didiami Petapa Naga-ular putih tersebut," Naruto melirik ke arah Kabuto "Kau bilang pernah ke sini bersama Orochimaru, Kabuto..."

Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dia kini sedang ditugaskan Orochimaru untuk mengantarkan Uzumaki muda tersebut menuju sarang pelatihan Senjutsu alam para ular. Kabuto menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Hm, memang benar aku pernah ke sini. Aku mengantarkan Orochimaru-_sama_ untuk menghadap kepada Petapa Naga-ular putih," Kabuto mengelus dagunya perlahan "Aku harap kau tidak terkejut dengan sifat Ular tua tersebut."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Dia kemudian menatap mulut gua raksasa yang siap menyambutnya dengan sapaan mengerikan. Di dalamnya sangat gelap dan mencekam. Kabuto mundur selangkah dan kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Nah, tugasku sudah selesai. Kau boleh memilih masuk atau tetap berdiri di sini, ataupun kembali ke markas..."

"Pilihan ketiga tidak akan kulakukan," kata Naruto dengan tajam. Dia memandang penuh sirat bahaya ke arah Kabuto yang sedang menggerakkan handseal dengan cepat.

"Kabuto..."

"Hm?" Kabuto menaikkan alisnya. Gerakan segel tangannya berhenti.

"Soal sifat Petapa ular itu," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Apa maksudmu?"

Kabuto mendengus pelan. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya tertelan ke dalam tanah.

"Ular tua itu selalu mengomentari sesuatu secara berlebihan,"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Contohnya, dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau kacamataku terlalu tebal," Kabuto mendecih tidak suka. Tubuhnya sudah tenggelam sebatas pinggang "Dan parahnya, dia mengatakan kalau garis ungu di mata Orochimaru-_sama_ adalah _eyeshadow_ yang berlebihan. Sebuah make up yang norak..."

Naruto mendengus keras menahan tawa. Petapa Naga-ular itu benar-benar jujur. Kabuto menatap tajam Naruto.

"Hati-hati dengan ular lainnya, Naruto..." dan tubuh itu tenggelam seluruhnya.

Hening. Naruto menatap langit yang biru. Awan-awan putih bergerak dengan tenang. Uzumaki muda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mulut gua dan kini akan memasuki dunia penuh ular yang mendesiskan lidahnya yang bergerak liar.

**THE BEST TEAM : SNAKE JOURNEY**

**2nd Tetralogi from The Best Team**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Best Team by Doni Ren**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sebuah Humor kecil dan Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" –Yami Naruto**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur aneh, Abal abal, Acak acakan dan segala jenisnya.**

**For Icha Ren, sepupuku yang manis dan imut :D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter 2: Snake_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang di dalam gua penuh kegelapan tersebut. Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari luar gua perlahan-lahan menghilang ketika posisi sang Uzumaki semakin dalam memasuki Gua Ryuchi. Naruto melirik sekilas dinding-dinding gua tersebut. Penuh liuk arsitektur alam dan jangan lupa, lubang-lubang kecil hingga raksasa yang Naruto yakini penuh akan ular-ular berbahaya.

Semakin dalam Naruto memasuki Gua tersebut, semakin rendah posisi Gua. Naruto harus membungkukkan badannya untuk memuatkan posisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya sedikit terantuk langit-langit Gua, Naruto menggosok kepalanya perlahan.

"_Ittai_, apa-apaan ini. Inikah Gua ular yang terkenal itu," Naruto melirik sekelilingnya "Atau jangan-jangan si Kabuto itu menipuku dan membawaku ke sebuah gua biasa!"

Pssst!

Naruto melirik dengan cepat ke bawah. Seekor ular bergerak liar di bawah kakinya. Ular itu memandangnya sejenak dan akhirnya bergerak melata ke depan. Mata Naruto menyipit tajam. Di depannya tampak ada seperti sebuah lubang raksasa yang menjorok ke dalam. Untuk memasukinya Naruto harus merangkak, atau lebih tepatnya bergerak menggunakan perut.

'Benar-benar seperti ular,' batin Naruto dengan safir menajam. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya dengan posisi tertelungkup yang nyaman. Kemudian Uzumaki muda itu bergerak melata seperti ular. Helaian-helaian pirangnya menyentuh pelan langit-langit gua yang semakin sempit. Napas Naruto menderu cepat. Dia dapat merasakan siku tangannya merasakan tanah-tanah berbatu gua yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Sigh, jadi..." mata Naruto memandang datar lubang gelap tersebut. Benar-benar gelap. Naruto menajamkan telinganya.

'Air,' Naruto menahan napasnya 'Jadi sungai bawah tanah eh. Aku benar-benar berpetualang-_ttebayo_...' Naruto menyeringai dan langsung menerjunkan dirinya ke bawah. Dia tidak tahu kalau sungai tersebut berketinggian rendah dan tubuh Naruto terhempas ke bawah hingga menghantam dasar sungai.

Gelap. Naruto merasakan kegelapan.

.

.

.

"MONSTER!"

"MATI SAJA SANA!"

"KAU TIDAK BERGUNA DI SINI!"

"DASAR MENYEDIHKAN! KENAPA _SANDAIME_ TETAP MEMPERTAHANKAN BOCAH BODOH DAN MEMBAWA SIAL SEPERTIMU!"

"PERGI SANA, MONSTER KEPARAT!"

"**Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu bukan pahlawan, tetapi mereka adalah sampah masa lalu!"**

"GHAAAA!"

Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah tan-nya. Naruto bangun perlahan-lahan dengan napas menderu tajam. Saat pandangannya mulai teratur, safirnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok ular dengan pancaran mata merah yang mengerikan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan nafsu membunuh. Mata Naruto membulat seketika dan dia langsung rolling ke belakang. Naruto lupa kalau di belakangnya adalah sungai yang tadi membuatnya pingsan.

CBUUR! Naruto kembali masuk ke air sungai untuk kedua kalinya. Ular itu mendengus pelan. Naruto langsung keluar dari sungai dengan wajah cemberut dan napas terengah-engah. Safirnya menatap tajam sang ular.

"K-kau-"

"Manusia memang bodoh. Ikut aku bocah!" ular itu langsung membalikkan kepalanya dan badannya bergerak secara cepat. Naruto harus mundur selangkah agar tidak terkena sabetan ekornya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Dia segera berlari mengikuti ular bermata merah itu menuju ke arah depan.

"Hei tuan ular mata merah, aku-"

"Panggil aku Kuroda, bocah!" kata ular tadi dengan suara berat nan mengerikan.

"Kuro...da?"

Dan saat mengatakan itu, sang ular dan Uzumaki muda tersebut memasuki sebuah ruangan luas yang memiliki cahaya api putih di dinding-dindingnya. Sekarang Naruto dapat melihat dengan baik segala sesuatu yang ingin dia lihat. Terutama sang ular. Naruto pun terkejut dengan warna tubuh ular yang menyambutnya tadi. Benar-benar sesuai namanya, Kuroda. Yang hitam.

Sisik Kuroda berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan sebuah duri kecil berwarna kuning gelap di ujung durinya. Mata Naruto menyipit tajam. Di sisi kiri tubuh Kuroda yang berada di daerah tengahnya terdapat sebuah tanda yang seperti luka sabetan. Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia pun berlari dengan cepat dan melompat tanpa sopan ke kepala ular hitam tersebut.

"WOY, SOPAN SEDIKIT BOCAH SIALAN!"

"_Gomen-gomen_. Tapi ini lebih efisien dalam gerakan-"

"APA KAU BILANG MANUSIA?!"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Tidak. Aku malas mengulang dua kali."

"Grrr, manusia..."

Naruto menghela napasnya. Mereka memasuki entah ruangan apa. Di sana terdapat berjejeran patung-patung ular yang begitu anggun. Kini cahaya obor api di dinding-dinding guanya berubah menjadi cahaya api biasa, yakni kuning kemerah-merahan.

"Kuroda, boleh aku bertanya,"

Mata Kuroda mendelik ke atas. Naruto yang sedang duduk bersela hanya menatap datar ke depan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau dilarang bertanya. Sopan santunmu kepada kami, para ular penjaga Gua Ryuchi sangat rendah!"

"Tsk. Kau ini ular yang kaku..."

"Diam kau manusia keparat!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Dia terkekeh perlahan. Kuroda kembali mendelik ke atas.

"Apa yang lucu, bocah?"

"Keh," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Tampaknya kau ular yang tidak menyukai manusia, Kuroda..."

Kuroda mendengus pelan. Naruto dapat melihat api-api obor ikut bergerak akibat hembusan napas sang ular raksasa.

"Karena manusia itu terlalu naif. Beberapa diantara mereka jijik kepada mahluk bernama ular, tanpa diketahui mereka itu lebih menjijikkan. Perang, pembunuhan, kelicikan, dan sebagainya...semuanya adalah perbuatan manusia hingga merusak alam ini."

"Wow..." safir Naruto menatap penuh minat ke depan. Di depannya ada sebuah gerbang raksasa dengan simbol kepala ular di atas gerbang batu tersebut. Naruto menahan napasnya.

"Jadi kau mau bilang, ular adalah yang terbaik?"

Kuroda terkekeh. Dia kembali menatap ke atas. Pupil ularnya kini menatap penuh minat ke arah Naruto.

"Khekhe, tidak juga, bocah bodoh...kami para ular hanya menganggap manusia lebih buruk daripada bangsa kami," Kuroda terdiam sejenak saat mereka kini berada di depan gerbang batu tersebut "Biar kutanya bocah, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?"

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan. Safirnya menatap datar ke depan "Kau tidak mau aku tanya tadi-"

"Aku adalah tuan rumah di sini, bocah...kau akan mendapatkan penjelasan di lain waktu. Jadi kutanya kau," terdengar desisan Kuroda yang cukup kuat "Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Matanya tertutup perlahan-lahan.

Hening. Kuroda masih sabar menunggu jawaban sang Uzumaki.

Naruto membuka matanya dan safir itu menyala penuh kebencian. Suatu tatapan membunuh tanpa perasaan.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menjadi kuat," Naruto menatap datar gerbang tersebut "Dan setelah kuat, aku akan menghancurkan orang-orang yang tidak menghargai perjuangan para pahlawan. Aku akan menghancurkan orang-orang yang terlalu gelap mata dalam melihat isi perbuatan. Aku akan menghancurkan orang-orang yang hanya bisa mengambil keuntungan tanpa melihat efek samping dari perjuangan..."

Iris biru Naruto bergetar hebat. Kini suara Naruto mendesis sangat kuat.

"**Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha...**"

Mata Kuroda melebar penuh minat. Bocah kuning ini benar-benar menarik.

Sebelum kepalanya mendorong gerbang untuk terbuka, Kuroda memberikan beberapa patah kata,

"Manusia memang lebih buruk dari pada ular,"

"Karena manusia memiliki hati di dalam tubuhnya!" sambung Naruto cepat.

Kuroda pun mendorong gerbang tersebut dan Naruto kini memasuki dunia para ular!

**~TBT~**

"Selamat datang di sarang kami, bocah..."

Naruto menahan napasnya. Safirnya terbuka lebar. Tegukan ludah dengan cepat memasuki kerongkongannya dan dia merasakan suatu debaran hati yang kuat.

Di depannya kini berdiri entah puluhan ataupun ratusan ular yang berada di sebuah ruangan luas berbatu yang kini memiliki cahaya warna-warni dari obor di dinding-dindingnya. Naruto dapat menangkap aura penyambutan selamat datang dari ular-ular tersebut dengan pancaran mata mereka. Perlahan-lahan warna api di obor-obor tersebut memutih dan kini Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas begitu banyak ular dengan berbagai warna yang beragam.

"Kau murid si tua Orochimaru?"

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan mendapatkan seekor ular bersisik ungu dengan kepala yang nampak bertanduk. Naruto tahu namanya. Dia adalah Manda, kuchiyose milik _sensei_-nya.

"Manda," nada Naruto terdengar berat dan serius "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Manda sweatdrop mendengarnya. Dia mendenguskan napasnya perlahan-lahan "Kau bocah sialan yang bodoh. Di sinilah kami, para ular berdiam. Gua Ryuchi merupakan salah satu tempat kekuatan alam selain Gunung Myobu dan Hutan Shikkotsurin," Manda mendekatkan kepalanya ke tubuh Naruto "Hei bocah, apa _sensei_mu sudah menyiapkan tumbal untukku?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tadi bercanda, Manda..."

Manda mendesis secara mengerikan. Dia kemudian menatap tajam Kuroda. Kuroda menggerakkan kepalanya seperti membuat isyarat.

"Si kakek tua itu masih menunggu bocah ini, hei Deshi, apa Petapa naga-ular masih tertidur?!"

Seekor ular berwarna hitam-kuning berseling merayap mendekati Manda. Matanya yang berwarna hijau menatap tajam Manda. Dia membuat gerakan mengangguk yang bagi Naruto sangat lucu.

"Baiklah bocah, kau bisa ke sana. Antarkan dia, Kuroda..."

Kuroda mendesis. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menyengir jahil. Manda yang sedang ingin berbalik langsung berkata dengan cepat.

"Katakan kepada Orochimaru jika kau kembali ke sana," pupil Manda melebar "Aku menunggu tumbalku!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "Tenang saja, Manda! Aku akan membawakan bonus-bonus untukmu!"

Manda terkekeh pelan. Dia kemudian merayap ke arah kiri ruangan. Tampak pancaran Manda begitu tertarik dengan bocah bersurai kuning tersebut. Ular bertanduk itu kemudian menghilang dalam sebuah lubang raksasa di sisi kiri ruangan.

Naruto menatap penuh minat ke sebuah lubang berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang ditutupi kain-kain hitam mengkilat. Naruto menajamkan matanya. Kain itu bukan kain biasa.

"Dari kulit ular ya..." gumam Naruto dengan nada datar. Kuroda menerobos lubang itu dengan cepat.

"Tentu bocah. Itu adalah kulit-kulit kami yang berganti dalam siklus kehidupan ular," Kuroda menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto langsung melompat turun dan berdiri dengan tenang di atas tanah.

"Dan ular akan selalu tetap dalam keadaan menawan..." kata Kuroda dengan nada puas. Naruto menoleh sejenak ke arah Kuroda, kemudian menatap tajam sang Petapa Naga-ular putih yang begitu melegenda.

"Hanya kulit, Kuroda." Kata Naruto sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang.

Hening.

Petapa Naga-ular putih yang merupakan sesosok ular raksasa dengan sisik putih menawan dan janggut panjang, serta mahkota yang mengkilat hanya menatap datar ke arah Naruto. Matanya yang berkilat kuning dan sekilas berwarna hijau bergerak naik-turun seperti ingin meneliti remaja Uzumaki tersebut.

Naruto mengangkat lurus-lurus tangan kirinya. Kuroda menahan napasnya.

"Yo, apa kabar Kakek ular..."

Krikk...krikk...krikk...

"BERSIKAPLAH SOPAN DENGAN TETUA KAMI, MANUSIA KEPARAAAT! DI MANA SOPAN SANTUN YANG OROCHIMARU AJARKAN KEPADAMU!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kuroda dengan wajah polos "Ha? Si rambut panjang itu hanya mengajari kami bagaimana caranya membuat _eyeshadow_ ungu yang berlebihan di mata,"

"KAU INGIN MAIN-MAIN DI SINI, BOCAAH?!"

"Tidak," Naruto menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta..."

"KAU BOCAH SIALAN YANG BERANI-"

"CUKUP KURODA!"

"TETUA!" Kuroda langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Suara Petapa ular begitu berat dan bijaksana. Desisannya pun berbeda dengan para ular-ular penghuni Gua Ryuchi. Naruto menahan napasnya. Ular berjanggut ini memiliki kekuatan superior sebagai seorang pemimpin.

'Ular berjanggut, pfft...ke-kenapa aku rasanya ingin tertawa-_ttebayo_! Sialan! Ini bukan saatnya tertawa...' Naruto menahan mati-matian ekspresinya yang tetap datar dan tenang. Safir biru itu menatap penuh minat ke arah sang Petapa ular.

"Bocah..." terdengar suara sang tetua ular yang begitu berat dan menggema ruangan tersebut. Naruto menahan napasnya.

"...Leluconmu sangat lucu, BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA..."

Dong...

Hyusssh, angin semilir menerbangkan helaian rambut Naruto dan Kuroda. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Naruto menatap sang ular dan Petapa tersebut bergerak pelan dari singgasananya yang begitu antik serta mewah.

"Heheh, jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang "Tentu saja, Kakek Ular. Kau si petapa itu kan?"

'Sudah jelas, bodoh.' Batin Kuroda dengan pupil bergetar kesal. Sang petapa kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha, perbincangan yang bagus nak. Kau memiliki kemampuan menyembunyikan rasa kesendirianmu,"

Mata Naruto menajam mendengar kata-kata sang petapa.

"Tapi ingat satu hal, kau adalah kau...pilihlah sesuatu yang dapat kau pilih, atau...pilihlah jalan yang dapat kau lalui, dan ketika kau masuk," Petapa Naga-ular putih bergerak cepat dari singgasananya dan kepalanya mendekati tubuh Naruto begitu cepat. Helaian-helaian janggutnya menyentuh tanah dan membuat sedikit debu berterbangan di ruangan tersebut.

"Bergerak cepatlah seperti ular!"

Mata Naruto melebar sempurna.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku ingin bertanya..."

Naruto kini sedang berjalan bersama sang Naga-ular putih di sebuah lorong berbatu dengan puluhan obor di dindingnya. Naruto menatap tajam sang Petapa ular.

"Silahkan," kata Naruto singkat. Sannin ular menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi ular?"

"..."

Hening. Naruto masih berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian kuningnya. Sannin ular masih menunggu jawaban dari Uzumaki muda tersebut.

"Pertanyaanmu sama dengan si manusia aneh itu,"

"Orochimaru?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala "Ada alasan khusus dan ada juga alasan umum. Kau pasti tahu apa alasan umumku, Kakek ular..."

Petapa Naga-ular tersenyum. Nampak mulut ularnya melengkung mengerikan.

"Alasan khususnya?"

"Tidak ada,"

Pupil petapa Naga-ular bergetar. Dia cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. Remaja ini sepertinya ingin bermain membolak-balikkan kata.

"Maksudku hal yang umum dan khusus itu seperti bersatu," Naruto menatap lurus ke depan. Di sana ada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan kepala ular batu di atasnya.

"Aku menjadi kuat bukan hanya karena keinginan, tetapi..." Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu tersebut. Petapa ular mendorong pelan pintunya dan menatap Naruto penuh minat.

"...Karena ada yang harus aku hancurkan!"

Petapa Naga-ular putih mendengus pelan. Menerbangkan helaian jabrik Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke dalam dan terlihat sebuah ruangan luas yang nampaknya dihiasi beberapa fasilitas standar, bukan seperti gua kuno tanpa tentu arah. Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut dan puluhan pasang mata ular sudah menatapnya penuh rasa lapar. Naruto hanya memandang datar ke depan dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan mengerikan tersebut.

"Jadi kau bocah yang ingin belajar kekuatan alam di sini?" tanya seekor ular berwarna abu-abu dengan luka di mata kanannya. Lidahnya terjulur menantang ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tampaknya enak untuk dimakan," kata yang lainnya. Ular itu memiliki tubuh raksasa yang bahkan mengalahkan besarnya tubuh Petapa Naga-ular putih. Ular raksasa itu bergerak cepat dan mendekati tubuh Naruto dengan tatapan lapar. Sang Sannin Ular memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada ular bertubuh besar tersebut sehingga dia kembali bergerak mundur perlahan.

"Penyambutan yang bagus, Sukeru. Dan untuk kau, Haken...jangan terlalu diperbudak oleh perut melatamu," sang Sannin ular menatap seluruh ular yang menatap penuh nafsu ke arah Naruto.

"Kepada kalian semua, sambutlah bocah ini dengan baik. Dia adalah bocah yang lebih menarik daripada Orochimaru!"

Para ular saling bertatapan kebingungan. Petapa Naga-ular putih terkekeh pelan. Dia kemudian bergerak cepat mendahului Naruto. Ular berjanggut itu kemudian bergerak melingkar di sebuah batu dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan anggun. Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah Sukeru, ular yang memiliki luka di mata kanannya. Lalu secara acak dia dapat melihat Manda, Kuroda, Deshi, dan si ular raksasa Haken. Naruto dapat melihat ratusan ular melakukan gerakan hormat kepada sang Petapa Naga-ular penuh khidmat. Naruto yang kebingungan hanya berdiri sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya kebingungan.

"Hormat bocah!" desis Kuroda dengan tatapan nyalang mengerikan. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Ada apa sih sebenarnya?!"

Kuroda mendesis marah. Tiba-tiba seekor ular bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuh sang Sannin ular bergerak cepat mendekati Naruto dan mengikat tubuhnya penuh kekuatan. Safir Naruto melebar dan dia merasakan napasnya sedikit lebih sesak.

"Apa-apaan kau-"

"Psss, diamlah. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri," kata ular itu dengan bentuk mata yang sedikit lebih lentik. Suaranya pun lembut seperti wanita.

'Memperkenalkan diri? Ular ini ingin membunuhku-_ttebayo_!' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap nyalang sang ular.

"Aku Utsuki, anak dari sang Petapa Naga-ular putih," Ular berwarna putih itu mendesis tepat di depan wajah Naruto "Dan aku seorang wanita..."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU WANITA ATAU APA! TAPI TOLONG LEPASKAN TUBUHKU _DATTEBAYO_!" Naruto menggeram kesal "Dan wanita itu harus punya dada yang-"

GEEK! Tubuh Naruto pun semakin kuat dililit sang ular dengan kekuatan penuh. Kuroda dan yang lainnya hanya memasang poker face. Begitu pula dengan sang Petapa Naga-ular putih.

**~TBT~**

"Kenapa aku belum latihan?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit lebih kesal. Dia kini berjalan bersama Kuroda di sebuah lorong gua dengan dihiasi kepala-kepala ular yang menganga lebar. Di mulut ular tersebut ada sebuah api obor berwarna kebiruan.

"Kau harus istirahat dulu, bocah. Besok kau akan mulai menjalani latihanmu yang aku yakin akan membuatmu menangis,"

Naruto dapat melihat seringaian di bibir Kuroda. Naruto mendengus perlahan.

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan meninggalkan temapt ini tanpa membawa apa-apa?" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Tampak urat di punggung tangannya terlihat menegang.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto akan berjanji untuk mencapai kekuatan yang sangat besar! Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itulah jalan ninjaku!"

Kuroda menatap penuh minat remaja bersurai kuning tersebut.

"Dan setelah itu, lihat saja, dengan Sasuke sebagai partnerku, kami berdua akan..."

Safir Naruto menyala.

"**...MENJADI YANG TERKUAT DI DUNIA SHINOBI!**"

Janji yang harus ditepati!

**~TBT~**

"**MONSTER!"**

"**TIDAK! AKU BUKAN MONSTER!"**

"**KAU MONSTER!"**

"**PERGI KAU MONSTER!"**

"**AKU BUKAN MONSTER!"**

"**MONSTER!"**

"**MONSTER!"**

"**TIDAK!"**

"**MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!"**

"**TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

"HAAAAH!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya bergetar ketakutan. Dia merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya dan turun ke lehernya perlahan. Naruto menutup sebagian wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Uzumaki muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

'Kenapa. Kenapa. Kenapa...'

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap sedih ke depan. Dia kini berada di kamar tidur yang disediakan para ular di Gua Ryuchi tersebut. Cahaya temaram ruangan tersebut begitu suram. Sesuram hati Naruto. Uzumaki muda itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku...aku...aku bukan monster,' Naruto menghujamkan kepalan tangan kananya ke ranjang tidurnya 'Aku, aku adalah...'

Pssttt, terdengar suara desisan. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan. Saat dia ingin membaringkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba seekor ular bersisik merah keluar dari bawah tidurnya dan menatapnya penuh tatapan selidik.

"BWAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto benar-benar terkejut atas kejadian tadi dan terdengar suara jatuh berdebum yang memalukan di kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Akada?"

Ular bersisik merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya. Ular bersisik merah ini masuk menyelinap ke kamarnya dan dia mengatakan kalau semalaman menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Satu hal yang membuat perut Naruto serasa tertonjok sesuatu, ular ini katanya sangat nge-fans sama Uzumaki muda tersebut. Kepala Naruto serasa berputar.

"N-Naruto-_senpai_, t-tanda tangan di sisik-ku ini," kata Akada dengan nada malu.

"MANA BISA BODOH!" teriak Naruto kesal. Dia langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan memasang jaket orangenya. Naruto menepuk-nepuk jaketnya dan menatap datar obor kamar tersebut. Akada bergerak cepat mendekati Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke Akada dan dia langsung sweatdrop. Mata ular bersisik merah itu berkaca-kaca dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

"Naruto-_senpai_, anda keren sekali..."

"Aku bugil pun kau bilang keren?"

"Sangat amat keren, Naruto-_senpai_..."

Wajah Naruto mengeras "BISA KAU PERGI DARI SINI?! KAU ULAR YANG SANGAT ANEH!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Naruto-_senpai_..."

Naruto menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok kamarnya 'Aku bukan memuji-_ttebayo_...'

"Oh ya Naruto-_senpai_, aku punya saran untukmu," Akada bergerak mendekati Naruto. Uzumaki muda itu dapat mendengar jelas desisan sang ular bersisik merah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menenangkan dirimu di luar. Ini kira-kira masih jam 2 malam. Angin malam sangat enak di atas gua," Akada bergerak menjauhi Naruto "Mungkin hal itu akan membantumu dalam mengatasi mimpi burukmu..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Akada dengan safir yang bergetar. Akada menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Naruto kembali menatap obor tersebut dan menghela napasnya perlahan. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Akada dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke kantong celananya.

"Antarkan aku ke sana, ular merah..."

"Terima kasih Naruto-_senpai_! Dan nama saya Akada, anda jangan lupa!"

Naruto menghela napasnya lagi "_Hai' Hai' Hai'_..." gumam Naruto dengan nada malas.

**~TBT~**

Naruto menatap kelamnya malam saat itu. Bintang-bintang nampaknya malas menunjukkan wujudnya karena langit begitu kelam. Tiada bintang, dan bulan nampak tertutup awan. Naruto yang sedang berbaring di atas Gua Ryuchi dengan kedua tangan yang dia jadikan bantal hanya bisa menghirup udara bebas yang begitu menyejukkan. Akada berbaring melingkar di sampingya. Naruto melirik sekilas ke ular merah tersebut dan kembali menatap langit yang kelam.

'Aku akui kalau anginnya sangat enak, tapi...' Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan '...Hal ini tidak membantuku dalam melawan rasa sakit di hati,'

"Yo _Gaki_, sedang kesusahan?"

Naruto kini berdiri di ruang mindscapenya. Kurama menyeringai di balik jerujinya. Naruto menatap datar ke arah Kurama.

"Kurama, apa kau pikir..." Naruto memandang sedih ke bawah "...Apa kau pikir sebaiknya aku tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini?'

"Yap, aku setuju..." kata Kurama tanpa perasaan sedikitpun.

Naruto langsung jatuh gegubrakan di lantai berair tersebut. Kurama tertawa kencang.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, Heheheh..._Gaki_, ada apa dengan dirimu, ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih."

Naruto berdiri dengan tatapan safir yang tajam. Matanya memandang kesal ke arah sang Kyuubi.

"Ini saatnya untuk kau berdiri di antara kedua kakimu dan membuktikan, apa kau pantas dilahirkan di bumi ini!"

Mata Naruto melebar. Kurama mendekatkan moncongnya ke arah jeruji besi.

"Ingat _Gaki_, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_mu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang hebat, dan aku benci dilkalahkan sepasang suami-istri itu lalu tersegel ke dalam bocah lemah sepertimu-"

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan kepada Konoha siapa kau sebenarnya," Kurama sedikit memiringkan kepalanya "Bukan bermaksud untuk mempengaruhimu dalam menghancurkan Konoha, aku hanya mengatakan begini..."

Kurama menatap tajam Naruto "Jika kau masih berpikir kalau kau monster, lebih baik kau pulang ke desa itu dan menjadi monster di sana selamanya,"

Safir Naruto bergetar hebat.

"Tapi, jika kau menganggap dirimu adalah Uzumaki Naruto..." Kurama menyeringai "...Jadilah sesosok remaja yang akan menepati janjinya dan mencari kekuatan terkuat agar dia bisa menepati janji tersebut, kau mengerti bodoh?!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terkekeh pelan dan saat mengangkat wajahnya, Uzumaki muda itu menunjuk Kurama menggunakan jempolnya. Kurama menaikkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Kau," Naruto menaikkan jempolnya ke atas "Rubah sialan yang penuh kata-kata hebat!" Naruto pun keluar dari mindscapenya.

"_Arigatou_,"

Naruto membuka matanya di Real World dan safirnya menatap wajah Akada yang menatapnya penuh tatapan menjijikkan ala fans gila.

"BWAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto langsung bangkit dan berguling ke samping. Napasnya terengah-engah dan matanya memandang kesal ke arah ular bersisik merah tersebut.

"Kau, kenapa kau seperti hantu saja-_ttebayo_?!"

Akada tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Pupil ularnya bergerak pelan dan dia mendekati Naruto perlahan.

"Naruto-_senpai_, apa kau sudah tenang?"

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Ya, perasaanku lebih baik sekarang. _Arigatou_ Akada.." kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah tan-nya.

"Arigatou-_ttebayo_!" kata Akada dengan nada jahil. Mata Naruto melebar kesal.

"JANGAN MENGIKUTI CARA OMONGANKU ULAR SIALAN!"

"AMPUN NARUTO-_SENPAI_, _DATTEBAYO_!"

"KAU MASIH MENGATAKANNYA!"

"INI OTOMATIS-_TTEBAYO_!"

"OTOMATIS APANYA?! BISA KAU DIAM?!"

"MAAF NARUTO-_SENPAI_, _TTEBAYO_!"

"ARGGHH! AKU TIDAK SEGITUNYA JUGA _DATTEBAYO_!"

"HAH?! KAU BARU MENGATAKANNYA TADI NARUTO-_SENPAI DATTEBAYO_! AKU IRI SAMA MULUTMU _NARUTO-SENPAI DATTEBAYO_!"

"ULAR SIALAAAAN!"

Dan di sudut langit, ada sebuah bintang yang bersinar. Jika masih ada setitik harapan, maka gapailah harapan itu sebaik-baiknya.

**~TBT~**

Naruto berdiri tegak di hadapan sang Petapa Naga-ular putih yang sedang bersantai di singgasananya. Ular berjanggut itu menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Naruto sangat amat tajam.

'Ada apa lagi ini?' batin Naruto yang merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu. Petapa Naga-ular menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Kau sama anehnya dengan gurumu ternyata. Aku baru menyadarinya..."

"Hah?!" alis Naruto bertautan kebingungan "Apa maksudmu Kakek ular?"

Sannin ular bergerak mendekati wajah Naruto. Pupilnya menatap intens Uzumaki muda tersebut.

"Kau punya make up yang berlebihan juga, apa-apaan coreng-moreng di pipimu itu, kau ingin menjadi kucing?!"

GUBRAK! Naruto teringat kata-kata Kabuto tentang kebiasaan buruk sang tetua ular. Ular berjanggut ini mempunyai kebiasaan mengomentari sesuatu secara berlebihan, dan Naruto kini merasakan apa yang Kabuto serta Orochimaru rasakan. Mungkin beginilah sakitnya jika dikomentari tentang fisik yang memang ada sejak lahir.

"DARI PADA KAU KAKEK ULAR! APA-APAAN JANGGUT DI BAWAH KEPALAMU ITU?! KAU PIKIR DIRIMU KEREN DENGAN JANGGUT KUSUT SEPERTI ITU!" Naruto menunjuk dengan kurang ajarnya wajah kebingungan sang Sannin ular. Kuroda yang ada di situ mendesis marah. Dia ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tubuh Naruto dan membuat remaja Uzumaki itu sadar atas ucapannya, tapi Deshi sang ular belang-belang menahan temannya agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang makin mengacaukan suasana.

"Hahahah, kau benar juga bocah..."

Semuanya kebingungan dengan tawa lepas dari Sannin ular. Naruto menaikkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Kau benar-benar menarik," Petapa Naga-ular tersenyum ke arah Naruto "Sekarang, aku serahkan latihan tahap pertama di pagi indah ini kepada anakku, Utsuki...urus bocah ini!"

Utsuki yang sedang melingkar di sebuah batu segera bergerak cepat dan merayap mendekati Naruto dengan gerakan anggun. Ular dengan mata lentik itu menatap Naruto penuh desisan yang aneh. Naruto mundur selangkah.

"Serahkan saja kepadaku, _Tou-sama_...bocah ini akan menjadi ular yang baik,"

"K-kau menggertakku?" tanya Naruto dengan safir menajam. Utsuki mendesis lagi.

"Kita lihat, apa rambut kuningmu tidak memutih jika kau menjalani tahap pertama ini,"

Naruto menyeringai "Tidak akan pernah, ular..."

.

.

.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Utsuki terkekeh pelan. Dia merayap di depan Naruto dan pupil ularnya menatap tajam sang Uzumaki.

"Mundur?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia bergerak maju selangkah dan menatap tajam lubang raksasa di hadapannya. Bukan masalah besar atau dalam lubangnya, tapi di dalam lubang tersebut ada ribuan ular kecil yang bergerak secara cepat. Naruto yakin, jika orang bermental lemah pasti akan merinding melihatnya. Sayang Naruto tidak. Tanpa banyak bicara, Uzumaki muda itu langsung melompat ke dalam lubang. Safirnya menatap penuh keyakinan.

"BERAPA MENIT, ANAK TETUA?!" tanya Naruto saat dirinya masih melayang di udara.

"Namaku Utsuki, Naruto..." Utsuki memiringkan kepalanya "Dua jam saja, dan bersenang-senanglah dengan para ular itu. Baik-baik di sana!"

Naruto melemparkan sebuah shurikennya ke dinding dalam lubang. Dia langsung tergantung di atas ribuan ular mengerikan tersebut. Naruto berayun dengan cepat dan kembali melemparkan shurikennya ke bagian atas dalam lubang tersebut. Lubang itu memiliki lubang bagian atas yang lebih sedikit kecil dari bagian dalamnya sehingga masih terdapat langit-langit yang menutupi pandangan Utsuki. Utsuki tersenyum tipis ketika merasa telah memastikan Naruto bersenang-senang dengan para ular kecil di sana. Dia akhirnya pergi merayap meninggalkan lubang mengerikan tersebut.

Sementara Naruto menatap datar para ular yang sepertinya menunggu tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah. Naruto menyeringai.

"Jangan harap aku adalah bocah bodoh, teman-teman..." Naruto memandang ribuan ular mengerikan tersebut "...Kalian semua adalah ular berbisa, dan Kakek ular ingin mengetesku bagaimana aku menganalisis sesuatu yang disebut dengan jebakan dalam sunyi. Kalian tahu," Naruto memandang tajam ribuan ular berbisa tersebut.

"Aku pernah mengerti bagaimana model tes seperti ini. Saat ujian Chunnin tahap pertama, dan tahap pertama selalu mengetes kemampuan analitik yang kita punya," Naruto terkekeh pelan dan safirnya masih tajam menatap ke bawah "Kalian mau tahu apa yang menjadi acuan keduaku agar tidak tertipu tes pertama ini?"

Para ular mendesis marah sebagai respon dari sikap Naruto. Tampaknya ular-ular berbisa itu tidak sabar ingin menancapkan taringnya ke kulit sang Uzumaki.

"Ular itu," mata Naruto menyipit semakin tajam "Licik. Mereka benar-benar licik."

Para ular mendesis marah. Naruto tertawa perlahan.

"Ternyata belajar bersama Orochimaru ada gunanya juga _dattebayo_..."

.

.

.

Utsuki memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Naruto sudah berdiri dengan tenang di tepi lubang mengerikan tersebut. Utsuki merayap mendekati Naruto dan mendesis perlahan di dekat telinga kiri sang Uzumaki. Naruto yang sedang menaruh kedua tangannya di kantong celana hanya menatap datar ke arah Utsuki. Uzumaki muda itu kemudian berjalan tenang menjauhi lubang.

"Tes kedua?"

"Kau hebat bocah, aku ucapkan selamat..." Utsuki nampak menyeringai. Lidahnya terjulur penuh semangat "Kau tidak takut dengan ular kan?"

Naruto meneoleh ke arah Utsuki dan mengedipkan mata kanannya sambil menyengir puas.

"Heh, untuk apa takut. Aku bagian dari itu, anak Kakek ular..."

Pupil Utsuki melebar. Dia segera bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto dan menanduk tubuh sang Uzumaki dengan sedikit brutal.

"_Ittaaaai_, apa yang kau lakukan anak ka-"

"NAMAKU UTSUKI! PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMAKU ATAU KAU AKAN KULEMPAR KE LUBANG ITU SEKALI LAGI!"

Naruto bangkit sambil terkekeh pelan. Dia mengelus punggungnya yang baru saja ditanduk oleh kepala ular Utsuki.

"Jika kau manusia pasti kau _Tsundere_, heheh, _gomen_ Utsuki, tetapi..." Naruto menyeringai sambil menjetikkan jarinya

"...Aku lebih senang memanggilmu seperti itu,"

Utsuki menghela napasnya dan merayap mendekati Naruto. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan pupilnya menatap tajam sang Uzumaki.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Naik,"

"Hm? Bukankah tidak sopan, anak-"

"Naik saja, dan cobalah sekali saja untuk memanggilku dengan nama..."

Naruto langsung melompat ke kepala Utsuki dan menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, Utsuki. Dan aku tidak takut lagi naik ke atas kepalamu..."

Utsuki merayap dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan tes pertama tersebut. Dia tampaknya ikut menyeringai.

"Ow, tapi Kuroda sudah menunggu di tahap latihan kedua. Ini benar-benar fisik, dan..." pupil Utsuki menajam.

"Yang tadi bukan latihan, hanya saja _Tou-sama_ ingin melihat, seberapa jauh kau menguasai siasat ninja,"

Naruto mengetuk keningnya perlahan.

"Yah, aku bersyukur kalau Orochimaru menjadi guruku, tetapi..." mata Naruto menatap datar ke depan.

"...Kuroda tampaknya ingin menghabisiku di latihan kedua," kata Naruto dengan wajah sweatdrop. Utsuki tertawa pelan dengan desisan yang begitu aneh.

Sementara Kuroda yang berada di hadapan Naruto-Utsuki memandang tajam sang Uzumaki dan siap memberikan pelajaran akibat ketidaksopanannya terhadap tetua ular.

Siapkan mental!

**TBC**

Author Note:

Yap, chap dua akhirnya finish. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya katakan tentang chap ini.

Pertama, chap kedua merupakan gabungan antara tiga chap di chap progress saya, ini demi words yang bertambah.

Kedua, Perubahan waktu update yang sedikit lebih cepat dan seperti A/N saya di atas, lebih teratur karena saran dari beberapa Readers yang PM kepada saya, agar tidak terlalu lama tapi tidak terlalu cepat. Saya pun meng-ok kannya dan setuju.

Ketiga, anda jangan sungkan-sungkan memberikan masukan atau kritikan di fic ini, demi kelangsungan dan semakin baiknya fic. Saya tidak makan orang kok, hahaha...dan kalau ada yang melihat Typo, tolong beritahu saya agar saya dapat mengubahnya langsung. Seperti chap lalu dan teman-teman dengan baiknya memberitahukan typo tersebut. Thanks gan, nanti saya beri anime H*DZEG*

Saya harapkan karakter pembentukan Naruto dan bagaimana pandangannya tentang ular bisa mengena kepada Readers sekalian, serta bagaimana konflik batin Naruto akan menjadi yang jahat atau yang baik juga ada di arc pelatihan ini.

And then, kita akan masuk sesi Q n A

Q: Menurut saya anda adalah author yang menarik, dalam cerita anda memakai sistem pola makro masalah atau kata lain cerita anda ini secara keseluruhan bertopik global. saya sudah membaca TBT seri pertama dan fillernya, saya terpukau dengan plot yang anda buat. Hanya saja mungkin nilai bahasa indonesia anda tidak bagus kan :D, jika anda lebih mantap dalam menata letakkan bahasa yang bagus, maka  
>Gabungan antara plot, cerita, karakter Naruto maupun Sasuke yang begitu kuat, bahkan amanah cerita anda dan plus jangan lupa, sosok OC anda yang begitu berkarakter, Midoru Shizukesa dan pemilihan kata dan bahasa yang mantap, maka fic ini akan menjadi series terhebat di indonesia.<br>Saya tunggu fic jangka panjang ini hingga tetralogi terakhirnya  
>-salam, Hamid A.D<br>Ps: anda pasti kenal saya Doni, akan saya flame anda jika anda lupa dengan saya :D

A: Hamid my friend in SMA, Kamfreet woy. Dirimu ternyata Readers juga bro. Haha, uda pikir diri uda bagus juga dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Kita tahu kan kalau sering dihukum dan blabla lainnya.

Terima kasih atas sarannya Hamid. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki tata letak bahasa saya, tetapi yap, itu susah.

PS: Hei Hamid, jangan sok muji gan. Pujian anda ada maksudnya satan, wkwkwkw...thanks my friend.

Q: weh saya telat.

selain detail latihannya naruto, sasuke juga, dong.  
>oya, apa mrka juga bisa tahan oleh tekanan chakra shizu?<p>

A: Arevi, yap...meskipun detail latihan Sasuke tidak akan sedetail Naruto. Soal Shizu, woho...tampaknya bocah banci *digampar* itu akan lebih berbahaya di tetralogi kedua ini. Eh, saya manggil kamu neng kan? :D

Q: Sorry gak isa review login, browsernya lagi geblek -_-"  
>ah...yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya keluar juga, buat chap satu ini masi samar-samar ya...tapi sepertinya udah diliatin dikit gimana perkembangan kekuatan duo kita. Saya penasaran sama kekuatan Naruto, terutama senjutsunya. Ok Ditunggu update fic super ini Doni-san :D<p>

A: salam super bro. Saya harap TBT s2 lebih baik daripada s1, tapi mempertahankan sesuatu yang bagus itu susah bro...thanks

Q: cerita favoritku akhirnya tiba.

mau nanya nih, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke terhadap pedo-Orochi. apa mereka akan membunuhnya?

lalu kapan mereka berdua menghancurkan Konoha? hehehe, sudah tidak sabar dalam hal tersebut.  
>lanjut<p>

A: Apa yang mereka lakukan? Memperkosanya mungkin *TPAK*, haha, mungkin anda sudah mendapatkan gambaran jika melihat title tetralogi ketiga. Dan soal kapan mereka menghancurkan Konoha? Masih agak jauh gan, tapi mulai mendekat.

Q: Yeah, TBT s2 akhirnya muncul. mantap Doni, saya akan mendukung anda...hei bro, buat yang bilang fic ini gak seru jangan baca, anda pasti tidak mendalami cerita ini. Saya telah membaca s1-nya dan Doni sudah bnyk memberikan saya makna hebat dalam ficnya...  
>:D haha, lanjut bro teruskan karyamu<p>

A: Woles gan, terima kasih atas dukungannya sip.

Q: kok pendek?

A: saya sudah berusaha panjang gan. Anda tahu kesibukan saya bro. Oke bro?

Q: Kereen...  
>Yang paling ditunggu dari fic ini memang battle NaruSasu Vs Shizu, boleh nanya<br>kapan gan battlenya?

A: Masih cukup lama bro, sabarlah menunggu :D

Q: Mantap bro, gue suka fic lo..lanjot  
>omong2, si shizu ke mana ya?<p>

A: Haha, masih menjadi misteri. Yang pasti dia sedang dalam proses latihan atau perjalanan menuju ke Konoha. Thanks...

Q: ini dia fict yg paling aku tunggu2,akhirnya s2 TBT update jg.  
>Naruto n sasuke kapan jumpa sama rookie 12 atau shinobi konoha nya author?aku penasaran liat reaksi shinobi konoha nantinya.<p>

A: Masih cukup lama gan. Mungkin di season ini akan ada beberapa arc yang akan mempertemukan mereka. Thanks.

Q: Yang kutunggu akhirnya datang.  
>Welcome back Dony-san dengan fic hebat anda. saya harap lebih memuaskan di chap depan..<br>Nanti ada flashback soal Naruto kan? kan? kan?  
>lanjuuut!<p>

A: Yap, ini sudah memasuki arc latihan Naruto. Thanks gan.

Q: Sayang kirimin pulsa ke aku dong-plakk, hehe becanda.  
>Ceritanya bagus banget, ceritain juga gimana latihan nya sasu-chan<p>

A: Sip, kalau kamu cewek. Gkgk, akan saya usahakan. Oke sip.

Q: Yeah! akhirnya TBT S2 dimulai juga \m/  
>buat yg bilang gk seru, baca dari S1 dulu sana..<br>Btw, kayaknya typo tuh don, harusnya mata Naruto jadi kayak ular saat Sage Mode, tapi malah safir biru saat Naruto melacak keberadaan musuh

Selamat buat Icha yg jdi Wakil Ketos ya..  
>Next update tgl 24, lumayan lama, tetap ditunggu dah<p>

A: Sip, thanks gan atas dukungannya. Dan soal pengupdatenya sudah saya tulis di awal cerita kan. Oke gan?

Q: fic-nya bagus, seru, masih ada humor-nya. Ini skip 4 tahun kan? Apakah nanti akan ada flashback tentang latihan macam apa yang sudah dilakukan SasuNaru selama 4 tahun? Terus gimana nasib Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin apakah akan tetap satu team sama Sasuke atau jadi team sendiri?

A: Yap, sudah ada flashback tentang latihan Naruto. Buat Sasuke memang saya tidak detailkan. Takutnya akan lama memasuki inti cerita. Sedangkan untuk Juugo cs, hm...sepertinya mereka akan masuk tim Sasuke. Tapi kita belum tahu apa keputusan Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha untuk hal tersebut.

Q: ok keren bro  
>walaupun scene pertarunganya ada sedikit kesalahan soal mata naruto harusnya mata ular bukan safir (mungkin)<p>

A: Thanks atas pengingatnya bro. Sudah saya ubah.

Yap, akhir kata. Terima kasih atas semua review kalian. Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama berbasa basinya karena ada suatu kegiatan nantinya sebelum Jum'atan.

Satu lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan memberikan saran anda kepada fic ini, dan kalau bisa kita semua kembali membuat suasana seru seperti TBT s1 dulu. Hahaha,

Oke akhir kata, saya Doni-san and...

Bye bye brother and sister!

Preview The Next Chap:

"Aku harus merayap seperti kalian?"/"Kau tahu bagaimana cara kami berburu,"/ "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatimu tetapi kau memang seperti menggapai kegelapan yang ada di sana..."/ "Kekuatan membunuh?"/ "Aku akan membalikkan teorimu, Kuroda..."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team: Snake Journey. _Chap 3: Creep_

"Aku tertarik dengan teknik merayapmu, bagaimana..."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto menatap Kuroda dengan cengengesan khas rubahnya. Kuroda sendiri hanya menatap tajam Uzumaki muda tersebut. Dua mahluk berbeda jenis itu kini berdiri di sebuah ruangan gua dengan bentuk melingkar serta sebuah lubang di atasnya. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas langit pagi yang begitu tenang, dengan awan-awan yang masih bergerak pelan.

"_Eto_...jadi, kapan kita mulainya, Kuroda?"

Kuroda mendesis dengan suara mengerikan. Dia bergerak cepat mendekati Naruto dan mata merahnya memandang seperti ingin membunuh.

"Kau siap dengan latihan fisikku?" tanya Kuroda dengan nada mendramatisir. Naruto menahan napasnya.

"Seperti apa?"

Kuroda menyeringai "Seperti ular, bocah..."

**THE BEST TEAM : SNAKE JOURNEY**

**2nd Tetralogi from The Best Team**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Best Team by Doni Ren**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sebuah Humor kecil dan Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" –Yami Naruto**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur aneh, Abal abal, Acak acakan dan segala jenisnya.**

**For Icha Ren, sepupuku yang manis dan imut :D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Note: Tulisan atau Paragraf yang miring adalah Flashback. Tulisan atau Paragraf yang diawali dengan pemberitahuan "Flashback" adalah Flashback juga.**

_Chapter 5: Creep_

"Ular?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Aku harus merayap seperti kalian?"

Kuroda langsung menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan menghantamkan tubuh Naruto sehingga Uzumaki muda itu terpental ke arah kirinya. Tubuh Naruto berguling-guling di lantai batu hingga menghantam tembok di sisi kirinya. Tembok itu retak seperti jaring-jaring laba-laba dengan pusat retakan adalah tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun perlahan-lahan jatuh ke tanah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KURODA?! INI BUKAN LATIHAN FISIK!" Naruto bangkit sambil mengelus punggungnya "Jika kau ingin bertarung, maka katakan dari awal-_ttebayo_!"

Kuroda terkekeh pelan. Dia merayap mendekati Naruto dan desisannya begitu terasa aneh di telinga sang Uzumaki.

"Itu hanya balasan kenapa kau tidak sopan dengan tetua kami," Kuroda mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi "Itu hanya peringatan, bocah...jika kau kembali tidak sopan maka aku akan memakanmu dengan lahapnya..."

Naruto mendengus pelan "Kau pikir aku takut, Kuroda..."

Kuroda langsung menghantamkan kepalanya ke bawah. Safir Naruto melebar. Dia segera rolling ke kiri dan kepala Kuroda hanya menghantam tanah. Debu-debu pekat pun berterbangan. Kuroda mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Saat Naruto sudah tegak berdiri dengan aman, ekor Kuroda melesat ke arah punggungnya.

"Katakan adaw, bocah..."

Mata Naruto melirik ke belakang.

DUAAAKHH! Tubuh Naruto terpental ke arah kepala Kuroda. Sang ular hitam menyeringai dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke tubuh Naruto yang nampak tidak berdaya. Pupil Kuroda bergetar puas.

POOF!

'BAYANGAN?!' mata Kuroda membulat. Dia segera mendelik ke samping kanannya, berusaha mencari keberadaan Naruto.

'Debu itu, dia memanfaatkannya untuk memanipulasi keadaannya. Heh, pintar juga kau bocah!' Kuroda mendelik ke atas dan dia melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang melayang di udara sambil membawa sebuah bola chakra yang berputar acak, dan namanya adalah..

"**RASENGAAAAAAN**!"

BLAAAARHHHHH! Debu dan asap pertarungan pun terhambur secara acak. Pandangan pun mengabur akibat dua item tersebut. Ketika pandangan kembali membaik, terlihat posisi yang sama dari pertarungan awal.

Naruto kembali menempel di tembok dengan wajah sweatdrop, sementara Kuroda tertawa keras-keras akibat kemenangannya.

"Hahahah, lihat bocah...aku selalu mengatakan kalau ular lebih baik dari pada manusia. Bagaimana rasanya tertempel di tembok dua kali?!"

Naruto mendecih tidak suka. Dia teringat serangan kejutannya tadi. Serangan kejutan yang gagal akibat ekor Kuroda tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhnya ke depan sehingga dia kembali ke posisi menyebalkan ini. Tubuh Naruto pun perlahan-lahan jatuh ke tanah.

Brukh! Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia menyeka keringat yang sedikit mengalir dari dagunya. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kapan latihannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada malas. Kuroda memandang tajam Uzumaki muda tersebut.

"Tadi, itu hanya pemanasan-"

"Kau bilang itu peringatan karena aku tidak sopan sama si ular berjanggut itu!"

"Kau..." mata Kuroda memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat mengerikan "...Mau kutempelkan ke tembok lagi?!"

Naruto menepuk keningnya 'Dasar ular perfeksionis yang kaku...' batin sang Uzumaki dengan wajah drop. Kuroda pun memberi isyarat kepada Naruto supaya duduk. Naruto duduk bersila dan memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Sarapan siaap!" teriak Utsuki yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan nada menggoda. Di mulutnya terdapat seekor rusa yang sudah sekarat dengan leher yang berdarah. Naruto hanya menatap datar rusa tersebut. Safirnya hanya menatap kosong tanpa artian apa-apa.

"Ini Kuroda," Utsuki melemparkannya ke arah Kuroda. Kuroda langsung menangkap dengan mulutnya dan memakannya secara sadis. Utsuki melirik ke arah Naruto dan mendesis pelan.

"Kau mau juga Naruto?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin makan ramen..."

Utsuki memiringkan kepalanya. Mata ularnya berkedip lucu "Ramen? Hm, akan kuberitahu Haken kalau kau butuh makanan itu..."

Naruto menautkan alisnya kebingungan "Ha? Ada ramen di sini?"

Utsuki yang sedang merayap keluar dari ruangan hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menatap lurus ke atas. Sementara Kuroda yang masih asyik menelan bulat-bular sang rusa hanya melirik Naruto sekilas. Hening. Keadaan di ruangan itu hanya terdengar aktifitas makan dari Kuroda.

"Hei Naruto," Kuroda yang nampaknya sudah berhasil mendorong makanannya menuju perut kini berada dalam mode berbaring bagi ular yang kekenyangan. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Kuroda. Matanya kembali menatap lurus ke atas.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu jika kau menyerang dengan insting ular,"

"Insting ular?" Naruto yang tampak tertarik kini membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Kuroda. Kuroda menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara kami berburu," Kuroda terdiam sejenak "Kami harus bisa menyerang makanan kami dengan satu kali serangan. Kami tidak menggunakan mata sebagai indikator pencarian, tetapi menggunakan sensor kami."

Kuroda mendengus dan membuat beberapa debu di depannya berterbangan "Pertama, kau harus menyerang musuh secara diam. Kemudian ketika puncak seranganmu akan dilancarkan maka serang musuhmu dengan satu kali serangan yang berbahaya. Jangan sampai lolos! Ketika musuhmu lolos, gunakan pertarungan yang stabil dan konstan. Maksudku adalah di mana kau dapat mempertahankan gaya bertarungmu dan jangan sekali-kali kalah pada emosimu Naruto," pupil Kuroda menajam "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatimu, tetapi kau memang seperti menggapai kegelapan yang ada di sana..."

Naruto terdiam. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah depan Kuroda. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah.

"Ular ya?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa ini bagian dari latihan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata antusias. Kuroda tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidah khas gaya ular.

"Tentu saja. Tanam itu di otak bodohmu!" kata Kuroda dengan desisan tajam.

"MAKANAN SIAAAAAAAP!" teriak Utsuki sambil mulutnya menggigit sebuah mangkuk raksasa berwarna biru laut. Naruto menoleh ke arah Utsuki dan matanya berbinar-binar senang.

"WHOAAAAA! ITU DALAMNYA BENERAN RAMEN KAN?! BESAR AMAT MANGKUKNYA-_TTEBAYO_!" Naruto berlari ke arah Utsuki dengan senyuman yang sehangat matahari. Utsuki menaruh mangkuk itu perlahan dengan suara dramatis yang dibuat lucu.

"TADAAAAA!" Utsuki berdehem sebentar "Mie Ramen untuk Tuan Naruto sudah sampai, silahkan menikmati senikmat-nikmatnya, Tuan..."

"Tentu saja Utsuki-_chan_!"

DONG..'Sejak kapan dia memanggilku seperti itu. Apa karena dia kesenangan?' batin Utsuki dengan wajah sweatdrop.

Naruto melompat ke dalam mangkok dan tertawa riang "AKU DATANG KOLAM RAMEEEEN! HAHAHA!"

CBUUR!

.

.

.

Hening. Utsuki dan Kuroda terdiam kebingungan.

"INI BUKAN RAMEEEEN! INI CACING, SIALAAAAAAN!" teriak Naruto dari dalam mangkuk. Utsuki dan Kuroda saling berpandangan.

"T-tapi Haken bilang kalau 'cacing' itu adalah 'Mie Ramen'," kata Utsuki dengan nada polos.

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU RAMEN?!" teriak Naruto kacau dari dalam mangkuk raksasa tersebut. Utsuki dan Kuroda kembali saling berpandangan.

"Ramen apa ya?" gumam keduanya dengan nada kebingungan.

"ARGHHHHH! ULAR-ULAR BODOOOOOH!"

Yah, suasana yang begitu hangat. Berbeda dengan hati anak itu, yang sedingin es penuh kebencian.

**~TBT~**

"Naruto, ini latihan yang sangat berat. Siapkan mental dan fisikmu dalam keadaan prima.."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Kuroda kini menatapnya seperti tatapan seorang guru tanpa belas kasihan. Kuroda menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam dan pupilnya menyipit tajam. Naruto yang berdiri tegak hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Latihan ini," wajah ular Kuroda pun berubah dengan efek-efek cahaya menyeramkan

"Push up 100 kali.."

"AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRI, KIRAIN APAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana latihan anda kali ini, Naruto-_senpai dattebayou_..." tanya Akada dengan mata antusias yang bagi Naruto menyebalkan. Naruto mendengus keras-keras.

"Bisakah kau berbicara tanpa akhiran seperti diriku?!"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-_senpai dattebayou_..."

"AKU GAK GITU AMAT SIALAN!" Naruto yang sedang bersandar di dinding gua kini mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan menatap langit-langit gua penuh minat. Safirnya memandang jemu ruangan tersebut.

"_BOCAH BODOH!"_

"_LEBIH BAIK MATI!"_

"_JANGAN DEKATI DIA! DIA ADALAH SILUMAN ITU!"_

"_Hei, kenapa Sandaime masih mau membiarkan anak ini tetap di desa? Bukankah dia si siluman itu..."_

_Naruto menutup matanya perlahan. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia selalu mengingat kata-kata itu. Kenapa dia selalu mengingat hal buruk tersebut. Naruto pun teringat akan kejadian saat dia di pasar, di mana dia dilempari buah-buah busuk akibat ketahuan mendekati jualan sang penjual buah. Padahal Naruto tidak ingin mencuri atau sebagainya. Naruto ingat kata-kata yang menyayat hatinya dan membuat perasaannya remuk,_

"_ANAK SEPERTI DIRIMU JIKA MENDEKATI BUAHKU MAKA AKAN BUSUK SEPERTI DIRIMU, MONSTER! MAKAN BUAH BUSUK INI, YANG COCOK UNTUKMU!"_

_Bukan dibela, Naruto malah disoraki para warga Konoha tanpa rasa kasihan._

"_DASAR, SUDAH KECIL BERANI MENCURI!"_

"_MEMANG ANAK KEPARAT! KENAPA DIA ADA DI DESA INI?! APA YANG DIPIKIRKAN SANDAIME HOKAGE?!"_

"_AKU MUAK MELIHATNYA!"_

"_PERGI SAJA SANA, SAMPAH!"_

_Sampah. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan._

_Sampah?_

_Pengorbanan heroik orang tuanya dengan memberikan peninggalan kepadanya sesosok siluman rubah ekor sembilan di tubuhnya kini hanya dianggap sampah dari sejarah masa lalu. Tidakkah orang-orang itu mengerti, tidakkah orang-orang itu kasihan,_

_Saat di pasar itu dia hanya seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil..._

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_?"

Bodoh. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti karena orang-orang Konoha sudah menganggapnya monster dan sampah yang patut dibuang.

"Naruto-_senpai_?!"

Lihat saja. Dia, dengan segala usaha keras yang dilakukannya akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilihat orang-orang itu. Memakai topeng ceria untuk menutupi luka hati yang mendalam.

'Aku...aku akan,'

"NARUTO-_SENPAI_, MATA ANDA MEMERAH DAN ITU MENAKUTKAN!"

Naruto tersentak kaget dan memegang dadanya segera. Dia menatap seluruh tubuhnya dan melihat aura chakra Kyuubi berkuar pelan di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Hampir saja dia berubah ke mode Kyuubi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mengingat sesuatu yang dibencinya memang berbahaya baginya untuk mengontrol chakra merah Kyuubi.

Mindscape Naruto...

"Yami, kau kembali mempengaruhi hatinya?" tanya Kurama dengan nada menggeram. Pupilnya menatap tajam sang The Dark Side. Yami menyeringai dan perlahan-lahan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Bukan aku, Kurama...tapi hatinya sendiri yang membuatku memeluk perasaannya, khekheh..." Yami pun menghilang dengan aura mencekam. Mata Kurama menyipit tajam.

Real World...

"K-kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-_senpai_?" Akada bergerak cepat mendekati Naruto. Naruto memegang kepalanya dan bangkit sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Akada berusaha membantunya namun Naruto memberikan isyarat supaya tidak menolongnya. Ular merah itu memasang mimik khawatir. Desisannya terdengar tidak teratur.

"Katakan kepada Kuroda, k-kalau aku ingin istirahat..." Naruto menoleh ke arah Akada dengan wajah lelah "Kau bisa melakukannya Akada?"

Akada mengangguk dengan mantap dan matanya menajam penuh khidmat "SIAP NARUTO-_SENPAI_!"

Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya "_Arigatou_, Akada..."

Mata Akada berkaca-kaca "HUWAAAAAA! KAU MEMANG MANTAP NARUTO-_SENPAI_ _DATTEBAYOUUUU_!" Akada pun menanduk tubuh Naruto saking senangnya. Naruto terpental ke depan dan menabrak tembok dinding di ruangan tersebut. Akada memasang poker face ketika melihat Uzumaki muda itu sudah pingsan dengan mata berputar-putar.

.

.

.

"**MONSTER!"**

"**MONSTER!"**

"**MONSTER!"**

"**MONSTER!"**

"**Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu bukan pahlawan, tetapi mereka adalah sampah dari sejarah masa lalu!"**

"SIALAAAN!" Naruto langsung bangkit dengan wajah ketakutan. Dia menutup sebagian wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Peluh di keringatnya begitu terasa dingin. Tetesan keringat itu mengalir pelan dari dahinya dan jatuh ke dagunya. Napas Naruto terdengar memburu, menandakan konstraksi jantungnya sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Kenapa di sini mimpi-mimpi itu selalu muncul,' Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajah tan-nya dan menatap tajam ke depan 'Mimpi itu bahkan lebih kuat saat aku berada di Konoha dulu ataupun di markas Orochimaru. Apa ini karena efek latihan atau kelelahan saja?'

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil jaket Orange-nya segera. Dia menarik resleting jaketnya dan langsung berjalan keluar pintu. Uzumaki muda itu berjalan di lorong gua yang bercahaya temaram karena obor-obor di dinding lorong tersebut berwarna kekuningan. Naruto menatap lurus ke depan dengan langkah kaki tenang.

Naruto berhenti saat melihat sebuah pintu berdaun dua dengan ukiran seluruh tubuh ular di kedua daun pintunya. Pintu itu berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan beberapa goresan karat yang menandakan umur pintu ini cukup lama. Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan membukanya perlahan. Saat dia membukanya, Naruto dapat merasakan hawa ular yang begitu kuat. Mata Naruto melebar.

Di dalamnya ada sebuah jaring yang mengeluarkan listrik dengan ketinggian yang sangat rendah. Hanya orang merayap yang bisa memasukinya. Naruto menatap datar jaring-jaring tersebut. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dan melihat berbagai alat aneh di sana. Naruto menatap datar ke atas dan ada sebuah bola kristal di tengah ruangan tersebut. Tali-tali bersambungan di sana dan akhirnya bermuara di jaring berlistrik tadi. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap tajam sosok di belakangnya. Kuroda menyeringai dengan desisan yang begitu mengerikan. Matanya memandang tajam sang Uzumaki dengan penuh minat. Pupil merahnya menatap Naruto sangat intens.

"Aku dengar dari Akada kalau kau tadi sedikit pusing,"

"Hn, benar..." Naruto melirik ke jaring yang terus memancarkan listrik tersebut "Jaring itu, untuk apa?"

Kuroda bergerak maju melewati Naruto. Tampaknya ular hitam itu baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini. Naruto membalik badannya dan menatap tajam Kuroda. Kuroda mendesis perlahan dan memandang Naruto dengan pupil ularnya yang merah bagai darah.

"Jika di Gunung Myoubu ada namanya sebuah air terjun yang terbuat dari minyak, benda ini adalah salah satu pelatihan untuk membantumu sebelum kau berada dalam latihan yang sebenarnya, yakni menyerap energi alam dengan mode Naga-ular," Kuroda menatap ke atas, di mana bola kristal tadi berada.

"Listrik ini kami dapatkan dengan mengambil energi alam dari kejadian petir yang datang dari langit, kami simpan di dalam kristal itu dan kami aliri melalui tali-tali tersebut untuk membuat jaring ini memiliki kekuatan membunuh..."

"Kekuatan membunuh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Ini untuk latihan kan?" tanya Naruto cepat. Kuroda kembali mendesis. Mata merahnya menatap tajam Naruto.

"Ya, bocah. Latihan merayap. Apa kau bisa?"

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan. Dia berjalan mendekati jaring tersebut dan memandangnya sedikit ngeri. Kilatan-kilatan listrik di jaring tersebut begitu menakutkan. Berapa energi listrik alam yang ular-ular itu simpan di dalam kristal tersebut?! Naruto menoleh ke arah Kuroda dan menatap tajam sang ular.

"Apa keuntungannya jika aku berhasil melakukannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius. Kuroda kembali mendesis tajam.

"Ini untuk indikator sebelum kau menjadi ular, bocah. Berbeda dengan Senjutsu katak, Senjutsu mode Naga-ular memakai prinsip semakin mirip kau dengan kami maka Senjutsumu akan semakin baik, tapi..."

Mata Kuroda menatap penuh minat ke arah Naruto.

"Akada mengatakan kepadaku bagaimana dia melihat matamu memerah secara mengerikan, aku mau tahu...bagaimana reaksi perpaduan antara ular dan rubah di dalam tubuhmu, apakah kau bisa membalikkan gradien chakra alam dan chakra rubahmu," Kuroda menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tatapan merah yang semangat "Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana cara kau merayap di bawah kematian..."

Naruto yang tadi memasang sedikit ekspresi terkejut kini kembali tenang. Matanya datar memandang jaring penuh tekanan listrik tinggi tersebut. Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku memang mau menjadi ular, tapi aku jijik jika melihat cara Orochimaru hidup," Naruto langsung menelungkupkan tubuhnya "Dengan kata lain,"

Pupil Kuroda membesar dengan tatapan penuh minat.

"Aku akan membalikkan teorimu, Kuroda..."

Kuroda mendesis. Desisan yang aneh.

'Bocah yang menarik...'

**~TBT~**

Naruto pun menarik napasnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan otaknya, dan berusaha mengambil langkah tepat dalam pelatihan di bawah kematian ini. Dia menggerakkan perutnya perlahan, dengan bantuan siku tangannya, Uzumaki muda tersebut bergerak perlahan memasuki area di bawah jaring listrik tersebut.

"Kau mau memakai cara yang klasik bocah?" tanya Kuroda dengan desisannya yang nampak bersemangat. Naruto berpikir sejenak. Dia terus merangsek maju dengan berbagai macam ide di kepalanya. Naruto dengan sigap mengambil sebuah shuriken di kantong celananya, dan dengan gerakan hati-hati agar tangannya tidak tersengat listrik, Uzumaki muda itu melemparkan secara mendatar shuriken yang dipegang tangan kanannya. Shuriken itu tertancap sepuluh langkah di depannya. Mata Naruto menyipit tajam.

BZZTTTT! Safir Naruto terbuka lebar. Listrik jaring tersebut langsung menyengat shuriken yang baru saja dilempar Naruto dengan sifat konduktor yang begitu kuat. Naruto menahan napasnya.

'Memakai bantuan teknik Shuriken adalah hal yang buruk. 3 detik setelah shuriken itu tertancap di tanah, listrik jaring ini mengalir dengan bantuan celah udara...benar-benar listrik yang mengerikan,' Naruto meneguk ludahnya dan kembali merayap menggunakan perutnya. Naruto menahan napasnya. Dia tidak boleh keringat atau wajahnya akan basah, dan keringat itu akan menjadi penghantar listrik yang akan menyerangnya menuju kematian.

'Aku sudah lama berpartner dengan Sasuke, tapi...' Naruto memejamkan sebelah matanya 'Bentuk **Chidori Nagashi** Sasuke masih kalah dengan mekanisme listrik jaring ini,' Naruto tersenyum tipis 'Heh, aku akan memberitahu si pantat ayam itu bagaimana **Chidori Nagashi** yang sebenarnya...'

Sementara Kuroda menatap tajam pergerakan dari Uzumaki muda tersebut. Mata ularnya menginginkan suatu kejutan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

'Baiklah, pikirkan cara lain. Jika aku merayap maka itu akan menjadi cara biasa, dan cara biasa akan menjadikanku sesosok ular dalam mode Senjutsu...emm,' Naruto memejamkan matanya 'Chakra rubah dan ular ya...rubah dan ular ya,'

Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum puas. Dia membentuk segel tangan dengan tatapan safir penuh keyakinan.

"Kuroda," Naruto melirik ke belakang dan menyeringai "Akan kutunjukkan caraku dalam merayap, dan itu adalah sistem tolong-menolong!"

"Tolong-menolong?" Kuroda memiringkan kepala ularnya "Maksudmu bocah?"

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**!"

BOOOF! Mata Kuroda melebar. Saat asap-asap itu menghilang, lima Naruto sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan posisi tertelungkup. Ada empat bunshin Naruto. Dua di belakang dan dua di depan. Naruto langsung memberi perintah sebagai sang Leader para bunshinnya.

"Yang depan tarik tubuhku dengan bentuk tali-menali! Yang belakang dorong secara bersamaan, setelah enam langkah, lindungi aku dan kau yang di depanku..." Naruto menyeringai sambil menunjuk bunshin yang benar-benar berada di depannya "Lempar aku untuk mempercepat gerakan ini!"

Mata Kuroda melebar 'Apa maksud bocah ini?' batin sang ular kebingungan.

"SIAP BOS!" para bunshin langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto dengan cepat. Dua bunshin di belakangnya langsung mendorong Naruto dengan penuh gerakan semangat, tetap pada posisi tertelungkup. Sementara yang di depan langsung menarik Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, masih dalam posisi tertelungkup. Naruto menghitung jaraknya. Enam langkah dan dia akan mempercepat latihan mematikan ini.

"DOROOONG!" kata dua bunshin di belakang Naruto.

"TARIIIK!" teriak bunshin yang berada di depan Naruto.

"TARIIK!"

"DOROOONG!"

"TARIIK!"

"DOROONG!"

"TARIIK!"

"DOROONG!"

"TARIIK!"

"DOROOONG!"

"KELEWATAN, ENAM LANGKAH BODOH!"

"KAN KAU YANG ASLI BOS, BERARTI KAU JUGA BODOH!"

"DIAM!" Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Jika percobaannya salah, maka dia akan mati.

"BAIKLAH TEMAN-TEMAN," Naruto berusaha menegangkan tubuhnya "SEKARANG,"

Mata Kuroda melebar. Dia benar-benar menunggu aksi Naruto.

Naruto melemparkan semua shuriken dan kunainya ke belakang dan senjata-senjata ninja tersebut tertancap delapan langkah dari bunshin paling belakang. Tiga detik berselang, dan listrik di jaring langsung menyambar senjata-senjata ninja tersebut. Mata Naruto melebar penuh perhitungan. Dia menahan napasnya, jangan sampai berkeringat!

"SEKARANG LEMPAR AKU-_TTEBAYO_!" teriak Naruto cepat.

BZZZTTT! Listrik di jaring langsung menyambar senjata-senjata ninja yang dilempar Naruto dengan skala besar dan ikut menyambar bunshin Naruto yang berada paling belakang. Sementara bunshin yang berada tepat di belakang Naruto langsung menolak tubuh Naruto ke atas.

"KAU INGIN MATI BOCAH!" teriak Kuroda dengan mata melebar terkejut.

'Bocah itu..' Mata Kuroda melebar sempurna. Pupil ularnya bergetar.

Bunshin Naruto yang berada paling depan melindungi tubuh Naruto dari serangan jaring listrik di atasnya. Bunshin tersebut melompat di atas tubuh Naruto sehingga tubuhnya menjadi tameng bagi yang asli. Jaring listrik berbahaya itu pun tergerak ke atas akibat kontak langsung dari sang bunshin. Naruto menyeringai. Sementara bunshin yang berada di depannya menarik tubuh Naruto dan melemparkannya ke depan dengan sekuat tenaga.

'3...4...5...'

BZZTTTT! Listrik di jaring pun langsung menyambar tubuh bunshin Naruto yang melindungi yang asli. Naruto sendiri terlempar keluar dengan keadaan yang selamat. Debu-debu berterbangan dan suasana menegangkan dengan waktu yang cepat itu akhirnya selesai. Teriakan kesakitan bunshin Naruto pun menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih yang pekat. Naruto berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah sambil membersihkan debu di bajunya.

"Hehh...hehh...heheheh, bagaimana Kuroda? Apa cara merayapku salah?" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai dibalik ekspresi kelelahannya. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Kuroda dengan safir kemenangan.

"Jadi, apa penilaianmu?"

Kuroda tiba-tiba menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan kepalanya. Tubuh Naruto pun terlempar ke belakang dan menuju jaring listrik yang kini berada di bawahnya. Mata Naruto melebar sempurna.

'Apa-apaan ular sialan itu!' Naruto menggerakkan handseal dengan cepat.

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu**!"

POOF! Dua bunshin langsung menahan tubuh Naruto menggunakan punggung mereka. Sementara satu bunshin yang berada di atas Naruto langsung menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan melemparkannya kembali ke posisi semula. Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau..." Naruto memegang erat tangan bunshinnya.

"...ULAR SIALAAAAN!" tubuh Naruto pun terlempar kembali menuju Kuroda. Tangan Naruto langsung menyiapkan handseal dengan cepat. Mata ular Kuroda menyipit tajam.

"Bocah," Kuroda langsung memajukan kepalanya untuk kembali mementalkan tubuh Naruto. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan **Kagebunshin** lagi.

Poof! Mata Kuroda melebar. Bunshin Naruto memegang lengan yang asli dan langsung memutarnya dengan cepat, kemudian melemparkannya untuk melewati kepala Kuroda. Kepala sang ular hitam hanya menghantam bunshin Naruto yang tadi melempar Naruto yang asli. Kepulan asap putih pun menghiasi pertarungan tersebut. Naruto menapakkan kakinya di dinding gua dan langsung menghentakkanya menuju ke arah belakang kepala Kuroda. Safirnya memancarkan kekuatan.

"RASAKAN ULAR SIALAAAAA-"

BLAAARHH! Debu dan asap pun berterbangan secara cepat. Kuroda memasang wajah datar dan menoleh ke belakang. Ekor sang ular hitam berhasil menghempaskan tubuh Naruto menuju dinding di belakangnya.

Tubuh Naruto kembali tertempel di dinding gua. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar namun menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Kau..." tubuh Naruto pun terjatuh ke bawah. Namun Kuroda dengan cepat memajukan kepalanya di bawah tubuh Naruto sehingga sang Uzumaki tidak menghantam tanah di bawahnya.

"Kuroda, apa yang kau lakukan ular bodoh?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh kekesalan. Kuroda terkekeh pelan.

"Hanya mengetes kesigapanmu," Kuroda melirik ke atas. Ke tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas kepala sang ular hitam.

"Aku tertarik dengan teknik merayapmu, bagaimana..."

"Aku menganalisis sifat listrik, Kuroda. Aku sudah hampir 10 tahun berpartner dengan sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke, dimulai dari saat kami berumur 7 tahun," Naruto tersenyum tipis "Hanya si pantat ayam itu yang mengerti tentang diriku dan begitu juga aku..."

Kuroda tersenyum tipis. Desisannya begitu penuh semangat "Uchiha Sasuke ya..."

"Sifat listrik di jaring kalian sangat menarik," Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas kepala ular hitam tersebut "Listrik itu sangat berkonduksi dengan benda bersifat konduktor walaupun konduktor itu tidak menyentuh secara langsung sumber listrik. Listrik di jaring itu dapat merambat melalui udara," mata Naruto menajam memandang jaring berbahaya tersebut "Walaupun ada interval waktunya dan aku sudah menghitungnya. Hitunganku ternyata pas-_ttebayo_."

"Berapa?" tanya Kuroda singkat.

"Tiga detik untuk konduktor, bahkan tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun. Maka aku melempar seluruh senjata ninjaku agar tidak ada konduktor di tubuhku, Kuroda."

Desisan Kuroda terdengar semangat "Lalu bocah?"

"Setelah itu aku mencoba memakai hukum isolator, sesuatu yang tidak dapat menghantarkan listrik. Aku sudah berusaha agar keringatku tidak keluar dari pori-pori kulit dan itu berhasil. Dengan bantuan bunshinku sebagai tameng atas tubuhku maka apa yang kurencanakan ternyata berhasil, tapi..."

"Tapi?" Kuroda makin tertarik dengan penjelasan Uzumaki muda tersebut.

"Ternyata isolator itu yakni bunshinku yang sebagai tameng ternyata dapat teraliri listrik jika langsung menyentuh jaring tersebut. Namun interval waktunya cukup lama," Naruto menyeringai puas "Lima detik, dan itu waktu yang cukup untuk aku keluar dari jaring berbahaya tersebut..."

"Tapi bocah," Kuroda melirik ke atas dengan penuh minat. Mata merahnya nampak bercahaya ingin tahu "Jika bunshinmu teraliri listrik maka tubuhmu yang secara langsung menyentuh bunshinmu tadi seharusnya ikut terkena efek itu,"

Naruto tiba-tiba melompat dari atas kepala Kuroda dan berdiri dengan tegak di depan sang ular. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gaya tenang.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya, kalau aku harus bisa menggabungkan antara Rubah dan Ular?"

"He?" Kuroda masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah mengaliri tubuhku dengan bantuan chakra merah rubahku, dan ternyata chakra itu benar-benar melindungiku dari bahaya, Kuroda..." Naruto membuka matanya dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kuroda yang mendengar hal tersebut benar-benar merasakan sesuatu gejolak panas di tubuh ularnya.

"Jadi chakra antara Rubah dan Ular bisa bergabung kan?"

Kurama menyeringai di mindscape Naruto.

"Dan tampaknya teorimu tentang ular akan kurubah!" kata Naruto dengan pancaran safir penuh kekuatan.

Mata Kuroda benar-benar bergetar shock. Perlahan-lahan mata itu berubah tenang dan datar. Kuroda mendesis perlahan dan menatap penuh minat Uzumaki muda tersebut.

'Uzumaki Naruto, kau benar-benar bocah yang menarik!'

Dimulai dari merayap, dan dia akan menjadi ular yang hebat!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Yo yo Mama, jual aja di ber-*korban iklan*, brrr...cuaca di Bukittinggi dingin coy, biasa...kota yang berada di pegunungan memang ajib.

Yo yo Mama, ada saran yang mantap dari Al-Faraoh. Soal kuchiyose Naruto dan Sasuke. Tepat kawan, para ular pasti akan memilih Naruto karena rasa tertarikan mereka pada Uzumaki itu. Manda pun tertarik kepadanya. Namun soal kuchiyose, mungkin Sasuke akan memiliki lebih dari satu. Saya sudah memberi clue-nya pada Epilog TBT s1 dan mungkin ular juga termasuk. Tapi saran anda tentang serangan kombinasi atas dan bawah Naruto-Sasuke merupakan ide bagus untuk menghadapi Shizukesa di puncak battle s2 mereka. Akan saya gunakan ide anda nanti.

Lalu saran yang menarik juga datang dari Pama TheKill, anda bilang gabungan mata Senjutsu dan Kurama. Good man, oke. Akan saya terima ide anda. Thanks sudah memberi saran.

Yo yo mama...buat yang nanya berapa chap latihan Naruto, tinggal dua chap lagi. Dan tampaknya kekalutan hati Naruto semakin kuat bro, entah kenapa karakter Naruto di s2 nanti mungkin agak sedikit galau karena kekuatan kebaikannya dan kegelapan hatinya yang dimotori Yami saling berperang. Sedangkan untuk Sasuke masih berpegang teguh untuk membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

Soal Shizu, He/She is the Mysterius Reason. Apa alasan dia yang sebenarnya untuk membawa Naruto-Sasuke ke Konoha? Seperti di Epiloge TBT s1, "Ini juga soal menang atau kalah..." begitu kira-kira katanya. Namun kita tahu satu hal, ninja hemaprofit ini *jangan marah nanti cha, karena karakter OC fav mu ini aneh* sangat mempunyai tujuan terencana, seperti yang dilakukannya di TBT: The Death Scroll.

So, saatnya membalas review di kota Bukittinggi yang dingin ini. Question and Answer.

Q: Akhirnya TBT s2 udh update  
>Oh iya kok belom ditampilin pergerakan akatsuki kan pas tbt s1 zetsu mengintai battle narusasu vs shizu ok itu saja ganbatte<p>

A: Masih belum bung. Tapi yang pasti Pein bokep dkk sudah mulai membagi tugasnya.

Q: Hyellow duo Ren. Pa kabarnya Doni-senpai n Icha-chan?  
>Akhirnya rilis juga TBT S2, melihat jadwal update yang senpai sampaikan, saya hanya bs pasrah sambil menepuk dahi. Karena terhitung cepat #yowis ngalamat telat ninggalin jejak# ;D<br>Abaikan.. abaikan saja senpai dumelan Yellow yg sudah memakan tempat.

Ok, to the point

Sepertinya senpai mengalami kemajuan: gaya bercerita Doni-senpai semakin luwes tidak kaku seperti TBT S1. Apalagi sinopsisnya, weleh kata-katanya penuh dengan makna. Tapi itu yang bikin Yellow nyengir lebar. Semoga saja isi cerita sesuai dengan apa yang kau tulis di sinopsis (ya secara garis besarnya lah). Tumben bahasa yang dipake jadi sedikit baku tapi kosakata disini lebih bagus, tertata dan ada kata-kata baru dibanding cerita sebelumnya. Sempet py negative thinking kalo bhsa baku, guyonannya jadi kaku dan ternyata gak. Waow, kau sungguh working hard senpai.

Disini lebih condong menceritakan Naruto ? Apa krn cerita sebelumnya lebih condong ke Sasuke, maka kali ini giliran Naruto? Gapapa kok tidak dijelaskan secara mendetail ttg latihan unt Sasuke. Semisalnya nti mang ada cerita yg berkaitan dg latihan Sasuke kan bs djelaskan dlm bntuk flashback tapi kecil-kecil aja. Karna doni-senpai bilg disini menggunakan alur cepat jadi pilih alur yang penting-penting aja.  
>TBT S1 ada Shizu n sekarang ada Akada yg fans dg Naruto. Hehehee… hati-hati pamor Shizu nanti bisa turun krna Akada. Ngomong" soal Shizu. Mana dia ? kemana dia senpai? Apa ada perubahan, ya jadi beneran cow mgkn atau jangan-jangan ….. (tiba-tiba merinding)? *icha-chan tersenyum manis*<p>

Masalah kesalahan pnulisan ada beberapa kata yang seharusnya: Kuroda, tempat, menoleh dan sweatdrop

Berhub karna Doni-senpai mnggunakan bhs sedikit baku #udh dari dulu kale#, saya jadi ikut tertular maka cukup sekian saja hasil unek-unek yang sudah lama saya pendam. Cukup menyiksa karna tangan saya sudah gatal pengen coret" dikotak review duo ren namun krna suatu halangan malah jadi semakin jauh dan jauhh dg situs FF *plak* #ini anak mulai kehabisan obat#  
>Icha TBT : The death scroll sungguh bikin ane ngakak. TOP banget dah khususnya bwt Shizu. Ah yak klo bs bikin yami jd uncool gara" Shizu. Busyet dah omongannya so cool " penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta " hahahaa…<p>

Eh kok malah jadi ngomong gak karuan, ok duo-ren ganbatte untuk kelanjutan ceritanya n tetep semangat untuk kesibukan di duta.

A: Hehe, Yellow. Anda mengatakan hello pun memakai Hyellow. Asik sekali anda. Baiklah, soal penjelasan Naruto memang awalnya akan saya buat lebih fokus ke Sang Uzumaki. Benar kata anda, ada nanti bagian khusus untuk pantat ayam Sasuke. Soal Shizu, dia mungkin masih agak sedikit lama munculnya. Big enemy Naruto-Sasuke itu mungkin, yahh...nanti lihat saja bagaimana saya mendeskripsikannya. Icha sudah memberikan saya dalam bentuk transkrip sebuah dokumen words, "Bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan Shizukesa", haha...becanda. Tapi beneran, saya sudah diancam oleh Icha kalau aneh-aneh soal pendeskripsian Shizu. Saya sudah berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan mengetik saya yang memang agak kurang, dan untuk Yami, haha...membaca review bagian terakhir anda membuat saya tertawa, buset dah, Yami memang sok cool. Thanks Yellow!

Q: Halo kawanku Doni, weleh...weleh...weleh, masa lalu yang buruk bro, hahaha.  
>Okey, saya akan comen untuk chap ini, sip, ceritanya makin berkembang. Ada beberapa typo kecil namun tidak mempengaruhi. Satu lagi, anda ini suka bermajas ya kawan? banyak kata-kata anda yang agak penuh misteri. Padahal saya tahu kalau anda itu paling benci kata-kata ambigu seperti itu kan?<br>satu saran untuk anda, Lanjut!  
>-Hamid A.D<p>

A: Anjrit dirimu gan, wkwkwk...sialan. Gini-gini ane mantan anak SMA mblo, walaupun majas dulu memang hal yang kubenci. Omongamu sesejuk bulan, emang bulan bisa ngomong? Itu pikiran SMA bos, tapi saya sudah berubah *asyik* thank you Mid, moga kerja anda lancar juga, jangan baca banyak Fanfic M Yaoi, BWUAKAKAKAKA!

Q: hallo aku sarankan selipkan adegan yaoi seperti naruto tidak sengaja mencium sasuke dah segitu aja salam dari doujinshi akut ini

A: Jika-Icha-membaca-review-anda, dia-pasti-sangat-SETUJU. Tunggu neng Shifa, bagaimana ya...saya agar mengerikan dengan adegan itu, bahkan untuk OC Trap seperti Shizukesa. Karena desakan si Icha-lah yang membuat kepala saya pening 7 keliling. Maaf ya, coba kamu PM Icha dan suruh dia buat Fic Yaoi atau sejenisnya. Dia kalau ada yang mau Request katanya mungkin bisa buat Oneshoot. Thanks neng...

Q: Bisa-bisanya ada ular yang ngefans sama Naruto, hahahaha. Udah mana ada yang tsundere segala lagi. Terus kira-kira, flashback latihan Naruto di Gua Ryuchi ini sampai berapa chapter?

A: Sudah terjawab kan kawan. Tersisa dua chap lagi.

Q: Cakep thor, kocak banget.  
>Oh ya thor, apa Naruto punya senjata khusus gitu, kayak pedang. bagaimana?<p>

.  
>tetep bilang lanjut<p>

A: Yap, itu akan ada arc-nya sendiri gan.

Q: Yo Da, Baa kaba da? Lai sehat-sehat se?

Ada berapa step pelatihan Naruto di gunung Ryuchi? baiklah, Sasuke memang tidak Anda detailkan, tapi saya harap ada keseimbangan pada tim Duo nantinya, lebih bagus jika ada databook pasca pelatihan bersama Orochimaru.

Shizu kapan nongolnya? berarti Shizu makin intensif latihan bersama Jiraiya, bukan begitu, Da, apa senjutsu Myobokuzan diwariskan pada Shizu?

Terima kasih sudah membaca review dari penggemar yang karatan menunggu janji link donwload bok*p free no berbayar tapi sampai sekarang belum juga dikirim-kirim...

Salam bikini :)

L.

A: Sehat-sehat saja kawan. Untuk latihan Naruto, mungkin tersisa dua chap lagi. Untuk Sasuke ada porsi sendirinya meskipun tidak sebanyak porsi Naruto. Saran yang bagus kawan. Soal Shizu, mungkin dia tidak ada Senjutsu, kalau dia menguasai Senjutsu gan, ufff..makin Strong dia. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha mungkin akan susah mengalahkannya. Tekanan chakranya saja sudah setingkat Kage atau Sannin. Dan soal tungguan anda...

BWAKAKAKA, anda membuat saya ngakak. Ow shit man, saya lupa kawan. Hahaha, sip...sip...langsung sini aja man, saya malas PM-PM-an. Banyak sih link2nya, kalau anda minta anime yang pernah saya rekomen di TBT: The Death Scroll atau seluruh link situs itu? Saya tunggu balasannya. Thanks...

Q: Mata Naruto waktu make Senjutsu ular kurang lebih mirip dengan waktu pake kekuatan Kurama kan? Paling cuma beda warnanya.  
>Lalu bagaimana bentuknya saat digabungkan? Apakah hanya warnanya saja yg bercampur? Aku harap tidak.<p>

Kurama mode Senjutsu mode, kalau di canon kan jadi kaya tanda tambah tuh, kalau ini apakah dibuat mirip?  
>Saran saya sebaiknya dibuat jadi menyilang aja, jadi seperti huruf "X"<br>Warna merah dengan corak hijau, ku coba gambar dan kayanya cukup bagus dan cocok.  
>Merahnya sangar, tapi hijaunya kalem.<p>

A: Terima kasih atas sarannya. Sudah saya jawab di bagian atas kan.

Q: Fic-nya seru, lucu, chapter kocak humor dimana-mana, Naruto kemana-mana tetap aja selengean.  
>Utsuki sepertinya tertarik sama Naruto nih. Di canon-kan Sasuke ngebunuh Itachi sendirian, apakah nanti Naruto akan ikut ngebantu atau akan diam di belakang dan jadi back up? Setelah skip 4 tahun SasuNaru-kan jadi makin cakep, nah terus Shizu jadi makin apa?<br>Mulai sekarang fic-nya akan Saya ikutin dan review dari awal gak kayak TBT s1 yang baru ngreview di chapter 20.

A: Yap, nanti akan ada pembicaraan bagaimana nanti sikap Sasuke kepada Naruto soal membunuh Itachi. Apakah Sasuke akan menerima bantuan Naruto. Nanti ada di chap-chap depan. Soal Shizu, ow...seperti kata Jiraiya di Epilog TBT s1, "Akan membuat semua laki-laki jatuh cinta,"

Q: Ok, soal typo saya cuma nemu satu, itu diatas nama Kuroda berubah jadi Kuroba :3  
>ah...keliatannya udah ada calon-calon ular partnernya Naruto ini... Kayaknya Fans Naruto itu cocok jadi kuchiyosenya Naruto ya hahahahaha. Terus, saya binggung ama kalimat Kyubi itu...seolah dia menyemangati, tapi gak tau deh maksud dibalik itu, benar-benar mirip sama jinchurikinya. Dan Kakek ular itu kenapa pas baca deskripsi janggut saya jadi ingat ular di skypiea One Piece ya hahaha.<br>last, capter depan keknya bakal bahas filosofi merayap ya... Apa ada maksud lain dari kata itu? Merayap Strategi bertarung? Ah saya penasaran...NEXT! XD

A: Thanks atas pemberitahuan Typonya kawan. Soal ular berjanggut itu memang saya dapatkan sedikit inspirasi dari sana. Soal sikap Naruto, wew, mungkin karakter Naruto bisa menjadi putih tapi di dalamnya benar-benar gelap. Thanks...

Q: Jusul tetralogi ke 3 apa yha lupa senpai

A: The Best Team: Akastuki Style. Thanks...

Q: Maaf Doni-san, chap perdana fic hebat ini saya tidak mereview.

.  
>langsung saja, wah...wah...wah...saya mau bilang apa ya? pokoknya sepuluh jempol untuk fic anda ini.<br>Eh, si Shizu belum muncul?

A: Sabar gan, Dia masih dalam perjalanan.

Q: Umm... Apa Naruto dapat menKuchiyose ular?

Lanjuttt...! :D

A: Yap, sepertinya. Jelas saja, dia kan sudah belajar Senjutsu di Gua Rycuhi, tentu para Snake tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pulang tanpa tanda tangan kontrak darah dengan mereka.

Q: Fic yang paling ditungu akhirnya keluar :') ahahaha.  
>Humornya masih sangat kerasa senpai, apalagi percakapan naruto sama si ular fans beratnya naruto wkwkwkwk. Apa naruto sudah menguasai hiraishin? Kalo belum, kapan mau belajarnya? Makasih senpai atas bacaannya. Seru!<p>

A: Tampaknya belum. Untuk Hiraishin akan ada percakapan Naruto dan Orochimaru di chap-chap depan. Yang pastinya Naruto harus memperkuat Fuin-nya untuk bisa menguasai jutsu Tou-sannya tersebut.

Q: biar q tebak ?  
>diantara kuchiyose naruto nanti adlah akada dan kuroda ? utsuki juga mungkin ?<p>

hm? sasuke kuchiyosenya cuma bangsa elang ?

soalnya menurut saya para ular terbaik dan terhebat digua ryuchi bakalan lebih milih naru ketimbang sasu..

jadi walau sasu tetep punya kuchiyose ular persis sama dicanon entar gk seru hehee...

biar ada kombinasi...

sasu serangan atas pake elang..

naru serangan darat ?

A: Thanks gan. Sudah ane jawab kan saran anda di atas. Thanks...

Q: bakal banyak perbedaan gak antara senjutsu ular dgn senjutsu katak.

A: Nampaknya iya. Tentu saja Naruto akan "menggeliat" daripada "melompat" hehehe...

Q: Yo Doni-San lanjut

Oh saya punya 1 Pertanyaan kalau nggak salah kalau punya 2 Senjutsu sekaligus orang nya bisa jadi batu?

A: Ada yang mengatakan begitu. Tetapi seseorang yang menjadi batu kalau gak salah bila dia gagal mengontrol chakra alamnya seperti patung-patung kodok di Gunung Myobu. Kalau tidak salah gan...thanks

Q: Oh iya salam lagi Doni-san dan fic nya yang termasuk fic kategori update yang seimbang dan salah satu author yang masih aktif membuat fic di generasi anda yang saat ini mulai tidak aktif, Ini adalah pertanyaan ku untuk chap ini  
>1. apakah Naruto punya Kuchiyose selain Ular?<br>2. Apakah Akada menjadi Kuchiyose pribadi Naruto?  
>3. apakah ada sedikit perbedaan kekuatan Sasuke di canon dan fic ini?, oke itu saja pertanyaan ku saat ini, oke lanjutkan<br>P.S tolong titip salan sama Icha si cewek super Narsis hehehehe

A: Terima kasih kawan. Mengisi waktu luang sebelum bos manggil. Untungnya kerjaan belum memuncak. Baiklah saya akan jawab pertanyaan anda,

Pertama, Tampaknya akan ular. Saya belum tahu progress untuk ke depan, apakah akan bertambah atau tidak.

Kedua, Haha...jawabannya ada di chap 5. Sip.

Ketiga, Yap tentu ada. Yang pasti Sasuke di sini berbaikan dengan Naruto sebagai partnernya, tidak seperti di Canon yang bertolak belakang bagai Yin dan Yang.

Terakhir, ajib gan. Oke, ane sampain. Thank you.

Q: Sampai chap berapa diceritain latihan naruto...?

A: Dua chap lagi bro.

Q: asyiklah, klu up-nya 2 kali seminggu.

mau tanya, Doni-san. Klu di myobo, naruto makan serangga, apa di ryuchi juga?  
>naruto bisa berubah jd ular, gak?<p>

A: Sudah tahu kan apa yang akan Naruto makan. Haha, dan Naruto bisa menjadi ular? Tampaknya Uzumaki muda itu tetap manusia, hanya saja dia akan memakai Senjutsu Naga-ular. Namun, seperti yang dikatakan para ular, semakin seseorang mendekati bentuk ular, maka Senjutsu-nya akan semakin kuat. Itulah yang ingin Naruto putar teorinya. Thanks neng...

Q: hohooo... sekian lama tak menghadiahkan review karena kesibukan di dunia nyata.. gomen ne .. maklum, kesialan selalu menghampiri makhluk tampan #-_- ... oke, jadi di chap ini tentang naru mencari senjutsu ya? oh iya, apa hewan kuchiyose di sini itu adalah murni Hewan atau Youkai (siluman) ? kalau mereka youkai tentu mereka bisa berwujud jadi manusia kan? sebenernya sih ane pengen lihat anak kakek ular menggoda naru dalam wujud manusia .. :P .. hehe, oh iya, kuchiyose sasuke apa? ular juga?

A: Para ular tetap hewan Kuchiyose kawan, haha...bayangan yang bagus kawan, tetapi jangan membayangkan Orochimaru menjadi wanita *saya bingung membayangkannya*, dan untuk Kuchiyose Sasuke, sepertinya si Aoda akan muncul sebentar lagi, plus Kuchiyose Sasuke adalah elang yang bisa terbang *memang bisa*, thanks gan.

Yap, terima kasih semuanya. Waduh man, balas reviewnya lebih panjang dari pada cerita aslinya. Akan saya usahakan cerita aslinya lebih dari ini di chap depan. Yang ini hanya 3k lebih, hampir 4k sih, tapi yang chap lalu 4k lebih mendekati 5k.

So, thank you gan and please review.

Jika ada Typo, beritahukan saja. Ada saran, review saja fic ini, akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Kritik boleh dan lain-lainnya, sebagai peningkat kualitas fic ini.

Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap

"Rohku? Apa maksudmu Kakek ular?!"/ "Aku harap ular itu membantuku.."/ "Kau mau menjadi ular yang baik kan, Naruto-kun?"/ "H-Hinata?!"/ "Jadi, kau mau menjadi ular yang menolong atau ular yang selalu bertindak jahat?"/ "Sekarang saatnya untuk belajar Senjutsu, ular bebas!/ "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, dalam mengenggeam impianku maka kata menyerah tak akan pernah ada!"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team: Snake Journey _Chap 4: Naruto's Heart Conflict_

"..Menghancurkan orang-orang yang telah menghina kepahlawanan Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hei, apa ini-_ttebayo_?"

Alis Naruto berkedut kebingungan ketika melihat sebuah mangkok besar berwarna merah ada di depannya dengan isi yang mengepulkan asap panas. Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Di sisi mangkok tersebut ada tulisan 'Mie Ramen' dalam huruf kanji. Naruto menatap tajam mangkok tersebut dan mengintip isi dalamnya dengan pandangan waspada.

.

.

.

"INI MASIH CACING, BODOOOH!"

Sementara Utsuki hanya mengerjapkan mata ularnya yang lentik dengan sinar pandangan kebingungan.

**THE BEST TEAM : SNAKE JOURNEY**

**2nd Tetralogi from The Best Team**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Best Team by Doni Ren**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sebuah Humor kecil dan Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" –Yami Naruto**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur aneh, Abal abal, Acak acakan dan segala jenisnya.**

**For Icha Ren, sepupuku yang manis dan imut :D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Author Note: Jika kata Bisa yang bercetak miring adalah artian dari racun ular. Oke fix gan?**

_Chapter 4: Naruto's Heart Conflict_

Sudah hampir dua bulan Naruto berada di Gua Ryuchi dan mendapatkan latihan fisik intensif dari Kuroda. Karena hal tersebut, tubuh Naruto pun semakin kekar dan tegap. Uzumaki muda itu pun merasakan kalau gerakannya lebih cepat dan lincah, dan dia merasakan kalau kekuatan pada gerakannya lebih spesifik dan akurat.

"Tapi, kapan aku latihan menyerap alamnya Kuroda?! Kau ingin aku begini terus hingga janggutku tumbuh seperti si kakek ular itu?!"

"BISAKAH KAU SOPAN SEDIKIT SAMA TETUA KAMI BOCAH?!" Kuroda mendesis kesal mendengar protes Naruto "Atau kau mau kujadikan santap makan siang saat ini heh?"

"Ini sore, _baka_..."

"ITU TIDAK PENTING SIALAN!"

"Haah," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan malas. Uzumaki muda itu kini berada di sebuah ruangan berbentuk segi empat dengan empat buah obor di empat sisi dindingnya. Naruto menggosok hidungnya perlahan. Sementara Kuroda tiba-tiba merayap cepat keluar.

"Mau ke mana, Kuroda?!"

Kuroda tidak menjawab. Dia langsung melesat pergi menuju ke luar ruangan. Naruto menghela napasnya dan mengangkat bahunya dengan pandangan tak acuh. Dia duduk bersila dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Safir Naruto menatap tajam ke depan.

'**Hiraishin**,' Naruto memejamkan matanya 'Tsk, jutsu yang unik dan sangat sulit untuk dipelajari. Bahkan Orochimaru cukup sulit untuk mencari titik terang dari inti jutsu tersebut.'

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan memainkan telinga kanannya perlahan 'Jika aku bisa menguatkan _Fuin_-ku maka jutsu itu akan mudah kupelajari. Salah satu item yang harus dimiliki untuk menguasai **Hiraishin** adalah bagaimana kita bisa membuat _Fuin_ cepat di suatu tempat dan mengkoneksikannya dengan tubuh kita, berarti chakra itu harus tersambung dengan _Fuin_ tersebut.'

Naruto mengangguk mantap 'Dengan kata lain,'

Hening. Terdengar suara desisan yang sangat tajam mendekati Naruto.

'A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jutsu itu-_ttebayo_...' batin Naruto dengan wajah pasrah.

"Bocah!"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Di depannya kini meliuk Kuroda dengan pupil merahnya yang khas. Sangat tajam dan berwarna merah. Naruto menaikkan alisnya tanda menunggu kata sang ular hitam selanjutnya.

"Petapa Naga-ular ingin berbicara denganmu!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kembali. Jadi, ada apa ini?

.

.

.

Petapa Naga-ular putih tersenyum ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan ular yang menenangkan. Janggutnya bergerak pelan saat Sannin ular tersebut bergerak mendekati Naruto dengan gerakan yang lembut. Naruto yang sedang bersidekap dada hanya menatap datar tetua Gua Ryuchi tersebut.

"Kenapa make up berlebihan di pipimu masih ada, bocah Uzumaki?"

DONG...Naruto tertunduk dengan aura suram. Efek-efek gelap menghiasi area di sekitar Naruto.

"INI TANDA LAHIR KAKEK! INI TANDA LAHIR _SONTOLOYO_!" teriak Naruto sedikit gusar. Mata Kuroda melebar menandakan bahwa dia mulai marah. Petapa Naga-ular putih tertawa kecil dan bergerak ke arah belakang Naruto. Sang Sannin ular berhenti sejenak dan mendesis tajam.

"Naiklah ke atas tubuhku, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan," mata Tetua ular menyipit tajam "Aku mau melihat kau tipe yang mana, dan setelah aku mengetahuinya, kau boleh melakukan latihan penyerapan kekuatan alam..."

Mata Naruto membulat. Uzumaki muda itu nampak senang "B-benarkah kakek ular?"

Petapa Naga-ular tersenyum tipis. Lidahnya bergerak cepat dan dia langsung maju merayap keluar dari ruangannya. Naruto dengan sigap melompat ke tubuh sang Sannin ular dan berdiri di atasnya dengan gaya angkuh sambil menatap penuh ejekan ke arah Kuroda.

"Awas kalau macam-macam bocah kuning!" ancam Kuroda dengan desisan yang mengerikan. Sementara Utsuki hanya menggelengkan kepala ularnya dengan pasrah. Lain halnya dengan Akada, ular bersisik merah itu menggoyangkan tubuhnya sambil terus memberi semangat kepada Naruto.

"Go go go Naruto-_senpai_! Go go go KYAAAAA!"

Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah ular bersisik merah tersebut. Uzumaki muda itu langsung bergerak cepat ke atas kepala Petapa Naga-ular dan duduk bersila di atasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kakek ular?" tanya Naruto sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Petapa Naga-ular tersenyum.

"Duduk saja, itu lebih baik..."

Naruto pun dibawa ke sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang memiliki sebuah cermin di bagian depannya. Puluhan lilin menerangi ruangan tersebut di sudut-sudut lantainya dengan cahaya temaram kuning yang begitu tenang. Naruto menatap datar cermin raksasa berbentuk oval tersebut. Di tepinya terdapat ukiran dua ular yang sedang membuka mulutnya dengan lidah terjulur mengerikan. Naruto segera melompat turun dari kepala Sannin ular dan bergerak perlahan mendekati cermin raksasa tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius. Tangan kanannya mengelus perlahan tepian cermin yang mengkilat disinari cahaya temaram kuning.

"_Cermin Shiya Hoko_, cermin ini akan membawa rohmu ke dalam suatu visualisasi kehidupan. Karena aku akan melihat bagaimana sikapmu, kita akan jalan-jalan ke sebuah ladang pertanian..." Sannin ular bergerak perlahan mendekati cermin tersebut. Naruto mengangkat alisnya perlahan.

"Rohku? Apa maksudmu Kakek ular?!"

Sannin ular tidak menjawab. Dia mendesis tajam dan tiba-tiba cermin raksasa tersebut bercahaya terang. Naruto menutup mata kanannya dan berusaha menghalau silau cahaya cermin yang begitu terang. Tiba-tiba dua tangan berwarna putih bercahaya keluar dari cermin tersebut dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto merasakan sesuatu di dalamnya tertarik ke arah cermin dan saat iris birunya melirik ke perutnya, di mana tangan itu masuk, dia melihat sebuah cahaya yang dipegang tangan itu tampak keluar begitu cepat.

"Itu rohmu!" kata sang Sannin ular dengan nada enteng. Mata Naruto membulat.

"KA-KAKEK ULAR! APA...APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN..."

Naruto pun merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar

"...APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN _DATTEBAYOOOOOU_!"

Cahaya putih yang tertarik dari tubuh Naruto pun masuk ke cermin tersebut. Sang Sannin Naga-ular putih menutup matanya dan desisannya memelan seiring berjalannya waktu.

**~TBT~**

"HAAAH?!"

Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Uzumaki muda itu kemudian bangkit perlahan-lahan dengan tubuh yang sedikit goyah. Naruto menoleh ke arah kirinya dan mendapatkan sebuah pohon berdiri dengan kokoh di sampingnya. Naruto pun berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah pohon tersebut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Dasar ular gila, apa-apaan tadi-_ttebayo_," Naruto menepuk keningnya "Kukira aku mati."

"Untuk apa kau bersandar di situ bocah?"

Naruto membuka matanya dan mulutnya ternganga lebar. Petapa Naga-ular meliuk mendekatinya dengan desisan tajam. Tubuh sang Sannin ular putih itu kini mengecil dan seukuran ular normal dewasa. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdehem perlahan.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau tunjukkan kepadaku?" tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit khasnya. Petapa Naga-ular merayap ke kaki Naruto dan naik untuk sampai di leher sang Uzumaki. Ular putih itu pun bergelantungan di leher Naruto dengan desisan yang tajam.

"Kau tidak lihat sawah di belakangmu?" tanya sang Petapa Naga-ular dengan nada pelan. Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Hamparan sawah yang luas dan rapi terpampang indah di depan matanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto singkat. Sang ular menjulurkan lidahnya dengan cepat. Petapa Naga-ular ternyata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Seorang petani tiba-tiba muncul di tengah sawah dan langsung mencangkul tanah persawahannya dengan wajah datar. Iris Naruto bergetar. Hati sang Uzumaki bertanya, dari mana petani tadi datang. Uzumaki muda tersebut melirik ke arah Petapa Naga-ular, namun ular putih itu hanya tetap mendesis dengan tatapan tajam ke arah petani tadi.

"Haah, akhirnya mau musim panen," petani tadi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyeka keringat di dahinya. Topi capingnya dia gerakkan sedikit untuk mengkokohkannya di kepala dan petani tadi menatap lurus ke atas. Ke arah langit.

"Tapi," suara petani itu begitu berat "Saat musim panen, tikus-tikus sialan itu tetap saja menganggu. _Kuso_!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Sang ular putih mendesis tajam.

Petani tadi kembali bekerja. Naruto terus menatap petani tersebut hingga kira-kira 12 menit kemudian, terdengar suara cicitan yang begitu amat familiar. Naruto mendengus kesal saat melihat segerombolan tikus tanah menyerang daerah persawahan petani tersebut dan nampak akan mengacaukan hasil panen sang petani.

"TIKUS KEPARAT! KALIAN AKAN KUHABISI SIALAN!" Petani itu mengangkat cangkulnya dan berlari ke arah segerombolan mamalia pengerat tersebut. Tikus tanah itu berpencar dan membuat sang petani kebingungan. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"_Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! KUSOOO!_" petani itu berjalan lunglai ke arah tempat dia bekerja. Matanya memandang sendu padinya yang nampak rusak dan patah. Naruto menatap ke langit dan melihat para burung nampaknya sudah siap dengan aksi mereka. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku, Kakek ular?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tajam. Ular putih mendesis tajam.

"Lihat saja, Naruto..."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Dia kembali melihat sang petani yang nampak lunglai memanggul cangkulnya dan ingin pulang. Mata Naruto langsung bergerak cepat saat melihat seekor ular yang cukup besar bergerak ke arah petani tersebut. Iris Naruto sedikit melebar.

"Hei, ada ular di-"

GRAAAP! Ular tadi nampak menerkam sesuatu. Naruto yang tadi mau berlari menolong sang petani langsung tersentak dan terkejut. Desisan sang Sannin ular terdengar aneh.

"Eh, apa yang-" Petani itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan seekor ular di belakangnya sedang menggigit leher seekor tikus tanah yang mengacau tadi. Ular itu menatap tajam sang petani.

"E-eh, a-apa yang kau-"

Ular itu langsung menelan bulat-bulat tikus tadi di hadapan sang petani. Petani tersebut menatap ngeri dengan wajah penuh keringat. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar aneh.

Psss...ular itu kembali mendesis dan bergerak cepat ke kiri sang petani. Dengan sekali terkaman, burung yang ingin mengambil biji-bijian padi langsung diterkam dan tewas seketika dengan leher yang berdarah. Mata petani itu terbuka lebar. Napasnya yang tadi kelihatan memburu nampak kembali normal.

"K-kau," petani itu meneguk ludahnya "Kau...kau ingin menolongku?"

Ular itu merayap pergi menjauhi sang petani sambil membawa burung yang telah diterkamnya tadi. Petani tadi memandang kebingungan ke arah ular yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Petani tadi menghela napasnya dan memandang ke atas dengan penuh harap.

"Aku harap ular itu membantuku..." gumam sang petani dengan nada sedikit lebih gembira dan Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Tiba-tiba tempat tadi berputar cepat dan Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terombang-ambing tidak jelas. Tubuhnya pun jatuh di sebuah pasar yang sangat ramai. Naruto berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar pelan.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi apa?"

"EEEH?!" Naruto mundur dua langkah ketika seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum dan bertanya. Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Ada apa ini?

"Kau mau menjadi ular yang baik?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu dan mata lentik besar menatapnya penuh harap. Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan tiba-tiba gadis itu berubah menjadi sosok yang dia kenal.

"Kau mau menjadi ular yang baik kan, Naruto-_kun_?"

Mulut Naruto terasa kering. Tenggorokannya terasa panas dan dia merasakan jantungnya sedikit berdegup kencang.

"H-Hinata?!"

"Kau monster, apa kau ingin menjadi ular berperilaku monster?!"

"Hah?!" Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan dia melihat segerombolan orang di pasar kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti para warga Konoha dan menggenggam sabit di tangan mereka. Seseorang melemparkan sabitnya ke arah Naruto dan Naruto berusaha mengelak senjata berbahaya tersebut. Tetapi kakinya kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"KAU MAU MENJADI ULAR KAN NARUTO-_KUN_?!"

Mata Naruto melebar. Sabit tadi berubah menjadi kepala Orochimaru dan tiba-tiba mulut legenda Sannin tersebut terbuka lebar dan ular yang tadi berada di sawah menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"GHRAAAA!"

Tep! Naruto merasakan seseorang memegang lengan kanannya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah sedih Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ pergi? Kalian benar-benar mau menjadi ular?"

Safir Naruto bergetar.

"Kau ular Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke kirinya dan mendapatkan Kakashi sedang berdiri dengan wajah datar. Kakashi membuka topengnya dan tiba-tiba ular yang berada di sawah tadi kembali keluar. Naruto merasakan semuanya gelap dan napasnya tercekat.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi ular yang menolong atau ular yang selalu bertindak jahat?"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan dia menatap ular yang di sawah tadi menatapnya penuh tatapan tajam. Ular itu melemparkan burung yang tewas tadi ke arah kaki Naruto hingga sepatu sang Uzumaki terkena sedikit cipratan darah. Naruto menatap tajam burung yang telah mati tersebut.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Dia kini berada di sebuah ruang yang sangat amat gelap. Hanya ada satu lilin yang menerangi antara dirinya dengan sang ular. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan dan api lilin itu langsung mati.

TAK!

Naruto kembali berada di samping pohon yang berada dekat dengan areal sawah sang petani. Naruto kini sedang menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut kirinya sambil tangannya menusuk kepala ular tadi dengan kunai yang mengkilat tajam. Mata ular putih berkilat dan dia mendesis sangat amat tajam.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi ular yang baik, Naruto?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Sannin ular. Petapa Naga-ular putih kembali mendesis aneh.

"Kau tahu kan kalau burung yang diterkam ular itu masih hidup. Jika kau membunuh ular itu berarti kau menyelamatkannya, dan ternyata kau membunuh ular tersebut. Berarti kau adalah ular yang baik,"

Naruto menatap datar burung yang tadi diterkam sang ular. Sayapnya berkepak-kepak lemah. Naruto membuang kunainya ke tengah sawah dengan safir yang bersinar misterius.

"Jadi, Naruto...kau-"

CPRAAAT!

Mata Petapa Naga-ular putih bergetar shock. Naruto menginjak kepala burung tadi hingga pecah. Pupil tetua ular itu nampak kebingungan. Naruto menatap tajam sang petani yang sedang bekerja di sawahnya.

"Kau salah, Kakek ular. Aku tidak mau menjadi ular baik ataupun ular jahat," safir Naruto menyipit tajam.

"**TAPI AKU AKAN MENJADI ULAR YANG BEBAS**!"

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba menerpa daerah tersebut. Menandakan alam mendesis akan jawaban Naruto!

**~TBT~**

Naruto terduduk dengan mata sayu yang datar. Tangan kanannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga hanya sang iris biru bagian kanan yang terlihat. Remaja bersurai kuning itu bangkit perlahan-lahan dan menatap tajam Petapa Naga-ular yang nampak tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto melirik ke arah Cermin Shiya Hoko sejenak. Mulutnya mendecih pelan dan dia kembali menatap sang ular putih berjanggut. Naruto berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang tadi tidak teratur dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang nampak berdetak lebih cepat. Dia akhirnya keluar dari dunia _Cermin Shiya Hoko_ dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apa yang lucu Kakek ular?"

Petapa Naga-ular terkekeh. Desisannya sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau tahu, _Cermin Shiya Hoko_ juga bisa memasuki alam pikiranmu dan juga perasaanmu," pupil sang ular menajam "Aku melihat apa yang ada di dalam dirimu Naruto. Kau benar-benar mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik,"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya bagai tembok yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari omongan sang Sannin ular.

"Dan jawabanmu sangat amat menarik minatku. Kau...kau benar-benar bocah yang penuh kejutan," ular putih itu berbalik dan merayap menuju pintu ruangan tersebut. Saat berada di depan pintu, Petapa Naga-ular putih berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan pupil ular yang menyala.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk belajar Senjutsu, ular bebas!"

Mata Naruto melebar sesaat. Naruto kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya dan mendengus perlahan.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Kita mulai,"

Naruto menatap tajam empat ular yang mendesis di hadapannya dengan pupil yang menyala. Kuroda yang baru berbicara merayap ke arah Naruto dan berbisik pelan ke arah remaja Uzumaki tersebut. Safir Naruto hanya melirik dengan pandangan datar.

"Bocah, selamat atas keberhasilanmu melewati tes dari tetua kami. Jika kau lolos di tes beliau, maka aku percaya akan kemampuanmu..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Tsk, aku mengerti. Sekarang," Naruto membetulkan letak surai kuningnya yang nampak sedikit lebih panjang "Katakan di mana aku harus melatih kekuatan alamku?"

"Sebelum itu kau harus disembur oleh _bisa_ tetua kami, Naruto-_senpai_..." kata Akada dengan mata berbinar "_Bisa_ itu akan berfungsi sebagai katalisator penyerap alam di tubuhmu. _Bisa_ itu akan masuk melewati pori-pori kulit dan bersatu dengan darahmu, namun tidak akan berbahaya karena _bisa_ tetua kami akan menjadi protein di dalam tubuhmu..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Petapa Naga-ular yang tersenyum aneh ke arahnya. Lidahnya menjulur dengan cepat.

"Kau siap?" tanya Utsuki dengan desisan yang begitu panjang. Naruto menatap datar ke arah Utsuki dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kuharap kau tenang bocah," kata Sukeru, ular yang memiliki luka di mata kanannya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sukeru dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian berbalik menatap Petapa Naga-ular dan berjalan dengan langkah tenang. Uzumaki muda itu membuka perlahan resleting jaket orangenya namun segera ditahan Kuroda dengan nada tinggi. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Ada apa Kuroda?"

"Jangan! Tetap pakai bajumu!" kata Kuroda dengan nada bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kalian mengatakan kalau _bisa_ itu harus masuk ke dalam tubuhku agar dapat berfungsi. Jika aku tidak melepaskan pakaianku maka efeknya tidak akan maksimal..." Naruto menoleh ke arah Petapa Naga-ular dan menatapnya tajam dengan safir yang menyala.

"Bukan begitu Kakek ular?!"

"Bocah," Petapa Naga-ular membuka mulutnya. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"_M-matte_! Aku belum membuka bajuku-"

"_BISA_-KU SANGAT BERBAHAYA NARUTO!"

"NARUTO-_SENPAI_, TETAP MEMAKAI BAJUMU!" teriak Akada dengan mata ular yang ketakutan.

"BOCAH BODOH!" Kuroda menutup matanya dengan raut wajah kesal.

CPRAAAAT! Petapa Naga-ular pun menyemburkan _bisa_nya yang berwarna putih kekuningan. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya panas dan kepalanya kembali pusing.

BRUKH! Uzumaki muda itu langsung jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Naruto merasakan bau yang aneh menerpa indera penciumannya. Matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan dan nampak mengerjap-ngerjap karena retinanya masih kabur dalam memandang. Naruto dapat melihat bayangan seekor ular merah dan seekor ular putih yang mendesis aneh di dekat telinganya. Naruto membuka matanya secara penuh dan pandangannya kembali menjadi normal. Akada dan Utsuki menatapnya dengan raut wajah ular yang khawatir. Naruto dapat membaca kekhawatiran tersebut dari mata mereka.

"Aku kira," Naruto menutup sebelah matanya dan berusaha bangkit. Akada membantu Uzumaki muda itu untuk duduk di kasur kamarnya.

"Aku kira surga sudah menjemputku,"

"Kau pikir dirimu masuk surga jika mati, _Baka_ Naruto!" Utsuki merayap mendekati ke arah samping kanan Naruto "Bagaimana perasaanmu ceroboh?"

"Ceroboh?" Naruto mendengus pelan. Dia menoleh ke Akada dan mengangguk tanda terima kasih. Mata ular Akada berbinar-binar senang.

"Aku pikir apa yang kulakukan tadi tepat, nyatanya..."

"Kau tidak mati. Berarti _bisa_ ayahku sudah masuk ke tubuhmu,"

Naruto terkekeh pelan "Mana Kuroda?"

"Aku di sini, bocah bodoh!"

Naruto menatap ke sudut ruangan dan nampak sang ular hitam yang tertutup bayangan kamarnya hanya menatap nyala ke arah Naruto dengan mata merahnya yang menyeramkan. Naruto menyengir khas rubah.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Kuroda. Kalau aku bisa menggabungkan antara Rubah dan Ular?"

Kuroda mendesis panjang. Dia kemudian merayap mendekati Naruto yang masih menyengir ke arahnya.

"Apa chakra merahmu yang menyembuhkan tubuhmu dengan cepat dari _bisa_ tetua kami?" tanya Kuroda dengan pandangan penasaran. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasa.

"Bukan menyembuhkan, lebih tepatnya..." Naruto memandang ke atas dan nampak berpikir "Emm, ano...emm, apa-_ttebayo_," mata Naruto menyipit seperti biasa. Uzumaki muda tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam mindscapenya.

"Bagaimana menjelaskan kepada mereka soal _bisa_ itu Kurama?! Aku sendiri saja bingung kenapa tidak mati."

"Jadi kau hanya sok pamer tadi _Gaki_?" tanya Kurama yang sedang tertidur dengan malas di jeruji segelnya. Mata kanan sang rubah ekor sembilan perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Err, ya begitulah-_ttebayo_. Aku hanya ingin mengejek Kuroda..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk. Kurama mendengus pelan hingga gelombang air di areal mindscape Naruto bergerak cukup kuat.

"Katakan saja kepada mereka, "Aku amnesia...", mudah kan?"

"MANA BISA BEGITU RUBAH BODOH!" Naruto menepuk keningnya dengan pandangan lesu "Jadi, aku juga ingin tahu,"

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan wajah tan itu begitu tenang serta dingin "Apa kau...apa kau yang menyerap _bisa_ itu, Kurama?"

"Chakra alam dan chakraku susah untuk menyatu. Tapi entah kenapa di tubuhmu teorinya menjadi terbalik. _Bisa_ si ular berjanggut itu malah dengan mudah menyatu dengan chakraku sehingga jika kau akan mengambil chakra alam maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

"Pfft," Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan wajah menahan tawa "Kau tepat Kurama, hahahah, ular berjanggut. Julukan yang bagus."

Kurama memutar bola matanya perlahan. Rubah ekor sembilan itu kembali menutup matanya dengan gerakan malas.

"Katakan kepada mereka seperti itu dan tinggalkan aku _Gaki_!"

Naruto menyeringai. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan safir yang menajam "Kau Bijuu pemalas, Kurama..."

Kurama membuka mata kanannya kembali "Hm?"

Naruto pun kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Safirnya terbuka dan dia tersenyum puas ke arah Kuroda. Para ular menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Kau benar Kuroda, chakra rubah dan _bisa_ si Kakek ular menyatu, dengan kata lain..." Naruto pun menjelaskan apa yang Kurama jelaskan kepadanya, meskipun ada kesalahan di sana-sini. Namun Naruto sudah memberitahukan para ular itu satu hal,

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, dalam mengenggam impianku maka kata menyerah tak akan pernah ada!" Naruto tersenyum penuh semangat "Dan aku akan..."

.

.

.

**Menjadi Hokage!**

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam. Mata birunya langsung memandang sendu ke bawah.

Menjadi Hokage heh? Kenapa di hatinya ada pikiran seperti itu. Tangan kanan Naruto dengan kuat meremas seprai ranjangnya dan tegukan ludahnya begitu terasa pahit di lehernya. Naruto teringat akan Hinata saat dia berada di dunia _Cermin Shiya Hoko_. Putri Hyuuga itu menanyakannya tentang arti seekor ular dan itu merupakan perasaannya sendiri. Naruto pun teringat akan Sakura yang bertanya,

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau dan Sasuke-kun pergi? Kalian benar-benar mau menjadi ular?"_

Naruto mendecih kesal. Dia benci, dia benci akan masa lalu. Masa lalunya yang buruk biarlah berlalu. Dia, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, putra Uzumaki Kushina dan Yondaime Ho-

"..."

**Hokage.**

Naruto merasakan napasnya sesak.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_...k-kau kenapa? Tadi...tadi kau akan apa?"

Naruto tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan panggilan suara Akada. Yang ada di dalam otaknya kini berkecamuk sebuah pikiran aneh yang sangat dideritanya. Empat tahun dia meninggalkan Konoha kenapa 'rasa' itu semakin kuat. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan tajam menatap ke depan.

"Aku akan..."

Yami menyeringai penuh hawa kegelapan

"...Menghancurkan orang-orang yang telah menghina kepahlawanan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ku,"

Kuroda, Akada, dan Utsuki saling berpandangan. Ular-ular itu memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

Naruto mencengkram erat seprei ranjangnya hingga urat-urat di lengannya terlihat jelas.

"Aku tak akan menoleh ke masa lalu! Dan aku..."

_"...Apa-apaan...kau yang mengatakan tetapi kau yang bertolak belakang. Aura jahatmu sudah keterlaluan, Naruto..."_

! Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Dia teringat kata-kata itu. Suara feminim namun penuh kekuatan. Suara yang terdengar lantang di Lembah Kematian.

_"Kau dan Sasuke hanya dua sosok bocah labil yang ingin mendapatkan kekuatan lebih demi tujuannya !"_

Hening. Kuroda, Akada serta Utsuki nampak menunggu kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya. Uzumaki muda itu kembali menunduk ke bawah. Helaian kuningnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya ditambah cahaya temaram kamar tersebut.

"Heh, heheh...heheheheh..."

Kuroda menatap tajam sang Uzumaki dengan mata merahnya. Utsuki mendesis penuh minat sementara Akada menatap takut-takut _senpai_-nya tersebut. Naruto menekan wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya diiringi tawa penuh nada kejam yang mengerikan. Suatu tawa yang akan membuat bulu manusia bermental lemah langsung merinding.

"Heheh, heheh...heheheh," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

Di luar gua, langit yang dari tadi gelap mulai menurunkan hujannya...

"Kita lihat saja," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya kesuluruhan dan ekpsresi itu begitu mengerikan. Mata Naruto melebar penuh kebencian dan bibirnya terbuka, dengan lengkungan senyum yang sangat menakutkan.

"Siapa yang akan mati, Shizu-"

DUAAARHHH! Petir menenggelamkan suara Naruto yang penuh haus akan darah. Yami menghilang di mindscape Naruto dengan tangan-tangan kegelapan yang menariknya penuh kelembutan namun berbahaya.

**~TBT~**

Petir menyambar dahsyat di luar Gua Ryuchi. Titik-titik air tanpa ampun mengguyur tanah bumi dan membuat genangan-genangan kecil yang memantulkan kegelapan langit diiringi kilatan biru petir.

Hening.

Baru kali ini Kuroda melihat sikap seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang begitu mengerikan. Kuroda bahkan harus sedikit merayap ke belakang akibat shock melihat cara Naruto memandang. Benar-benar seperti tidak sabar untuk menggenggam sebuah jantung atau menyentuh darah-darah yang berceceran. Kuroda menoleh ke arah Utsuki dan Akada. Keduanya nampak shock atas kata-kata Naruto dan jangan lupa, ekspresinya yang begitu menakutkan. Seperti suatu amarah yang penuh daya ledak.

DHUAAARHHH! Petir kembali menyambar dengan sangat kuat. Naruto yang kembali dalam ekspresi tenangnya hanya menatap datar ke bawah. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ketiga ular itu dengan pandangan yang seperti biasanya. Safir penuh cahaya semangat.

"Ano...aku rasa, emm," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Aku rasa aku butuh pakaian. Terasa aneh jika tubuhmu hanya ditutupi selimut."

Akada memandang Utsuki dan Utsuki memberi isyarat supaya ular merah itu mengambilkan baju baru untuk Uzumaki muda tersebut. Akada mendesis pelan dan merayap cepat keluar ruangan. Utsuki mengeluarkan lidahnya dengan cepat dan menatap tajam Naruto namun penuh minat.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bosan.

"Tidak," Utsuki nampak tersenyum ke arah Naruto "Tapi kau benar-benar bocah yang membuat hormon ularku naik..."

DONGG...

"EEEEHHH?!" wajah Naruto langsung berubah pucat. Keringat besar langsung keluar dari dahinya "A-APA MAKSUDMU _DATTEBAYOU_! KAU KIRA AKU MAU MENGHILANGKAN KEPERJAKAANKU DI LUBANG ULAR SEPERTI DIRIMU!"

Mata Utsuki terbuka lebar. Tampaknya rasa tertariknya hanya sebatas sikap misterius dari Naruto. Selebihnya, remaja bersurai kuning ini tetaplah bodoh.

PLANG! TLANG! CTAAR! OEEKH!

Kuroda menghela napasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan saat melihat Utsuki 'menghabisi' Naruto dengan pukulan-pukulan manisnya. Naruto berteriak kencang sambil mencengkram erat selimutnya yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya agar tidak terlepas. Kuroda tahu satu hal pasti tentang Naruto, Uzumaki muda itu mempunyai tekad kegelapan yang kuat serta sikap yang urakan. Tapi Naruto benar-benar bocah yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"HENTIKAN UTSUKI! APA KAU MAU MELIHAT ANU-KU BODOH!"

Tik...tik...tik...

CTAAAAR! Utsuki pun tanpa ampun menyabet kepala kuning Naruto dengan ekor ularnya. Naruto tepar seketika dengan mata berputar-putar. Akada bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam kamar dengan setelan pakaian di kepalanya. Naruto yang kembali mendudukkan dirinya hanya menatap kebingungan ke arah Akada dengan mata kanan tertutup menahan kesakitan dan tangan kanan yang mengelus belakang kepalanya. Akada menundukkan kepalanya dan Kuroda menggigit pakaian tersebut lalu melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"Omong-omong," Naruto menatap pakaiannya penuh minat "Apa _bisa_ Kakek ular itu yang menyebabkan pakaianku hancur?"

Kuroda mendengus pelan "Tentu saja bocah. Bukan hanya chakra Rubahmu yang melindungi kulitmu dari efek samping _bisa_ tetua kami, tetapi pakaianmu juga-lah yang melindungi tubuhmu agar tidak langsung terkena efek panas bersuhu tinggi dari _bisa_ tetua kami. Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu tetap memakai bajumu..."

"Tapi kenapa rambutku tidak ikutan botak-_ttebayo_?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya lalu kemudian menatap kebingungan punggung tangannya " Telapak tanganku yang tidak berbalut baju juga..."

"Itu pasti chakramu dan _bisa_ tetua kami tidak terlalu berefek pada zat biotin yang ada di rambut, nah..." Kuroda mendesis ke arah Naruto dengan mata merah menyala "...Sekarang pakai bajumu bocah dan kita akan segera melatihmu menyerap kekuatan alam!"

Mata Naruto melebar senang dan dia langsung berusaha memasang pakaiannya. Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menatap penuh curiga ke arah tiga ular tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Utsuki dengan mata kebingungan.

"Kalian ingin mengintipku?" tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik. Utsuki dan Kuroda langsung memucat dan merayap cepat ke pintu.

"AKU INGIN MELIHAT TUBUH KERENMU NARUTO-"

Akada pun ditarik Kuroda dan Utsuki untuk meninggalkan ruangan kamar Naruto. Naruto mendengar bunyi debam pintu dan mata birunya menatap tajam pakaian yang diberikan Akada. Matanya memandang aneh pakaian tersebut.

Sebuah kimono putih dengan lambang Uzumaki, sebuah kaos hitam sebagai dalaman, dua sarung tangan hitam dengan ujung jari terbuka, sepatu standar ninja dengan bagian betis yang sedikit tertutup serta celana ninja hitam standar. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

Ada tali berwarna ungu yang sangat familiar di otaknya. Kalau tidak salah.

"EEEH?! INI KAN MODEL STYLE ALA NINJA OTOGAKURE! TALI INI...TALI GAK JELAS BUAT APA INI?!"

.

.

.

BRAK! Naruto keluar dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Dia yang baru saja berlari dari kamarnya menuju aula utama gua kini berdiri dengan kaki tegap. Walaupun napasnya memburu tapi pandangan matanya sangat tajam dan penuh semangat.

"Siap bocah?" tanya Kuroda dengan desisan khasnya. Naruto menyeka hidungnya dan menyeringai. Dia menatap seluruh ular di situ dan pandangan matanya langsung tertuju ke arah Akada.

"_Matte_! Aku mau bertanya sesuatu kepada si ular merah itu!" Naruto maju mendekati Akada yang memasang wajah sedih.

"Namaku Akada, Naruto-_senpai_, masa' kau lupa nama penggemar setiamu ini..."

Naruto menghela napasnya dan dia mengetuk keningnya dengan jari telunjuknya secara perlahan. Naruto menatap model bajunya dan menunjuk Akada dengan mata penuh selidik dan bibir yang bergerak penuh rasa curiga.

"Hei Akada, dari mana kau dapat model baju seperti ini," Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tangan itu menggenggam sebuah tali berwarna ungu.

"Itu...itu," Akada tersenyum puas dan lidahnya bergerak senang "Tanya saja sama Aoda!"

"A-Aoda?" alis Naruto bertaut kebingungan. Uzumaki muda itu melirik ke samping Akada dan ular berwarna ungu kebiruan bernama Aoda maju merangsek dengan lidah yang bergerak cepat masuk-keluar ke dalam mulutnya. Aoda menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh hormat sehingga Naruto merasa aneh dengan tingkah ular tersebut.

"Maaf, Naruto-_sama_..."

'Naruto-_sama_? Tampaknya panggilanku makin bertambah-_ttebayo_,' batin Naruto dengan wajah drop.

"...Baju itu hampir persis sama dengan tuan hamba, seorang remaja laki-laki tampan yang mengatakan dia lebih baik dari pada anda dan juga, dia merasa lebih keren dari pada anda. Dia adalah orang yang berkontrak dengan saya dalam teknik Kuchiyose..."

Alis Naruto turun-naik begitu mendengar penuturan Aoda. Tuan si ular biru keunguan itu benar-benar narsis.

"...Beliau adalah yang mulia Sasuke-_sama_. Pakaian yang beliau pakai hampir sama dengan apa yang anda pakai, Naruto-_sama_. Hanya saja Sasuke-_sama_ ingin dadanya lebih terbuka agar terlihat lebih _cool_ dari pada anda,"

.

.

.

"BILANG SAMA SASUKE MATI SAJA SANA!"

.

.

.

Petapa Naga-ular tersenyum tipis. Di mana ada gelap, pasti ada cahaya yang membuatnya dikatakan gelap. Di mana ada kejahatan, pasti ada kebaikan yang membuatnya dikatakan kejahatan.

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Update untuk hari Selasa atau Rabu akan ditiadakan minggu ini. Fic ini akan update kembali hari Jum'at atau Sabtu. Saya ada kesibukan minggu ini dan mohon maaf, tapi saya sudah bilang di awal jika ada Note seperti ini maka updatenya mungkin satu kali seminggu.

Saya tidak tahu apa yang teman-teman pikirkan soal Naruto di chap ini. Apakah dia akan menjadi baik atau apa? Mungkin Naruto di s2 ini lebih banyak berpikir soal apa dia akan menjadi baik, atau apa dia akan menjadi penjahat. Seperti yang dikatakannya, dia adalah ular yang bebas dan bukan termasuk item keduanya.

Soal Sasuke di Canon, saya harap pertarungan di lembah akhir antara Naruto Vs Sasuke di manga tidak merusak sense di fic ini ya gan :D, hahahaha...saya harap rasa persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke tetap terasa, meskipun Sasuke jarang muncul akhir-akhir ini di TBT s2 karena masih Flashback latihan Naruto.

So, chap depan final arc pelatihan Naruto dan akan masuk new arc. Terima kasih atas semua saran dan reviewnya.

Ah, akan saya jawab Question and Answer anda sekalian serta beberapa kritik yang mantap dari kalian. You all the best Readers man and girl!

Q: The uzukage kapan dilanjut?

A: Belum tahu gan. Yang itu masih mupet. Malah kalau ada yang mau melanjutkannya bisa PM ke saya dan saya akan memberikan ide garis besarnya plot The Uzukage. Kalau dilanjutkan memang The Uzukage sangat amat bagus ceritanya. Tapi saya tetap fokus ke TBT dulu.

Q: Bikin tertawa..suka dgn sifat naruto kayak ini..kayak pendekar blo'on tapi cukup cerdas...disini ularnya gak pernah mendesis..mungkin setengah siluman ya? Yosh lanjutkan

A: Ada dia mendesis gan, hahah. Oke sip, ular di sini memang ular kuchiyose.

Q: Hedeh, saya kira ini update chap 2 ternyata sudah chap 3 aja, baguslah mulai updtae rutin lagi  
>langsung baca chap 2-3. Serius gk nyangka ada ular yg ngefans sama Naruto, tuh Akada mengingatkan saya sama Barto dari One Piece -_-<br>ngomong2 soal ular, ada Akada dan Kuroda, malah jd mikir ada 3 ular lg yg namanya pakai unsur warna misal: Aoda, biar kayak apalah gitu wkwkwk  
>kayaknya latihan senjutsu ular di fic ini lebih sadis deh dari pada latihan senjutsu katak di canonnya<br>chap depan Hinata muncul? Jd gk sabar..  
>Ah saran juga, bisa kasih profil untuk ular2nya gk don?<p>

Tetap semangat don. Salam Hentai :)

A: Salam hentai bro! Dan terima kasih for Oda-sensei, Akada memang terinspirasi dari si gaje Barto. Soal profilnya, hmm...great idea, akan saya cantumkan. Namun belum saya tentukan chap berapa.

Thanks gan

Q: INI BEDA DARI SEBELUMNYA! Assalamu'alaikum! Yo! Doni-san! Sorry baru review sekarang.. K13 di MTsN padang panjang sungguh membuat daku sibuk #plak.. Ok Doni-san.. Saya punya saran nih! Gimana kalo senjata keahlian naruto bukan hanya shuriken aja! Ditambah dong,dengan senjata jarak dekat kalo' bisa.. Kyk pisau,hidden blade,benang baja,pedang dkk.,panah,meriam kyk iron man,dll.. Trus,apa naruto punya jutsu pertahanan selain ular? Seperti semacam armor? Atau semacam susanoo? Atau yang lain Doni-san? Bosan dong kalo' cuma punya jurus buat ofensif doang... Trus klo senjutsu naruto udh sampai naga, saya mau saran.. Jangan kyk kabuto ya.. 'kan menjijikkan.. Klo bisa punya sayap ya Doni-san.. Sayap naga ataupun kelelawar... Kalo' bisa warna naganya merah,hitam carbon,hitam.. Success Doni-san!

A: Tetap bro, Naruto tidak akan seperti Kabuto. Dan soal ide senatanya, ada di arc-arc depan bro. Sip buat idenya. Santai aja, saya pun sedang sibuk. Buat suasana enak tapi jangan seenaknya. Prinsip bos saya di Singapura. Hahaha, thanks...

Q: cubalah utk tidak mengulangi kata2 yg sama. dan utk membicaraan yg bisa di anggap biasa ga usah pake mata membulat atu bergetar hebat itu seakan2 terlalu berlebihan. apa lg kalu di perhatikan sedikit2 mata bergetar hibat, sedikit2 mata membulat sempurna kata itu terllu sering di ulang jd nampak ga kreatif dlm pengambilan kata.

A: Thanks atas sarannya gan. Akan saya lebih coba dalam pengambilan kata-kata Bahasa. Memang saya agak sedikit ngeh kalau soal penempatan kata-kata di sebuah cerita.

Q: Doni-senpaaai, aku suka ceritanya. Tapi kalau SasuNaru pasti lebih kyaaaaah gimana gitu...Naru-chan dibuat malu2 kalau ketemu cacuke pasti gimana gituuu *maksa lo*  
>hihi, enggak kok, yg pasti ceritanya is the best!<p>

A: Auwww, saya gak berani. PM Icha aja suruh dia buat Yaoi. Kalau dia sempat apsti req anda diterimanya. Oke neng? *cwek kan?*

Q: Lanjut bro...  
>eh bro, ada yang saranin Yaoi, no no no...dirimu normal kan Doni? Ini harus tetap pada garis friendship. Jika ada pair saya lebih suka NaruHarem daripada dengan Hinata.<br>Lanjut

A: Oke gan. AHA! Harem? Hmm, akan saya pikirkan. Thanks...

Q: senpai cerita nuy keren dan gogil aku suka humor nya...  
>aku harap fic yg ini ga ada pair nya,aku bener2 pingin baca yg bertema friendship aja jangan ada hint ,sakura sama hinata boring ama tu cewe ,yg friendship ajalah lebih seru kalo ada romance nya nganggu rasanya,sorry kalau berlebihan krn aku seorang fujoshi ,tp pingon bngt baca karna ada mereka walau cuma berteman tp masih lega karna ga ada pair nya ,fokusin ke mereka aja senpai aku penasaran gimana kelanjutan nya XDD.<br>maaf berlebihan semoga senpai ga mengutuk saya jadi patung kodok mioboku udah kebanyakan disana,mending kutuk saya jadi orang kaya saya terima#bercanda XDD  
>YOSSSSSS DI TUNGGU CAPLANNYA..:D<p>

A: Saya kutuk anda jadi sukses. Oke? Baiklah. Friendship memang akan sangat kuat antara keduanya, tapi soal aura maskulin keduanya terhadap para wanita, oho...saya tidak jamin mereka tidak akan membuat para wanita menggila. Ah, thanks...

Q: Jadi inget TBT1 ch 50 nih, Naruto kira-kira bakal bikin kejutan apa nih yang belum pernah dilakukan di dunia shinobi :D  
>Terus NaruSasu punya Jurus Kombinasi Andalan gak? Kaya Dai Rasenrengu-nya Naruto ditambah Chakra petir dan kegelapannya Sasuke gitu<p>

A: Yap, pastinya Uzumaki itu ada yang agak aneh yang akan dilakukannya. Ninja penuh kejutan. Soal saran kombinasinya, boleh juga. Sangar bro, Dai Rasenringu digabungin.

Q: ini cerita kerennnnnnnnnn banget apa lagi klau di buat yaoi Jadi sasunaru

A: Hap hap...saya gak berani. Hehe, ini tetap akan friendship. Oke?

Q: Woh, kok ada Hinata di preview chap depan? 0_o, tolong jelaskan doni-san. Atau ah sudahlah, saya penasaran!

A: Sudah tahu kan bagaimana Hinata tiba-tiba ada? Oke sip...

Q: Kelaminnya akada itu apa senpai, buat naru punya harem dong asik

A: Kalau Akada itu ular jantan yang nge-fans gila ama Naruto. Dan soal Harem, hehehe...itu juga masih dalam pertimbangan saya bro, tapi boleh juga.

Q: Doni-san

Saya ada beberapa pertanyaan

Naruto latihan di Gua Ryuchi Sasuke dimana?

Nanti Kabuto juga belajar sage mode naga ular di gua ryuuchi

Kuroda,Akada dan tetua ular akan jadi kuchiyose milik naruto

nanti orochi dibunuh naruto dan sasuke  
>Sory banyak nanya doni-san<p>

A: Yap, saat Naruto di Gua Ryuchi, Sasuke masih latihan di markas Orochi. Kabuto juga belajar di sana, and Naruto akan menentukan sendiri siapa yang akan menjadi Kuchiyose utamanya. Dan untuk Orochimaru, hmm...sepertinya gan. Thank you.

Q: Yo Doni-san Maaf ya baru bisa review , soalnya aku baru buat nih akun fanficnya.  
>Doni-san apa di season ini naruto udah bisa ngendaliin kurama ?<p>

A: Belum. Uzumaki itu hanya bisa minta tolong pada Kurama jika menginginkan chakranya. Dengan kata lain Naruto hanya bisa berteman dan bercakap dengan Kurama, tapi Kurama belum menerima sepenuhnya pertemanan Naruto. Jangan lupa soal The Dark Side juga.

Q: hmmm...  
>gak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya.<br>pengen tw awal naru milih ikut si oro.  
>hehehe<p>

A: Di TBT s1 ada penjelasannya. Oke.

Q: Kau hebat thor  
>tp prtanyaanya berapa cepat anda menulis ?<p>

A: Wohoho, tidak terlalu cepat gan. Hanya jika suatu kebiasaan maka akan menjadi biasa dan enjoy. Thanks...

Q: Yo! Da!

saya tidak tahu harus memberi saran apa, saya benar-benar menikmati suguhan Anda di Season 2 ini, jadi yaaah,,, ikut-ikut aja deh.. saya yahu rasanya memutar otak demi kesempurnaan fic yang akan dipersembahkan untuk para pembaca, jadi nyantai aja, jangan terburu-buru, lebih enak foreplaynya pake Toys, jadi hotnya step-by-step (ini maksudnya apa?)

Belum kelihatan konfliknya secara spesifik, cuma garis besar, Naru VS kebencian dalam dirinya kepada Konoha, jadi saya tunggu chapter 'tengah' dimana Naru dan Sasu usai pelatihan..

Sayang sekali kalau Ilmu Myobokuzan terhenti sampai Jiraiya, dan saya rasa Kuchiyose ular tidak akan menemui lawan imbang, secara sejarah mengatakan bahwa Kuchiyose ular dari Ryuchi hanya bisa mengalahkan-terkalahkan oleh Kuchiyose dari Myobo dan shitkotsu, saya lupa di chapter berapa atau di Naruto Movie ya saya lihat penjelasan itu,

Oke da semangat dan selamat beraktifitas :)  
>Dinginya kampung halaman saya itu pas banget untuk nonton bokep! sumpeh!<p>

Da, kirimin link mangahent*i dih da(yg bhsa inggris atau indo), sama situs free download yang versi manusia real, selama ini saya ambil di sayangnya itu ngambil dan motong dari situs lain seperti brazzer dan Youp*rn, oke link ditunggu da :D

A: Pfft, anda benar-benar membuat saya ngakak. Apa-apaan foreplay itu gan. Wahahaha, soal ilmu Jiraiya, tentu saja Midoru Shizukesa yang akan mewarisinya. Jadi Naruto-Sasuke harus menghadapi kekuatan Shizu yang merupakan gabungan dari keturunan klan terkuat dengan pelatihan intensif Jiraiya dan kakeknya.

Yap, untuk mangahentai anda bisa lihat di pururin atau fakku untuk bahasa inggris. Yang bahasa indon saya lupa, yang pastinya tulis saja di Google manga hentai bahasa indonesa. Pasti muncul *apa-apaan pengajarannya ini* untuk video, yang menjadi my fav adalah XVIDEOS (buat akun dulu) atau Gonzo (Tidak pakai akun, Adobe Flash Player harus bagus). Oke gan... *masa bodo dengan Icha*

Thanks...

Q: lanjut  
>serius nih fic nya gak ada pairnya??  
>gak apa2 yg penting berkarya eheheh<p>

A: Hehe, pair masih rahasia bro. Oke...

Q: ic yang bagus Doni-san! Tetap lucu sambil bayangin ekpresi Naruto waktu dapat kolam ramen cacing.  
>Naruto harusnya Kamu sadar kalau push up adalah hal yang susah bagi ular.<br>Doni-san, Saya ada beberapa saran yang mungkin bisa:  
>-untuk Kuchiyose Naruto, bisa masukan Utsuki dan Kuroda?<br>-untuk Kuchiyose Sasuke apakah elang dan ular? Atau mungkin Bebek biar kompak gitu sama rambutnya?  
>-pengen rasanya liat Naruto yang punya Kuchiyose Salamander yang kayak punyanya Hanzou tapi kayaknya gak mungkin kalau melihat dari rentang waktunya #ngimpi.<br>-Akatsuki akan mulai eksis di season 3 kan!  
>Doni-san lebih suka anime-H yang loly apa neko?<p>

A: Thanks my friend. Untuk kuchiyose Naruto mungkin akan ditentukan chap depan.

Soal Sasuke, mungkin keduanya (elar dan ulang, ular sudah pasti Aoda)

Yap, saya tidak jamin bro...susah untuk mencocokkannya.

Anda benar. Akatsuki akan lebih eksis di s3, jadi boyband *only joke*. Soal anime H, hmm...i like all but gangbang rape very good. Thanks you.

Q: Naruto harus merayap melewati jaring listik,tapi naruto melakukannya dengan cara nya sendiri,pertanyaan saya;  
>Bagai mana cara naruto menyerap energi alamsenjutsu Naganya Doni-san ?,trims.

A: Sudah sedikit diberitahu kan? Bisa si tetua ular akan membantunya dalam penyerapan Senjutsu. Oke sip.

Q: Seperti biasanya senpai, keren! Entah kenapa saya sepertinya sangat suka pada si ular akada itu. Dalam cerita naruto belajar di gua ular itu, sosok akada sepertinya bisa membuat bacaannya jadi tidak terlalu kaku hahaha. Mau nanya lagi senpai, kemarin kan saya nanya tentang hiraishin. Sekarang saya mau nanya, apa naruto akan mempunyai rantai chakra klan uzumaki? Setidaknya naruto bisa mengkombinasikan rantai chakra sama tekhnik shurikennya. Oh ya senpai.. Waktu di tbt s1 kan ada naruto belajar menggunakan chakra suiton waktu dalam perjalanannya bersama sasu,shizu dan jiraiya, apa udah bisa dikuasai senpai?. Terimakasih senpai! Tetap semangat!

A: Yap, mungkin Naruto bisa menguasai kekuatan khas Uzumaki itu di s3. Mungkin ini. Dan soal Suiton Naruto, yap...sepertinya Naru sudah bisa. Tidak mungkin empat tahun dia belajar bersama Orochimaru Naruto belum bisa mengembangkan teknik Suitonnya. Thanks...

Q: hai jendral hentai soal aku tahu panggilan kamu aku tau dari Bio wkwkwk aku kirain icha itu laki laki autis eh ternyata dia itu cewek yang pemalu tapi kalau di dunia fanfic dia itu (sangat) autis oke abaikan kata kata di atas  
>aku mau nyaran naruto bisa memanipulasi kegelapan hatinya biar cocok sama senjata senjatanya dari saran aku lihat di bawah ini senjata nya naruto itu pedang pendek mirip tanto yang bisa memanjang kaya di game ps sengoku basara<br>kalau senjatanya sasuke itu pedang kaya date masamune pedangnya kan cocok sama chakra petirnya sasuke udah segitu aja saranku bye bye jendral hentai muach

A: Terima kasih atas sarannya. Aha, untung sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggil saya dengan panggilan itu sebanyak ini. Semoga mereka lupa. Untuk sarannya mantap. Akan saya pikirkan lebih lanjut. Oke...

Q: 2 chap lagi...hm,setelah itu masuk ke bagian apa cerita ini?

A: Arc pemberian misi dari Orochimaru. Thanks gan...

Q: senpai saya hanya ingin bertanya dan memberi saran :  
>banyak review saya yang tidak senpai jawab hah... saya jadi sedih misalnya apa senpai punya akun fb dll.<br>saya kalo senpai ingin mengetahui tulisan yang bagus baca fictnya galerians senpai kristoper dan tadanbanri senpai atau mizuhashi kyousuke senpai itu kalo senpai mau.  
>senpai itu mesumnya saya mau nanya apa icha di "gituin" senpai is-is-is<br>4. saya sarankan kalo sasuke itu memiliki 2 kuchiyose yaitu elang dan merpati untuk pembawa surat dan penyembuhan dan naruto kurasa ular mungkin sudah cukup.  
>5. untuk tambahan apa naruto bisa rasenshuriken saya sarankan senpai membuat beberapa jurus baru seperti fuuton: shira no fuujin<br>(dewa angin putih) gaya bertarung serta semua aspek sama seperti susanno

A: Sorry gan, saya mungkin lupa atau terlewatkan. Mohon maaf my friends. Dan itu, hehe...saya lebih suka cwe seumur saya daripada gadis kecil bro. Untuk Sasuke mungkin kuchiyosenya ada dua. Dan untuk jutsu Naruto, hmm...akan aya pikirkan gan. Thank you.

Q: Hoo akhirnya update juga. Cuman mau request. Nanti kalo ada chapter pencarian sasuke yg waktu lawan itachi. Bikin naruto dan sasuke ketemu hinata dan sakura. Trus bikin adegan kangen kangenan, romance, darama, hurt, battlenya, dan yg paling seru adegan menyayat hati biar sedikit mendramatisir. . Ok lanjut gambattene. . Oh juga nanti kalo ada chapter sasuke vs danzo pasti team 7 bakalan ketemu plus sizukesa. . . Ane tunggu romance nya. . .

A: Hoho, akan saya coba bro. Dan untuk Shizu, mereka pasti menunggunya. Membunuh atau dibunuh? Hanya itu pilihannya. Sip.

Q: Sorry.. Author baru Review :v  
>Saya minta Fan art nya Shizu-chan dong please T.T<p>

A: Hehe, sudah ada di foto profil akun ini, namun hanya 87 persen mirip dengan konsep pendiskripsian kami. Akan saya usahakan lebib mirip lagi.

Q: oh ya baru ingat nih..  
>dicanon kan om kabuto bisa senjutsu naga-ular ?<p>

nah.. apakah disini juga bakal sama atau kalau memang iya apakah setara sama naru atau beda dalam jenis tingkat kekuatan dan tahan lamanya senjutsu itu ?

dan lagi  
>jugo,sui,karin dn 4 ninja bunyi ?<p>

gimana nasib mereka ?  
>mengingat banyak perbedaan dific ente dgn dicanon ?<p>

naru dn sasu  
>akada dn aoda<p>

mantap tuh kayaknya :D

oh iya boleh saran gk ?  
>boleh dehh yaa hehee<p>

kalau memang naru entar punya senjata khusus ...

ane harap jgn pedang  
>udah yaaa gimana yaa ente mungkin juga tahu,sdh trlalu mainstreem ?<br>hehee

gimana kalau cambuk ?  
>rantai bermata sabit ?<br>biar lebih mirip seperti naru memainkan ular ditangannya mengingat sifat ular dan cambuk itu sama-sama lentur ?  
>hahahaaaaa<p>

sekian dan ane ucapin tetap terus lanjut...

A: Untuk Kabuto, mungkin ada sedikit perbedaan tingkatannya bro, mungkin Kabuto itu lebih mengandalkan bentuk Senjutsunya, beda dengan Naruto. Soal Sui dkk, mungkin nasibnya akan ada di beberapa chap ke depan, masih jauh mungkin. And senjata itu, klop. Saya akan mengambil salah satu dari senjata yang anda sarankan. Thanks...

Q: Ampunnn dehh.  
>masih gak 'ngeh' sama penjelasan listrik itu( maklum anak ips ).<br>kurama ini, pingin naruto baik atau jahat, sih?

A: Haha, gak apa-apa. Yang penting terus belajar dan gapai cita-cita setinggi mungkin. Untuk Kurama, memang rubah ini masih dipertanyakan. Sip...

Q: Senjutsu Naga-Ular eh?  
>Bisa terbang dong?<br>Kan di The Best Team: The Death Scroll Naruto bisa "nge fly" pake chakra Kurama tuh, apakah disini dia bisa terbang beneran pake chakra angin, Senjutsu atau Kyuubi? (salah satunya aja)  
>Yah walaupun skill terbang di dunia Naruto itu langka sih, paling cuma Oonoki doang yg bisa.<p>

A: Yap, dengan bantuan tekanan chakra besar Kurama yang mendorong kedua kaki Naruto seperti TBT, Uzumaki itu dapat terbang. Tapi tidak sehebat Ohnoki yang memang punya skill Jinton.

Q: Hai lagi Doni-san yang merupakan Salah satu Author Favorite ku, Judul yang sangat pas, kegalauan yang semakin meningkat saat pelatihan Senjutsu Naga-Ular, oke waktunya ke pertanyaan.  
>Pertama, Apakah Orochimaru akan melakukan Eksperimen ke Tubuh Naruto?<br>Kedua, Ketika Naruto sudah Menguasai Hiraishin, Senjata apa yang digunakan Naruto untuk Media Hirashin? (kau tau perbedaan dan ciri-ciri senjata dari 5 Desa Shinobi Besar dan Desa Shinobi lainnya?)  
>Ketiga, Apakah Nanti akan dijelaskan Perubahan di Desa Konoha?<br>Keempat, Apa akan menceritakan lebih detail atau tidak Kehidupan Naruto-Sasuke di Persembunyian Orochimaru? sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ditanyakan tetapi karna batas pertanyaan ku yang biasanya cuma tiga pertanyaan jadi aku tunda untuk Chapter Depan, oke lanjutkan

A: Hai juga bro, salah satu Readers fav. Soal yang pertama, hmm...sepertinya iya. Kita tahu kan bahwa Oro itu sangat menginginkan apa yang namanya kekuatan dan keabadian. Soal yang kedua, ini masih saya pikirkan, jika ada saran anda boleh review atau PM saya. Ketiga, Yap...sepertinya Konoha memang akan sedikit berubah. Last, sepertinya begitu gan. TBT s2 ini menceritakan tugas-tugas dari Orochi, termasuk jalan cerita inti TBT dan sedikit aktifitas Naruto-Sasuke di sana. Thanks...

Q: Yo doni-san apa kabar? Maaf baru review makin bagus walaupun ada sedikit typo

A: Thanks gan. Saya baik-baik man. Terima kasih telah mereview dan pengingat typonya.

And than, di akhir chap ini, saya mau memberikan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian semua, terima kasih atas keseruannya, pertanyaannya, sarannya, tanya bo*kepnya (nyensor apa?) dan semuanya.

You all The Best!

Salam hangat dari saya and see you.

Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap:

"Tahap terakhir dari latihanmu,"/ "Istri dari tetua kami.."/ "Kau tetap maju kan, Naruto?"/ "Kurama, ada apa? Kenapa aku merasa kalau kau-"/"Kau bodoh dan hanya bisa makan, ular gendut! Saat seseorang sedang melakukan penyerapan ilmu alam mana bisa diganggu! Apa kau ingin Naruto-senpai menjadi patung ular?!"/ "Kita lihat saja. Jika dia gagal maka mungkin dia tidak akan keluar hari ini,"/ "Maaf Akada, tetapi tampaknya senpai-mu itu sudah menjadi patung,"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team: Snake Journey. _Chap 5: The Senjutsu of Dragon-Snake_

"Na-Naruto-senpai, go-gomen. Tapi..."/ "Mungkin benar kata Tetua kami, Naruto-senpai pasti telah menjadi patung dan,"/ "Dan...dan...dan Naruto-senpai ga-gagal..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tahap terakhir dari latihanmu," Kuroda merayap memasuki sebuah gua yang berada di Gua Ryuchi. Sangat aneh. Di dalam gua ada sebuah gua lagi. Kuroda mengatakan kalau gua tersebut bernama Gua Chisana, gua tempat di mana seseorang akan melakukan petapa penyerapan alam dan akan menjadi petapa yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto hanya memandang datar mulut gua tersebut ketika Kuroda memberikan kesempatan untuk memandang luarnya saja. Sebuah gua kecil dengan beberapa tumbuhan di sana-sini. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin dalam memasuki gua tersebut namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Kuroda. Naruto menoleh ke arah Kuroda dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ada apa lagi Kuroda?" tanya sang Uzumaki dengan pandangan tajam. Kuroda membuat gerakan isyarat supaya menunggu. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan duduk bersila di depan gua.

"Ini adalah latihan terakhirmu, kau harus bisa melakukannya."

"Tentu saja itu yang aku mau. Tanpa kau beritahu..."

"Heh, kuharap kau bisa dengan cepat, bocah."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kuroda dengan pandangan menyelidik "Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroda mendesis cukup panjang "Jika kau bisa dengan cepat menyerap energi alam dan berhasil menguasai Senjutsu di gua ini, Gua ini akan bereaksi dengan sangat kuat. Tumbuhan menjalar akan tumbuh dengan cepat bahkan bisa menutupi seluruh tubuhmu. Tetap tenang dalam situasi tersebut. Namun ada yang lebih menyusahkan daripada gangguan fisik,"

Naruto terdiam. Dia menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Kuroda.

"Hampir sama seperti _Cermin Shiya Hoko_ yang akan mengobrak-abrik jiwamu, Gua Chisana memiliki kekuatan yang akan menganggu sirkuit chakramu. Itu-lah salah satu tujuan dari tetua kami membawamu masuk ke dalam _Cermin Shiya Hoko_ agar kau tidak terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalam bayangan pikiranmu nanti,"

"Selain itu," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Kuroda mengangkat kepalanya dan membungkuk hormat dengan penuh khidmat ke arah belakang Naruto. Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan perlahan-lahan membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang.

"Jadi kau bocah yang telah menarik perhatian tetua kami, heh..."

Naruto menatap tajam ular dengan suara feminim tersebut. Ular itu bergerak perlahan dengan kepala yang nampak berbahaya. Model sendok khas yang anggun.

'Tipe kobra,' batin Naruto saat melihat ular berwarna emas tersebut 'Dan dia mungkin betina...'

"Jadi bisa kita mulai, bocah?" tanya ular kobra bersisik emas tersebut. Naruto berdiri perlahan dengan tatapan safir yang tajam. Naruto menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Namaku Naruto,"

"Dia adalah Shinakita," kata Kuroda dengan desisan pendek yang tajam. Naruto melirik ke arah Kuroda masih dengan ekspresi yang tenang.

"Istri dari tetua kami..."

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Naruto menatap nanar ular kobra tersebut dan Shinakita tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman dari kobra yang anggun

**THE BEST TEAM : SNAKE JOURNEY**

**2nd Tetralogi from The Best Team**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Best Team by Doni Ren**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sebuah Humor kecil dan Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" –Yami Naruto**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur aneh, Abal abal, Acak acakan dan segala jenisnya.**

**For Icha Ren, sepupuku yang manis dan imut :D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter 5:_ _The Senjutsu of Dragon-Snake_

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka ular beraura anggun itu adalah istri atau pasangan dari seekor ular tua berjanggut dengan respon yang berlebihan pada fisik mahluk lainnya. Naruto bahkan harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau ular ini sudah tua, yah...meskipun susah. Tapi, Shinakita nampak seperti ular betina muda yang memang memiliki sebuah kharisma yang besar. Sebuah daya tarik yang akan menarik ular jantan lainnya.

"Ikut denganku nak, akan kujelaskan di dalam..." Shinakita merayap pelan memasuki Gua Chisana. Naruto menoleh ke arah Kuroda dan Kuroda menganggukkan kepala ularnya dengan mantap. Naruto berjalan sambil menggosok hidungnya perlahan. Kakinya pun menapak memasuki isi dalam Gua penuh rambatan tumbuhan tersebut.

"Jadi, kau sudah banyak menyelesaikan mode latihan kan, Naruto?"

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Shinakita. Kemudian safirnya menatap sekeliling Gua Chisana. Benar-benar gelap karena tanpa lilin dan obor. Hanya ada bantuan cahaya dari sela-sela guanya yang terkena cahaya dari luar. Yang dimaksudkan di luar adalah Gua Ryuchi sendiri yang memiliki bantuan cahaya dari obornya. Hal yang masih Naruto pikirkan tentu saja kenapa ada gua di dalam gua. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan dan menoleh ke arah Shinakita dengan tatapan datar.

"Ya," jawab sang Uzumaki singkat.

Shinakita tersenyum tipis. Ular kobra bersisik emas itu berhenti sejenak dan mendesis aneh. Cukup panjang dan cukup membuat Naruto sedikit ngeri dengan desisannya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya di gua tersebut muncul secara cepat dan membuat suasana menjadi terang. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takjub. Puluhan obor api menyinari gua tersebut dengan cahaya kekuningan yang cukup terang. Naruto akui kalau ini lebih baik.

"Kau lihat batu datar di depan sana," kata Shinakita dengan tatapan ularnya yang menatap ke depan. Naruto ikut mengikuti arah pandangan Shinakita.

"Ya," kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Matanya menatap intens batu datar berwarna hitam yang berada diantara empat obor api.

"Di situ kau akan melakukan pertapaan dengan menyerap energi alam. Di situ adalah pusat kerja Gua Chisana sekaligus kekuatan alam Gua Ryuchi. Kau harus menyeimbangkan antara chakra Rubah yang ada pada dirimu dengan chakra alam yang akan kau masukkan. Jika kau gagal maka kau akan berubah menjadi patung ular."

"Patung-"

"Lihat nak," Shinakita kembali mendesis secara aneh. Tiba-tiba dinding gua bergetar dan di sekeliling Naruto terbuka sebuah lubang persegi panjang dengan isinya adalah patung-patung manusia berkepala ular. Naruto sedikit ngeri melihatnya. Uzumaki muda itu menoleh ke arah Shinakita dan ular kobra itu terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah banyak orang yang mencoba peruntungannya di sini. Dan sudah banyak yang telah menjadi patung penghias Gua Chisana," Shinakita memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan sinar intimidasi.

"Kau tetap akan maju kan, Naruto?"

Terdiam dalam keheningan. Shinakita menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Uzumaki muda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh akan keyakinan.

"Kau sudah tahu, Shinakita..." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai "...Kau akan menungguku sampai mati jika kau menyuruhku mundur!"

SYAAAT! Naruto melompat ke arah batu besar tersebut dan langsung duduk bersila. Uzumaki muda itu langsung melakukan mode pertapaan penyerapan chakra alam dan memejamkan matanya. Shinakita menyeringai. Satu hal yang membuatnya senang kali ini, seperti apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar bocah yang menarik.

"_Ganbatte_, bocah..." Shinakita pun merayap ke belakang dan menghilang dalam kegelapan ketika obor api di gua tersebut mati secara perlahan-lahan. Gua Chisana pun kembali gelap. Kegelapan yang mencekam. Keheningan pun menyelimuti Naruto ketika desisan terakhir Shinakita terdengar di gendang telinganya.

**~TBT~**

Naruto tidak menghitung beberapa lama dia berada dalam posisi pertapaan ini. Yang dia tahu dia harus konsentrasi dan tetap menjaga dirinya agar tidak goyah. Uzumaki muda itu tidak tahu kalau sudah tiga hari dia dalam mode tersebut. Gangguan-gangguan seperti yang dikatakan Kuroda belum muncul dan Naruto tidak merasakan adanya tumbuhan yang merambat di seluruh tubuhnya.

Apa chakra alam belum memasuki sirkuit chakranya?

Hari ketujuh Naruto mulai merasakan lapar menyerangnya. Perutnya beberapa kali berbunyi namun dia tetap tak menggubriskannya. Saat itulah gangguan tersebut mulai ada. Gangguan kekuatan Gua Chisana yang ingin memecah konsentrasinya dan menjadikannya patung berkepala ular.

"Hentikan dan makan saja, bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia..."

Begitulah suara-suara yang menggema di dalam gua. Jujur saja, di dalam lubuk hati Naruto terasa sangat aneh. Yap, jangan lupa, Naruto sangat takut dengan namanya hantu. Tetapi satu hal yang terus Uzumaki muda itu tanam di dalam jiwanya.

Dia tidak akan pernah mundur setapakpun!

Dua minggu yang mengerikan mulai menerpa Naruto. Bayangan-bayangan kegelapan mulai berkecamuk di otaknya, di pikirannya, di jiwanya. Naruto mulai terbayang masa-masa suramnya di Konoha. Dikatakan monster, dicaci-maki, dianiaya, diperlakukan tidak adil, dan sebagainya. Rasa kekecewaannya atas kematian Sandaime, kekecewaannya kepada Jiraiya yang tidak mengasuhnya dari kecil, dan rasa kekecewaannya yang besar terhadap Konoha dengan segala politik gelapnya. Wajah Naruto mulai dialiri keringat dingin yang membuat tubuhnya terasa aneh. Panas-dingin menerpa seluruh badannya hingga membuat napasnya sedikit sesak. Bayangan yang paling menyakitkan perasaannya adalah kata-kata Yami tentang ayah dan ibunya,

"_Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu bukanlah pahlawan, tetapi mereka adalah sampah dari sejarah masa lalu!_"

Naruto paling benci kata-kata tersebut. Kata-kata yang menyiratkan kalau warga Konoha tidak tahu apa yang namanya terima kasih. Hal tersebut membuat chakra kemerahan di tubuh Naruto mulai menguar.

Mindscape Naruto.

"Kurama, ada apa? Kenapa aku merasa kalau kau-"

"Kekuatan negatif gua ini membuatmu akan lepas kendali _Gaki_. Tetap tenang atau kau benar-benar akan menjadi patung!" Kurama menatap tajam anak sang Yondaime Hokage "Heh, meskipun aku benci kepada host seperti dirimu, tetapi tetap saja kau mengatakan kita adalah teman..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kurama menyeringai "Tetap tenang,_ Gaki_..."

Naruto berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang mulai berburu di dunia nyata. Naruto kini mendengar teriakan-teriakan aneh di dekat telinganya. Suara gemerisik yang mencekam dan...

Sehelai daun mulai menggeletik telapak kakinya.

Bagus! Senjutsu mulai memasuki tubuhnya.

Tiga minggu adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Naruto merasakan hampir sebagian besar tumbuhan melata menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Uzumaki muda itu merasakan kalau tumbuhan melata tersebut dengan cepat tumbuh dan membuatnya sedikit gatal. Naruto meneguk ludahnya karena cobaan yang dia hadapi semakin berat.

Suara Hinata terdengar di gendang telinganya dan terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Naruto sedikit pilu mendengarnya tetapi,

**Para penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta. The Words from The Dark Side**. Kata-kata tajam yang Yami lontarkan terus dia gema di kepalanya. Naruto merasakan kulitnya mendingin dan dia merasakan penciumannya menjadi tajam. Entah kenapa dia merasa mempunyai sensor di lidahnya dan kulitnya terasa kering bersisik.

Apa dia akan menjadi ular?!

.

.

.

"Sebulan," Kuroda yang sedang bergelut di depan Gua Chisana menatap bosan ke arah mulut gua tersebut. Utsuki hanya memandang malas ke atas. Anak Petapa Naga-putih dan ular kobra bersisik emas itu hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk remaja Uzumaki tersebut. Sementara Akada merayap bolak-balik dengan pandangan tak tenang. Haken yang sedang menyantap seekor rusa sendirian hanya memandang kesal ke arah Akada. Ular besar itu bersendawa pelan dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Bisa tenang sedikit, Akada..."

Akada mendesis khawatir "Tidak bisa, Kuroda. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto-_senpai_."

"Kalau begitu masuk ke sana saja dan lihat apa dia baik-baik saja," kata Haken enteng sambil menelan tubuh rusa tersebut dengan pandangan penuh minat.

"Kau bodoh dan hanya bisa makan, ular gendut! Saat seseorang sedang melakukan penyerapan ilmu alam mana bisa diganggu! Apa kau ingin Naruto-_senpai_ menjadi patung ular?!" kata Akada dengan nada kesal.

Haken menghela napasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Siapa peduli. Tetapi aku juga mengharapkan dia berhasil."

"Semuanya mengharapkan dia berhasil. Dia sudah semaju ini," kata Utsuki dengan nada tenang. Kuroda melirik semuanya dan kembali mendesis pelan.

"Kita lihat saja. Jika dia gagal maka mungkin dia tidak akan keluar hari ini,"

"Tetapi bisa hari lain kan?" tanya Akada dengan raut wajah khawatir. Kuroda melirik ke arah Akada dengan tatapan ular yang tajam.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku sangsi..." kata Kuroda singkat.

Dan akhirnya genap satu bulan.

Naruto belum keluar dari Gua Chisana.

.

.

.

"Tiga hari! Sudah lewat tiga hari satu bulan dan Naruto-_senpai_ belum keluar dari gua! WAAAAAA!" jika ada tangan maka Akada pasti akan memegang kepalanya. Ular bersisik merah itu merayap makin kacau dan sesekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding gua. Kuroda yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Jika ada tangan maka ular bersisik hitam itu pasti akan menepuk keningnya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa dia sudah menjadi patung ya?" tanya Sakeru sambil menyeringai. Ular dengan luka di mata kanannya itu terkekeh pelan "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku mulai suka pada bocah kuning itu..."

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIN!" Akada makin kuat membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding gua. Kuroda menundukkan kepalanya dan dia menutup matanya perlahan.

Jujur saja, dulu dia sangat membenci bocah itu karena dia manusia. Bagi Kuroda, bangsa manusia adalah bangsa terjijik di alam ini. Manusia hanya mencari kekuatan untuk memenangkan ego mereka. Manusia mencari kekuatan hanya untuk memenangkan suatu peperangan. Lihat saja apa yang mereka buat. Perang, pembunuhan, pertarungan, dan saling melukai. Kuroda menganggap manusia sama saja. Berpikiran sempit dan terlalu bodoh untuk melihat ideologi dunia.

Namun bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto telah mengubah pandangannya. Remaja bersurai kuning itu memiliki daya tarik yang hebat. Dia memiliki semangat yang bagus sekaligus tujuan yang penuh misteri. Kuroda membuka matanya dan di dalam hatinya dia berteriak.

'**Keluarlah Naruto!**'

Hari ketiga setelah lewat satu bulan, Naruto tetap tidak keluar.

.

.

.

Deshi merayap pelan mendekati Utsuki yang menatap tenang mulut Gua Chisana. Utsuki melirik ke arah ular pembawa pesan ayahnya tersebut dan langsung bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Ada apa Deshi?"

"Ayah anda mengatakan jika Naruto belum keluar setelah genap seminggu lewat sebulan ini maka,"

Kuroda, Akada, dan Aoda yang ikut memantau Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Deshi.

"Tinggalkan saja dia!"

! Pupil Kuroda membulat sempurna. Utsuki sedikit tersentak dan Aoda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Akada ternganga dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelakan sebagai sesosok ular.

"TIDAK BISA! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENINGGALKAN NARUTO-_SENPAI_ SENDIRIAN DI SINI!" Akada berteriak marah "DIA SUDAH BEKERJA KERAS SEJAK AWAL DAN AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMBUAT CITA-CITANYA HILANG!"

Akada mengingat perkataan Naruto saat Uzumaki muda itu bangkit dari pingsannya akibat semburan bisa Petapa Naga-ular putih.

"_Aku akan..."_

"_..Menghancurkan orang-orang yang telah menghina kepahlawanan Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku,"_

Akada memandang tajam Deshi "**AKU AKAN MEMBANTU NARUTO-SENPAI MEWUJUDKANNYA! MENDENGAR PERKATAANNYA AKU TAHU SATU HAL BAHWA,**"

Kuroda menahan napasnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Akada mengeluakan suara yang mencekam.

"**NARUTO-SENPAI ITU SELALU SENDIRIAN!**"

Hening. Mata Kuroda melebar sempurna. Begitu pula dengan Utsuki. Keheningan yang kuat menyelimuti suasana tersebut. Aoda menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa bersalah dengan tuannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Aoda-lah yang sering mengabari Sasuke tentang perjalanan latihan Naruto di Gua Ryuchi. Aoda ingat perkataan tuannya saat dia bertanya kenapa tuannya sangat peduli kepada seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Karena aku dan dia sama_," kata tuannya saat itu "_Aku dan dia sama-sama sendirian. Walaupun dulunya aku punya keluarga tetapi, tetapi hanya Naruto yang mengerti tentang diriku_..."

Dan Aoda sungguh terharu mendengar apa yang dikatakan tuannya yang selalu memasang wajah datar tersebut

"..._Dan tentu saja kami adalah teman_."

Matahari terbenam dan genap seminggu setelah sebulan pun hampir terlewati. Kuroda memandang sedih ke arah Gua Chisana dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia sudah pasrah dengan nasib bocah berkulit tan tersebut.

"A-ayo pergi, mungkin dia sudah menjadi patung..." kata Kuroda sambil merayap dengan kepala tertunduk. Utsuki sedikit terkejut dengan nada gagap Kuroda dan suaranya yang lemah. Utsuki menatap sendu ke mulut Gua Chisana dan menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Maaf Akada, tetapi tampaknya _senpai_-mu itu sudah menjadi patung," Utsuki memandang sedih ke tanah "Dia sudah gagal..."

Mata Akada membulat sempurna. Desisannya terdengar aneh dan nampak tercekat. Utsuki pun meninggalkan areal tersebut diikuti Deshi. Deshi menatap sedih ke arah Akada dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Akhirnya Akada pun sendirian di depan Gua Chisana. Sendirian dalam kekalutan yang panjang.

"Naruto-_senpai_..." Akada menundukkan kepalanya. Ular merah itu menunggunya hingga tengah malam dan masih percaya kepada Naruto kalau dia akan keluar. Tapi, setelah dua jam terlewati dari waktu tengah malam, Akada merasa letih dan dia merayap meninggalkan Gua Chisana.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_, _go-gomen_. Tapi..." entah kenapa Akada merasakan kesedihan memuncaki dirinya. Baginya Naruto adalah panutan yang hebat dan kuat. Tentu saja Akada sangat mengidolakannya. Dia melihat Naruto mengingau saat tidurnya dan sang Uzumaki terus berkata kalau dia bukan monster. Akada mengerti tentang hal tersebut.

Akada mengagumi sosok Naruto karena tahu kenapa Naruto sampai seperti itu.

Tentu saja,karena dia menahan perasaan tersiksa saat dirinya masih kecil dan mungkin diperlakukan seperti bukan anak kecil. Namun satu hal yang benar-benar membuat Akada mengidolakan Uzumaki bersurai kuning tersebut.

Kekuatannya untuk bangkit dan menjadi lebih kuat. Semangat pantang menyerahnya yang dia lakukan untuk mencapai tujuannya. Itulah, itulah yang membuat Akada merasa bangga jika berada di dekat seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_..."

Kini Gua Chisana berada dalam sepi. Diikuti keheningan yang mencekam.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lewat 9 hari. Uzumaki Naruto tetap tidak keluar dari Gua Chisana. Tidak ada yang menunggu di depan gua karena sesuai instruksi dari Petapa Naga-ular, setelah lewat dari batas seminggu lewat sebulan maka tinggalkan saja bocah Uzumaki tersebut dengan mengasumsikan bahwa dia sudah menjadi patung berkepala ular.

Saat itu Akada yang sedang bosan mencoba iseng menuju areal Gua Chisana. Ular bersisik merah itu merayap ke arah mulut Gua Chisana dengan pandangan sendu. Masih saja. Masih saja seperti dua hari yang lalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Naruto ataupun remaja Uzumaki itu akan keluar dari dalam Gua Chisana.

"Mungkin benar kata Tetua kami, Naruto-_senpai_ pasti telah menjadi patung dan," Akada merasakan lidah ularnya kelu "Dan...dan...dan Naruto-_senpai_ ga-gagal..."

Akada menggelengkan kepalanya. Ular merah itu langsung berteriak "NA-NARUTO-_SENPAAAI_! WALAU KAU TELAH MENJADI PATUNG TAPI TETAP SAJA, TETAP SAJA AKU AKAN MENGIDOLAKANMU SEBAGAI PANUTANKU! KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG AKAN SELALU AKU JADI PANUTAN DI MANAPUN DAN KAPANPUN! BI-BISAKAH..." dan Akada yakin kalau mata ularnya menumpahkan air mata "Bi-bisakah kau dengar itu Naruto-_senpai_,"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau berteriak seperti ular gila!"

"..."

"..."

Hening. Akada tidak tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Terasa ada sesuatu yang mengangkat tubuh ularnya tinggi-tinggi dan menghujamnya ke lautan syukur yang besar. Suara cempreng familiar yang dia rindukan. Suara penuh semangat yang selalu dia harapkan. Pupil Akada menatap lurus ke depan dan dia melihat kepala kuning itu keluar dari Gua Chisana sambil membersihkan rambutnya dari tumbuhan melata yang sangat merepotkan. Akada dapat melihat perubahan fisik Naruto yang cukup mencolok. Akibat dari Senjutsu mungkin sudah terlihat jelas di fisik Naruto. Kulit sang Uzumaki nampak lebih putih dan garis kucing di pipinya nampak hilang. Yang lebih keren lagi adalah rambut kuningnya. Bagian depan yang memanjang dan bagian sisi dekat telinga yang juga memanjang tapi terkesan cool. Style jabrik lebih sedikit lebat namun tetap mempertahankan sosok asli dari...

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO-SENPAAAAAAAAAAI**!" Akada lupa kalau dirinya ular dan melompat ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi seekor ular yang senang. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mata safir itu langsung berubah menjadi pupil ular dan Naruto langsung melakukan tinjuan tanpa mengenai tubuh lawannya.

"**KAWAZAKU KUMITE**! DASAR ULAR BODOOOH!"

BLAAAARHHHH! Dan akhirnya, Akada tepar di samping Naruto dengan mata berkunang-kunang. Tapi wajah sang ular menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_..." kata Akada dengan arwah kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

"WOI KURODAAAA! ADA KABAR GEMBIRAAAA!"

Kuroda yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas sebuah batu di Gua Ryuchi hanya menatap malas ke arah Akada yang sedang merayap dengan cepatnya. Mau apa lagi si merah berisik itu? Kuroda mendesis tajam dan kembali ingin menutup matanya. Tetapi teriakan Akada yang selanjutnya membuat pupil ular Kuroda terbuka lebar.

"NARUTO-_SENPAI_ BERHASIL! NARUTO-_SENPAI_ BERHASIL MENGUASAI SENJUTSU!"

Kuroda mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan mata merahnya benar-benar membulat tidak percaya. Di atas kepala Akada berdiri sesosok remaja bersurai kuning dengan senyuman yang menawan. Kuroda merasa aneh dengan sosok tersebut.

"Dia si bocah bodoh itu kan? _Matte_, kenapa kulitnya menjadi lebih putih dan si bodoh itu tampak sedikit lebih," lidah Kuroda cukup kelu mengatakannya "Lebih err, tampan?"

Naruto menyeringai. Dia langsung melompat dari kepala Akada dan berdiri tegak di hadapan Kuroda yang masih terkejut atas kembalinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyapa Kuroda dengan nada santai.

"Yo Kuroda, merindukanku?"

Kuroda menundukkan kepalanya. Hening. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk menanti reaksi ular bersisik hitam tersebut.

DUAAAAKHH! Kuroda pun tanpa ampun menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan kepalanya hingga Naruto terpental ke belakang dan menabrak dinding gua di belakangnya. Kuroda mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai. Desisannya begitu tajam.

"Tentu saja bocah bodoh! Ke mana kau selama seminggu ini?! Kau melewati sebulan lebih yang sulit bukan?!"

Naruto yang tertempel di dinding gua hanya tersenyum tipis. Uzumaki muda itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kau benar," Naruto menyengir kearah Kuroda dan cengiran itu menjadi lebih baik dengan wajah Naruto yang nampak lebih putih tersebut "Aku membalikkan keadaan. Jika seseorang yang memakai Senjutsu Naga-ular maka dia akan menyerupai ular, sedangkan aku..."

Kuroda tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Naruto

"...Aku akan menjadi lebih baik dan tentu saja," Naruto melirik ke arah Akada dan tersenyum "Tujuanku akan tercapai!"

Mata Akada berbinar senang. Kuroda terkekeh pelan dan merayap cepat mendekati Naruto. Ular bersisik hitam itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk naik di atas kepalanya. Naruto langsung bergerak cepat dan melepaskan dirinya dari dinding gua. Sang Uzumaki berdiri tegak di atas kepala sang ular hitam.

"Kita temui Tetua, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang perlu dibahas."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku satu pikiran denganmu."

Akada dan Kuroda pun mengiringi Naruto menuju sang Petapa naga-ular.

.

.

.

Suasana di Gua Ryuchi pun pecah. Pecah dalam artian suasana tersebut menjadi lebih berisik dari biasanya. Ratusan ular penghuni gua tersebut memberi selamat kepada Naruto atas keberhasilannya dalam berlatih selama lebih dua bulan hingga Uzumaki muda itu berhasil menguasai mode Senjutsu. Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menyengir seperti biasa. Petapa Naga-ular putih bergelut di singgasananya dengan anggun dan menatap datar ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang penuh wibawa.

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Naruto..." kata sang Sannin ular dengan nada berat "...Kau benar-benar membuatku senang. Kau telah mengalami banyak perkembangan yang besar dan berarti."

Naruto yang berdiri tegak di hadapan Petapa Naga-ular hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Yap, aku setuju denganmu kek. Aku, aku merasa diriku semakin kuat," Naruto maju selangkah dan menatap tajam sang Petapa Naga-ular putih "Dan juga aku merasa yakin dengan apa yang kutuju nantinya."

Petapa Naga-ular tersenyum puas. Dia pun meneriakkan nama Deshi dan ular tersebut langsung merayap dengan cepat mendekati Naruto. Deshi tampak menggigit sebuah scroll dan meletakkannya di depan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan minat. Uzumaki muda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Sannin ular penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu adalah gulungan perjanjian dengan hewan Kuchiyose. Kau bisa saja memintanya kepada Orochimaru, tetapi aku lebih suka kau menandatangani darahmu di sini nak,"

Naruto tersenyum senang. Dia segera membuka gulungan kontrak tersebut dan menggigit jempol jarinya dengan cepat. Utsuki berdehem pelan. Gerakan Naruto terhenti seketika dan dia menatap tajam ular betina bermata lentik tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Siapa yang akan sering kau panggil, Naruto?" tanya Utsuki dengan nada menggoda. Naruto memasang wajah sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja bukan kau, dasar ular pervert-"

PLAAK! Naruto pun langsung dihantam Utsuki memakai ekornya.

"Ya ampun..." Naruto menggosok pipinya yang masih sakit akibat insiden tadi. Uzumaki muda itu pun menatap datar scroll kontrak tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Aku mungkin akan memilih Kuroda karena dia adalah ular yang telah banyak mengajariku sesuatu," Naruto menatap Kuroda dan tersenyum. Mata merah Kuroda melebar "Dan Kuroda adalah ular pertama yang aku temui, tapi..."

Naruto melirik ke arah samping Kuroda dan menyengir. Sebuah senyuman penuh semangat yang menawan.

"...Aku akan memilih Akada sebagai Kuchiyose utamaku karena dia sudah memberiku semangat di saat aku kesusahan. Aku juga mendengar teriakannya saat aku berada dalam kondisi kritis di Gua Chisana hingga aku berhasil menguasai mode Senjutsu, terlebih..."

Mata Akada melebar dan berkaca-kaca. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Akada.

"...Akan lebih menyenangkan mempunyai Kuchiyose pembuat keributan sepertimu-_ttebayo_!"

Kuroda, Utsuki, dan ular-ular lainnya tersenyum puas ke arah Naruto. Manda hanya terkekeh pelan dan bergumam "Kau bocah yang menarik, Uzumaki Naruto...Orochimaru pasti menginginkanmu..."

Petapa Naga-ular tertawa keras-keras hingga membuat semua yang ada di situ menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap sang Sannin ular dengan raut kebingungan. Shinakita, sang istri hanya mendesis tajam dan tersenyum anggun.

"A-ada apa tetua?" tanya Akada kebingungan. Jujur saja, tetua mereka benar-benar merusak suasana yang mulai haru tadi.

"Hahaha, tidak-tidak, psss..." Petapa Naga-ular mendesis tajam "...Tapi aku lebih suka wajahmu yang sekarang bocah,"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Coreng-moreng gak jelas di wajahmu dulu sudah hilang, dan kau tampak lebih putih. Hahaha, sialan! Style rambutmu juga keren, hahahah! Semua wanita pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu dan kau akan menjadi _King Harem_, wahahahaha!"

Semuanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan sang Petapa Naga-ular putih. Tetapi semuanya yang ada di situ menyadari satu hal.

Uzumaki Naruto telah menjadi lebih kuat!

.

.

.

_Waktu sekarang._

Naruto turun dari dahan pohon dan berpijak di tanah dengan sempurna. Matanya memandang datar ke arah ular yang tadi ditolongnya kini sedang melahap tupai yang tewas akibat lemparan kunainya. Uzumaki muda itu segera mencabut kunainya dari kepala sang tupai dan menancapkannya di pohon tempat dia bersantai tadi. Ular yang ditolongnya langsung merayap pergi dengan gerakan cepat. Sejenak ular tersebut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto memandang datar ular tersebut.

Hening. Ular itu pun meninggalkan Naruto dalam suasana hening di senja hari. Matahari yang berada di ufuk barat dan ingin tenggelam membuat langit menjadi berwarna merah. Naruto menutup matanya perlahan.

"Hn, kau tampaknya sedang berpikir, _Dobe_..."

Naruto membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan datar. Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Onyx kelamnya menatap tajam sang matahari yang mulai meredup di ufuk barat langit.

"Kau baru datang dan langsung diberi tugas bersamaku untuk mencari gulungan yang dimiliki para Gatarito," Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Naruto "Bukan masalah untukmu?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mendengus pelan "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," Naruto merenggangkan otot lehernya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil menampilan ekspresi semangat.

"Kau sudah selesai latihannya?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh! Saatnya giliranku, baiklah Sasuke," Naruto berjalan cepat melewati Sasuke "Sampai ketemu saat makan malam..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Kau juga,"

Duo tim terkuat mulai terbentuk!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Waktu pengetikan kata-kata Akada yang dia berteriak dan mengatakan kalau Naruto selalu sendiri, jujur saja, saya merinding waktu pengetikannya tersebut. Entah ada rasa dari hati saya waktu mengetik bagian tersebut. Mengingat kehidupan Naruto yang sulit dan membayangkannya jika hal tersebut terjadi di dunia nyata, benar-benar kasihan. Masahi, konsep ceritamu benar-benar yang terbaik.

Yap, sudah dipastikan kalau Akada-lah yang akan menemani Naruto sebagai partner Kuchiyose, tapi bisa saja ular-ular lainnya akan dipanggil Naruto jika keadaan dan waktu membutuhkan. Saya tersenyum sendiri saat scene Naruto keluar dari gua tersebut dan mengatakan Akada bodoh. Akada, semangatmu telah Naruto apresiasi dengan baik.

And then, mungkin chap depan saya update hari Jum'at atau Sabtu juga. Saya dan tim mulai mendapatkan klien, jadi saya tidak bisa bersantai-santai lagi bro.

Oke, langsung menjawab pertanyaan anda sekalian.

Q: Hyellow Doni-senpai, saya datang meriview,..  
>Baca ngebut 2 chapter lalu...<br>Saya tidak tahu ingin komentar apa ttg Doni-senpai, antara merasa sedih (kasian) dan senang (ketawaa mulu) tampaknya julukan saktimu bener2 bakal trpampang lagi.  
>Satu lagi, saya nahan ketawaa saat mlht salah satu reviewer yg dg terang"an bilg '4what!' #sensor#.<p>

"Ooh Doni-senpai...Ooh Brother... Your language?! Please, your language! OMG!?" #sweatdrop#

Bahasanya itu loh sungguh luar binasa eeh salah maksudnya luar biasa bikin geleng-geleng.  
>Ya sudahlah, abaikan saja omelan gk penting diatas.<p>

Baiklah lgs ke inti review.

Chap 3, penjelasannya bagus tp sedikit jlimet (maklum lupa)  
>Chap 4, saya suka. Idenya simpel banget tp joss maknanya.<p>

Genre jangan diubah ya senpai.

Klo mslh pairing mo dbikin harem ya?

Hmmmmm,...

Terserah Doni-senpailah...

Rasanya saya blm menangkap inti crita dr sisi putihnya klo mau dbikin grey. Dan seperti seru klo liat sikap Naruto yg sedikit plin-plan bin ababil.

Ada salah pnulisan di judul chap 3, slanjutnya saya lupa ;p  
>Cukup sekian coret-coret dari saya dkotak review anda. Salam bwt Icha...<br>"Peace yak, kalo ada salah kate".  
>Sehat selalu n see yaa...<p>

A: Terima kasih atas reviewnya Yellow. Soal chap 3 itu yang mana salah kawan? Saya bingung sendiri mencarinya. Haha, maafkan balasan review saya yang sedikit gila, tapi jika Readers bertanya maka saya akan menjawab. Itulah salah satu prinsip saya dalam fic ini #weleh prinsip# doakan Icha selalu sibuk agar dia jarang membaca Ffn dan semoga hanya melihat sekilas, lalu terima kasih atas semangatnya and see you next chap.

Q: yo apa kabar doni-san..?ah..sorry baru bisa baca jadi sekalian aja aku review di chapter 4..!hm doni-san kalo dicanon naru latihan sama jiraiya selama 3 tahun pas balik umurnya kalo gak salah 15-16 tahun..apa anda memang membuatnya lebih tua dari di canon..?dan soal gaya penulisan tolong humornya jangan kebanyakan kerena merusak suasana serius doni-san..!hm doni-san kenapa makin banyak yang merequest naru pairnya sasu(yaoi) saya harap anda masih straight bukan penggemar sesama jenis...akhir kata ijin fav and follow ya lanjut terus ganbatte ne doni-san.!

A: Thanks my friend. Yap, saya memang sengaja sedikit menuakan umur Naruto dkk di sini. Jika di Canon umur mereka sekitar 15-16 seperti yang anda reviewkan, di sini saya naikkan satu tahun menjadi 17 tahun. Dan Humornya, haha...maafkan jika terlalu banyak, tetapi begitulah scene-nya agar tidak terlalu kaku. Dan untuk pair, tetap straight bro...Naruto dan Sasuke masih menyukai wanita.

Q: mantap doni-san, eh, abis arc ini apal lagi.

.  
>penasaran :D. Lanjut<p>

A: Arc misi dari Orochimaru.

Q: Nice advice from your boss Doni-san! Thanks! Doni-san, saya mau nyaranin senjata lagi nih.. Yaitu senjata kyk punya Kratos di God of War.. Klu gk salah Blade of Athena... Trus,apakah ada bentuk perubahan jika senjutsu dan chakra kyuubi / kyuubi mode digabung? Apakah naruto mempunyai beladiri tersendiri? Ane mau nyaranin Jeet Kune Do ataupun Krav Maga.. Pokoknya yg gk banyak gaya... Apakah naruto akan punya tato nantinya? (Biar keren doang V,V).. Lanjut Doni-san!

A: Terima kasih atas sarannya, akan ane coba pikirkan. Dan soal Taijutsu mungkin gaya standar pertarungan ninja, tetapi Naruto mempunyai cara tersendiri dalam mengguakan Taijutsunya. Yap, mungkin ada perubahan jika Senjutsu dan Chakra Kyuubi bergabung, dari pupil matanya dan kekuatannya. Thanks bos.

Q: Ops...saya ketinggalan 2 chapter...ah dari yang saya lihat sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Shizu kalau Naruto itu remaja labil kayaknya benar deh... Sampai sekarang mereka terkesan seperti penjahat gak niat. Yah semoga saja mereka cepat bertaubat wakwakwak  
>btw, humor dengan ular itu sungguh...ah susah menjelaskannya. Dan kenapa juga saya berfikiran ular betina anak ular kumisan itu adalah manusia -x-" ah mungkin ini efek keseringan begadang :v #abaikan<br>ah ia, btw di TBT chapter terakhir kulit Naruto jadi lebih putih/ pucat...apa itu efek dari senjutsunya?

A: Haha, ah sudahlah...yap, efek kulit Naruto menjadi lebih pucat memang karena ini. Sudah dijelaskan di atas kan? Sip.

Q: anjrit lo don. penyakit mesum dari sma gak bisa hilang!  
>hadeh, untuk chap ini gue 10 thumbs lah buat elo. penuh makna, apalagi waktu scene cermin shiya apalah itu gue lupa.<p>

.  
>lanjut bro!<p>

A: Kampret lo, wkwkwkw. Jangan bahas masa-masa abu-abu lah bro. Thanks bro.

Q: huft.,, lama gk ngereview fic TBT..  
>Wah di TBT s1 chap 50 sudah diketahui yang telah membunuh Hashirama dan dia seorang Midoru..<br>Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tumbuh menjadi pria cool dan could, tapi Midoru Shizukesa kenapa tumbuh menjadi pria yang makin cantik -_-'? Wah kalo pas pertarungan keliatan kagak adil,, masa pria keren *jgn gede kepala Uchi-Uzu* bakal tega nyakitin cewe' #ralat-pria cantik kaya gitu? Wkwkwkwkwk,.. Tapi saya tau Shizukesa sangat hebat, kuat, dan pintar,,  
>jadi Naruto akan mengubah teori Kuroda dalam senjutsu ular... Saya setuju,, saya malah geli kalau Naruto kaya' Kabuto,,, apa Naruto dan Sasuke bakal dapat elemen baru? Atau jutsu baru, biar para pembaca gak bosen...<br>Wah kaya'nya chap depan bakal panjang...  
>Maaf<br>Coretan review saya kepanjangan, tapi pasti ada yang lebih panjang dari pada saya... Akhir coretan review... NEXT!

A: Yap, sepertinya ada beberapa jutsu baru yang Naruto miliki, dan elemen Suiton-nya sudah meningkat gan. Thanks.

Q: abang mesum (ganti panggilan) cara nya buat cerita itu kayak manasih kepalaku udah stadium max ni mau pecah karna terlalu banyak menampung ide kasih tau aku ya cara nya yayaya please*puppy eyes no jutsu, di tendang*

A: Kalau sudah ada ide, kita harus punya garis besar cerita, inti cerita, konfliknya, dan akhirnya. Untuk pemanis cerita di sana-sini bisa ditambahkan waktu kita mengetik. Pokoknya nikmati ketikanmu dan jangan pakai ambisi atau apa, pakailah hati dan rasakan sensasi ceritamu di sini *nunjuk dada* hati maksudnya :)

Q: wisss cerita ini masih latihan nya naruto ya...  
>mau tanya kalau mode senin katak kan matanya kuning terus garis melintang item,teru ada eyesedo oranye -kalau ular apa ada eyesedo juga warna apa jangan kaya bakoro ya noraaaa banget ' ...<br>buat pair gw setuju kalau ada heremmm yg banyak biar mereka selain jahat tapi playboy juga XDD pasti keren tuh ...  
>yosss di tunggu caplannya :<p>

A: Tidak ada gan, wkwkwkwk. Senjutsu Naruto hanya berefek pada kulit Naruto yang lebih pucat atau putih saja, itu karena Naruto dapat membalikkan teori Senjutsu Naga-ular dengan mantap. Harem? Wow, banyak yang minta nih. Hehe...

Q: Ehm, Uda, seperti Comment saya sebelumnya, saya akan menunggu Flashback ini usai, menunggu konflik yangbakan Anda suguhkan dan untuk chapter ini saya menaikkan alis, Anda memberikan spoiler Hiraishin?  
>Wow!<br>Lalu ada saran tentang senjata antara cambuk dan sabit berantai, Anda bilang Anda akan memikirkan salah satu diantaranya, sekedar sharing, Rantai bermata sabit atau sabit berantai adalah senjata dari yang kebanyakan dipakai ninja pada Zaman dahulu, pada Anime/manga, Hanzo adalah pemakai senjata tersebut, sabit berantai disebut "Kusarigama."

Tentang #OOTD naruto, Anda merombak Naruto secara signifikan pada sifat, yaitu 'Ular Bebas' dan juga pada Fashion.

mengenai tata bahasa yang Anda, cuma sedikit saran, pada dialog Aoda dengan Naruto, Aoda menggunakan bahasa sopan, kalau kata 'anda' itu sebenarnya ditulis 'Anda' dalam bahasa tertulis :)

Bisakah bertanya pada Icha, bagaimana sensasinya berpikiran pada adegan pria main 'pedang-pedangan' karena jujur saya heran kenapa ada readers yang menyarankan menyelipkan YAOI pada Fict ini, meski saya tahu Anda tidak menuruti.

dan, sebagai sesama pecinta dunia lendir,  
>Saya TERHARUUUU...<p>

hiks... hiks...

Terima kasih Uda,  
>saya akan ambil opsi pertama, yaitu Xvideos, karena saya pake Tablet dan tidak ada applikasi flash player, nanti saya bikin akun, asal gratis :)<br>Anda juga bilang lebih suka yang seumur daripada dibawah umur? ah ya, saya juga, geli gimana gitu kalau ama yang dibawah umur, walaupun selisih umur saya dgn dia dekat, saya lebih suka MILF. hehe... idola saya Julia Ann dan Avva Addams :D

Sampai jumpa The Legend Of Captain Hentai :D  
>Salam Lima jari yang bergesek :)<p>

A: Saya tidak dapat berkata-kata apa lagi men...wkwkwkwk njirr, Julia Ann, hahahaha. Kalau saya tetap para JAV bro. Para cewek Jepang gitu, suaranya gimana gitu *BZEG* hehehe, thanks atas pembetulan cara penulisan dan selamat mendownload gan. Kalau sudah, berapa banyak? Wkwkwkwk.

Q: Keren Doni-san! Saya mau nanya nih, Apa nanti Naruto bakal bertemu sama kedua orang tuanya kaya di canon?

A: Yap, tepat sekali. Dan itu mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan yang penting bagi Naruto.

Q: Ficnya bagus, humornya mantap. arc latihan jadi naga-ular ala Uzumaki Naruto emang beda banyak parody-nya!  
>sekarang Saya jadi tau alasan kenapa NaruSasu bajunya mirip. Tanya:<br>-gimana kalau jutsu kombinasi NaruSasu itu DaiRasenringu yg dilempar pake Susano'o.  
>-teknik shuriken Naruto akankah ada variasi lainnya? Hito Kugutsu Naruto bisa gak?<br>-elemen dari Naruto kan Suiton n Fuuton bisa gk di gabung sama Raiton n Katon?  
>Mungkin kalau dibayangin jutsu kombinya jadi gini; Naruto pake jutsu penjara air-nya Zabuza kalo musuh udah masuk Sasuke tinggal nyambit musuh pake Nagashi.<br>Doni-san, Saya mau nanya nih kalau Doton plus Katon plus Raiton plus kegelapan Tronton ya?  
>Inspirasi oh inspirasi, kemanakah engkau pergi?<p>

A: Mantap. Terima kasih atas idenya yang bagus bung. Dan untuk teknik shuriken Naruto, yap tepat sekali, akan ada beberapa varian yang dikembangkan Naruto. Soal itu, hehehe...saya gak berani jawab bung, itu sudah gabungan dari lebih beberapa kata-kata Jepang.

Q: biar lebih keren dari naruto-sama? ... krik krik krik... -_- ... sasuke narsis mode.. hahah.  
>oke, chap ini masih membahas mengenai latihan naruto. masih belum ada perkembangan mengenai petualangan "the Best Team" ya... dan ga ada juga kabar mengenai duo Cewek yg di tinggalin naruto dan sasuke. saran saja, chap depan kalau bisa di selingi dengan kisah chara lainnya, biar ga terlalu memaku pada naruto sehingga ga bikin bosen. entah itu mengenai kisah sasuke selama naruto latihan atau cerita mengenai perkembangan sakura, hinata bahkan Sizu-chan... wah wah wah... gue pelet juga nih sizhu... sayangnya dia cowok, apa ga bisa di konoha ga ada dokter spesialis trans-gender ya?<p>

A: Haha, silahkan. Pelet saja. Hm, mungkin beberapa chap depan jalan cerita akan semakin luas kawan. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

Q: Naruto dalam mode shinjutsu naga apa aja kekuatan nya Doni-san ?, apa seperti Kaboto ?,, maaf ya kalo nanya terus hehehe;V,,,dan trims.

A: Yap, seperti pukulan Kawazaku Kumite dan Tatakinya. Taijutsu yang hampir sama dengan mode Senjutsu katak. Lalu ada Hogokune, memunculkan ular-ular dari bawah tanah sebagai defense dan ofense. Tentu juga mungkin ada Senpo varian Rasengan. Rasengan dengan kekuatan alam. Thanks.

Q: Yo doni-senpai hehe ini pertama kalinya aku review di fanfic ini wkwk kak doni dan icha-chan adalah author favorit saya loh hehe oh ya aku pengen request pas sasuke latihan kuchiyose gimana.. kan naruto udah.. hehe hanya itu aja makasih doni-san..

A: Yap, mungkin hanya sekilas-sekilas saja. Takutnya beberapa Readers akan bosan. Thank you.

Q: bisa berubah jadi ular gak sinaru,macam si orochi.  
>oke lanjut.<p>

A: Tampaknya bisa. Karena setelah menguasai Senjutsu, otomatis beberapa kemampuan ular akan dimiliki Naruto.

Q: makin mantap nih cerita. pokoknya cerita abg doni ini penuh makna, klasik, canon menarik dan aneh :D wahahaha, eh...boleh saran senjata sasuke gak? banyak yang nyaranin naruto di kotak review, kasihan si pantat ayam gak ada weapon.  
>kalau boleh bagaimana sasuke kayak pisau lipat para penjahat. pasti keren tuh, kecil tapi berbahaya..<br>hanya itu review gaje dari saya, byebye

A: Sip, setelah dipikir-pikir, ide anda mantap juga. Sudah saya klop gan. Thanks bro...

Q: Klo gak bisa nguasai senjutsunya jadi patung batu juga?

A: Yap, seperti itulah gan.

Q: Doni-senpai kembali pada mode mesumnya. mantaaaap  
>eh, mau tanya doni-san, apa naruto menjadi dark atau grey, soalnya naruto nampaknya ada rasa penyesalan gitu. ah au, lanjut<p>

A: Yap, tampaknya Naruto mungkin akan memasuki ruang lingkup sedikit putih. Apalagi pikirannya yang terus mendesaknya dalam kebaikan atau kejahatan. Thanks.

Q: Keren kak...  
>Haduh d jogja panas kak. Banjir kringet disini...<br>Ngomong2 icha gak ngamuk tuh kotak reviewnya bwt nany2 link hentai lagi? -_- hehehe..  
>Mo nanya nanti si yami naruto bakal di musnahin gak? Kan di canon naruto bakal ngilangin si yami... Trus klo yami ilang naruto bisa make dai rasenringu gak?<br>Mungkin itu kak..  
>Semangat buat ffnya!\. buatlah karya yg keren lagi kak!

A: Dia sibuk. Ini saatnya!

Yap, jika Yami musnah berarti Naruto bisa mode Bijuu, dan itu sama dengan hilangnya kekuatan Dai Rasenringu. Thanks...

Q: my stupidboy friend season 2 nya kapan?

A: Aa...jangan tanya saya boy, PM saja ke akun ini biar saya bilang ke Icha. Saya tidak tahu itu. Sip.

Q: yo,Doni-san.. makin kerennn aja nih fict.. lanjut yo! trs, beneran gk ad pair? atw narusasu?

A: Haha, ada gan. Tapi NaruSasu? No, hehe, hanya friendship saja duo itu.

Q: senpai saya masih bingung nih tentan ukuran akada,kuroda dkk nih kok bisa masuk kamar naruto?  
>lanjut y senpai!<p>

A: Yap, pintu kamar Naruto di Gua Ryuchi cukup besar, hingga para ular bisa masuk ke situ. Dan urutan tubuh para ular itu yang paling besar adalah Haken. Diikuti Petapa Naga-ular putih, lalu istrinya. Kuroda, Deshi, dan Sakeru sama besarnya. Lalu dibawahnya ada Akada dan Aoda, baru Utsuki yang bertubuh agak sedikit lebih kecil.

Q: Halo lagi sobat H-E-N-T-A-I hehehe, tidak ku sangka kau suka ke Pururin juga Untuk baca Manga Rate MA hehehe, oh iya untuk Senjata sebagai Media Hirashin lebih baik menggunakan Shuriken Khas Desa Es yaitu Shuriken berbentuk seperti butiran Salju (susah pengambarannya) atau Kunai biasa tetapi lebih berat dari Kunai biasa dan lebih ringan dari Kunai Hirashin, dan soal senjata Naruto ini aku kasih saran,  
>1. Chakura To atau Pisau Chakra sesuai dengan Naruto saat Menggunakan Cakar pada saat Mode Kyuubi digunakan untuk jarak dekat<br>2. Jujaku Hisou Shouken, senjata kembar yang dapat membuat badai dan dibuat di Desa Takumi sesuai dengan Naruto yang berelemen Fuuton dan digunakan untuk jarak menengah-jauh  
>3. Garianto, senjata berbentuk Trisula berwarna Biru yang dapat memanjang seperti ular dan dibuat di Desa Takumi, sesuai dengan Naruto yang saat ini seperti ular dan digunakan untuk jarak jauh. oke saat nya sesi bertanya.<br>Pertama, Apakah Nanti saat Arc Naruto-Sasuke di beri Misi, salah satu Misi nya dari Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds atau misi dari Arc Filler di anime nya?  
>Kedua, Apakah Akan Kombinasi teknik Naruto-Sasuke selain Shurikan bertali dan Teknik Katon? dan untuk saran Kombinasi lebih baik Rasengan Kurama dan Chidori saat Mode Cursed Mark Level 2,<br>Ketiga, Kapan Naruto mendapat Jutsu Baru selain Fuuton: Jubashi?  
>Keempat, Errr..., sebenarnya pertanyaan ini tidak aku tanyakan karna Pertanyaan nya Cukup Nista tapi tak masalah karena aku juga cukup Nista, Saat di Pururin Manga type apa yang suka Kau baca, apakah One-Shot, Original atau dari AnimeManga yang populer?  
>Kelima, suka akan Genre Manga seperti apa?, Oke itu saja, Karna otak saya cukup Eror setelah baca sesi tanya-jawab chapter 3, aku sudahi saja, oke lanjutkan<p>

A: Sip bro, ada dua senjata yang saya ambil dari anda. Garianto dan Jujaku Hisou Souken. Tapi bisakah anda mendeskripsikan Jujaku Hisou Souken lebih jelas? Sip gan.

Pertama, hmm...misi yang diberikan Oro saya ambil dari salah satu arc filler di Naruto.

Kedua, Thanks atas sarannya gan. Mantap.

Ketiga, yap, apalagi elemen Suiton-nya yang sudah berkembang. Fuuton Naruto pun sudah ada variasinya.

Keempat, Haha, oneshot dan Original. Kalau yang Parody, hmm...banyak sih. Susah menyebutkannya. Tapi Original tetap yang top. Genre Manga biasa kan? Saya Harem, dibumbui Ecchi, dan adventure-action plus martial arts, sedikit Psyicological juga boleh. Tidak apa-apa gan, bagus kan. Hahahaha.

Q; Hai Jendral hentai aka Doni Renault

Buat Naruto punya jutsu angin pengoyak biar bisa ngoyak baju wanita gitu loh

Salam Hentai

A: Salam man. Ide yang bagus. Tapi akan saya pikirka :D

Q: hhmmm..

apa yaa :3 ...

apa entar dichap" selanjutnya akan ada misi" dari tante orochi yg berhubungan sama movie ?

seprti kalau gk salah movie naruto yg ngelawan desa tersembunyi kusagakure, para ninja yg dpt terbang ?  
>disitu naru ketemu sasu mau ngambil gulungan yg disuruh tante oro...<p>

nah apa entar adegan itu ad di arc pemberian misi tante oro ?

kan peran naruto disitu dapat digantikan peran sizhu ?

jadi yaa mereka akn sedikit bernostalgia dan bertempur brsema lagi untuk melawan kakek" tua ?

sprti dimovie itu naru sma sasu sempet berkolaborasi walau cuma sebentar ?

A: Mungkin misinya akan saya campur dari filler, movie, dan original cerita dari saya. Dan untuk misi mereka setelah arc ini saya ambil dari filler cerita Naruto yang saya ubah beberapa jalan ceritanya. Thanks. Untuk Shizu, hmm...pertemuan itu masih lama gan.

Q: halo doni-san maaf baru kasih review padahal udah baca dari TBT s1, sorry banget yah soal media perantara hiraishin itu lebih baik seperti senbon dari es, kan kalau elemen air atau suiton jika digabungkan sama elemen angin bisa jadi hyotun tuh. makanya media hiraishinnya senbon aja and ada satu hal lagi apa naruto bisa menggunakan genjutsu ,kan waktu di s1 kalau tidak salah si pedo orochi nyuruh si pecinta kutukan mbak tayuya buat ngajarin sasu naru genjutsu tapi sasukenya malah ke kabuto. ok itu aja Doni-san

A: Terima kasih kawan. Tapi untuk Hyouton itu tidak salah harus punya darahnya gan. Karena itu keturunan klan saja. Untuk Genjutsu, hmm...tampaknya dalam duo mereka nanti, Sasuke-lah yang menghandlenya. Thanks bro.

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya. Sampai jumpa Jum'at atau Sabtu depan. Kalau ada Typo atau kesalahan jangan sungkan-sungkan mengkritik saya, saya gak makan orang kok. Saya makan nasi, dan empat sehat lima sempurna.

Terima kasih semua dan see you next chap in TBT.

Doni Ren.

Preview the Next Chap:

"Maka Fuuton: Rasengan akan menjadi serangan yang lebih berbahaya."/ "Shizukesa ya..."/ "Jangan ikut campur, Naruto. Biarkan aku yang menghabisinya!"/ "Dengan kunai ini, kau adalah targetku, Itachi..."/ "Aku dengar bocah sampah kuning itu sudah datang. Di mana dia?"/ "Jadi, kalian bertiga akan membawa salah seorang aset kita yang berharga..."/ "Dia pergi darimu, Orochimaru?"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team: Snake Journey_, Chap 6. The Red Kunai and The Full of Genjutsu Area._

'Anjing-anjingmu akan kubunuh...Orochimaru!'


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia langsung membentuk segel **Kagebunshin** dan membuat **Rasengan** dengan seorang bunshinnya. Bola chakra dengan pergerakan acak itu muncul perlahan-lahan di tangan Naruto. Orochimaru menyeringai sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang. Dia terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesusahan dari Naruto yang nampak bekerja keras menggabungkan sifat elemennya dengan jutsu sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Ayo, **Fuuton: Raseng**-"

BLAAARHHH!

Naruto terpental ke belakang dan berguling ke samping sebanyak delapan kali. Debu pun berterbangan ke berbagai arah akibat hempasan tubuh Naruto tadi. Naruto bangkit perlahan-lahan dan menciptakan seorang bunshin lagi. Uzumaki muda itu menepuk pundak bunshinnya dan berbisik di depan Orochimaru. Orochimaru menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan celahnya, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada penasaran. Naruto menoleh ke arah Orochimaru dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Safirnya begitu tajam dan dingin.

"Aku pernah diajari oleh," Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kepada Orochimaru soal keberadaan Yami di mindscapenya. Naruto menghela napasnya dan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Orochimaru terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Siapapun gurumu itu tidak masalah bagiku. Lanjutkan teorimu..."

Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Dia pun mengingat setiap detail yang diajari Yami soal **Sankaku Rasengan** dan bagaimana hubungan antara prinsip Sankaku dengan elemen Fuuton. Naruto menjelaskannya kepada Orochimaru dengan nada monoton dan mata Orochimaru berbinar senang. Pancaran mata ular yang licik.

"Jadi begitu, heh..." Orochimaru memegang dagunya sambil tersenyum puas "...Kesimpulannya, kau harus bisa menipiskan ketebalan **Rasengan**mu saat pengacakannya dan biarkan angin yang lembut itu masuk di sela-sela aliran chakra **Rasengan**, Naruto-kun," mata Orochimaru bersinar penuh kepuasan "Setelah itu, baru kau tingkatkan kecepatan anginmu yang berbaur dengan chakramu dan buat kekuatan angin itu menjadi daya tambah perusak **Rasengan**mu,"

"Maka **Fuuton: Rasengan** akan menjadi serangan yang lebih berbahaya." Kata Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannnya, Orochimaru. Tapi aku sudah memikirkan hal itu dulu," Naruto menatap ke atas dan memandang langit biru dengan safirnya. Naruto menarik napasnya perlahan-lahan dan tersenyum tipis.

Saatnya, saatnya menunjukkan kepada dunia Shinobi bahwa,

"**Fuuton**,"

**Rasengan** itu pun terbentuk, diikuti gelombang angin yang kencang.

"**RASENGAAAAN**!"

**THE BEST TEAM : SNAKE JOURNEY**

**2nd Tetralogi from The Best Team**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Best Team by Doni Ren**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sebuah Humor kecil dan Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" –Yami Naruto, Harem Naruto? Harem Sasuke?**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur aneh, Abal abal, Acak acakan dan segala jenisnya.**

**For Icha Ren, sepupuku yang manis dan imut :D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter 6:_ _The Red Kunai and The Full of Genjutsu Area_

Sasuke membaca scroll pengefisien elemen petir di kamarnya. Cahaya temaram lilin membaurkan suasana yang hening dan gelap tersebut. Uchiha itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memandang lurus ke atas. Di mana dia dapat melihat langit-langit kamarnya dan bayangan gelap dari sisi balik cahaya temaram lilin.

Sasuke memikirkan tentang masa lalunya kembali. Sudah ribuan kali dia memikirkan tentang pembantaian malam itu dan dia semakin bingung akan sikap Itachi. Entah kenapa pada saat malam yang mencekam itu dia merasa kalau sosok Itachi yang hangat hilang dan digantikan dengan seorang pembunuh dingin tanpa perasaan.

'Bodoh,' Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang datar scroll pemberian Jiraiya dulu saat dia, Naruto, dan Shizu-

"Shizukesa ya..." Sasuke menutup scrollnya dan berdiri tegak. Dia kembali memikirkan tentang Itachi. Berpikir seperti itu memang percuma, seorang pembunuh tetaplah seorang pembunuh. Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras dan dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Memanipulasi chakra keduaku?"

Naruto yang sedang duduk di tepi jurang melirik sekilas ke arah Orochimaru. Legenda Sannin itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tetap mempertahankan senyuman liciknya. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Orochimaru dan memiringkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Bukankah setelah empat tahun ini perkembanganku semakin baik?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. Orochimaru terkekeh pelan.

"Aku setuju. Bahkan kau dengan mudah bisa memanipulasi Chakra anginmu. Apa hasil latihanmu di Gua Ryuchi sangat meningkatkan pembelajaranmu, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto menggoyangkan kaki kanannya yang berjuntai di tepi jurang. Sementara tangan kirinya yag berada di atas lutut kaki kirinya mencengkram erat. Naruto tetap pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Sangat," jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto segera berdiri dengan gerakan tenang.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan solusi **Hiraishin**? Jangan sampai empat tahun belajar bersamamu aku tetap tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu ayahku."

"Jangan mencobanya dulu, kau masih jauh untuk menggunakannya..."

"Tapi _Fuinjutsu_ku sudah meningkat," Naruto menoleh ke arah Orochimaru dan memandang datar Legenda Sannin tersebut "Apa salahnya-"

"Itu adalah jutsu antar ruang dimensi. Satu kesalahan saja bisa fatal," mata Orochimaru melebar. Tentu saja Orochimaru tidak akan membiarkan salah satu murid kesayangannya akan terkena dampak serius dalam jutsu yang memiliki kesulitan sendiri seperti **Hiraishin** "Lebih baik kau mencari solusi yang baik untuk meningkatkan dirimu, Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto hanya menghela napasnya perlahan. Angin pun berhembus kencang di tepi tebing hingga membuat rambut panjang Naruto berkibar tenang. Tubuh Naruto pun menghilang dengan dedaunan yang melayang di sekelilingnya. Orochimaru cukup takjub melihat bagaimana teknik _Shunsin_ Naruto. Sang Legenda Sannin menyeringai.

'Kau memang sangat berkembang, Naruto-_kun_...khekhekhe..."

.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang tenang dan teratur mengiringi Sasuke menuju ke arah luar tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Uchiha muda itu kini berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang dengan dedaunan yang perlahan-lahan jatuh dari atas. Uchiha muda itu melompat ke atas sebuah pohon dan bergerak cepat menuju arah yang dia tuju. Sasuke pun berdiri di atas sebuah bukit terjal setelah selama 2 menit melewati dahan-dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Dia menatap ke langit dan nampak terdiam di sana.

'Baiklah, akan kucoba...' batin Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Dia segera menggerakkan handseal yang cukup rumit dan menyemburkan api yang sangat besar dari mulutnya. Api yang berbentuk naga raksasa penuh kemarahan.

"**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu**!"

BROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHHHH! Hembusan api yang tinggi membuat areal tersebut menjadi panas. Rambut Sasuke berkibar kencang. Mata Sasuke melebar dan dia melihat ke arah langit.

'Masih belum! Arus panasnya belum naik ke atas!' Sasuke kembali menggerakkan handseal dan menyemburkan jutsu apinya dengan aliran chakra yang lebih besar.

"**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu**!"

BROOAAAAAAAAAAAARRHHHHH! Kali ini bola api yang besar berbentuk naga itu melesat cepat ke atas. Sasuke dapat merasakan panas jutsunya yang begitu tinggi. Beberapa tanah bukit jatuh ke bawah akibat hembusan dari efek semburan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke menatap langit dan menunggu.

Belum terlihat perubahan. Sasuke menghela napasnya perlahan.

'Tsk, cukup sulit juga memancing petir alam.' Sasuke menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang dan memandang datar ke arah depan. Di mana hamparan hutan menghampiri retina matanya dan membuatnya sedikit takjub akan ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah.

"Mencoba yang baru, _Teme_..."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan Naruto sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan ramah. Sasuke berbalik ke arah Naruto dan mendekati partnernya tersebut.

"Hn, tentu saja," Sasuke dan Naruto pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke bawah bukit "Jika aku tidak berkembang maka orang itu..." mata Sasuke menajam penuh dendam "...Orang itu tidak akan pernah bisa mati di tanganku!"

"Kalau aku yang membunuhnya?"

"Jangan ikut campur, Naruto. Biarkan aku yang menghabisinya!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala "Tetapi jika kau kesulitan bisakah aku bertarung di sampingmu, partner?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan "Hn, hal tersebut akan kupertimbangkan. Tapi aku akan tetap membantu tujuanmu."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya "Heheh, _arigatou_ Sasuke..."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto dan mendengus pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau meniruku. Setelah pulang dari Gua para ular itu stylemu sangat amat memalukan."

"Bisakah kau katakan itu kepada dadamu yang terbuka secara menggelikan," Naruto menatap datar ke arah Sasuke "Dan apa-apaan tali ungu tidak jelas itu. Apa celanamu melorot jika tidak memakainya?"

Sasuke balas menatap datar ke arah Naruto "Kalau iya?"

"Iya?" Naruto memandang lurus ke depan "Kau membuatku geli, Sasuke..."

"Peniru style seperti dirimu harus tetap diam, _Dobe_..."

"Hm, terserah _Teme_. Yang penting aku tidak menunjukkan auratku pada dunia."

"Menurut persepsi orang saja," Sasuke memandang ke bawah. Di mana dia dapat melihat jejeran semut yang nampak sedang membawa makanan-makanan kecil dari hutan "Tetapi baju seperti ini akan memudahkanku dalam mode _Joutai_ level dua,"

"Sayapmu itu ya," Naruto tersenyum tipis "Aku setuju. Itu lebih efisien. Lagipula..." Naruto memandang sahabatnya dan tersenyum lebar. Sasuke memandang kebingungan ke arah Naruto.

"Pakaian ini menandakan kita sebagai tim bukan?"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Uchiha muda itu kemudian memandang lurus ke depan. Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Hn, tentu saja."

**~TBT~**

Kebiasaan memakan ramen Naruto memang tidak pernah hilang. Walaupun sudah berada di tempat Orochimaru, Uzumaki muda itu lebih sering mentasbihkan ramen sebagai makanan utamanya. Padahal Orochimaru dengan sok perhatiannya menasehatkan kepada Naruto soal gizi seimbang dan pola makan yang baik. Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan dia terus setia kepada makanan yang bernama ramen tersebut.

Naruto kini berada di antara perbatasan Otogakure dan Desa Besi. Saat itu dia baru saja pulang dari misi yang diberikan Orochimaru untuk mengambil salah satu gulungan penelitian Legenda Sannin tersebut yang berada di lab rahasianya di Desa Besi. Naruto yang sedang melewati beberapa pohon tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah kedai ramen dan matanya langsung berbinar senang.

Uzumaki muda itu kemudian mendarat di tempat itu dan langsung berjalan memasuki kedai ramen tersebut dengan senyuman bahagia. Kebetulan bagi Naruto, perutnya sudah sangat siap untuk diisi.

Naruto pun duduk di kedai tersebut dan dia mendapatkan ada seorang wanita yang duduk di ujung kedai sambil bertopang dagu dengan wajah datar. Rambutnya ungu panjang hingga sepunggung. Matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya namun sedikit gelap hanya menatap dalam kekosongan. Ada pita kecil putih di kepalanya. Naruto memandang wanita tersebut dari atas hingga ke bawah dan menyimpulkan kalau umur wanita itu sama dengan umurnya. Naruto menatap ke depan saat sang penjual ramen datang dengan senyuman hangatnya. Naruto sekilas teringat Paman Teuchi dan anaknya Ayame.

"Pesan apa Tuan?"

"Mie Ramen ukuran Jumbo dengan Kari Ayam plus Daging Babi porsi penuh." Kata Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Penjual ramen tadi sedikit terkejut dengan pesanan Naruto namun dia kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mohon anda tunggu sebentar..." kata sang penjual ramen yang bergender wanita dengan nada manis. Naruto kembali melirik ke arah gadis tadi dan safirnya sedikit terbuka lebar. Gadis tadi menatapnya tajam dengan iris ungunya yang begitu menusuk matanya. Naruto terdiam sejenak dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"_Itadakimasu_," gumam Naruto pelan saat semangkuk ramen yang dia pesan sudah datang. Uzumaki muda itu langsung menyantapnya dengan cepat karena perutnya sudah terangsang dengan bau ramen yang khas. Naruto memakannya penuh kenikmatan dan entah kenapa dia merasa bahagia saat itu. Perutnya dengan ikhlas menerima tamu makanan kehormatan dari ramen yang dipesan oleh tuannya, dan Naruto menelan ramen-ramen tersebut dengan wajah senang.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai ramen ya?"

GLUP...wajah Naruto tercekat dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ohok...ohok...ohok! Ga-ohoook!"

"Air putih datang tuan. Tolong hati-hati saat anda makan, memang mie ramen biasa menyangkut di tenggorokan!" kata sang penjual sambil meletakkan segelas air putih di depan Naruto. Uzumaki muda itu langsung menyambar air putih tersebut dan meneguknya dengan wajah kesusahan. Setelah normal kembali, Naruto menoleh ke samping dan menatap tajam 'pengacau' suasana dia makan tadi.

Gadis berambut ungu itu hanya menatapnya datar seolah-olah tanpa perasaan bersalah. Naruto rasanya ingin meremas-remas wajah tanpa dosa seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada di sampingku dan berbicara seperti itu?" Naruto meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Matanya memandang mie ramen punyanya dan entah kenapa nafsu makannya sudah terhenti. Padahal sedikit lagi Naruto akan menyelesaikan acara makannya dengan meneguk kuah mie ramen tersebut dengan penuh nikmat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyukai caramu makan," gadis itu tetap memandang datar ke arah Naruto "Kau juga cukup menarik untuk dilihat."

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. Dia segera bangkit dan memberikan uangnya kepada sang penjual ramen. Uzumaki muda itu langsung keluar dari kedai ramen dengan wajah datar.

"Hei, _matte kudasai_!"

Naruto melirik ke belakang dengan wajah bosan "Ada apa?"

"Aku belum tahu namamu," kata sang gadis. Tetap dengan flat ekspression-nya.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto terdiam sejenak dan nampak berpikir "Hm, kau?"

"Hanaria," kata gadis itu singkat. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita sudah berkenalan dan aku harus pergi." Naruto segera berbalik ke arah depan dan melompat ke atas sebuah dahan pohon. Uzumaki muda itu berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. Menoleh ke arah Hanaria.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Hanaria-_san_!"

Hanaria menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar. Dia pun memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat punggung sang Uzumaki. Ada simbol lingkaran merah di sana.

"Aku teringat kata Sasame-_chan_. Itu seperti baju dari Oto kan?" gumam Hanaria dengan nada datar.

.

.

.

Sasuke menopang dagunya di meja kamarnya dan menatap datar lilin yang bercahaya temaram di sana. Uchiha muda itu kemudian menutup matanya perlahan dan kembali memikirkan masalah tentang Itachi. Saat itu pikirannya melayang dengan cepat menuju masa lalunya ketika Itachi memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan dan dia langsung berjalan menuju ke bawah kasurnya. Di bawah kasur tersebut ada sebuah kotak kecil berdebu dan Sasuke langsung membukanya dengan cepat.

Sebuah kunai berbalut kain merah. Hadiah dari _Aniki_nya.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat ketika dia menggenggam kunai tersebut. Kunai itu adalah bukti peninggalan masa-masa kebaikan sang kakak. Kunai itu mungkin topeng kebaikan Itachi untuk menutupi hati busuknya dan tanpa sadar mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah menyala. Sharingan yang penuh kebencian dan kemarahan.

Sasuke teringat kata-katanya sewaktu dia berada di Konoha. Waktu sebelum dia meninggalkan desa tersebut.

"Dengan kunai ini, kau adalah targetku, Itachi..." Sasuke bergumam pelan dan dia menatap ke atas. Ke arah langit kamarnya dengan Sharingan yang menyala. Sasuke berjalan ke arah mejanya dan membuka scroll pembelajarannya dan menatap tajam tulisan tersebut. Alisnya bertautan karena sang Uchiha nampak berpikir. Uchiha Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Dia benar-benar akan merealisasikan perkataannya untuk membunuh Itachi dan dia berjanji akan membunuh Itachi dengan tangannya sendiri. Bersama kunai merah ini. Kunai yang berbalut kain merah pemberian buruannya!

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-_kun_," kata Orochimaru sambil mengamati scroll yang dibawa Naruto dengan tatapan senang.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia pun keluar dari kamar Orochimaru dengan wajah datar. Uzumaki muda itu kini berjalan di lorong markas mereka sambil sesekali melirik ke dinding-dinding markas dengan pandangan penuh minat. Dia berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke yang nampak tertutup rapat. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan lurus ke depan. Saat dia berada di aula besar markas Orochimaru, sebuah teriakan menghampiri gendang telinganya.

"WOY, KAU NARUTO KAN?!"

Naruto menatap datar di depannya dan mendapatkan Sakon dan Jirobu menatapnya dengan pandangan senang. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar.

"Hahah...bocah bodoh ini nampak sedikit lebih baik," Sakon terkekeh "...Apa yang kau lakukan selama dua bulan lebih ini hingga bertransformasi menjadi playboy Naruto?"

'A-apaan sih-_ttebayo_?' batin Naruto dengan alis berkedut sweatdrop. Jirobo berlari ke arahnya dan adu tos dengan Naruto. Sakon melompat ke arah Naruto dan ingin menjitak kepala kuning tersebut. Naruto menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Hei, aku lebih tua darimu!" kata Sakon dengan nada protes.

"Kau tua empat tahun dariku, Sakon." Kata Naruto dengan nada monoton. Mata Sakon melebar.

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dari Orochimaru."

"Haah," Sakon menepuk keningnya "Orochimaru-_sama_ itu orang yang banyak bicara juga ya..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Yap, di Oto dia mempunyai rekan-rekan seperti mereka. Tim Sakon sudah menjadi temannya sejak empat tahun lebih dia berada di sini. Naruto sangat senang. Dia merasakan kehangatan di markas Orochimaru walaupun suasana mencekam itu tetap ada.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna dan dia langsung melompat salto belakang ke kiri. Hampir saja tubuhnya terkena serangan jaring laba-laba Kidomaru. Naruto terkekeh pelan dan menatap ramah ke arah Kidomaru yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Apa kabar kawan kuning. Tch, aku rasa aku ingin bertarung denganmu di sini sekarang..." kata Kidomaru dengan senyuman kejam. Naruto memasang ekpsresi sweatdrop.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas dari Orochimaru."

"Kami juga," kata Sakon sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara "Tapi hari ini cukup baik karena kami sudah bertemu denganmu."

"Sudah dua minggu kami melaksanakan misi ini," kata Jirobo sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Naruto menaikkan alisnya perlahan.

"Lama sekali? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"Dua misi. Misi pertama adalah rutinitas misi yang diberikan Orochimaru-_sama_, yakni memeriksa perbatasan Oto. Tapi misi kedua cukup menegangkan," kata Sakon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Apa itu?"

"Kami mengawasi tindak-tanduk Akatsuki."

Mata Naruto menajam. Akatsuki. Dia baru mendengarnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Organisasi gelap yang belum diketahui tujuannya. Orochimaru-_sama_ pernah menjadi anggotanya," kata Kidomaru menjelaskan "Katanya organisasi tersebut memiliki 10 orang anggota yang merupakan terdiri atas Shinobi-Shinobi _Missing-nin Rank-S_. Kegiatan yang baru dapat kami lihat adalah nampaknya mereka bergerak berpasangan setiap kelompok," Kidomaru menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan tangannya entah bagian yang mana "Mereka benar-benar misterius. Orochimaru-_sama_ hanya mengatakan kalau kami harus mengawasi mereka, jangan melakukan pertarungan."

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan 'Akatsuki ya...'

"Aku dengar bocah sampah kuning itu sudah datang. Di mana dia?"

Semua tahu siapa wanita bermulut kasar tersebut. Sakon dan Kidomaru yang menutupi tubuh Naruto dari pandangan Tayuya bergeser ke samping sehingga gadis berambut merah itu bisa melihat jelas sang Uzumaki. Naruto menatap kebingungan dua temannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sampah ku-"

Tayuya terdiam. Matanya melebar. Entah kenapa dia sangat shock dengan penampilan Naruto yang sekarang.

"Ku-ku-ku..." Tayuya meneguk ludahnya perlahan 'Ku-kurang ajar. Ke-kenapa dia begitu...begitu menawan?' Tayuya menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung berbalik dari hadapan Naruto. Sakon dan Kidomaru terkekeh pelan. Mereka menatap sang Uzumaki yang hanya memasang wajah kebingungan. Dua ninja Oto itu tahu bahwa Naruto yang sekarang pasti 'lebih' mempunyai daya tarik karena perubahannya yang cukup mencolok.

"Tayuya-_chan_, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Tayuya. Mata Tayuya melebar sempurna.

"HIIIII!" kata Tayuya dengan cepat sambil berbalik ingin menampar pipi Naruto. Uzumaki muda itu menangkap tangan kanan Tayuya dengan tangan kanannya dan menggenggam erat tangan kunoichi tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman yang menawan.

Menurut view pandangan Tayuya, entah kenapa ada efek-efek sinar penambah pesona di sekeliling wajah Naruto. Mata Tayuya beralih ke tangannya dan secara harfiah wanita, wajahnya langsung panas begitu melihat pergelangan tangannya dipegang begitu erat oleh seorang pria.

"Ada apa Tayuya-_chan_, kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos bodohnya. Yang entah kenapa nampak menggemaskan sekarang.

"LE...PAS...KAN..."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"TANGANKU...BODOOOOOOOOH!"

DUAAAAKHHHHH!

Sementara Sasuke yang sedang mengkombinasikan elemen petirnya dengan kunai yang diberi Itachi hanya melirik ke belakang sekilas. Uchiha muda itu kini sedang berlatih di halaman belakang markas. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'Semoga kau selamat, Naruto...' batin sang Uchiha sambil melemparkan kunai berlistriknya.

Hari demi hari di markas Orochimaru!

**~TBT~**

Bagi Tayuya, dua bocah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah dua sosok ingusan yang hanya ingin mencari kekuatan dan beremosi labil. Mereka berdua tidak menarik perhatiannya. Untuk Sasuke masih dia maklumi karena bocah bermarga Uchiha itu bisa dikatakan memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata dengan pembawaan yang tenang. Namun bocah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto termasuk golongan yang bisa dibilang sama dengan Sakon dan teman-temannya. Pembuat onar, berisik, dan membuatnya kesal. Tayuya hanya melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan Orochimaru untuk melatih kedua bocah tersebut, terutama Sasuke agar bisa memahami apa yang namanya Genjutsu.

Setelah dua bocah itu menginjak dewasa, dan Tayuya yang lebih tua dari mereka dengan selisih tiga tahun, Tayuya sedikit kagum dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur saja, Tayuya mungkin akan bangga jika dia menjadi ibu-nya Sasuke. Remaja berstyle pantat ayam itu benar-benar memperlihatkan apa arti sebenarnya dari kata "Cool". Beda dengan remaja kuning tengik yang masih saja suka membuat keributan. Meskipun Tayuya sedikit tahu tentang sifat Naruto yang sebenarnya, penuh kedinginan dan kekelaman yang pekat. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak berubah, masih dengan wajah bodoh berkulit coklat dengan tiga garis kucing aneh di pipinya dan rambut jabrik kuning yang sedikit lebih panjang. Hanya sedikit lebih panjang.

Namun kini, sosok di hadapannya benar-benar berbeda. Uzumaki Naruto telah nampak, Tayuya tidak bisa menyebutnya dalam hati, tetapi Uzumaki muda itu sudah berada jauh di atas Naruto yang dulu. Sangat jauh dengan Naruto yang dulu hanya seorang bocah berumur 13 tahun. Uzumaki Naruto dengan umur 17 tahun memiliki rambut kuning dengan style jabrik yang lebih memukau, dengan sisi kiri-kanan rambutnya yang memanjang hampir menyentuh bagian tepi dagunya. Matanya yang semakin menunjukkan cahaya kedewasaan dan kecerdasan. Serta kulit yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi putih, padahal dia hanya dua bulan lebih di Gua Ryuchi. Yang membuat Tayuya takjub adalah tiga garis aneh di pipinya. Tiga garis itu nampak pergi entah kemana dan kini pipi remaja Uzumaki itu terlihat mulus bersih.

Dan sekarang dia tersenyum di depan Tayuya dengan wajah seorang laki-laki.

BUAAAGHH!

"APA...YANG...KAU LA-LAKUKAN TAYUYA-_CHAN_!"

"BERHENTI MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU DAN HABISKAN MAKAN MALAMMU, KUNING SAMPAH!"

Sakon dan yang lainnya tertawa di meja makan markas Orochimaru. Sementara Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding ruang makan sambil mengunyah tomatnya dengan nikmat hanya tersenyum tipis.

Pertanyaannya, apakah kata-kata sindiran sang Petapa Naga-ular menjadi kenyataan?

.

.

.

Naruto menatap scroll yang pernah diberikan Jiraiya sebelum dia meninggalkan desa. Scroll yang berisi cairan asam perut katak. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya perlahan dan dia nampak sedang berpikir. Uzumaki muda itu kemudian meletakkan gulungan tersebut di bawah ranjang kamarnya dan berjalan keluar. Dia sebenarnya dengan mudah membuka segel cairan asam tersebut karena dengan bantuan gulungan pembelajaran dari gudang rumah orang tuanya dulu Naruto sudah bisa menguasai Fuinjutsu teknik menengah. Namun untuk **Hiraishin**, seperti yang dikatakan Orochimaru, Naruto harus bersabar.

Untuk perkembangan bersama Orochimaru selama 4 tahun terakhir ini Naruto sudah cukup puas. Dia bisa mempelajari berbagai teknik dan disiplin ilmu ninja. Lebih meningkat dan lebih bervariatif pada saat umurnya 13 tahun dulu. Yang membuat Naruto senang tentu saja dia sudah bisa menguasai dua perubahan elemen chakra, yakni angin dan air. Bagi Naruto, penguasaan elemen air karena kerja kerasnya bukanlah usaha yang patut disepelekan. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya ketika bertemu dengan Kabuto di depan kamar Orochimaru. Pikiran melayang Naruto pun hilang dan dia segera masuk ke dalam markas pemimpin Otogakure tersebut.

Di dalam sudah ada Sasuke dan...

"Kau lambat, kuning sampah!"

"Tayuya-_chan_, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan. Tayuya mendengus perlahan. Matanya memandang tajam Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk misi, _baka_!" kata Tayuya tajam. Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berdiri di samping kiri Tayuya. Kini Tayuya diapit oleh kedua remaja laki-laki yang memasang ekspresi datar menatap Orochimaru.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga akan membawa salah seorang aset kita yang berharga..." Orochimaru berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya dengan senyuman angkuh. Dia menjilat bibirnya perlahan.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Tayuya dengan pandangan kesal "Bukankah dua murid kesayanganmu ini bisa menyelesaikannya. Mereka pun sudah mengatakan kalau akan menjadi duo tim terbaik di dunia shinobi, kenapa aku harus terlibat?"

Orochimaru terkekeh pelan. Naruto dan Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau dibutuhkan karena misi ini mungkin akan sedikit sulit," Orochimaru mengambil sebuah peta di atas mejanya dan menatap peta tersebut dengan tatapan ular yang licik. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Orochimaru dan matanya menyipit tajam.

"Kalian akan memasuki desa kecil bernama Genso no Kami, desa yang memiliki bentuk ekologi penuh futuristik," Orochimaru membuat nada bicaranya seperti membacakan puisi "Penuh cekungan lembah, bukit, lekuk-lekuk air terjun dan sungai yang indah. Desa ini akan menjadi medan pertarungan yang cukup menyulitkan dalam hal kekuatan fisik. Alam mungkin bisa membunuh kalian di sini kalau kalian ceroboh..."

"Hubungannya dengan diriku dan mereka berdua?" tanya Tayuya kembali. Orochimaru menggosok dagunya dan tersenyum aneh ke arah Tayuya.

"Jangan bilang kau menjadi cewek yang manis karena akan bekerja sama dengan dua remaja tampan ini, Tayuya...khekhekhekhe..."

Mata Tayuya membulat sempurna. Kalau bukan sosok berwajah pedofil di depannya ini adalah Orochimaru-_sama_, maka dia sudah pasti menginjaknya dengan ketulusan hati. Tayuya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menstabilkan emosinya.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Orochimaru-_sama_..." nada Tayuya sedikit menjadi berat. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang dipanggil "Tampan" oleh Orochimaru sedikit berkeringat dingin. Apa-apaan ular pedofil tersebut.

"Aku bertanya apa hubunganku dengan cerita yang kau tadi katakan. Bukan masalah aku malu atau tidaknya!"

"Khekhe," Orochimaru kembali terkekeh dengan suara serak beratnya "Kau masih tetap Tayuya yang mudah marah. Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya..." Orochimaru menggerakkan lehernya ke samping dan terdengar suara leher yang bergerak pelan "...Karena bentuk wajah permukaan dari Genso no Kami yang begitu berat untuk melakukan pertarungan fisik, maka daerah itu sudah dipenuhi jebakan Genjutsu."

"Jebakan Genjutsu?" Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Orochimaru. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah partnernya.

"Benar Sasuke-_kun_. Para ninja Genso no Kami memiliki kemampuan Genjutsu yang benar-benar ahli. Bahkan bisa dibilang berada di atas para ninja Konoha yang hanya memiliki katabilitas di Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu, terkecuali Uchiha..."

Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam begitu mendengar Orochimaru mengatakan nama klannya.

"Dengan begini aku berpikir harus mengirim Tayuya untuk mendampingi kalian. Gadis pemarah ini adalah _sensei_ kalian dalam pembelajaran Genjutsu kan?" kata Orochimaru dengan nada bertanya.

"Terima kasih _sensei_..." kata Naruto dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba serempak membungkuk hormat di sisi kiri dan kanan Tayuya. Tayuya menjadi salah tingkah.

"E-eeh...a-apa yang kalian lakukan bocah-bocah bodoh!" kata Tayuya dengan nada gugup dan kebingungan. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap datar ke arah Orochimaru. Tayuya sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut.

"Target kalian adalah ini," Orochimaru melemparkan sebuah foto dan Naruto menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Sebuah foto dengan sosok seorang gadis berambut orange dan dengan penutup kepala yang berwarna hitam. Cukup cantik. Naruto menatap datar ke arah Orochimaru.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto singkat.

Orochimaru menyeringai "Sasame Fuuma, salah satu percobaanku yang cukup menarik tentang klan Fuuma. Di Genso no Kami kau bisa bertemu dengan salah seorang Fuuma yang berbakat, dia adalah salah satu favoritku juga."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Arashi Fuuma, dia adalah harapan bagi klan Fuuma, klan yang hampir punah akibat perang antar Shinobi. Kalian harus berhati-hati dengannya..."

"Dia pergi darimu Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Orochimaru menjetikkan jarinya dan terkekeh kembali.

"Tepat. Aku ketahuan oleh sisa klan itu dalam tahap percobaan Sasame untuk menjadikannya memliki kekuatan penuh dengan pengambilan energi alam seperti Juugo. Arashi mengetahuinya dan dia bersama klannya lari dari lab-ku. Yang kuinginkan hanya Sasame, kalau bisa..." nada Orochimaru terdengar sedikit lebih kejam.

"...Bunuh yang lainnya!"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Tayuya pun menghela napasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, Orochimaru-_sama_..."

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap datar Orochimaru yang tampak menyeringai. Dua remaja itu kini memikirkan hal yang sama. Benar-benar sama.

Orochimaru memang bajingan yang akan memanfaatkan percobaannya.

Pintu kamar tersebut tertutup dan tiga ninja Oto itu pun mempersiapkan diri mereka sebelum masuk ke daerah penuh Genjutsu berbahaya.

**~TBT~**

Di daerah Genso no Kami, tepatnya di sebuah kuil desa.

"Argghh! _Ittai_..."

"Tahan Sasame, _kuso_! Reaksinya mulai muncul kembali! Mana Arashi?!"

Kamikiri, salah seorang anggota klan Fuuma datang tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Kotohime. Kotohime menatap tajam anggota klannya dan menarik baju Kamikiri dengan reaksi gusar.

"Di mana Arashi?!" tanya Kotohime dengan nada kesal. Kamikiri meneguk ludahnya perlahan.

"D-dia sedang bersama Jigumo dan Kagero untuk melihat perbatasan desa Genso. Mereka akan memperkuat jebakan Genjutsu di sana!"

"_Baka_! Tsk, apa Hanaria masih keluar?"

Kamikiri mengangkat bahunya. Kotohime menghela napas sedih dan menatap sendu Sasame yang nampak meringkuk di lantai sambil memegang bahu kanannya yang nampak menghitam.

"S-sakit Kotohime...a-aku tidak tahan lagi!"

"Sa-sabarlah Sasame. Ki-kita tunggu-"

"_ITTAAAAIIII_!"

Kotohime memegang kepalanya dan langsung menyuruh Kamikiri untuk mencari Hanaria ataupun memberitahukan Arashi tentang keadaan sepupunya. Kamikiri menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung berlari keluar dari kuil. Kotohime mengelus kepala Sasame sambil terus menenangkan keluarganya tersebut agar tetap bersabar.

.

.

.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada tajam. Naruto dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar. Tayuya mendengus pelan dan langsung berlari kencang di jalan setapak menuju desa Genso. Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti Tayuya di belakangnya. Debu-debu di tanah pun berterbangan diikuti gerakan pelan rumput akibat kecepatan dari para ninja tersebut.

Tayuya melirik ke arah kiri dan langsung membelokkan larinya menuju hutan. Dia langsung melompat ke sebuah dahan pohon diikuti pergerakan cepat dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Untuk memasuki desa Genso mereka harus melewati desa Sawah yang mengelilingi desa kecil tersebut. Tayuya melirik ke belakang dan memperhatikan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut. Tayuya tersenyum tipis.

Dia menunggu bagaimana perkembangan hebat mereka...

Sementara di desa sawah.

"Diplomasi berhasil, para warga desa sawah menyetujui pemasangan sensor _kekkai_ di desa mereka," lapor Jigumo kepada seorang pria dengan rambut putih kusam. Arashi, sang pria tersebut tersenyum tipis. Dia menoleh ke arah warga Genso dan memberi isyarat supaya dilakukan penyegelan _kekkai_ dengan cepat. Arashi menatap datar ke arah langit dan menghela napasnya perlahan.

'Jika kau mengirim anjing-anjingmu untuk menangkap Sasame maka,' mata Arashi nampak memancarkan kemarahan 'Anjing-anjingmu akan kubunuh...Orochimaru!"

Menunggu dalam pertarungan.

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Terjawab sudah kan Readers. Misi dari Orochimaru saya sadur dari arc filler Naruto tentang klan Fuuma, dengan versi saya yang ubah sesuai apa yang akan saya persembahkan ke anda-anda semua.

Hmm, hmm, mungkin beberapa chap ke depan para jones harus siap-siap, dengan kolaborasi sedikit bantuan dari Icha, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke mungkin akan menjadi Haram, maksud saya Harem dan untuk alpha-nya mungkin tetap Hina dan Saku.

Terakhir, soal OC Hanaria, Icha mengkonsepnya dengan bayangkan saja Shouko Kirishima dari Baka to Test, kan rambut dan iris matanya berwarna ungu, dan Hanaria chara dibuat berdasarkan Kirishima dari Baka to Test.

Untuk Chara yang lainnya benar-benar chara asli dari Canon,

Dan untuk chap depan, akan update Jum'at atau Sabtu depan kembali teman-teman, harap maklum dengan kesibukan saya.

So, saya akan langsung menjawab pertanyaan para Readers...

Q: Sial, aku ketinggalan 5 chapter.  
>soal jurus suriken Naruto bisa ngga suriken-nya di ganti dengan fuma suriken. kebesaran ya? hahahaha. soalnya aku fikir bakal lebih keren kalo Fuma suriken yang di kendalikan pake benang.<br>Ya udalah ok lanjut.

A: Hal itu sudah saya pikirkan. Tapi penjelasan tekniknya masih saya pikirkan. Saran yang bagus gan, akan saya matangkan lagi.

Q: uh, suasana di fic ini antara naruto dan sasuke lebih saya sukai daripada di canon. sedih juga naruto mau tamat dan naruto serta sasuke tetap bertarung hingga akhir.  
>tetapi sedikit terhibur dengan fic keren ini, fic yang menurut saya banyak inspirasi, tidak hanya battle atau adventurenya saja. lanjut kapten mesum<p>

A: Terima kasih. Saya menjawab review anda karena saya juga merasa kehilangan jka Naruto akan tamat. Karya besar Masashi, yang akan selalu dikenang generasi kita dan mungkin generasi-generasi ke depannya.

Q: Saya mau tanya nih Doni-san. Kan kalau di canonnya Senjutsu (katak) Naruto itu kan udah tahap sempurna sama seperti Jiraiya, tapi kalau di fic ini senjutsu Naruto melebihi milik Orochimaru atau setingkat? Atau Oro gak bisa Senjutsu Ular?  
>Akhir kata, lanjutlah pokoknya!<p>

A: Oro gak bisa Senjutsu ular karena tubuhnya yang lemah. Hal tersebut yang membuatnya ingin mengambil tubuh Sasuke di Canon gan. Dan soal Naruto, tampaknya Senjutsu ularnya khusus karena Naruto dapat membalikkan efek samping Senjutsu ular, dari yang menyerupai ular kini hanya mengenai sedikit dari tubuhnya, yakni kulitnya yang lebih pucat. Thanks...

Q: apa elemen Naruto cuma angin dan air Doni-san? gak bisa tambah lagi ya *heheheh  
>Kalau Sasuke elemen api atau petirnya sudah mantap belum. emm, emm, gak sabar chap depan.<br>apa itu anjing Bakoro? ah, lanjut...

A: Hehe, soal itu masih tidak mungkin gan. Dan Sasuke? Emm, sepertinya...thanks.

Q; cool don, cool. lo boleh juga jad penulis fiksi. ide2 lo emang mantap, terus kembangkan bhsa indo lo.  
>gue nanya, sempat k ngetik ini dgn kerjaan?<p>

.  
>Hamid A.D<p>

A: Ini ngetik sikit2 bro. Ada waktu sedikit yang luang, gue ketik fic ini. Thanks telah bertanya.

Q: thor, ap ada jutsu khusus senjutsu naruto?

A: Ada, yang di awal yakni Kawazaku Kumite dan Kawazaku Tataki. Jutsu pukulan khusus dengan kekuatan alam. Yang selanjutnya mungkin akan menyusul.

Q: keren. Bagaimana arc selanjutnya? saya penasaran.

A: Sudah tahu kan gan. Oke sip.

Q; ano senpai ..kan sasuke punya kusanagi kalau naruto punya katana apa ..kalau boleh nyaranin sih katana yukianesa itu cocok ama naruto ..dan perantara hiraishin nya apa senpai dan tulisan fuin nya kayak apa ? Soalnya tulisan fuin yang menjadi perantara itu beda" kaya yondaime ama nindaime itu beda ..  
>sekian arigatou ganbatte senpai _<p>

A: Untuk Sasuke di fic ini belum ada senjata pedang Kusanagi gan. Makanya ada arc pencarian senjata khusus untuk mereka berdua. Soal Hiraishin Naruto, yap memang ada khusus yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Hiraishinnya. Thank you.

Q; kenapa nsruto tidak mempunyai serangan elemen? dan juga apa naruto gak punya elemen dasar di dalam tubuhnya?

A: Shifa-chan :D, di TBT sudah ada elemen Naruto, yakni Fuuton dan kemungkinan Suiton. Baca di TBT s1 dan ada jutsu Fuuton Naruto yang berbahaya. Thank you.

Q: Kereeen,jika aja fic ini di gabungin ama s1,trus nyampe 200 chap,(misal satu season 50 chap) gue yakin reviewernya ampe 5k,aduh  
>Oh ya jendral hentai,asal dirimu tau ane nunggu chap fic ini rasanya sama nunggu chap manga op,manga faforit anee,lanjut ya gan<p>

A: Haha, jangan samakan fic ini dengan karya master Oda-sensei gan. Sangat susah membuat cerita seperti Oda-sensei, begitu pula dengan Masashi-Taicho. Oke sip...

Q: lanjut tor  
>masih lama lg narru dan sasu ke konoha?<p>

A: Mungkin gan, mungkin masih lama.

Q: I know what you feel vroh...saya juga ngerasa merinding pas baca kalimat Akada yang di-Bold itu...dan ternyata keanggunan Utsuki itu berasal dari emaknya ya...tapi tetap aja saya masi nganggap Utsuki itu kayak manusia cewek, padahal wujud emaknya di kepala saya adalah ular -x-"  
>btw...I Agree with you Ular Jenggotan! Naruto itu bakalan jadi King Harem...calonnya udah ada 2 orang wakwakwakwakwak<br>Next! Next!

A: I agree man. Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya. Dan dua calon, haha...kemungkinan ada tiga, kawan...atau lebih, hahaha...

Q: hoam -_- ...  
>sebenarnya nih.. ane males buat ngereview ...<br>soalnya gk ada yg pengen ditanyain.. tapi yaa kalau untuk membalas budi anda apa boleh buat :p ...  
>lanjut... oh iya penampilan naru disini pake yukata putih ? bisa ganti jadi oren atau klw gk bisa oren.. jingga jga gk papa hohoo...<p>

A: Thank you sob. Soal Yukata, hmm...mungkin Naru akan tetap pakai Yukata putihnya, lebih natural gan.

Q: Ano senpai ..kapan narusasu bertemu team 7 ama shizu ?  
>Apa naruto bisa hiraishin ?<br>dan satu lagi senpai disinikan naruto bisa senjutshu naga-ular apa naruto fisiknya kaya kabuto dan apa ada warna di sekitar mata naruto kaya di canon yg berwarna orange ? kalau berkenan mohon di jawab Arigatou _

A: Mungkin agak sedikit lama gan. Untuk Hiraishin, tampaknya belum.

Tidak, Naruto bisa menonaktifkan Senjutsunya seperti Senjutsu katak. Jika dia ingin memakai Senjutsu maka matanya akan berubah menjadi pupil ular. Yang perubahan permanennnya mungkin kulit Naruto yang menjadi pucat, yang lainnya tetap plus dengan tiga garis di pipinya yang sepertinya hilang.

Q: hmm...saya rasa chapter ini bagus sekali..untuk typo sih kayaknya gak ada..dan sedikit saran,buat pair tersendiri untuk season ini dan kalo bisa sih sara yang jadi pairnya naru(harem..alpha tetep hinata)..dan apakah nanti akan ada pertarungan antar jiraiya vs naruto..?kapan pergerakan akatsuki dimulai.?yosh lanjut terus doni-san ganbatte ne

A: Hoho, saran yang bagus. Tapi tampaknya Tayuya sudah kena nih gan. Alpha tetap Hinata dan Jiraiya Vs Naruto tampaknya masih lama. Untuk pergerakan Akatsuki sudah sedikit diceritakan Tim Sakon bahwa mereka mulai bergerak. Thanks...

Q: Wah bagus, Aoda bos-mu narsis, Em... Sasuke kan dilatih sama Orocih apa Dia sudah punya jutsu baru? Atau akan beda kayak canon?

Saran:  
>Agar Naruto bisa Kirigakure no jutsu atau jutsu sejenis, kan kalau digabungin sama Sage NaLar(Naga-Ular) bisa kaya Zabuza terus ngelacak musuhnya bisa pake insting ular-nya karena seperti yang dikatakan Tetua Naga entah di chapter berapa 'ular berburu bukan dengan mata tapi dengan insting'. Sasuke kasian banget ya, gak ada yang merhatiin kebanyakan fokusnya sama Naruto aja.<br>Doni-san mau nanya nih, seandainya laptop yang baru dibeli kurang dari sebulan dicuci sama ponakan yang baru berumur 5 tahun haruskah Saya marah?

A; Yap, sepertinya ada. Dan memang ada yang beda dari Canon gan.

Sip, saran yang bagus, akan saya masukkan ke daftar saran saya. Hmm, untuk pertanyaan anda, secara etis anda berhak marah, tetapi secara moral karena anak kecil yang melakukannya maka kemarahan itu harus ditekan. Saran saya, konfirmasi dengan orang tua keponakanmu dan buat suatu dialog bagaimana pemecahan permasalahannya yang terbaik. Thanks... (tapi kenapa bisa tercuci, apa kamu teledor bro)

Q: Lanjut DONI-San

Saya punya Ide buat Jutsu namanya

Raiton:Rubaishi

Teknik kilat-kilat petir yang muncul di balik pohon atau semacamnya yang langsung menyambar target dan untuk senjata naruto saya ansumsikan "swort fuuton."Yang Jika target terkena tebasan akan berubah menjadi jutsu angin yang menyerang target lainnya

Salam Hentai

A: Thanks gan, akan saya masukkan ke list saran. Terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi.

Q: Halo lagi Sobat H-E-N-T-A-I, thanks udh mau pakai saran 2 senjata yang aku sarankan, dan sorry review chap 4 soal Pendeskripsian soal senjata Jujaku Hisou Souken karna seperti yang aku katakan di review sebelumnya karna otak ku sedikit eror karna baca review chap 3, oke ini penjelasannya, Jujaku Hisou Souken itu adalah sebuah Pedang Kembar dan salah satu pedang terdapat sebuah kristal berwarna hijau, senjata itu dapat menciptakan Badai dengan sekali tebas, dan dapat menangkis serangan Teknik Fuuton, prinsip kerja nya seperti Kipas punya Temari, digunakan pertama kali saat Arc Filler terakhir sebelum Naruto pergi berlatih selama 3 tahun bersama Jiraiya biar lebih jelas liat Picture nya di Google, memang benar yang Parody banyak yang bagus, tapi yang Original dan One-shot cukup bagus, kalo soal Genre aku suka semua khususnya Netorare dan Harem, yang aku benci YAOI, Beastly soalnya jijik liat Hewan sama Manusia melakukan 'itu', untuk yang menanyakan Harem, cukup Heran, kenapa minta hal ini, walaupun aku suka tapi demi jalan cerita aku sarankan Mini Harem atau Harem (One-Sided), oke waktunya ke pertanyaan seperti biasa,  
>Pertama, Apakah nanti untuk Beberapa Chapter akan menceritakan beberapa hal yang cukup penting seperti Akatsuki dan Kembali nya Shizukesa?,<br>Kedua, Apakah Nanti akan ada perubahan yang signifikan Seperti Sifat dan Penampilan dari Sakura dan Hinata?,  
>Ketiga, Apakah nanti Chara Filler akan munculkan di Fic ini?,<br>Keempat, Apakah Naruto akan berkunjung ke Jueru Kingdom untuk melihat Shion?,  
>Kelima, Apakah Nanti akan di jelaskan Doujutsu khas Midoru Clan? kalo iya apakah di Season ini atau Season selanjutya?, oke itu saja pertanyaan nya, Hah..., Karna sebenarnya aku masih ingin bertanya tapi karna pertanyaan nya sudah lebih dari seharusnya aku akan bertanya lain kali, oke Lanjut, dan salam buat Icha-Hime hehehe.<br>Salam dari Dark Namikaze Ryu atau The Golden Soul Reaper

A: Wah wah...selera anda bagus juga. Tapi para pria memang harus menyukai itu gan, kita ini butuh refresh yang mantap untuk penyegaran *mata api-api ala Lee*

Yap, soal pertanyaan pertama, mungkin chap ke depan akan menceritakan tentang misi dari Orochimaru dan munculnya arc filler di Canon yang sadur ke fic ini.

Kedua, Mungkin. Hinata mungkin lebih strong dan percaya diri, karena tekadnya untuk membawa Naruto. Sakura juga...

Ketiga, Yap. Seperti di chap-chap depan nanti.

Keempat, Hehe...pertanyaan yang bagus. Pasti ada yang akan mereka lakukan di sana jika sudah tiba waktunya.

Kelima, Untuk Doujutsu milik Shizu dan klan Midoru lainnya masih menunggu waktu gan. Sekarang Shizu mungkin akan menjadi Super Strong Enemy untuk duo kita.

Terima kasih gan, dan salam anda akan saya sampaikan.

Q: Hmmmp cerita.a smakin menarik. Kalo boleh tau. Kuchiyose naruto dan sasuke apa aja.

Dan apakah sasuke dapat menguasai senjutsu. Tp dengan berbeda hewan. Misalnya elang. .

Kan jadi unik bila sasuke punya senjutsu.  
>Soal.a naruto sizukesa punya senjutsu. . .<p>

A: Untuk Sasuke sudah dia katakan di Epiloge TBT s1 bahwa dia menolak untuk latihan kekuatan energi alam tersebut dan sudah cukup dengan mata dan Joutainya. Shizukesa tidak memiliki Senjutsu gan, dia juga menolak diajarkan di Gunung Myobu dan lebih memilih berkontrak dengan Kuchiyose legendaris ibunya, san Naga Emas.

Terima kasih semua, terima kasih.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik, dan apa saja di kotak review untuk terus memperbaiki fic ini. Saya akan selalu membuka tangan lebar untuk review-review anda yang keren.

Thanks bro and see you next chap.

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap:

"...Kau bisa menggunakan Senjutsumu untuk mendeteksi musuh?"/ "Tentu saja, target kita adalah Genso no Kami, di mana Fuuma Sasame ada di situ."/ "Naruto, lempar aku seperti biasanya!"/ 'Sialan kau, Orochimaru! Kau mulai mengirim anak buahmu...dasar keparat!'/"Kita akan ke sana nanti malam."/ "Dan Elang itu adalah Kagebunshin yang dikendalikan bunshinku di hutan dengan teknik Shuriken mereka!"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team: Snake Journey. _Chap 7: The Beginning of The Invasion_

"Diam lebih baik,"/ "LARI NARUTOOOOO!"

Jutsu Update:

Uzumaki Naruto

**Fuuton: Rasengan**. Rasengan yang kini sudah dikombinasikan dengan elemen angin Naruto. Memutar perlahan pengacakan chakranya dan memasukkan unsur anginnya dalam chakra spiral tersebut, setelah menyatu baru mengacaknya sangat cepat. Kekuatan Fuuton: Rasengan berada di atas Rasengan normal.

Uchiha Sasuke

**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu**. Varian Katon Sasuke yang paling besar dan membentuk seperti bentuk tubuh Naga. memiliki termo suhu paling panas hingga menyebabkan uap-uap air naik membentuk awan hitam. Salah satu langkah awal dari bentukan jutsu petir alam Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

"S-SAKIT, SAKIIT!"

"Tahan Sasame, kumohon tahan..."

Kotohime sudah benar-benar bingung akan keadaan Sasame. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sedih bahu kanan gadis bersurai jingga tersebut yang nampak menghitam. Itu adalah jejak perbuatan kotor Orochimaru. Ninja itu berusaha memasukkan kekuatan aneh melalui bahu kanan Sasame namun terjadi sedikit kesalahan. Bahu kanan Sasame akan menghitam jika reaksi ditubuhnya muncul dan reaksi itu akan berhenti jika bahu di kanan Sasame kembali seperti semula, yakni tidak menghitam lagi.

Hanya Hanaria yang mampu menghilangkan tanda hitam mengerikan tersebut. Dan Kotohime berharap gadis bersurai ungu itu cepat datang untuk menolong Sasame.

"Sakit...sakit...sakit...Kotohime!"

Mata Kotohime melebar. Dia benar-benar tidak tega mendengarnya. Dia mengelus punggung Sasame dan berusaha menenangkan keluarganya tersebut.

"Sasame?!"

Kotohime menoleh ke arah pintu dan gadis bersurai ungu yang selalu diharapkannya muncul dengan wajah terkejut. Hanaria segera berlari ke arah Sasame dan langsung menggerakkan handseal. Dengan cepat dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu kanan Sasame dan tanda hitam itu dengan cepat menyerap masuk ke dalam telapak tangan Hinaria. Hanaria pun langsung jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat dan napas terengah-engah. Namun ada seperti kekuatan baru yang ia dapatkan. Sasame menoleh ke arah Hanaria dan langsung memeluknya dengan isak tangis kesedihan.

"Ha-Hanaria...kenapa kau lama...hiks, hiks, i-ini sakit sekali..."

Hanaria mengelus kepala Sasame dengan wajah sedih. Matanya pun tiba-tiba menajam menjadi pancaran dendam.

'Orochimaru...kau bajingan!'

**THE BEST TEAM : SNAKE JOURNEY**

**2nd Tetralogi from The Best Team**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Best Team by Doni Ren**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sebuah Humor kecil dan Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" –Yami Naruto, Tetapi Aroma Harem Untuk Naruto Mulai Tercium**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur aneh, Abal abal, Acak acakan dan segala jenisnya.**

**For Icha Ren, sepupuku yang manis dan imut :D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter 7: The Beginning of The Invasion_

Beberapa helai daun jatuh berguguran ke tanah ketika tiga ninja dari Otogakure melompati dahan-dahan pohon mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Tayuya yang kini menjadi satu tim sedang mengarungi misi dari Orochimaru untuk merebut kembali kelinci percobaan Legenda Sannin tersebut yang bernama Fuuma Sasame.

"Kita akan memasuki Desa Sawah, Naruto..." Tayuya melirik tajam ke arah Naruto "...Kau bisa menggunakan Senjutsumu untuk mendeteksi musuh?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak bisa. Kita belum tahu apa yang kurasakan itu musuh atau hanya warga biasa."

Tayuya mengangguk mengerti. Dia berhenti di sebuah pohon yang menjadi akhir hutan tersebut dan terlihatlah pemukiman warga di Desa Sawah. Tayuya melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa ada yang aneh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Mata onyx kelamnya masih mengamati sekitar keadaan Desa Sawah.

"Kau bilang kalau desa ini tidak terlibat apa-apa dalam misi kita kan?" tanya sang Uchiha dengan nada serius. Tayuya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, target kita adalah Genso no Kami, di mana Fuuma Sasame ada di situ."

Sasuke maju selangkah dan dia langsung melompat ke bawah. Naruto menatap datar apa yang akan dilakukan partnernya. Uzumaki muda itu sudah menyiapkan kunai di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke maju perlahan-lahan ke arah padang rumput yang masih menjadi hamparan luas sebelum memasuki jalan setapak menuju Desa Sawah. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha memastikan kalau keadaan di situ baik-baik saja tanpa perangkap sedikitpun.

'Tampaknya bersih,' Sasuke menoleh ke arah belakang dan membuat gerakan isyarat kepada Tayuya kalau mereka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Tayuya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kembali. Tiga ninja Oto itu pun berlari menuju jalan setapak Desa Sawah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Arashi dan para warga Genso sudah memasang perangkap mereka di helaian rumput-rumput tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ada yang aneh," kata Naruto sambil terus berlari di belakang Tayuya. Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto hanya melirik sekilas ke arah partnernya.

"Ada apa _Dobe_?"

"Kenapa, kenapa kita masih berlari di jalanan ini dan aku rasa gerbang itu tetap saja jauh dari pandangan kita..." Naruto bergumam pelan "...Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Tayuya dan memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Tayuya mendengus pelan.

"Hitung selama 87 detik Sasuke, jika lewat..."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka terus berlari kencang menuju gerbang Desa Sawah. Naruto menyipitkan matanya karena dia merasa gerbang Desa Sawah tetap konstan berada jauh di depan mereka. Apa karena dia yang terlalu malas berlari atau,

Naruto memikirkannya dan satu kata yang ada di benaknya.

Mereka bertiga terkena Genjutsu tanpa sadar.

'84...85...86...' mata onyx Sasuke terbuka lebar '...87!'

Sasuke menggerakkan handseal dan berusaha menormalkan aliran chakranya yang kacau akibat efek Genjutsu.

'**KAI**!'

Tayuya melirik ke arah Sasuke dan ikut menggerakkan handseal.

'**KAI**!"

DAAASHHHH! Hembusan angin begitu kuat saat itu. Tayuya dan Sasuke baru menyadari kalau mereka tetap berdiri di atas padang rumput tadi. Sasuke merasakan rumput-rumput hijau menggelitik kakinya, dan secara bersamaan.

Belasan orang melompat ke arah mereka sambil mengacungkan senjata yang akan menghabisi nyawa mereka bertiga. Mata Sasuke berputar cepat menjadi Sharingan dan dia langsung menepuk bahu Naruto.

"**Kai**!"

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar dan dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan cepat. Tayuya langsung melemparkan bom asap ke tanah dan ledakan asap keunguan menguar cepat di sana.

BWOOOSH! Naruto dan Sasuke langsung keluar dengan cepat dari kepulan asap besar keunguan tersebut. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kita ketahuan?!"

"Mungkin," Sasuke mendecih kesal "Aku terlalu ceroboh. Tapi di mana jebakan Genjutsu itu diletakkan, aku tidak merasakannya di udara..."

Naruto dan Sasuke berpijak di atas tanah dengan sempurna. Seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto dan sang Uzumaki langsung berbalik ke belakang sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Aku kuning!" kata Tayuya dengan nada kesal. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan. Sasuke menatap datar kepulan asap tersebut. Sharingannya dengan cepat melirik ke segala arah. Berusaha mengawasi pergerakan aneh yang akan menyerang mereka bertiga.

Saat asap itu menghilang, belasan orang tadi sudah berada dalam keadaan terikat oleh tali shuriken Naruto. Tayuya terkekeh pelan.

"Gerakan yang bagus dan cepat, Naruto...Sasuke..."

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan "Berterima kasihlah kepada Sasuke yang dengan cepat melakukan **Go Shi o Keru**-nya sehingga aku bisa membereskan mereka dengan mudah," Naruto menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dengan wajah puas "Walaupun karyaku kali ini memang sangat cepat."

Tes!

Sasuke dengan cepat melirik ke belakang. Lebih tepatnya ke bawah.

Tes! Sharingan Sasuke melebar sempurna. Dia menoleh ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, dan dengan cepat ke depan.

Empat tali bertegangan tinggi melesat menuju mereka bertiga di antara celah-celah rerumputan. Sasuke yang ingin melompat langsung ditahan Naruto. Sasuke memandang ke atas dan melihat seorang ninja yang berada di atas mereka sedang melakukan handseal sambil menyeringai.

"**Doton: Dangan Katai-Ji**!"

Dari mulut ninja tersebut keluar batu-batu sebesar bola kasti yang mengarah ke arah kepala Naruto, Sasuke, maupun Tayuya. Naruto menggerakkan handseal dan balas menyeringai. Orang itu menautkan alisnya melihat seringaian Naruto.

'Akan kutunjukkan peningkatanku pada elemen angin!' Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**!"

BWOOOOOOSHHH! Hembusan angin kencang bergerak keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan menuju ke atas. Rambut Sasuke berkibar kencang. Matanya melirik cepat ke arah tali-tali yang akan memutuskan kaki mereka.

'Sial, jutsu Dotonku dapat dipentalkan semudah itu!' orang tadi berputar ke kiri untuk menghindari terjangan angin dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto segera membentuk handseal Kagebunshin dan membuat puluhan busnhin di sekelilingnya. Seorang bunshin langsung memegang pinggang Tayuya dan melemparkannya ke atas. Tayuya berteriak kesal.

"KURANG AJAR KAU SAMPAH KUNIIIING!"

Grep. Bunshin Naruto yang berada paling atas menangkap tubuh Tayuya dengan sempurna. Mata Tayuya membulat shock. Puluhan busnhin Naruto kini membuat diri mereka seperti tower. Sasuke melompat ke salah satu punggung bunshin Naruto dan mementalkan dirinya menuju ke arah penyerang mereka tadi. Naruto yang asli naik dengan cepat menuju tower bunshinnya.

"**Tower bunshin no Jutsu**!" kata Naruto saat dirinya berada di atas kepala bunshinnya yang paling atas. Bunshin tersebut hanya memasang wajah sweatdrop. Begitu pula dengan Tayuya.

CRAAASHHHH! Empat tali tersebut secara mengerikan memotong kaki-kaki bunshin Naruto yang berada di bawah. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan merasakan kakinya ngilu. Dia membuka matanya saat merasakan ketinggian tower bunshinnya berkurang. Uzumaki muda itu langsung menyiapkan lima shuriken di tangan kanannya.

Tap! Sasuke kini berdiri tegak di hadapan musuh yang menembakkan peluru-peluru batu ke arah mereka tadi. Sang Uchiha kini berhadapan dengan sang musuh tepat di tepi hutan dengan hembusan angin yang begitu cepat. Sasuke menatap tajam orang tersebut.

"Hn, siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Orang tersebut terkekeh "Kalian para penyusup sialan. Aku tahu baju itu, aku tahu ikat pinggang berwarna ungu itu." Mata orang tersebut melebar penuh amarah.

"NAMAKU KAMIKIRI! DAN KATAKAN KEPADA OROCHIMARU BAHWA AKU AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALANYA KARENA DIA TELAH MEMBUAT SASAME MENJADI MENDERITAAAAA!"

CRAAAASHHHH! Sasuke dengan santai menembakkan Chidori Eisho-nya ke dada orang tersebut. Kamikiri tersedak. Namun dia menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, bocah!"

'Bunshin tanah!' batin Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat orang yang diserangnya tadi perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tanah yang luluh. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan suatu gerakan cepat di belakangnya.

"Mati kau!" kata Kamikiri sambil menebaskan kunainya ke leher belakang Sasuke.

GYUUUT! Tiba-tiba lima shuriken bertali dengan cepat melilit leher Kamikiri dan menariknya ke belakang secara kasar. Naruto yang melompat di udara menyeringai. Jari-jari tangannya dengan cepat menarik tubuh Kamikiri ke arahnya untuk dihantam dengan kakinya yang sudah siap menerjang.

"Tali ini..." Kamikiri berusaha melepaskan tali tersebut menggunakan kunainya, namun sia-sia.

"KAGEROOOOO!" teriak Kamikiri dengan nada ketakutan. Naruto yang sudah siap mematahkan tulang leher Kamikiri dengan kakinya tiba-tiba dikejutkan suatu gerakan yang cepat. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna dan dia langsung berlari ke arah jatuhnya tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba terpental ke bawah.

Ptas! Seseorang memutuskan ikatan tali Naruto terhadap leher Kamikiri. Orang tersebut memanggul Kamikiri di punggungnya dan tersenyum tipis.

Grep! Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto dengan lengan kanannya. Naruto memegang perutnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke. Safir Naruto menatap tajam dua sosok di hadapannya tersebut.

Di samping Kamikiri kini berdiri sesosok pria berbadan bungkuk dengan gigi tonggos dan wajah yang cukup mengerikan. Orang tersebut balas menatap tajam ke arah Naruto maupun Sasuke. Tangannya tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah keduanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Kalian anak buah Orochimaru?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Tidak tepat. Kami tidak menganggap manusia ular itu bos kami, kau boleh memanggil kami sebagai murid Orochimaru." Kata Naruto dengan nada monoton. Pria bungkuk bernama Kagero itu terkekeh pelan.

"Murid ya?" gumamnya dengan nada mengejek "Coba kita lihat seberapa hebat yang namanya murid itu! **Doton: Chijoha**!"

Kagero pun menapakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah. Tiba-tiba di depannya muncul gelombang tanah yang sangat amat tinggi. Tanah tersebut menyerang ke arah Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Naruto membuat dua bunshin dan dua bunshin tersebut langsung menjadi pijakan Naruto-Sasuke untuk melompat lebih tinggi. Sasuke menggerakkan handseal dan menembakkan jutsu **Hosenka**nya. Bola-bola api kecil itu melesat cepat ke arah Kagero dan Kamikiri. Kamikiri membalasnya dengan menembakkan peluru-peluru batunya. Dentuman-dentuman dahsyat terjadi di padang rumput tersebut.

"Kita ikat dia!" gumam Naruto di udara. Dia menggerakkan handseal dan membuat ribuan **Kagebunshin** andalannya. Bunshin-bunshin itu langsung memegang lima shuriken di tangan kanan mereka dan melemparkannya dengan teriakan kemarahan.

"**SHURIKEN TEKUNIKKU**,"

Mata Kagero dan Kamikiri membulat sempurna. Sasuke menghiasi serangan Naruto dengan tembakan bola apinya.

"**KONTORORU TAJUU YUBI**!"

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU**!"

"Bahaya Kamikiri!" kata Kagero dengan napas tercekat. "Kita tidak bisa pergi!"

"Bagaimana dengan dinding tanah?!" tanya Kamikiri dengan wajah ketakutan. Mata Kagero membulat marah.

"Tidak bisa bodoh! Terlalu kuat! Buat lubang bersama-sama!"

Kamikiri dan Kagero menggerakkan handseal Doton. Mereka langsung menghantamkan telapak tangan mereka ke tanah.

"**Doton: Zango**!"

Tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar Kamikiri dan Kagero menurun secara cepat. Tanah di sekitar mereka bahkan membuat lubang yang dalam dan ribuan shuriken Naruto yang berapi karena jutsu bola api Sasuke hanya menancap tanah yang berada di atas permukaan. Beberapa shuriken Naruto yang terbakar berhasil mencapai ke bawah-ke lubang-, namun dengan mudahnya Kamikiri dan Kagero mementalkannya hingga tertancap di dinding lubang buatan tersebut. Mata Sharingan Sasuke menatap penuh kekejian.

"Naruto, lempar aku seperti biasanya!" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Naruto yang mengerti maksud partnernya menganggukkan kepala dan mulai melaksanan teknik kombinasi mereka.

Sementara di dalam lubang buatan tersebut Kamikari dan Kagero sudah siap dengan kunai di tangan mereka. Mereka berdua sudah siap dengan segala macam serangan yang akan dilancarkan dua bocah tersebut.

SYAAAAAT! Sasuke tiba-tiba melesat ke bawah, ke arah lubang dan masuk ke sana. Mata Kamikiri melebar. Dentingan senjata pun berbunyi nyaring saat kunai Sasuke dan kunai Kagero bertemu.

"Kamikiri! Saatnya!" teriak Kagero dengan nada cepat. Kamikiri membentuk segel Doton dan menembakkan peluru batunya ke arah Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"**Doton: Dangan Katai-Ji**!" peluru-peluru batu itu melesat ke arah Sasuke dan tubuh sang Uchiha tiba-tiba tertarik ke atas. Mata Kagero melebar sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Kagero dengan nada kebingungan. Peluru-peluru Kamikiri pun menghantam dinding tanah di depan Kagero dan menyebabkan debu coklat berterbangan kencang.

"Aku sudah melihatnya!" teriak Sasuke saat dirinya ditarik Naruto ke atas dengan gerakan cepat. Keringat pun membasahi wajah Naruto karena untuk menarik tubuh Sasuke butuh kekuatan yang cukup besar. Naruto menghela napasnya dan menerjunkan dirinya ke bawah. Sasuke yang bergantian ke atas pun melompat ke belakang. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut nampak memakai sistem katrol. Di mana jika titik A menuju gerakan ke bawah maka titik B sebagai penyeimbangannya maka akan naik ke atas. Naruto yang terjun ke dalam lubang sudah menyiapkan jutsu mematikannya. Sementara Sasuke dengan sigap mendarat di atas dahan pohon sambil memegang erat tali shuriken Naruto. Sharingannya yang telah mengcopy posisi dari Kamikiri dan Kagero akan mengendalikan Naruto dan akhirnya...

"Kalian lihat kerja sama kami!" kata keduanya dengan nada mantap.

"Datang lagi!" kata Kamikiri dengan mata melebar. Kagero sudah menyiapkan segel tangannya dan siap menghantam sosok bocah yang terjun menuju ke arah mereka. Naruto menyeringai. Sasuke mengendalikan posisi Naruto dengan mantap.

"**Fuuton: Jubashi**!"

Mata Kagero melebar ketika melihat kepala Kamikiri dengan tanpa ampun berlubang. Percikan darah tersebar di mana-mana. Naruto yang sudah berada di bawah segera berdiri tegak dan menyerang Kagero dengan pukulan Taijutsunya. Kagero terpental ke belakang dan menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Naruto segera menerjang perut Kagero dengan kaki kirinya, dengan cepat Kagero menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan perut. Mata mereka saling berpandangan tajam.

"KEPARAT KA-"

DUAAKHH! Naruto melakukan gerakan tendangan melompat dengan kaki kanannya. Kaki kanan sang Uzumaki mengenai telak pipi Kagero. Kagero berguling di dalam lubang dan jatuh terseret secara menyedihkan. Naruto memandang datar ke arah laki-laki bungkuk tersebut.

"Sekarang kau tahu," Naruto melemaskan otot lehernya "Apa yang namanya kematian itu..."

Sementara di luar.

Tayuya menatap tajam sekelilingnya. Dia melihat dua sosok ninja nampak bergerak cepat ke areal pertarungan. Tayuya dengan sigap melompat dari tower bunshin Naruto dan segera melemparkan dua kunainya ke arah dua sosok ninja tersebut.

TRAANG! TRAANG! Dua kunai Tayuya berputar ke samping dan menancap jauh dari target. Dua ninja tadi berlari ke arah lubang pertarungan dan Tayuya segera menatap nanar ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari chakra baru mendekat segera melirik tajam ke sisi kirinya. Sharingannya memutar cepat dan dia segera menarik tubuh Naruto ke atas. Dua ninja yang baru datang tadi segera berlari cepat ke lubang.

'Ayo, sialan! Sebelum mereka sampai ke lubang!' batin Sasuke dengan ketegangan yang mulai memuncak.

"EEEHH?! KENAPA AKU DITARIK _TEMEEEE_!" protes Naruto saat dirinya tertarik ke atas. Kagero hanya bingung melihatnya.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Sasuke berteriak kencang saat tubuh Naruto baru keluar dari dalam lubang. Dua ninja sudah siap menghabisi nyawa Naruto dengan kunai di tangan mereka. Kotohime dan Jigumo berlari kencang ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan nafsu membunuh.

"DI...BELAKANGMUUUUUUU!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Telinganya merasa sakit karena baru kali ini dia mendengar Sasuke berteriak kencang. Uzumaki muda itu membelalakkan mata saat dua musuhnya melompat ke arahnya sambil menghunuskan kunai mereka ke arah punggungnya.

'**SENJUTSU**!'

Mata Naruto langsung berubah menjadi pupil ular. Naruto tahu, sediaan chakra alam yang diserapnya sangat tipis. Dia perlu sekali serangan untuk mengalahkan musuh tersebut.

"**Kawazaku Kumite**!" Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan menghantam Kotohime dan Jigumo dengan kedua kepalan tangannya. Karena pukulan tersebut, tubuh Kotohime dan Jigumo terpental ke atas akibat jarak pukulan Naruto menjadi panjang karena energi alam yang tak terlihat. Mata Naruto langsung berubah menjadi safir kembali dan sang Uzumaki berteriak kencang ke arah Sasuke.

"TARIK AKU _TEMEEE_!"

Sasuke segera menarik Naruto ke arahnya sambil mewaspadai pergerakan dari Kotohime dan Jigumo yang kini jatuh ke bawah. Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga menarik partnernya tersebut hingga urat-urat di tangannya bermunculan.

"Do-dosa apa yang kau buat hingga kau seberat ini _Dobe_..." gumam Sasuke dengan nada bergetar.

SYAAAT! Dua ninja tadi langsung melemparkan kunai mereka ke arah Naruto karena tidak puas serangan mereka telah gagal. Naruto yang sudah berguling-guling di tanah melebarkan matanya. Safirnya menatap shock lemparan kunai tersebut.

TAK! TAK!

Dua kunai tadi tertancap di tanah bekas terbaringnya tubuh Uzumaki muda tersebut. Naruto kini dipeluk oleh Tayuya yang sedang berlari kencang menuju Sasuke. Tayuya telah menyelamatkan sang Uzumaki dari kematian.

"_Arigatou_ Tayuya, syukurlah..." kata Naruto dengan nada tulus

"Hm," kata Tayuya dengan dingin. Namun terlihat wajahnya muncul semburat kemerahan yang manis.

Sementara itu Kotohime dan Jigumo mendarat sempurna di tepi lubang yang telah dibuat Kagero dan Kamikiri. Dua ninja itu menyipitkan matanya. Jigumo langsung membuat segel dan menapakkan tangannya ke tanah dengan cepat.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos! **Doton: Chijoha**!"

Tanah yang berada di depan Jigumo pun meninggi dan bergerak liar seperti gelombang air laut. Tanah-tanah tersebut melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dan Tayuya yang kini sedang berlari menuju ke arah hutan. Sasuke menggigit jari jempolnya dan melompat ke arah Tayuya dan Naruto. Tayuya langsung melemparkan tubuh Naruto ke arah Sasuke.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

POOF! Muncul seekor elang raksasa di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Elang tersebut langsung melesat menuju ke arah Naruto dan tubuh sang Uzumaki dengan mulus mendarat di sana. Sasuke menajamkan matanya. Elang tersebut melesat ke arah Tayuya dan dengan sigap Kunoichi Oto tersebut melompat ke tubuh Elang Kuchiyose Sasuke.

"**Chidori Senbon**!" Sasuke langsung menembakkan puluhan jarum Chidorinya ke arah Kotohime dan Jigumo. Jigumo membentuk handseal Doton dan membuat tembok tanah yang menahan serangan brutal dari senbon-senbon Chidori sang Uchiha. Naruto melemparkan bom asap ke bawah dan tim dari Oto tersebut langsung melesat menjauhi areal pertarungan.

Mata Kotohime menyipit tajam. Giginya bergemeletuk marah.

'Sialan kau, Orochimaru! Kau mulai mengirim anak buahmu...dasar keparat!'

Asap-asap pun menghilang, namun pertarungan ini belum selesai...

**~TBT~**

"Kuso, aku tak percaya bisa dikelabui dengan Genjutsu..."

Tayuya melirik datar ke arah Sasuke. Helaian rambut merahnya bergerak pelan dibelai angin. Mereka bertiga kini masih terbang di langit dan berada di sekitar perbatasan Desa Sawah. Ketiganya sudah tahu bahwa para penjaga Genso no Kami mungkin berhasil melakukan penawaran kepada para warga Desa Sawah untuk melakukan penjagaan berlapis sehingga secara tidak langsung desa mereka akan aman. Naruto yang sedang duduk berjuntai di belakang hanya menatap bosan.

"Dari mana jebakan Genjutsu itu berasal?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. Tayuya memejamkan matanya nampak berpikir. Sesuai informasi Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau di udara tidak ada tanda-tanda jebakan maka bisa jadi saat mereka menapakkan kaki mereka di tanah, atau dengan kata lain.

"Mungkin di rumputnya, atau di tanahnya..." gumam Tayuya yang membuat duo Uzumaki-Uchiha melirik ke arahnya "...Kalau begitu kita lewat udara saja."

"Siang tidak mungkin bisa," Sasuke menerbangkan Elangnya kembali menuju hutan "Kita akan ke sana nanti malam."

Elang Sasuke pun bergerak cepat memasuki hutan. Tiga ninja Oto tersebut menunggu heningnya malam agar dapat menyerang.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, beres." Gumam Naruto saat dirinya sudah selesai membuat Kekkai di sekitar areal mereka bertiga. Jangan lupa kalau remaja Uzumaki tersebut sudah menguasai Fuinjutsu tingkat menengah. Hal itu Naruto dapat dari hasil kerja kerasnya dan juga berkat gulungan-gulungan yang dia temukan di rumah orang tuanya. Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke sambil mengamati kumpulan kayu yang belum dibakar oleh sang partner. Waktu masih menunjukkan kalau hari masih sore. Pendaran jingga terlihat di sela-sela dedaunan pepohonan yang menutupi langit.

"Jadi, bagaimana strategi kita?" tanya Naruto yang membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke yang sedang menutup matanya kini membuka onyx kelam itu perlahan-lahan. Tayuya melirik ke arah Naruto kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Seperti dikatakan Tayuya, kita lewat udara saja."

"Maksudku bagaimana kita melewatinya. Apa bisa? Kau tahu kan _Teme_, setelah mereka mengetahui penyusupan kita maka penjagaan akan semakin diperketat."

Tayuya menganggukkan kepalanya "Itu benar, Jebakan Genjutsu itu yang menjadi masalah..."

Sasuke memandang datar ke depan. Matanya tetap dingin dan tak tergoyahkan.

"Kita tahu letak Desa Sawah yang mengelilingi Genso no Kami, dan Genso no Kami dengan muka ekologinya yang terjal dan penuh bahaya, dengan kata lain Desa Sawah memiliki bentuk bumi yang datar kan?"

"Berarti pusatnya, yakni Genso no Kami adalah bentuk cekungan dari tanah datar yang mengelilingi mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Kau ngomong apa sih," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Naruto langsung jatuh sweatdrop dengan kaki ke atas. Tayuya menepuk keningnya perlahan.

"Simpel saja kan untuk kita memasukinya," kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang "Selama ada kau Naruto, kita bisa memanipulasi pergerakan..."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyuman aneh penuh kelicikan.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih delapan jam untuk mencapai titik tengah malam, tiga ninja Oto tersebut berdiri dan mempersiapkan rencana invasi mereka. Naruto pun sudah siap dengan energi alamnya karena dia memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik. Sasuke menyiapkan alat-alat ninjanya dan Tayuya juga sudah siap dengan serulingnya.

"Hn, aku butuh kusanagi." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Naruto dan Tayuya menatap kebingungan Uchiha muda tersebut.

"Kau butuh apa _Teme_?" tanya Naruto sambil mematikan api unggun yang Sasuke buat dengan jutsu Katon-nya.

"Pedang," Sasuke memutar kunainya dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tempat penyimpanan ninjanya "Agar lebih efisien dalam hal menebas,"

"Bukankah di mulut Orochimaru-_sama_ sudah ada pedang?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada jahil. Naruto tertawa pelan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Hahah, kau benar Tayuya-_chan_. Tapi..." Naruto merenggangkan badannya. Dia sudah siap.

"...Kami tak butuh sesuatu dari tubuh orang tersebut!"

Sasuke maju selangkah dan menggigit jempolnya kembali. Sang Uchiha langsung memanggil hewan Kuchiyosenya.

"Ayo!"

**~TBT~**

Elang Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus kegelapan malam dan terbang menuju ke arah Desa Sawah. Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat leher Elangnya kini mengawasi penuh kewaspadaan areal yang berada di depan mereka. Naruto telah bersiaga di belakang sedangkan Tayuya dengan cepat melirik sekeliling untuk memastikan posisi mereka sudah sangat aman.

"Mereka datang," bisik salah seorang warga Desa Sawah kepada seorang temannya. Ternyata para anak buah Arashi sudah bersembunyi di dalam rumah para warga Desa Sawah dan menunggu untuk kedatangan Naruto cs. Jigumo yang nampak memimpin di salah satu rumah kini mendapatkan kabar kalau musuh mereka sudah mendekat. Mata Jigumo memancarkan kemarahan.

"Berani sekali mereka," Jigumo memberikan isyarat kepada para anak buahnya untuk segera membentuk posisi. Jigumo berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan wajahnya benar-benar mengeras marah.

'Mereka telah membunuh Kamikiri! Mereka telah membunuh Kamikiri! Aku akan mengantarkan mereka ke Neraka dan akan menghabisi mayat mereka!' batin Jigumo penuh kebencian. Dia menyelinap di salah satu rumah Warga Sawah dan mengintip lewat jendela.

Seekor Elang dengan tiga ninja di atasnya nampak sudah siap dengan kematian mereka. Jigumo segera memberikan isyarat kepada pasukannya untuk menyiagakan diri. Mereka akan menyerang habis-habisan burung elang tersebut bersama dengan orang-orang di atasnya.

"Siap..." bisik Jigumo dengan nada perlahan. Tangan kanannya segera memberikan isyarat menggunakan dentingan piring. Suara tersebut dapat terdengar dengan jelas walaupun hanya sebuah dentingan yang kecil. Suara tersebut bergetar di udara akibat sepinya suasana di Desa Sawah. Semuanya menunggu instruksi dari Jigumo dengan wajah penuh keringat kewaspadaan.

Tim Tayuya pun sudah melayang di atas Desa Sawah. Keadaan masih tenang dengan rembulan yang perlahan-lahan ditutup awan tebal.

Ting! Jigumo pun langsung memukul piring sengnya dengan tenaga penuh. Semua Pasukan Arashi yang merupakan Warga Genso langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan mengarahkan panah-panah berbahayanya ke arah Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Semuanya menarik anak panah secara bersamaan dan menembakkannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ratusan anak panah melesat menuju satu titik, yakni Elang Kuchiyose Sasuke.

Syaat! Syaaat! Syaat! Elang Sasuke menghindar dengan gerakan fantastis. Dua buah panah yang berusaha menghujam perutnya dapat dia elak dengan mudah. Tiga panah yang tiba-tiba melesat menuju kepalanya dengan cepat dia hindarkan. Elang tersebut melesat ke bawah dan menukik tajam menuju salah seorang warga. Tiba-tiba empat panah menghujam sayap kiri sang Elang dan membuatnya oleng. Tubuh Naruto terlempar ke bawah. Dua panah secara kejam menghujam perutnya hingga menembus punggung sang Uzumaki penuh darah.

Jigumo tersenyum puas. Sementara Sasuke berputar dengan cepat. Dia menepis puluhan panah yang menuju ke arahnya dengan sebuah kunai. Tayuya sendiri sudah terkena belasan panah di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kesal dan sebuah panah dengan cepat menghujam kepalanya.

Mata Jigumo melebar. Dia berhasil! Dia berhasil membunuh orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluarga klannya!

BOOOF! Tiba-tiba kepulan asap besar menutupi seluruh pandangan warga Desa Sawah bersama dengan para pengikut Arashi. Mata Jigumo melebar. Dia merasakan napasnya tercekat begitu kuat di tenggorokannya.

DASH! Tiga sosok ninja berlari cepat menuju Desa Sawah. Dan mereka adalah yang asli!

"Kau benar _Teme_, ketika mereka fokus dengan para klonku yang menyamar menjadi kita bertiga maka jebakan Genjutsu mereka di padang rumput ini hilang!" Naruto menyeringai dan menatap ke depan. Sasuke menyiapkan kunainya yang sudah mengkilat di bawah sinar bulan yang kembali terbuka dari bayang-bayang awan.

POOOF! Dan elang yang tadi terhujam puluhan panah para warga Genso berubah menjadi puluhan bunshin Naruto yang terikat dalam sebuah tali. Naruto yang asli-yang sedang berlari menuju Desa Sawah-menyeringai.

"Dan Elang itu adalah Kagebunshin yang dikendalikan bunshinku di hutan dengan teknik Shuriken mereka!"

Naruto cs memasuki permukiman warga Desa Sawah. Beberapa orang shock melihatnya. Kepulan asap masih menyelimuti suasana di sana.

Pembunuhan para ninja di tengah malam pun dimulai. Sasuke menyabet dua orang anak buah Arashi dengan cepat dan berlari lebih masuk ke dalam desa. Sementara Naruto melompat ke atas. Dia menggerakkan handseal dan menghempaskan para pengikut Arashi yang berdiri di atas atap.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**!"

Tayuya meniup serulingnya dengan santai. Genjutsu tingkat tingginya langsung menghipnotis puluhan anak buah Arashi dan para warga Desa Sawah dengan cepat. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menutupi telinga mereka dengan penyumbat telinga yang diberikan Tayuya sebelum mereka melancarkan invasi tengah malam ini.

"_Pakai ini, aku membuatnya sendiri. Alat ini dapat menetralisir Genjutsu suaraku secara alami."_ Kata Tayuya saat itu. Naruto menyeringai senang saat mengingatnya. Dia pun terjun dari atas atap dan menghajar kerumunan para wara Genso yang berlarian penuh kekacauan. Naruto menggerakkan handseal dan muncul-lah ratusan klonnya dengan cengiran khas rubah. Naruto menyiapkan shuriken bertalinya dan melemparkannya kepada seluruh penghuni warga Desa Sawah agar mereka mudah diikat nantinya. Sementara Sasuke kini sedang beradu senjata dengan belasan Warga Genso lainnya.

"_Teme_!"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Naruto melompat di atas kepala Sasuke sambil membawa **Rasengan**nya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam. Sasuke menggerakkan handseal dan langsung mengalirkan **Chidori Nagashi** ke arah para musuh. Para pengikut Arashi yang terkena Nagashi Sasuke langung terdiam dan terbujur kaku. Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Diam lebih baik," mata Naruto memancarkan cahaya kekejian "**Fuuton: Rasengan**!"

BLAAAAAARHHHHH! Ledakan dahsyat terjadi. Hembusan angin kencang akibat serangan Naruto menerbangkan debu-debu ke berbagai arah. Naruto berdiri tegak sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang. Dia menyengir senang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menghembuskan napasnya penuh keyakinan. Sisa-sisa warga Genso yang merupakan pengikut Arashi menatap nanar duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut.

"K-kalian, kalian apa sebenarnya?" tanya salah seorang warga Desa Genso dengan nada ketakutan. Naruto dan Sasuke maju secara bersamaan dengan langkah tenang. Sementara para pengikut Arashi mundur ke belakang dengan kaki bergetar.

"Kami ninja," kata Sasuke simpel.

"Dan sebuah tim," sambung Naruto dengan seringain rubahnya. Mata para Genso terbuka lebar.

DRAAAARRHH! Tiba-tiba di depan Naruto dan Sasuke bermunculan duri-duri yang berasal dari tanah. Duri-duri tanah tersebut merambat cepat dan siap menghujam tubuh duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke mundur ke belakang secara serempak dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka dari areal serangan duri tanah tadi. Jigumo langsung muncul di hadapan para pengikut Arashi dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan tatapan dingin.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Aku akan," Jigumo menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba tanah di sekitarnya bergetar.

"MEMBALASKAN KEMATIAN KAMIKIRIII!"

TRAK...TRAK...

Mata Naruto melirik ke bawah. Tanah di sekitarnya retak dengan kekuatan penuh. Tayuya yang sedang bertarung dengan para Genso lainnya menatap khawatir duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut.

"GHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mata Naruto melebar. Tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar areal mereka rubuh dan terbentuk retakan besar secara garis lurus yang kini bergerak cepat menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Retakan tersebut membesar sehingga tanah di Desa Sawah secara mengejutkan membelah. Jigumo maju dengan pijakan yang mengerikan. Dia menggerakkan handseal dan menyeringai. Namun pancaran matanya menunjukkan kemarahan besar.

"**Doton: Kotonra**!" setelah meneriakkan nama jutsunya dengan nada penuh amarah, di belahan tanah tersebut muncul puluhan batu raksasa yang melayang ke arah Naruto maupun Sasuke. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu saling berpandangan dengan cepat dan mengelaknya ke sisi kanan dan sisi kiri. Naruto mendecih kesal. Sementara Sasuke hanya bergumam "Hn," dengan nada datar.

BLAAARHH! BLAAAARHH! BLAAARH! Desa Sawah benar-benar menjadi areal pertarungan. Bahkan seperti tempat peperangan.

Sasuke mendarat sempurna di samping sebuah rumah warga Desa Sawah. Uchiha muda itu langsung berlindung di balik tembok dan mengamati situasi. Matanya terus bergerak untuk mencari keberadaan partnernya. Debu-debu akibat hempasan batu dari dalam tanah yang terbelah karena jutsu Jigumo membuat pandangan Sasuke sedikit buram. Sasuke segera berlari ke arah depan, dia ingin memutar jalan dan akan menyerang Jigumo dari belakang. Seseorang warga Genso melihatnya dan berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah sabit. Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kunainya namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh warga Genso tersebut.

"DIA DISINIII!" teriak pengikut Arashi tersebut. Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras kesal.

Sementara Jigumo yang mendengar teriakan salah seorang kelompoknya langsung menoleh dengan wajah menyeramkan. Dia langsung mengarahkan batu-batu penghujamnya ke tempat Sasuke.

Di tempat lain Naruto sedang berdiri di samping batu yang hampir menindih tubuhnya. Uzumaki muda itu berjalan perlahan dan melirik sekitarnya dengan cepat. Pemukiman Desa Sawah benar-benar menjadi sangat hancur. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah keadaan Tayuya dan rekannya, Sasuke. Uzumaki muda itu langsung berlari menuju ke tengah. Dia harus membuat rencana dengan timnya!

Sementara Tayuya masih berjibaku dengan sisa-sisa warga Genso yang tidak tergenjutsu dan mengelilinginya dengan senyuman licik. Mereka menganggap Tayuya hanya sesosok gadis lemah yang mudah dilkalahkan. Tayuya sendiri belum mengeluarkan kartu truf-nya. Baginya, melawan sampah-sampah kecil ini bisa menggunaka Taijutsu dan masalah akan beres. Tayuya melirik sekilas ke arah pertarungan Naruto-Sasuke. Tidak jelas. Pandangan menjadi sangat berdebu dan terdengar dentuman-dentuman batu dari arah sana. Tayuya menghela napasnya perlahan.

"HYAAAAAH!" seorang Genso menyerangnya sambil berusaha menghujamkan tombaknya ke kepala Tayuya. Tayuya mellriknya sekilas dan meniupkan serulingnya dengan nada menyeramkan. Para warga Genso yang tertidur akibat Genjutsu suaranya tiba-tiba terbangun. Mereka berjalan sempoyongan ke arah warga Genso lainnya. Sementara seorang warga Genso yang dikendalikan Tayuya kini sedang menahan serangan warga Genso tadi. Tayuya menyeringai.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan tiga mahluk manisku hm?"

DHUAAAARRHHH! DHUAAAAARHH!

Tayuya dan Naruto tersentak. Apalagi Naruto. Yang dia takutkan adalah kalau batu-batu tersebut menyerang ke tempat Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Dua buah batu berhasil dia hindari dengan mudah. Sedangkan batu ketiga dia potong dengan **Chidori Eisho**nya sehingga nyawanya selamat. Namun bukan itu yang Sasuke susahkan. Di depannya berdiri Jigumo didampingi seorang pria bungkuk berwajah buruk. Dia adalah Kagero.

Di tempat Tayuya pun tidak kalah bahayanya. Setelah semua warga Genso berhasil dia tumbangkan. Di belakangnya berdiri Kotohime dengan mata menyipit tajam. Tayuya menoleh ke arah Kotohime dan menyeringai senang.

"Ups, sepertinya tiga mahlukku akan keluar..." kata Tayuya dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," kata Kotohime dengan nada datar.

Sementara Naruto kini sedang berlari ke tempat Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terdengar dua suara yang menyuruhnya untuk satu tujuan.

"LARI NARUTOOOOO!"

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Sebahaya itukah situasi sekarang?!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Yo semua, apa kabar semua? Terima kasih mau membaca bro *ala Killer Bee*

Oke, saya berterima kasih kepada para Readers semua yang masih mengikuti cerita ini dan mau mereview di kolom review dan memberikan saya semangat untuk melanjutkannya di sela-sela kesibukan ini.

Saya juga berterima kasih kepada Om Masashi yang sudah membuat chara-chara hebat seperti Naruto, Itachi, ataupun penjahat di Canon seperti Sasuke *mwehehehe* dan jalan cerita yang bisa kami para Author kembangkan menjadi jalan cerita baru penuh imajinasi dan semakin membuat menarik Fandom ini.

Di chap ini terlihat bagaimana kerja sama Naruto-Sasuke yang berusaha saya tonjolkan seperti prinsip strategi katrol yang mereka terapkan dan teknik shuriken Naruto yang digabungkan dengan bola api Sasuke.

Sebenarnya saya mau mengupdate hari Selasa atau Rabu, tapi mungkin chap depan memang akan diupdate Jum'at atau Sabtu. Jadinya maaf jika membuat sedikit lama karena kerja saya yang mulai sibuk lagi.

Dan untuk para Readers ke mana Shizukesa? Dia lagi operasi transgender mungkin, wkwkwk *hanya bercanda*

So, akan saya balas review teman-teman sekalian.

Q: Yosha saya tunggu kelanjutannya, perkembangan Shizu kapan di liatinnya ya ?  
>Thx :D<p>

A: Masih menunggu kawan. Sabar dan tunggu saja kedatangan ninja ini.

Q: apa ada lagi rasengan naruto thor? Njut

A: Yap ada. Dan masih dirahasiakan.

Q: apa ada harem buat sasuke thor? kan di pairnya tu selain "harem naruto?" ada tulisan "harem sasuke?"

.  
>mohon pencerahannya :D<p>

A: Kamu jeli bro. Eh, tapi di Pair pun sudah jelas. Tentu saja ada. Ditunggu saja gan.

Q: Harem? Harem? oh no, mau dikemanain Hinata dan Sakuranya  
>tapi gak apa2, saya lebih suka mereka harem daripada mahoan di Canon 0_o, haha hanya bercanda.<br>terus lanjut don-bro, ini fic adv paling asyik yang selalu gue tunggu

A: Hinata-Sakura buat saya saja :D, wahahaha

Q: doni-san buat naruto punya elemen doton dong biar bisa mokuton? kan jadi komplit tuh kalau duet ama sasuke yang punya : raiton ama katon  
>naruto : fuuton suiton sama doton<br>jadi bisa mengisi kekurangan masing"? bakal hebat tuh apa lagi kalau punya jurus kajugan punya tsucikage ..  
>sekian deh jaa<p>

A: Sepertinya hanya dua elemen gan. Kalau tiga elemen Narutonya terlalu kuat apalagi plus Mokuton. Saya ingin membuat Naruto kuat dengan mengoptimalkan dua elemennya, memasteri Senjutsu Naga-Ularnya dan ahli Fuinjutsu. Dan jika bisa dia menguasai Mode Bijuu dengan catatan Yami harus pergi dari hatinya. Tapi thanks atas saran mantapnya.

Q: Lanjut Sahabat Hentai

Setelah Arc Ini Arc apa lagi n kemampuan naruto sekarang lebih terperinci lagi jelaskan ya!

Salam Hentai

A: Mungkin Arc pencarian senjata dan memasuki rencana pencurian Bijuu oleh Akatsuki. Timelinenya agak saya sedikit ubah dari yang Canon. Oke bro...

Q: lanjut

kebanyakan fokus ke naruto nih  
>udh gitu intraksi naruto dan sasuke kurang<br>tapi bagus kok lanjut

A: Thanks gan. Ada beberapa chap yang mungkin fokus ke Sasuke. Tapi saya masih mencoba menyeimbangkan porsi keduanya.

Q: KEREN Doni-san..  
>Apalagi humor Naruto dengan Tayuya wkwkwkwkwk sampe bikin sakit perut.. Hm ngomong-ngomong, akan ada berapa chapter untuk misi menculik Fuuma Sasame? Pasti membutuhkan beberapa chapter nih.. Apa nanti klan Fuuma akan meminta bantuan Konoha? Biar ada pertarungan antar teman lama..<br>Akhir review.. NEXT CHAP!

A: Tidak sampai sepuluh bro, tidak terlalu banyak biar tidak bosan. Dan untuk bantuan dari Konoha? Hm, boleh juga. Tapi pertarungan antar teman lama memang dibutuhkan pertemuan yang special. Thanks.

Q: fic tbt memang selalu luar biasa...  
>Oh ya... Saya ada sedikit saran tentang jurus naruto dan sasuke<br>1. Untuk elemen es jika naruto tidak bisa, buat naruto bisa elemen salju. Karena dalam elemen salju udara dingin lebih dominan dari air (sama seperti naruto, yang futonnya lebih dominan dari suiton) dan lebih hebat lagi jika naruto bisa hiraisin ke tempat bekas butiran-butiran saljunya  
>2. Untuk sasuke, buat dia menemui darui dan menganalisa petir hitam darui. Sehingga sasuke terinspirasi dan membuat gabungan petir dan api menjadi petir merah.<br>Serangan yang cepat tajam seperti petir panas membakar seperti api.  
>Hahahaha... Bakar semuanya bakar akatsuki, bakar konoha, bakar Kemkominfo, bakarTifatul S*mbir*ng jangan blokir situs situs *plak*<br>maaf itu pribadi saya yang lain. Oke sampai disini saja senpai, tidak apa apa jika saran saya tidak diterima asalkan fic ini masih terus hidup. Tetap semangat senpai. Lanjutkan

A: Wahahaha, njirr, menkominfo mau lo bakar gan. Apa kata Jokowi *Presiden Baru* hehe, sip sip. Akan saya pikirkan, tapi saya lebih memilih pengoptimalan Naruto pada dua elemennya dulu. Untuk Sasuke, hm...boleh juga. Akan saya masukkan ke list saran.

Q: waahh tayuya bisa suka ma duo uzu-uchi, gak nyangka! tsundere juga dia nya  
>emm aku mo nanya nih senpai kpn si karin dkk muncuk n kasih slight2 kemunculan shizu di konoha plaease... em mungkan itu kak, slm bwt icha n kpn MSB dimulai?<br>lanjuuut! n jangan mikir hal2 mesum doank! hehehe... .

A: Ya ya, maafkan saya yang selalu memikirkan hal baik itu (?), mungkin masih agak sedikit lama Karin dan yang lainnya muncul, dan untuk Shizu ditunggu saja teman. And MSB, hm...akan saya tanyakan ke Authornya langsung. Oke...

Q: haduuuh UTS nya tinggal sehari lagi... minta doa y senpai...  
>aku mo nanya nih senpai...<br>doni-san masa' gada pairnya?  
>akhir nanti duo Uzu-Uchi bkal mihak ma konoha?<br>satu lagi... masak shizu-chan yang imut itu ga da pairnya?  
>salam bwt icha.<br>satu lagi aku mo nanya ciri2 senpai kyak gmn? gntengkah? machokah? imutkah? putihkah? tinggikah? dah ah kyaknya kbanyakan.3jawab yang jujur lhoooooo ;D  
>akhir kata lanjuuuuttttttt!<p>

A: Saya doakan semoga sukses nak *keluar aura dewasa* hm, tetap ada, tetapi dibumbui sedikit harem dengan Hinata-Sakura sebagai pair Alpha. Soal memihak Konoha? Hm, nanti akan kita lihat. Dan untuk Shizu, saya bingung cewek seperti apa yang cocok untuk dia dan di chara Naruto siapa yang pas sama dia. Boleh minta saran? Hehehe, pertanyaan terakhir agak bagaimana ya...saya biasa saja kok, kalau soal warna kulit saya memang putih, dan soal kemachoan, woho...gak usah ditanya saya ini suka nonton bo-ah sudahlah. Soal ukuran tubuh, hm...saya terbilang tinggi dengan 180 cm, kalau tidak salah segitu. Trims.

Q: apa naruto bakal jadi master fuinjutshu doni-san? pasti keren tuh kaya yondaime !  
>wah doni-san apa shunsin naruto udah setingkat shunsin no shihui yang gk pake segel tangan?<br>apa dai rasenringu'nya naruto bakal di kembangin gak? sekian jaa ne

A: Yap, sepertinya saya akan membuat Naruto menjadi ahli Fuin. Dan Shunshinnya, hm...mungkin masih di bawah Shisui, si Uchiha itu sudah mantap gila banget bro Shunshinnya, dpaat julukan lagi. Untuk Dai Rasenringunya belum saya pikirkan tapi akan saya coba. Thanks.

Q: siapa pasangan shizu nanti

A: Belum tahu gan. Boleh minta saran yang cocok untuk ninja ini?

Q: Lanjuuttt..

Salamin buat icha ya doni san

A: Wohoho, so pasti.

Q: haha tayuya tertarik sama naruto tapi dia masih malu-malu menunjukan perasannya secara terang-terangan...dan apakah hanaria atau siapa lah itu namanya juga akan masuk list harem naruto..?dan apakah naruto akan bisa kekkai genkai es..?dan apa akan ada adegan itu nanti..?..yosh lanjut terus doni-san..!ganbatte ne

A: Hm, kita lihat saja bagaimana sangkut pautnya Hanaria dengan Naruto di arc ini. Dan untuk Kekkai Genkai belum saya pikirkan bro, masih berusaha mengoptimalkan dua elemen Naruto yakni Fuuton dan Suiton. Soal adegan itu, wah...ubah ke Rate Mature dulu tapi saya pikir TBT ini untuk Rate T saja. Thanks.

Q: Ah ya saya dari kemarin punya usul. Bagaimana kalau akatsuki nya di buat agak santai,sedikit ada humornya dlm kelompok akatsuki. Biar ngak terlalu menegangkan. Soalnya bosan tiap ketemu fic adven akatsuki nya serius mulu. Oke sekian terimakasi.

A: Terima kasih atas sarannya, oke...akan saya coba buat konyol Akatsukinya.

Q: Wah bagus teruskan kariamu gan!  
>Dan saya dengar anda H.E.N.T.A.I ya? *sembah sujud* Mohon bimbinganmu sensei.<br>Karena saya juga sedikit mesum. dan saya tidak malu mengakuinya karena tanpa itu kita sebagai lelaki akan di pertanyakan kejantanannya oleh sebab itu kita sebagai kolega bokep harus bersatu padu membela para anggota bokep,dan para seniman-seniman bokep dari yang namanya internet positif Nawala yang telah memblokir tontonan favorite para pecinta bokep *mata ber-api-api* mari ulukan tanganmu dengan zmz Ketik bokep spasi merdeka kirim ke Nomor doni-san hahahhaha.*tawa mesum* *udah mulai gila *#plak*Ada-ada aja *  
>Yang barusan ngga usah di perdulikan itu yang ngomong sifat saya yang satu lagi.<br>Ok lanjut!

A: Haha, saya hanya bermaksud men-sharing situs-situs yang mau teman-teman tonton dikala bosan, mengisi waktu senggang. Dan Nawala dan segalanya tidak masalah bagi kita karena di situ ada porn, di situ ada jalan. Oke teman, lanjutkan semangat hentaimu *jempol besar*

Q: hoho tayuya ternyata seorang tsundere akut #duakh: disiksa tayu-chan..  
>apa karin bakal kepincut juga gan ama naruto?<br>gan kalau bisa buat scan waktu santai di onsen lagi dong, sehabis ngembangin jutsu atau mencari inpirasi gth ?kalau bisa bangkitin sifat mesum yang terpendam narusasu hehe kaya waktu ama jiraya khukuku #nosebleed  
>sekian jaa<p>

A: Khukhukhu, Karin ya? Fufufu saya belum tahu apa yang akan saya lakukan dengan Kunoichi ini. Soal sifat terpendam NaruSasu yang merupakan hasil racikan dengan Jiraiya plus pengetikan saya, hm...akan saya bangkitkan, tapi entah kapan. Terima kasih bro

Q: nnaahh ini baru ane mau nanya hohoo...  
>apa ketika naru dalam mode sunjutsu dia bisa mendeteksi adanya genjutsu ? mengingat ketika dalam mode itu insting indra perasanya lebih kuat dan yah mungkin dapat merasakan siklus perubahan atau keanehan pada cakra kayak tipe sensor gitu tapi lebih kepada sensor alami seekor ular ?<br>oh iya apa disini naru bisa kapan aja nyedot energi alam ?seperti ketika pds4 saat kurama sudah mengizinkan berbagi tempat dgn elemen alam gk seperti awal-awal naru bisa senjutsu katak dia harus konsen selama 5menit.. . .

#Thank's :D

A: Untuk pendeteksian, dalam mode senjutsu Naruto hanya bisa mendeteksi adanya chakra atau tidak gan, seperti yang ada di awal chap ini. Untuk nyeruput energi alamnya, dia perlu melakukan konsentrasi pertapaan dulu, dengan teori makin lama dia melakukan pertapaan maka semakin banyak energi alam yang dia punya. Thanks atas pertanyaannya.

Q: Mnta n0 hpnxa dng, sma alat FB, skalian jga am pin bbm

A: Haha, PM saja ya. Saya tidak mau nanti para wanita miscall saya terus *BUAGH*

Q: Seruu ficnya, petualangan sudah dimulai apakah di chapter depan mereka bisa serius? Jutsu petir alam Sasuke, apakah kirin? Doni-san apa nama kekkai genkai yang ngegabungin 3-4 element?  
>Naruto canon mungkin akan tamat tapi Dia akan terus hidup di hati dan otak para penggemarnya, terutama para author Ffn yang entah kenapa doyan banget buat fic yaoi?<br>Doni-san Saya sudah kurang tidur hampir 1bulan kalaupun tidur cuma 2-4jam sehari dan Saya butuh sesuatu biar tetap produktif daripada keluyuran kaya bocah ilang.  
>Laptop sudah diganti sama tablet tapi masalahnya datanya ilang semua...<br>Lanjutan fic xover Chap 4-8 juga kehapus, tapi yang paling disayangkan itu koleksi 16GB anime gore sama anime H kehapus semua..

A: Yap, sepertinya duo kita mulai serius. Dan untuk petir alam itu memang Kirin, pemanfaatan kekuatan langsung dari alam. Hm, untuk 3 elemen disebut Kekkai Touta, yang 4 elemen saya kurang tahu. Soal itu status kamu apa? Sma atau Kuliah atau sudah lulus? Dan untuk laptopnya, yang saya sangat sayangkan itu memang anime H-nya, saya saja dalam satu folder Anime H hanya berisi 11, 5 GB file, wkwkwkwkw *parah*

Q; saya setuju dengan pair nya  
>harem is the beast haha apa lagi denga opp- ah ekhem oke lupakan itu .<br>ano apa bakal punya senjata kaya katana kalau bisa sih di punyain apa bisa? dan naruh nya di punggung jangan kaya sasuke terus ntar di katain peniru lagi ama sasuke ..oke segitu dulu aja , jaa'!

A: Sip gan, ide yang bagus. Nanti ada khusus arc untuk pencarian senjata mereka. Thanks...

Q: hm? harem.? mwahahahaha... setuju ... sangaat setuju, tapi kalau bisa sih harem yg minim aja, paling banyak 3-4 orang, kalau berlebihan malah bakalan ngebuat alurnya ancur .. mungkin sih :) ...

A: Terima kasih atas sarannya gan. Oke sip.

Q: senpai apa jurus shuriken naruto udah berkembang ..  
>kalau udah sih saya mau nambahin saran buat perkembangan nya ..Kalau bisa ya tehnik shurikennya di gabungin ama elemen fuuton ..(kaya jurus shuriken danzo pas ngelawan sasuke di canon?) kan kalau di gabungin ama elemen katon sasuke bisa lebih mematikan tuh yang efeknya memotong apapun dan juga membakar target ?<br>satu lagi maaf banyak nanya hehe soal tulisan fuin buat hraishinnya naruto mau tulisan kanji apa ? Apa mau kirroi senko kaya yondaime apa bakal di ganti ama naruto ?Sumimasen..lanjutkan senpai ganbatte :)

A: Terima kasih atas sarannya. Dan untuk shuriken Naruto memang sudah dikembangkannya dalam beberpa varian. Juga tadi di atas ada kerja sama antara dia dan Sasuke soal kekuatan shurikennya yang digabungkan dengan bola api Sasuke. Thanks bro, untuk Fuin-nya masih saya pikirkan.

Q: Halo lagi Jendral Mesum, aku setuju dengan perkataan mu di Q&A di chapter sebelumnya, kita Butuh Refresh yang mantap penyegaran, oke waktu ke sesi pertanyaan.  
>Pertama, Setelah Naruto sudah bisa menguasai elemen air nya, apakah ia akan bisa menggabungkan elemen air nya dengan Rasengan menjadi Suiton: Rasengan, dan menggabungkan elemen air dan angin dengan Rasengan?,<br>Kedua, Apakah nanti akan ada peningkatan kekuatan di Setiap Anggota Akatsuki?,  
>Ketiga, Naruto Dominan bertype Shinobi dalam penggunaan Teknik seperti Apa di story ini? apakah Tai, Nin, Gen, Kenjutsu?,<br>Keempat, Kira-kira apa anda tertarik membuat Fiction Naruto Crossover?,  
>oke itu saja pertanyaan ku di chapter ini, Oke lanjutkan karya mu Jendral Mesum,<p>

Dan aku ingin mengucapkan.  
>Otanjoubi Omedetou Naruto Uzumaki<p>

A: Terima kasih kawan mesum :)

Baiklah, yang pertama soal Rasengan plus Suiton. Itu belum saya pikirkan gan, tapi saya masih ingin lebih mengoptimalkan Fuuton Naruto dari Suitonnya. Karena memang dominasi angin lebih kuat daripada air di chakra Naruto.

Kedua, hm...mungkin, mungkin. Untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan tokoh-tokoh lainnya.

Ketiga, Kalau saya lebih ke Ninjutsu-Taijutsu plus Senjutsnya. Soal pemakaian alat jelas saja Naruto ahli dengan teknik tali shurikennya.

Keempat, whoo...mungkin. Saya bahkan berencana membuat The Best Team Versi DxD atau The Best Team versi SnK, tapi setelah semua seri selesai. Ataupun Crossover itu dalam The Best Team Special Arc seperti TBT: The Death Scroll.

Yap, thanks kawan atas pertanyaannya. Salam mesum.

Q: wow mantap seperti biasa  
>oea pairingnya harem q suka<br>tp klu bisa ceweknya nggak lngsung suka dan juga ada prosesnya

A: Yap, tentu akan seperti itu. Mungkin Tayuya kesemsem sama Naruto karena perubahan fisik Naruto yang mencolok akibat Senjutsu Naga-Ularnya. Thanks...

Terima kasih atas semua saran dan semangatnya teman-teman. Jangan sungkan-sungkan memberikan kritik anda. Jika ada Typo atau apa, beritahu saja saya, agar fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi.

So, mohon reviewnya dan thank you, see you next chap.

Doni Ren

Jutsu Update:

Uzumaki Naruto

**Fuuton: Daitoppa**. Salah satu jutsu elemen angin Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan tekanan angin yang sangat kuat dari seluruh tubuhnya yang membuat benda atau lawan di sekelilingnya akan terkena kekuatan tekanan tersebut. Semakin dekat dengan tubuh Naruto maka tubuh musuh akan terkoyak-koyak bahkan bisa terpisah karena tekanan yang kuat. Naruto bisa mengarahkan tekanan anginnya sesuai dengan objek yang akan diserangnya.

**Tower Bunshin no Jutsu**. Para Kagebunshin saling bahu membahu membuat suatu posisi semakin tinggi untuk melindungi objek yang dilindungi di paling atas. Naruto menamainya secara spontan teknik ini.

Uchiha Sasuke

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Taka**. Hewan Kuchiyose Sasuke. Seekor elang raksasa yang memiliki kecepatan terbang yang cukup cepat.

Kamikiri

**Doton: Dangan Katai-Ji**. Kamikiri menembakkan batu-bartu sebesar bola kasti ke arah target yang dia ingin serang dari mulutnya.

**Doton: Zango**. Teknik membuat lubang yang cukup dalam di tanah. Kamikiri menggunakannya bersama dengan Kagero.

Kagero

**Doton: Chijoha**. Membuat tanah seperti gelombang air laut raksasa. Jigumo dan Kotohime juga bisa memakai jutsu ini.

Jigumo

**Doton: Kotonra**. Jigumo membuat retakan besar yang akhirnya menghasilkan sebuah celah tanah yang luas. Dari celah tanah tersebut bermunculan batu-batu raksasa yang bisa dikendalikannya dari dalam bumi. Batu-batu tersebut akan menyerang sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Preview The Next Chap:

"Apa Dai Rasenringu sudah siap?"/ "Bagaimana kawan, sakitnya di mana?"/ "Coba perhatikan shurikennya baik-baik,"/ "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKAN TEMANKU!"/ "KARENA SEBAGAI TIM, KAU HARUS MEMPERCAYAI TEMANMU BAKA-DOBEEE!"/ '...Gadis ini adalah gadis yang ada di foto itu!'/"J-JANGAN MEMPERKOSAKU HENTAI!"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team: Snake Journey _Chap 8. Meet_

"Apa namamu Sasame?"/ "Siapa namamu?"/ "Uzumaki Naruto,"


	8. Chapter 8

**THE BEST TEAM : SNAKE JOURNEY**

**2nd Tetralogi from The Best Team**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Best Team by Doni Ren**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sebuah Humor kecil dan Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" –Yami Naruto, Tetapi Aroma Harem Untuk Naruto Mulai Tercium**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur aneh, Abal abal, Acak acakan dan segala jenisnya.**

**For Icha Ren, sepupuku yang manis dan imut :D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter 8: Meet_

"LARI NARUTOOOOOO!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia segera berlari menuju ke tempat Sasuke dengan safir menyala. Sang Uzumaki langsung berkomunikasi dengan _The Dark Side_ dan Kyuubi di dalam mindscapenya.

"Tsk, bagaimana menurut kalian? Sasuke dan Tayuya nampaknya sedang kesusahan. Tetapi mereka menyuruhku untuk pergi?"

"Pilihlah bagimu yang terbaik," kata Yami dengan seringaian khasnya. Kurama hanya membuka sebelah matanya di jeruji segelnya. Suasana hening terjadi di mindscape tersebut. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa **Dai Rasenringu** sudah siap?" tanya Naruto langsung. Mata Yami melebar.

"Heh, kau ingin mengeluarkan jutsu itu? Belum saatnya Naruto, kegelapanmu..." Yami maju selangkah mendekati Naruto "...Masih kurang!"

Naruto mendecih kesal. Dia kemudian kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat empat warga Genso berusaha menyerangnya dari empat arah. Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dari tempat penyimpanan senjatanya dan melemparkannya ke salah satu penyerangnya dengan cepat di sisi kiri. Uzumaki muda itu pun langsung berlari ke arah kiri-ke arah penyerangnya yang terkena lemparan shuriken tadi-, sebuah pedang berusaha menyabet lehernya dan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan sigap. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan dengan cepat menangkap sebuah pedang yang berusaha membelah kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Penganggu!" kata Naruto kesal. Dia segera mengenyahkan pedang bersama sang penyerang ke arah kiri. Seorang warga Genso menendang rusuk kiri Naruto dan membuat sang Uzumaki terpental ke arah penyerang lainnya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan langsung mengambil kunainya dengan cepat.

CRASSSH! Dengan gerakan berbalik yang cepat, sang Uzumaki menebas kepala musuhnya menggunakan kunai yang telah disiapkannya. Naruto mengambil pedang musuh tersebut dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah musuh yang menendangnya tadi. Naruto berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Namun tampaknya apa yang Naruto tuju tidak mudah. Dia harus melewati puluhan warga Genso yang berusaha menghadangnya dengan senjata mereka. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan.

"**TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

.

.

.

"Heh, aku tak menyangka kalian berdua akan mengeroyokku..." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mundur perlahan. Dia memasang kuda-kudanya dengan cepat. Sasuke tahu situasinya sekarang sangat buruk. Dia mungkin bisa melawan dua orang tersebut, tapi bagi Sasuke, pria bungkuk berwajah aneh yang menatapnya tajam memiliki chakra yang sangat kuat. Sasuke yakini ada kekuatan aneh di dalam diri orang tersebut.

"Jika kau mau lari, lari-lah pengecut!" Jigumo berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke. Kagero menyiapkan segel tangannya.

"Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya!" teriak Jigumo dengan nada penuh kemarahan.

"**Doton: Dangan Katai-Ji**!" kata Kagero dengan cepat. Dia langsung menembakkan peluru-peluru batunya ke arah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke melebar. Gerakan handseal Kagero bukan hanya berhenti di situ. Dia langsung membuat segel dan menyemburkan jutsu Katon yang besar.

"**Katon: Ruka Hono no Jutsu**!"

BROOOAAARHHHH! Api raksasa itu langsung bergabung dengan peluru-peluru batu dan membuat peluru batu itu terbakar. Serangan yang akan menimbulkan _damage_ yang berbahaya. Mata Sasuke menajam. Jigumo dengan cepat masuk ke tanah dengan seringaian mengejek. Sasuke segera berlari ke samping untuk menghindari serangan mematikan tersebut. Mata Sasuke melebar ketika enam peluru mengarah kepadanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Uchiha muda itu langsung melompat dan memutar tubuhnya seperti bor di udara. Dia berhasil mengelaknya dengan mudah. Sasuke pun menapakkan telapak tangan kanannya di tanah dan melompat salto ke arah depan.

Bwooong! Dua peluru melesat menuju ke arah perutnya. Sasuke mengambil kunainya dan menangkisnya dengan mudah, meskipun kunainya langsung patah pada saat tangkisan kedua. Sebuah peluru melesat ke kepalanya dan Uchiha muda itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sasuke melirik ke belakang saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang kakinya.

Itu tangan Jigumo! Mata Sasuke melebar. Ternyata ninja itu sengaja menenggelamkan dirinya ke tanah agar bisa menyusup dan menahan Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke melirik ke depan dan matanya melebar. Sebuah peluru melesat menuju ke arah kepalanya.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**!"

BLAAARHHH! Tiba-tiba di hadapan Sasuke muncul semburan air raksasa yang membentuk dinding air yang sangat tinggi. Sasuke memandang tajam ke depan dan dia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

Naruto berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Uzumaki muda itu melirik cepat ke arah Sasuke saat kabut-kabut akibat benturan dinding air Naruto dengan peluru-peluru batu berapi Kagero masih menyelimuti areal pertarungan.

"Sekarang kau bisa dengan tenang menggunakan **Nagashi**-mu Sasuke..." kata Naruto dengan nada monoton. Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Hn, tentu saja!" mata Sasuke melebar. Sementara tangan Jigumo dengan cepat melepaskan pegangannya dari kaki Sasuke dan langsung menghilang ke dalam tanah.

Beberapa menit kemudian kabut pertarungan tersebut menghilang dan terlihatlah Jigumo yang berdiri di samping Kagero dengan tatapan nanar dan kesal. Naruto tertawa senang dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan berdiri tegak di samping partnernya. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut menyeringai bersama. Jigumo mendecih kesal.

"Sakit kan kena tipu?" ejek Naruto dengan wajah yang pasti akan membuat orang melihatnya kesal setengah mati "Sakitnya tuh di sini," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pantatnya.

"Bisulan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengejeknya _Teme_..."

"Tadi kau sudah mengejeknya,"

"Bukan. Bukan dalam substansi seperti itu,"

"Kau ngomong sesuatu gak yang penting dalam pembahasan yang penting,"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu-_ttebayo_!"

'Apa-apaan mereka berdua?!' batin Kagero dan Jigumo dengan wajah sweatdrop.

Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan menatap kedua musuh mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan menatap penuh ejekan ke arah Jigumo. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan santai.

"Haha, aku tadi sengaja mengatakan kepada partnerku bahwa dia akan mudah mengeluarkan jutsunya saat aku melindunginya dengan jutsu Suitonku,"

"Padahal aku belum melakukan handseal..." sambung Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Bagaimana kawan, sakitnya di mana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Jigumo menutup matanya dan urat-urat kemarahan jelas muncul di wajahnya tersebut. Kagero menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Jangan terpancing emosi, Jigumo..." kata Kagero dengan nada perlahan.

"Kalian..." Jigumo membuka matanya perlahan "SAKITNYA TUH DI SINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Jigumo dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut yang berteriak penuh kemarahan sambil menunjuk dadanya. Kagero tentu saja sweatdrop melihatnya.

"KALIAN KEPARAT! KEPARAAAAAAT!" Jigumo menggerakkan handseal dan langsung menapakkan kedua tangannya di tanah.

"**Doton: Tora Tochi no Jutsu**!"

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke membulat sempurna. Tiba-tiba di depan Jigumo muncul dua ekor harimau tanah raksasa yang melompat ke arah mereka tanpa ampun. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung membuat handseal secara bersamaan.

"Naruto, dinding!"

"Aku tahu!"

"**Suiton**," Naruto sudah siap dengan semburan airnya "**Suijinheki**!"

BYAAAARRHH! Dinding air raksasa Naruto dengan cepat menahan serangan brutal dari Harimau tanah Jigumo. Sasuke sudah siap dengan **Chidori**nya. Mata sang Uchiha terbuka lebar dan dengan gerakan cepat dia memanjangkan **Chidori**nya menembus dinding pertahanan Naruto.

"**Chidori Eisho**,"

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan menyeringai.

"**Chokyori**!"

CBAAARHHH! Chidori Eisho panjang Sasuke pun melesat menembus dinding pertahanan Naruto dan menghancurkan salah satu kepala Harimau Jigumo. Chidori itu mengarah ke arah Jigumo dengan cepat. Jigumo menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya itu," gumamnya dengan nada sombong. Mata Kagero melebar. Dia melihat remaja Uzumaki bersurai kuning sudah melompat dari dinding airnya dan melemparkan lima shurikennya ke arah Jigumo.

"Jigumo, awas!"

SYAAAT! SYAAAT! Lima shuriken Naruto dengan cepat mengikat tubuh Jigumo dan membuatnya terikat dalam satu balutan yang tajam. Mata Kagero melebar. Naruto berdiri di atas kepala harimau Jigumo dan berdehem pelan.

"Tsk, aku tidak takut dengan teknik bodohmu ini bocah! Kau hanya menggunakan shuriken sebagai senjata pengikat saja, aku sudah tahu teknik tololmu ini! Kagero, cepat lepaskan aku-"

"Coba perhatikan shurikennya baik-baik," kata Naruto yang dengan santainya duduk bersila di atas kepala harimau tanah tersebut. Jigumo menurunkan irisnya ke bawah dan meperhatikan shuriken-shuriken yang melilit tubuhnya dengan erat. Mata Jigumo melebar sempurna.

Ada kertas peledak di lima shuriken yang melilit tubuhnya. Jigumo menelan ludahnya ketakutan.

"Hm, aku sudah meng-upgrade teknik shurikenku ini lho," kata Naruto dengan nada santai "Heheh, bagaimana ya...akan kuberi nama **Shuriken Tekunikku: Kontororu Basuto Go Yubi**. Nama yang bagus kan _Teme_?"

Sasuke yang baru saja melompat dan berdiri di samping Naruto menatap datar ke arah Jigumo. Uchiha muda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai ide bodoh namun berbahaya seperti itu, _Dobe_..."

Mata Jigumo melebar sempurna. Dia menoleh ke arah Kagero dengan pandangan ketakutan. Sementara Kagero berlari kencang untuk menyelamatkan salah seorang klan-nya.

"Ouch, baaangg..." kata Naruto dengan nada santai.

BLAAAAARHHHH! Mata Jigumo membelalak ketakutan dan dia merasakan tangannya hancur berantakan. Kagero menelan ludahnya. Dia berhenti berlari dan menutup sebagian wajahnya akibat efek cahaya dari ledakan kertas peledak Naruto.

Naruto perlahan-lahan berdiri di samping Sasuke dan mendengus pelan. Sementara Kagero menatap tidak percaya ke arah depannya. Jigumo sudah tewas dengan tubuh menghitam dan kedua tangan yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kagero menelan ludahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Salah seorang dari mereka kembali tewas.

"Kalian..." kata Kagero dengan nada kesal. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berdiri dengan tegak dan tatapannya terpancar kemarahan yang besar. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya retak seperti sesuatu yang pecah dan kulitnya luluh seperti tanah. Mata Naruto dan Sasuke melebar tak percaya.

"Demi ulat buruk rupa yang selalu dicaci maki dan dipandang jijik, hewan kecil lemah yang memiliki kekuatan terbaik. Demi ulat yang tak dianggap, maka lahirlah seekor mahluk penuh warna. Seekor ulat yang bermetamorfosis menjadi seekot mahluk indah yang mengepakkan sayapnya dengan anggun," tubuh Kagero bersinar terang. Cahaya menyilaukan yang memancar dari tubuhnya membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke harus menutup mata mereka. Cahaya bersinar dengan kemilauan penuh warna yang indah. Menerangi tengah malam di Desa Sawah.

Ketika cahaya itu hilang, Naruto dan Sasuke kini menatap sesosok gadis bertubuh sedikit mungil sedang melayang dengan sayap cahayanya yang aneh namun begitu memukau. Gadis itu memiliki mata sendu yang datar namun sangat amat cantik. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap penuh kebingungan. Bahkan wajah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu seperti orang bodoh. Mereka benar-benar terkejut akan apa yang terjadi dengan diri Kagero. Kagero menatap datar duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut dan membetulkan letak surai hijaunya dengan jari lentiknya.

"Jadi dia itu laki-laki atau wanita?" tanya Naruto yang langsung _to the point_. Sasuke tidak dapat menjawabnya.

"Dan ketika kupu-kupu itu telah berubah," Kagero menegakkan tubuhnya. Sayapnya terkepak begitu indah.

"BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MERASAKAN KEMARAHANNYA!" Kagero melesat cepat ke arah Naruto maupun Sasuke. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut langsung melompat dari kepala harimau Jigumo yang perlahan-lahan mulai hancur.

BLAAARHH! Serangan cepat Kagero tidak mengenai apa-apa, hanya menghantam kepala tanah harimau Jigumo dan langsung membuatnya benar-benar runtuh. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke kini berdiri di tempat terpisah. Naruto berlari ke depan diikuti sang partner. Naruto membuat isyarat. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah datar.

Zaaasssh! Tiba-tiba Kagero melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dan menghantam perut sang Uzumaki dengan pukulannya yang tajam. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"Ughh,"

"Kau..." kata Kagero dengan nada penuh amarah "...AKAN MEMBAYAR KEMATIAN KAMIKIRI DAN JIGUMOO!"

BLAAAARHHH! Tubuh Naruto pun terpental jauh dan menabrak salah satu rumah warga Desa Sawah. Sasuke merapal jutsunya dan menembakkan _Hosenka_nya dengan cepat. Kagero dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Dia tiba-tiba melesat ke arah Sasuke dan mengarahkan kakinya ke kepala sang Uchiha.

DUAKH! Sasuke menahannya dengan lengan kanannya. Kagero langsung melompat salto depan dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Tangannya dengan cepat mengarah ke belakang kepala Sasuke. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan melayangkan tendangan putar ke kaki Kagero, bermaksud menjatuhkan keseimbangan sang musuh. Kagero langsung melompat ke atas dan merapal handseal.

"**Katon: Sekicho**!"

BWOOSSHH! Tiba-tiba sayap kupu-kupu di tubuh Kagero berubah menjadi api. Kagero langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan membuat kobaran api raksasa yang dengan cepat menuju ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mundur ke belakang dengan cepat. Sang Uchiha menghindari jilatan-jilatan api berbahaya itu dengan wajah tegang. Tiba-tiba Kagero muncul di belakangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Waspadalah..." kata Kagero denagn nada tajam. Sharingan Sasuke melirik cepat ke belakang.

"**Suiton: Kyodai Mizu Funsha**!"

BYAAAARHHHH! Mata Kagero melebar. Dia melirik ke arah sayapnya dan sayap apinya langsung menghilang. Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya membuat cengiran mengejek. Mata Kagero membelalak penuh kemarahan. Kalau bukan di situasi genting sekarang, Sasuke yakini bahwa dia akan tertawa. Naruto benar-benar sosok handal pembuat orang marah.

"Berhenti di situ atau gadis ini akan mati!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap cepat ke sumber suara. Di depan pertarungan mereka berdiri Kotohime dengan seringain kemenangan sambil memanggul Tayuya yang nampaknya pingsan. Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar terkejut melihatnya. Tayuya dapat dikalahkan?!

"Terima kasih kepada benda ini karena telah menyumbat telingaku dan menjadikan Genjutsu suara dari Kunoichi ini menjadi tidak berguna," Kotohime menunjuk lubang telinganya dengan nada senang. Dapat terlihat sebuah alat penyumbat telinga yang sama dengan yang dipunyai Naruto maupun Sasuke. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"E-eh, i-itu punyaku...JADI PUNYAKU JATUH _DATTEBAYOUU_!" teriak Naruto dengan nada kesal. Sasuke rasanya ingin menghajar Naruto sekarang juga. Empat tahun berlatih bersama Orochimaru ternyata kebodohannya masih tertinggal. Naruto memegang kepalanya dan menatap kesal ke arah Kotohime.

"KAU MENCURINYA?!" tuduh Naruto dengan nada marah.

"Aku menemukannya di tanah..."

Dong...

"Jadi benar-benar terjatuh ya..." gumam Naruto dengan aura drop.

"Jadi sekarang, apa pilihan kalian?" tanya Kotohime dengan seringaian kemenangan. Sementara Kagero langsung memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dan mendudukkannya di tanah seperti tawanan. Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Naruto..." Sasuke melirik tajam partnernya "...Kuserahkan padamu, biar aku mengurus mereka dan,"

"TIDAK BISA BODOH! KAU SUDAH MENJADI TAWANAN MEREKA! LIHAT KEADAANMU!"

"SIAPA YANG MENJATUHKAN ALAT PENANGKAL GENJUTSU SUARA TAYUYA DENGAN BODOHNYA, GOBLOK!"

"ITU TIDAK SENGAJA, AKU-"

"MAKANYA KAU LARI SAJA!"

Mata Kotohime dan Kagero menajam mendengar pertengkaran duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut.

"**AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKAN TEMANKU**!" teriak Naruto dengan nada dingin. Matanya menatap penuh kebencian.

"Kau satu-satunya yang tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, _Teme_. Jangan sampai aku kehilangan partner terbaikku..." kata Naruto dengan nada yakin. Kurama dan Yami cukup tegang memperhatikan situasi sekarang. Mereka kini berpikir, apa keputusan yang akan diambil oleh Naruto.

"Penyusupan sendiri!" kata Sasuke dengan nada tajam "Ingat, kita adalah duo tim terbaik yang akan mengubah jalur dunia Shinobi. Biar aku yang menahan mereka karena,"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Tiba-tiba kedua kakinya bersinar cahaya terang dengan efek listrik yang cepat. Naruto tahu itu, itu adalah teknik Taijutsu Sasuke dan Taijutsu ciptaan Itachi. _Go Shi o Keru_.

"**KARENA SEBAGAI TIM, KAU HARUS MEMPERCAYAI TEMANMU **_**BAKA-DOBEEE**_!" Sasuke menghantamkan kaki kanannya ke tanah dan membuat tanah di sekitarnya bergetar lalu retak dengan guncangan yang cukup tinggi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berteriak. Berteriak kencang.

"KAU DENGAR ITU BODOH?!"

Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Kau-lah yang bodoh, Sasuke. Tapi..." Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sasuke dengan safir yang penuh kepercayaan "...Aku mempercayaimu teman!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Akibat guncangan tadi, pegangan di kedua lengan Sasuke terlepas. Kagero tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Kotohime segera melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari rambatan retakan dahsyat tersebut. Sasuke segera menghitung angka kedua dan mengarahkan tendangannya ke kepala Kagero. Kagero menyilangan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"**NI**!"

DUAAAAKHHHH! Kagero terpental sangat jauh dan menabrak salah seorang rumah warga Desa Sawah. Debu pun berterbangan dengan sangat kuat diikuti runtuhan rumah yang begitu cepat. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan memantapkan pilihan. Semuanya dia serahkan kepada sang pertner, Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki muda itu langsung melesat menuju ke arah Genso no Kami.

"JANGAN BIARKAN DIA LARI!" teriak Kotohime dengan nada marah. Sisa-sisa pengikut Arashi dengan cepat menghadang Naruto sambil mengangkat senjata mereka tinggi-tinggi. Beberapa warga yang berada di atap rumah langsung menarik anak panahnya dengan cepat. Naruto menutup matanya perlahan dan langsung mengaktifkan Senjutsunya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan pupil sang ular tercetak di iris matanya.

"**Hogokune**!" kata Naruto dengan nada cepat. Puluhan ular muncul dari bawah tanah di sekeliling Naruto dan melindungi sang Uzumaki dari serangan-serangan warga Genso. Naruto mengeratkan pukulannya dan mengarahkan pukulan **Kawazaki Tataki**nya ke tanah. Tanah tersebut langsung berguncang dan hancur seketika. Beberapa warga Genso yang berada di dekat Naruto langsung terpental ke berbagai arah. Naruto segera melompat keluar dari lingkaran ularnya dan enam warga Genso yang ikutan melompat dari atap menghadangnya di udara.

Naruto menghantam orang yang pertama lalu menangkap baju orang yang kedua dan melemparkannya ke orang ketiga yang ingin menyerang sang Uzumaki. Orang keempat yang melayangkan pedang ke arah Naruto dapat Naruto hindari dengan mudah. Uzumaki muda itu langsung menendang perut orang tersebut dan membuatnya terpental. Naruto mengambil pedang musuhnya yang berputar di udara dan menyabet kedua orang terakhir yang berusaha menghujamnya dengan tombak mereka.

TAP! Naruto berdiri di salah satu atap rumah warga Desa Sawah dengan tenang dan penuh aura yang benar-benar memukau. Naruto melirik ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjuang melawan Kagero. Naruto langsung melesat pergi dan melompat ke bawah, lalu berlari menuju ke arah Genso no Kami. Kotohime menaruh tubuh Tayuya di tanah dan menggigit jempolnya dengan wajah kesal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

BOOOF! Muncul-lah seekor lipan raksasa berwarna merah yang langsung bergerak cepat untuk membunuh Naruto. Kotohime menyipitkan matanya dengan berharap lipannya akan membawa mayat remaja bersurai kuning itu secepatnya.

Derapan langkah lari Naruto begitu cepat. Helaian kuningnya tersibak kencang dihembus angin akibat kecepatan larinya yang tinggi. Naruto berhasil keluar dari pemukiman Desa Sawah dan sampai di padang rumput perbatasan desa tersebut. Uzumaki muda itu terus berlari diiringi sinar rembulan yang sendu.

Sreeek! Naruto pun berhenti tepat di tepi jurang padang rumput tersebut. Benar kata Orochimaru, jalan menuju ke Genso no Kami sangat amat susah. Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan mendapatkan pemukiman Genso no Kami di sebuah lembah yang terjal, dikeliling hutan, air terjun dan sungai, serta tebing-tebing tinggi yang memukau. Pemandangannya memang indah. Tapi sangat mengerikan untuk dilalui.

'Sekitar 12 Kilometer lagi...' batin sang Uzumaki. Saat kaki kanannya ingin melangkah lebih jauh, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gerakan kaki yang cepat dan banyak. Naruto menajamkan telinganya. Sebenarnya dia ingin kembali mengaktifkan mode Senjutsunya, tapi Naruto beranggap kekuatan alam harus digunakan untuk hal yang penting, dan Naruto yakini di depan sana masih ada musuh-musuh yang harus dia lawan.

"Jadi, mahluk apa kau?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang saat langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Safirnya melebar. Di belakangnya ada lipan raksasa berwarna merah yang siap menghantam tubuhnya dengan gerakan menyabet yang cepat.

"_Kuso_!" Naruto segera melompat ke bawah tebing dan chakra stabil di kakinya langsung dia aktifkan. Debu-debu di tanah tebing berterbangan. Lipan tadi langsung turun ke bawah dan menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Naruto yang meluncur di tebing akibat kemiringan tebing sekitar 45 derajat langsung membuat handseal. Muncul-lah lima klon sang Uzumaki dan lima klon tersebut langsung menyerang sang lipan secara bersamaan.

Poof! Poof! Poof!

Naruto tahu itu tidak akan menahan mahluk besar tersebut. Naruto menoleh ke arah kiri dan langsung melompat ke sana. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya menuju ke salah satu tebing yang memiliki lereng yang landai. Lipan tadi membuka mulutnya dan tiba-tiba menembakkan suatu cairan berwarna kekuningan ke arah Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan langsung membuat handseal Kagebunshin lagi.

Poof! Bunshin Naruto muncul dengan cepat di belakangnya dan menjadi tamengnya dari serangan cairan aneh tersebut. Saat cairan tersebut menempel di tubuh sang bunshin, terdengar seperti suara bubuk mesiu yang dibakar dan..

DHUAAARHHH! Ledakan dahsyat pun terjadi. Mata Naruto melebar.

'Cairan itu seperti bom?'

Drap! Naruto dengan sempurna mendarat di tanah tebing yang terjal tersebut. Dia segera berlari menyamping sambil terus menghindari tembakan-tembakan cairan dari sang lipan. Ledakan-ledakan di tebing terjadi. Naruto berputar dan dia mendapatkan sebuah sungai yang mengalir dengan derasnya di sana. Uzumaki muda itu langsung berlari untuk menyebrangi sungai tersebut. Sementara lipan tadi tampak ingin menyemburkan sebuah cairan yang berukuran raksasa.

CRAAASHHH! Lipan tadi langsung memuntahkan cairan berukuran besar yang mengarah ke sungai. Naruto yang berlari di tengah sungai menolehkan kepalanya ke serangan dan matanya melebar penuh keterkejutan.

DHUAAAARHHH! Tubuh Naruto terpental ke atas diikuti cipratan air sungai yang sangat amat besar. Mata lipan itu menjadi saksi bagaimana tubuh Naruto terpental kembali ke dalam sungai dan jatuh menuju ke air terjun. Lipan itu langsung pergi dan menyimpulkan kalau seorang Uzumaki Naruto telah mati.

**~TBT~**

Sasame kini sedang membasuh tubuh telanjangnya dengan air sungai Genso no Kami yang sangat amat jernih. Dia menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara dentuman-dentuman aneh di ujung sungai desa. Namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin itu adalah batu-batu tebing yang runtuh akibat pelapukan alam. Sasame pun merendam kembali dirinya di sungai hingga sebatas hidung. Matanya menatap sendu dan sedih ke depan.

Dia melirik ke arah bahu kanannya yang nampak bersih. Jika kekuatan itu kembali maka dia akan merasakan kesakitan yang sangat amat parah. Kesakitan seperti terbakar dan tertusuk ribuan pedang. Sakitnya bukan hanya di bahu kanannya, namun menjalar hingga sendii-sendi tulangnya hingga terasa berdenyut di jantungnya. Sasame menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat rasa sakit dari kekuatan tersebut. Kekuatan aneh hasil percobaan Orochimaru yang mengerikan.

Sasame langsung berdiri dan mengibaskan tepi rambut jingganya. Rambutnya kini sedang diikat dengan gaya yang imut. Gadis manis itu berjalan perlahan menuju tepi sungai.

Tep...

Sasame merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bokongnya. Badannya panas-dingin. Ada terasa seperti hidung yang mengenai belahan pantatnya. Sasame menoleh ke belakang dan melirik ke bawah.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Ada sesosok remaja tampan bersurai kuning yang pingsan di belakangnya.

Takdir pertemuan!

**~TBT~**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. View yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit yang nampak semakin terang. Nampaknya malam sudah hampir mengatakan selamat tinggal dan pagi kini siap untuk menyapa hari. Naruto merasakan pakaiannya basah. Uzumaki muda itu bangkit perlahan-lahan sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia merasakan sedikit pusing. Mungkin akibat efek jatuh dari ketinggian yang sangat amat tinggi.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang posisi siaga. Sesosok gadis yang mungkin sebaya dengan dirinya menatap takut-takut ke arah Naruto. Naruto menaikkan alisnya perlahan. Rambut gadis itu jingga dan itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pernah Orochimaru tunjukkan kepadanya serta kepada Sasuke dan Tayuya.

'Foto itu...' Naruto meneguk ludahnya '...Gadis ini adalah gadis yang ada di foto itu!'

Sasame merasakan suasana yang tidak enak ketika remaja bersurai kuning di depannya kini menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Sasame meneguk ludahnya perlahan saat Naruto dengan gerakan merangkak secara pelan mendekatinya dengan wajah yang aneh. Sasame menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berteriak kencang.

"J-JANGAN MEMPERKOSAKU _HENTAI_!"

GUBRAK! Naruto terjatuh sweatdrop dengan kaki yang berada di atas. Uzumaki muda itu langsung bangkit dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Namun ada gerakan kekesalan di alisnya yang naik dan turun.

"Hn, dasar. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut," Naruto yang berdiri tegak di depan Sasame kemudian memiringkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Apa namamu Sasame?" tanya Naruto dengan nada monoton. Sasame menatap ke arah lain. Dia sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut akan ditanyakan oleh remaja bersurai kuning tersebut.

"Y-ya," Sasame menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sedikit ketakutan "A-apa kau anak buahnya Orochimaru?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Tampaknya gadis ini tahu akan ciri-ciri serdadu Orochi. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sasame. Uzumaki muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tidak. Aku bukan anak buahnya, aku adalah muridnya..."

Mata Sasame melebar. Dia melirik ke arah lain dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Bukankah itu sama saja. Kau adalah orang yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru,"

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya "Memang. Tapi aku bukan tipe yang mudah menaati apa yang dikatakannya."

Mata Sasame sedikit melebar. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan kebingungan. Bagi Sasame, ada suatu hal yang menarik dari remaja bersurai kuning tersebut. Sasame pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasame dengan nada lembut.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto memegang kepalanya dan dia merasakan kepalanya masih basah. Naruto menatap tajam Sasame dan kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau malam-malam di sini, Sasame?"

"Eh? Aku? A-aku di sini? Ya..." Sasame melirik ke arah lain. Matanya memandang aliran sungai yang tenang di depannya. Naruto menatap Sasame dengan jenis tatapan yang aneh.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku, aku senang berendam pada malam hari di sini," Sasame menundukkan kepalanya "Agar pikiranku tenang."

"Tenang ya," Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasame. Sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan "Pasti sakit menanggung apa yang telah kau derita selama ini..."

Mata Sasame melebar. Dia segera menjauh dari Naruto. Tatapannya kini mulai tidak bersahabat.

"Kau ingin merayuku. Aku tahu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Naruto. Kau pasti disuruh Orochimaru untuk membawaku kembali ke markasnya..."

"Memang begitulah keadaannya," kata Naruto dengan jujur. Mata Sasame terbuka lebar.

"Tapi yang masih menjadi pertanyaan di otakku," Naruto kembali tersenyum ke arah Sasame "Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya sang Uzumaki dengan nada tajam. Sasame pun tahu, dia pasti akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini.

Sasame menundukkan kepalanya. Hanya keheningan yang menyambut pertanyaan Naruto. Aliran sungai yang pelan menambah suasana tenang di antara mereka berdua.

"Karena kau..." Sasame melirik ke arah lain dan merasa lidahnya sangat ingin mengatakannya "...Karena kau sepertinya adalah orang yang baik."

Safir Naruto bergetar pelan. Namun perlahan-lahan kembali normal dengan tatapan khas dinginnya.

"Orang baik ya," Naruto tersenyum miris "Itu dulu."

Sasame mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto penuh minat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang benar atau salah. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, kenapa aku ada di sini dan kenapa aku menjadi murid Orochimaru adalah karena aku akan mengubah pandangan orang tentangku. Ini bukan saja balas dendam. Tidak, itu adalah pikiran saat usiaku berumur 13 tahun."

Mata Sasame terus memandang Naruto penuh minat.

"Walaupun aku menjadi penjahat bersama partner terbaikku, tapi kami akan mencoba sesuatu yang lebih baik di dunia Shinobi ini. Aku yang telah merasakan bagaimana sikap semua orang dalam menghargai jerih payah seorang pahlawan namun mereka menyia-nyiakannya membuatku marah, mungkin hal tersebut yang membuatku bisa dikatakan sebagai mantan orang baik," Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasame dan menatapnya dengan penuh semangat "Kau orang yang sangat amat baik Sasame. Kau mau menolongku padahal kau tahu aku adalah salah satu bagian dari ninja Orochimaru..."

Sasame menggaruk pipinya perlahan dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, aku hanya...hanya, pokoknya-"

DEG! Sasame merasakan darah mendesir cepat menuju bahu kanannya dan dia tahu apa artinya. Sialan! Kenapa penyakit tersebut tiba-tiba datang padahal dirinya saat ini ingin ketenangan.

"AAAAAHHH!" Sasame berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang bahu kanannya yang mulai menghitam. Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat mendekati Sasame. Safirnya menatap tajam bahu kanan gadis tersebut. Naruto mulai mengerti bagaimana Orochimaru terus mengupayakan percobaan aneh dan terkesan gila.

'Jadi itu percobaannya, tapi kenapa aku tidak asing dengan suasana ini?' Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan bahu kanan Sasame. Sasame yang berteriak kencang langsung tertelungkup di tanah dengan wajah kesakitan.

Yang pertama dalam pikiran Sasame adalah pasti remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu akan membawanya ke tempat Orochimaru karena kini dia tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali bergelut merasakan kesakitan yang sangat amat kuat. Sasame pasrah. Matipun mau dia. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya begitu membuat tubuhnya tersiksa.

"_Ittai, ittai, ittai_!" Sasame memikirkan Hanaria. Hanya gadis bersurai ungu itu yang dapat menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya, walaupun pasti penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi.

"_Ittai, ittai, ittai_!" kata Sasame dengan air mata yang mulai berlinang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Naruto yang menatap datar ke arah Sasame langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan mengangkat tubuh kesakitan itu di antara kedua lengannya. Mata Sasame terbuka lebar. Perlahan-lahan mata itu kemudian menjadi sayu karena dia sudah tahu pasti Naruto akan membawanya lari menuju ke tempat Orochimaru.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon dan membaringkan tubuh Sasame di bawah pohon tersebut. Mata Sasame terbuka lebar. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi. Ada yang diingatnya saat dia melihat tanda hitam di bahu Sasame. Naruto pun tersentak dan membuka matanya dengan cepat.

'Jadi begitu ya, Orochimaru sialan!' Naruto segera meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di bahu Sasame dan memejamkan matanya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Sementara mata Sasame melebar dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap dirinya. Gerakan itu sama dengan gerakan yang Hanaria lakukan untuk menyembuhkannya dari rasa sakit tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, tanda hitam di bahu kanan Sasame menghilang secara teratur. Sasame pun merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan di sekujur tubuhnya hilang dan perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Napas Sasame yang tadi menderu tidak teratur kini kembali dengan sesuai keteraturan tiap tarikan napas. Mata Sasame menatap tajam Naruto, berusaha mencari tahu apa maksud remaja bersurai kuning itu menolongnya dan kenapa dia bisa melakukan seperti apa yang Hanaria lakukan.

"Yang ada di bahu kananmu itu adalah chakra alam yang Orochimaru paksakan untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhmu," jelas Naruto dengan nada datar "Sel-selmu tidak menerimanya dan hasilnya menjadi terbalik. Apa yang Orochimaru harapkan adalah kau dapat memproduksi energi alam sendiri menjadi salah,"

"Memproduksi energi alam sendiri?" Sasame bingung dengan kalimat tersebut "A-apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Chakra alam adalah suatu energi yang tidak berasal dari tubuh kita," Naruto mengambil sebuah batu di dekat kakinya dan melemparkannya ke atas lalu menangkapnya kembali dengan tepat. Matanya tetap tajam menatap Sasame "Tetapi energi yang hanya bisa didapatkan di luar, namun mempunyai batas kekuatan yang dapat digunakan."

"Jadi maksudmu, tanpa mengumpukan dari alam dengan berbagai teknik aku...aku bisa memproduksi chakra alam itu sendiri?" tanya Sasame dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Tepat." Naruto melemparkan batu yang digenggamnya ke arah sungai dan batu tersebut terpental di aliran sungai lalu tergeletak di seberang. Naruto menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasame.

"Berkat dirimu, aku mendapatkan energi alam tanpa perlu melakukan pertapaan," Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasame "Bagaimana kalau kita buat penawaran?"

Sasame memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan ragu dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tangan Naruto.

"Hn, jangan ragu Sasame," Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sasame ke atas hingga tubuh Sasame terlonjak dan akhirnya tanpa sengaja menubruk tubuh Naruto. Wajah Sasame memerah. Dia dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang menggoda dan desiran panas langsung menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"A-APA SIH YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sasame segera menjauh dari Naruto. Uzumaki muda itu memandang datar ke arah Sasame. Sasame memalingkan wajahnya sambil memasang muka cemberut yang menggemaskan.

"Hmph, jadi...apa penawaranmu?"

Naruto menyeringai tipis.

**~TBT~**

Tayuya perlahan-lahan membuka matanya ketika kesadarannya perlahan-lahan bangkit. Saat dia sadar dia tahu, dia pasti berada di rumah musuh ketika ditatapnya ada dua orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan angkuh dan penuh amarah. Tayuya yang berada dalam posisi terikat di tiang ruangan tersebut melirik ke belakang dan mendapatkan Sasuke yang sama persis dengan keadaannya. Mereka berdua terikat dengan satu tiang yang sama.

"Sudah sadar Tayuya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada monoton. Tayuya mendecih kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertangkap juga?"

"Aku ingin menemanimu,"

"Jangan bohong bodoh. Naruto berhasil kabur?"

"Hn,"

Tayuya tahu arti "Hn" itu. Berarti hanya Naruto yang bisa diharapkan. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia sekarang tahu tata letak di mana markas pusat Fuuma clan. Sasuke mengerling ke sampingnya ketika melihat salah satu dari dua orang tersebut berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok di depannya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal atas apa yang kalian perbuat terhadap dua anggota klanku," kata sosok pria berambut putih tersebut dengan nada penuh ancaman. Sasuke hanya menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan datar dan terkesan bosan. Pria tersebut memegang dagu Sasuke lalu menghentakkan kepala Sasuke ke tiang tempatnya terikat.

"Jangan menatapku seolah kau bisa lolos dari ini!" kata pria tersebut. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menoleh ke arah sosok yang satunya "Kotohime, di mana Sasame. Aku tidak melihatnya beberapa waktu tadi,"

"Seperti biasa, dia mandi di sungai Genso, Arashi..."

'Jadi si rambut putih itu yang namanya Arashi,' batin Sasuke tajam. Arashi berjalan dengan tenang di depan Tayuya.

"Tch, kenapa dia suka mandi malam-malam di sana. Apalagi salah satu dari mereka belum diketahui keadaannya. Bagaimana kalau dia berhasil lo-"

"Aku pastikan salah satu dari mereka yang dikejar oleh lipanku sudah mati, Arashi...dia terkena ledakan bom cair kuchiyoseku."

Arashi menatap tajam Kotohime. Dia kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Heheh, aku percaya itu...Kotohime."

"Hei Arashi," Sasuke membuka pembicarannya. Tayuya melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa warga Genso ingin menjadi anjing-anjingmu? Mereka rela melawan kami di Desa Sawah dan nampaknya setia untuk membantumu dalam menjaga desa. Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu?"

Arashi menatap tajam Sasuke dan menyeringai. Seringaian yang sangat amat kejam.

"Genjutsu, bocah. Apa Orochimaru tidak pernah mengatakan kalau desa ini adalah daerah penuh Genjutsu,"

Mata Sasuke dan Tayuya melebar sempurna. Benar! Seperti yang dikatakan Orochimaru, Genso no Kami adalah daerah yang sudah dipenuh Genjutsu. Sebuah daerah yang katanya mengharuskan berhati-hati untuk jutsu jenis ilusi tersebut.

"Aku mempunyai seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki kemampuan dalam membuat Genjutsu skala besar pada suatu daerah. Namanya Hanaria. Dia meng-Genjutsu semua warga di Genso no Kami agar patuh kepadaku dan rela melakukan apapun untukku," Arashi mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan nanar "Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, bahkan ketika Orochimaru sialan itu melukai keluarga tercintaku,"

Mata Sasuke menajam.

Sementara itu,

CRASSSH!

Naruto dan Sasame dengan cepat memasuki gerbang kuil Desa Genso setelah dengan teknik membunuh sunyi berhasil melumpuhkan enam penjaga kuil tanpa ketahuan sedikitpun. Keuntungan dari pertarungan di Desa Sawah adalah ternyata hampir seluruh laki-laki di Genso no Kami pergi ke Desa Sawah untuk melawan mereka. Hal tersebut membuat sistem keamanan di Genso menjadi lemah akibat kekurangan orang. Naruto dan Sasame langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu kuil dan mereka berdua mendengarkan suara percakapan di dalam sana. Naruto berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, bahkan ketika Orochimaru sialan itu melukai keluarga tercintaku,"

Mata Naruto menajam. Dia terus mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Arashi. Begitu pula Sasame. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasame dan menanyakan suara itu milik siapa. Sasame pun menjawabnya dengan bisikan pelan.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mendengar percakapan tersebut. Kini terdengar suara baritone datar milik Sasuke.

"Keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar "Yang kau maksud itu adalah Sasame?"

"Benar," Arashi terkekeh pelan "Heheheh...lucu...lucu sekali. Saat aku melihat Orochimaru melakukan suatu percobaan di tubuh Sasame di lab-nya, aku...aku begitu marah. Orochimaru nampaknya ingin memiliki kekuatan alam non-batas dengan mencobakan Sasame sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Nampaknya kekuatan itu berhasil dibentuk tetapi Sasame menjadi menderita. Aku pun menculik Sasame dari sana karena..." Arashi terdiam sejenak. Matanya memandang penuh hina ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke dan Tayuya hanya diam mendengarkan. Sementara Naruto dan Sasame cukup berdebar untuk menantikan kata-kata selanjutnya dari Arashi.

"...Karena aku ingin memiliki kekuatan alam itu seutuhnya agar menjadi kuat, hahahaha! Agar aku dianggap pahlawan klan Fuuma dan membangkitkan klanku secara utuh, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" wajah Arashi berubah kejam "Walaupun itu harus mengorbankan Sasame, aku tidak peduli!"

DEG! Dada Sasame terasa sakit mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka jadi itu-lah alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Arashi ingin membebaskannya dari jeratan Orochimaru. Karena perasaan tertekan yang sangat amat kuat, tanpa Sasame sadari, air mata mulai mengalir di matanya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, tangan kanannya yang tadi dipegang Naruto karena mereka berlari bersama menuju kuil kini mengenggam tangan Naruto begitu erat. Naruto dapat merasakan kekuatan genggaman kemarahan di sana. Naruto melirik datar ke arah Sasame dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

'Seperti yang dikatakan Kuroda, manusia lebih menjijikkan dari pada ular.'batin sang Uzumaki sambil mengingat sang ular bersisik hitam tersebut.

"Dengan bantuan Hanaria yang mencintaiku, karena aku membantunya saat dia terlantar di sebuah desa, aku dan Hanaria berencana akan menghisap kekuatan alam dari dalam tubuh Sasame saat dirinya genap berusia 17 tahun karena sesuai apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru sebelum aku membawa lari Sasame dari lab-nya. Heheh, si ular itu berkata bahwa saat 17 tahun kekuatan alam itu akan meningkat dan sekujur tubuh Sasame akan muncul tanda hitam tersebut, dan Hanaria akan melakukan ritual penghisapan energi alamnya, yang kemudian akan dia berikan kepadaku, dengan kata lain..." Arashi mengenggam tangannya begitu kuat. Nampak pancaran kepuasan bersinar di matanya.

"Dengan kata lain aku akan menjadi sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Aku akan membangkitkan kejayaan klan Fuuma dan membuat semua klan di dunia Shinobi akan tunduk kepadaku, hahahaha!"

Tayuya mendecih tidak suka.

"Dia lebih parah dari Orochimaru-_sama_," kata Tayuya dengan nada tajam "Aku rasanya ingin membunuhnya di sini."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Uchiha muda itu tahu, dia dan Tayuya mungkin bisa lepas dari tali ini dengan mudah. Jangan lupakan Curse Mark yang belum mereka gunakan. Segala macam informasi sudah mereka dapatkan dan tinggal menunggu kode dari Naruto yang mungkin sudah ada di sekitar kuil.

"Jadi kau belum 17 tahun?" tanya Naruto di luar kuil. Sasame menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menghela napasnya dan sudah menyiapkan posisi siaga.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Sasame jika kalian menghisap energi alamnya pada saat dia berusia 17 tahun nanti?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Matanya memandang tajam Arashi. Arashi tertawa jahat dan memajukan wajahnya untuk mengintimidasi sang Uchiha.

"Tentu saja dia akan mati!"

Mata Sasame melebar. Rasanya ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya tanpa ampun. Sasame mengangkat kepalanya dan wajahnya nampak kacau. Tubuhnya terasa melayang entah ke mana dan dia merasakan hidupnya tidak lagi berguna. Naruto balas mengenggam erat tangan Sasame sehingga gadis bersurai jingga tersebut menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Ketika kau dikucilkan, jadilah yang terkuat. Jangan pernah kau merasa bahwa dirimu tidak berguna di hidup ini," Naruto menatap sedih ke arah Sasame "Aku juga sering mengalami perasaan seperti itu, tetapi..."

Sasame rasanya benar-benar ingin memeluk tubuh Naruto sekarang.

"...Jika kau menyerah, untuk apa kehidupan yang telah kau jalani selama ini. Masa lalu tidak dapat ditangisi dan disesali, tapi ubah itu menjadil lebih baik di masa sekarang dan di masa depan!"

Pupil Sasame bergetar. Rasanya ada genderang perang yang menabuh di hatinya dan perlahan-lahan kembali membangkitkan semangat hidupnya. Tatapan safir Naruto begitu menyejukkan, sekaligus mempesona. Sasame benar-benar ingin menghambur ke arah Naruto dan memeluk erat Uzumaki muda itu sebagai rasa terima kasihnya atas kata-kata penuh semangat tersebut.

"Kenapa Sasame-ku bersama seorang musuh?"

Naruto dan Sasame menoleh ke belakang. Di belakang mereka berdiri Hanaria dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Naruto segera maju dan melindungi Sasame dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto tahu kalau wanita bersurai ungu di depannya sekarang bukan wanita sembarangan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto-_san_." Kata Hanaria dengan senyuman yang sangat amat tipis. Naruto menyeringai perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau adalah anak buahnya si Arashi. Padahal kau begitu anggun saat di kedai ramen tersebut."

"Hmph," Hanaria memiringkan kepalanya "Aku bukan anak buahnya Arashi, tetapi aku..." mata Hanaria melebar. Sasame membelalakkan matanya. Belum pernah dia melihat ekspresi Hanaria yang seperti itu.

"...AKU ADALAH CINTA-NYA! DAN AKAN KULAKUKAN APA SAJA DEMI DIRINYA!"

BWOOOOSHHHH! Tiba-tiba di sekitar Hanaria muncul hembusan angin dahsyat dan tekanan chakra yang sangat tinggi. Naruto menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat perubahan sosok Hanaria yang begitu aneh.

"Hahahaha, terima kasih atas kekuatan alam-mu, Sasame sayang. Sekarang aku bisa menggunakan Senjutsu Kelelawar dengan simpanan yang banyak." Hanaria menjilat bibirnya "Setelah kau berumur 17 tahun maka _infinite Chakra alam_ akan menjadi milikku dan milik Arashi!"

Sementara Arashi di dalam kuil hanya melirik datar ke arah luar. Kotohime memandang Arashi dan membuat gerakan meminta perintah. Arashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan Hanaria menyelesaikannya, heh...aku percaya kepadanya,"

Di sisi lain, Sasuke dan Tayuya saling menganggukkan kepalanya. Kode sudah diterima. Saatnya melakukan pergerakan cepat dan serangan balik!

'**Joutai**, Level dua!' batin Sasuke dan Tayuya bersamaan. Curse Mark langsung menjalar di tubuh mereka hingga keduanya menghitam. Topi yang ada di kepala Tayuya terjatuh dan muncul tanduk-tanduk di kepala bersurai merahnya. Sementara Sasuke sudah mulai mengepakkan sayap tangannya yang mengerikan. Dengan sekali hentakan, tali yang mengikat mereka di tiang putus hingga tiang kuil tersebut patah dan membuat gemuruh yang sangat amat kuat.

"Sialan, mereka..." Kotohime langsung maju berlari menyerang Tayuya dengan mata menyala. Arashi hanya menatap datar keduanya. Dari arah belakang kuil melesat Kagero dengan sayap indahnya.

"Tak kusangka kau pura-pura kalah bocah!" Kagero menerjang ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke menahannya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Uchiha muda itu menyeringai dan Sharingan tiga tomoe berputar cepat di iris matanya.

"Tapi kali ini, akan kubuat kau mengaku kalah!" Kagero terbang ke atas dan tiba-tiba menghujamkan pukulan tangan kanannya menuju ke arah kepala Sasuke. Sasuke melompat ke belakang dan sayap tangan raksasanya mengepak penuh aura kelam. Uchiha muda itu terbang mengelilingi sebuah tiang dan langsung menyerang Kagero dengan **Chidori** yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"**Kuro Chidori**!" kata Sasuke dengan Sharingan menyala. Kagero yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya tidak mampu menghindar. Dadanya langsung tersambar Chidori kegelapan Sasuke.

Di luar kuil.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-_san_? Mencoba bertarung denganku?" tanya Hanaria dengan senyuman mengerikan. Tidak ada lagi Hanaria yang berwajah tenang seperti yang dikenal Sasame dulu. Semuanya hanya fana, sebuah kemunafikan yang menusuk hatinya.

Hanaria kini melayang di udara dengan dua garis gelap yang mengelilingi kedua matanya. Ada lingkaran hitam di keningnya dan ada sebuah garis lurus di dagunya. Telinganya pun sedikit memanjang ke atas seperti telinga kelelawar dan sebuah sayap kecil, yakni sayap kelelawar mini mengepak pelan di kedua bahunya. Hanaria kembali menjilati bibirnya dengan kibaran rambut yang telah berubah menghitam. Begitu juga dengan iris matanya.

"Sekarang Naruto-_san_," Hanaria terbang melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya dan menggerakkan handseal **Kagebunshin** dengan cepat.

"SIAPA YANG AKAN TERSEDAK RAMEN DI SINI!"

DHUAAAARHHHH! Dentuman keras pun terjadi di situ.

Klon Naruto telah membawa Sasame menjauhi areal pertarungan tersebut agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak menimpa gadis bersurai jingga itu. Di sisi lain, Naruto yang asli dan Hanaria saling beradu tinju. Kepalan keduanya bertemu dengan tetesan-tetesan darah yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Kali ini adalah giliranmu yang tersedak, Hanaria-_san_." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Dia sudah berada dalam Senjutsu mode.

"Oh ya, aku berharap itu hanya mimpi..." kata Hanaria dengan nada mengejek.

Tatapan keduanya begitu sangat lapar. Lapar untuk saling membunuh.

Senjutsu Vs Senjutsu!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Hei Gadis, tinggalkan kekasihmu karena ada aku...yang selalu memujamu.

Yap, maaf atas waktu peng-update-an yang agak malam. Saya cukup sibuk dan ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya katakan ke teman-teman semua.

Pertama, di sini saya sudah menunjukkan beberapa kekuatan baru Naruto dan Sasuke, juga kekuatan perdana elemen air Naruto. Suiton Naruto masih berada di bawah dari tingkatan Fuuton-nya dan Naruto baru bisa menggunaka n beberapa teknik airnya jika tersedia sumber air yang ada di sekitarnya. Untuk Suijinheki dan Kyodai Mizu Funsha yang berasal dari semburan mulut Naruto didapatkan sumber air di dalam tubuh Naruto sendiri. Ingat, 70 persen zat di tubuh manusia adalah air. Tingkat Suiton Naru masih jauh sekali di bawah elemen air Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju.

Kedua, selain elemen air Naruto juga diperlihatkan Teknik Shuriken Naruto yang dikombinasikan sederhana dengan kertas peledak. Akan ada beberapa trik yang akan Naruto lakukan dengan Teknik Shurikennya, dan terima kasih kepada Readers yang sudah memberikan saran-saran. Secara tidak langsung anda semua termasuk pembuat jalan cerita ini bro-sis.

Ketiga, Sasuke sudah menunjukkan varian baru dari Chidorinya. Kuro Chidori dalam mode Joutai Level dua.

Keempat, OC Hanaria memiliki Senjutsu jenis kelelawar yang akan bertarung dengan Senjutsu Naga-Ular Naruto. Who is win?

Kelima, Harem Naruto bertambah :D

Dan Keenam, mungkin fic ini akan update dua minggu ke depan, saya akan go to Thailand dalam masa kerja yang ditunjuk instansi pekerjaan saya. Maaf semuanya, tetapi inilah kesibukan dunia nyata saya selain kesibukan di dunia maya yang selalu mendownload H.

Oke, last...saya akan membalas review anda semua.

Q: ah senpai apa ntar naruto bakal punya julukan kalau sudah bisa hiraishin ..  
>Mau bkin x Dxd ya? haha pasti di kutuk nista trio pervert tuh!<br>udah ada kiba aja udah pada nista kaya gth apa lagi ama duo tbt ..  
>Ahh iya apa nanti naruto bkl ngeganti marganya menjadi namikaze?<br>Sekian jaa

A: Sepertinya. Dan Naruto harus ekstra lebih keras dalam mempelajari Jikukkan Jutsu tersebut. DxD? Hm, doakan saja semoga terealisasi gan. Dan untuk marga mungkin Naruto masih memakai marga klan ibunya. Thanks.

Q: Hallo masbro...Sorry gak muncul di kotak review chap kemaren, sekarang udah agak jarang maen-maen ke FFn.  
>Hn...saya mencium Hint Naru-Tayuya...dari chapter sebelumnya juga, dan juga cewek rambut unggu itu kayaknya juga masuk daftar hint pair juga ya? Atau emang masuk list harem? Oh, ucapan ular jenggotan itu bebekas ya hahahahaha<br>em, btw apa jutsu Futon : Daitoppa itu emang sekuat itu ya? Kalo di fic lain feel dari jutsu itu biasa aja, tapi disini kok beda? Apa emang itensitas angin yang dikeluarin Naruto lebih kuat sehingga jadi kek gitu? (saya mikirin ini karena di Canon itensitas jutsu Katon Madara juga jauh beda sama uchiha lain padahal jutsunya sama)  
>last, gomen keknya saya gak isa sering-sering review atau telat keknya...tapi saya tetap nantiin kejutannya, ah ia itu teknik shuriken Naruto keknya lebih berbahaya ya sekarang, apa kabelnya itu bisa dibuat mutusin kepala musuh? Yang Kek di game mortal kombat gitu lho<br>ok Next :D

A: Thanks kawan. Tidak apa-apa, yang penting anda tetap support saya maka fic ini akan terus berlanjut. Untuk Fuuton: Daitoppa Naruto memang cukup kuat. Apalagi Fuuton Naruto sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai kelas menengah ke atas. Untuk Teknik Shurikennya, hm...akan ada beberapa kombinasi teknik yang akan Naruto lakukan. Thanks masbroh!

Q: Yo, Doni. haah, cerita ente semakin menarik saja, hanya saja cobalah lebih pandai dalam pemanfaatan kata-kata. Tapi saya tahu memang begitulah gaya tulisan ente. jadi untuk lo bro, tetap lanjutkan karyamu karena fic ini sangat bagus

Hamid A.D

A: Thanks kawan. Saya memang sudah berusaha, tetapi mohon maaf atas kekurangan saya, tidak pesan oleh-oleh dari Thailand bos? :D

Q: Wah... Doni-san mau bikin TBT : Highschool DxD! Saya tunggu Doni-san, tapi kayanya masih lama ya *lemes*  
>Gak papa lah, yang penting TBT-nya dulu sampe tamat!<p>

A: Yap, masih rencana gan. Thanks.

Q: Keren doni-san .  
>Tapi kok kerja sama keduanya masih sedikit d munculin.<br>Yg keren di fic ini yaitu kerja sama naruto dan sasuke yg benar-benar sehati,seperjuangan,sependeritaan,sesusuan *plak.  
>Tapi ini keren kok.<br>Lanjut_

A: Saya sudah berusaha memunculkan teamwork mereka, memang Season 2 ini awalnya agak lebih fokus kepada Naruto, tenang saja. Teamworknya akan lebih saya munculkan.

Q: WHOAAA..kerreennn

Doni san tolong sempetin ke MAK EROT biar bisa lebih panjang dan memuaskan bagi yg baca..

Sekian dan Terima kasih

A: Hahaha, review yang cukup cerdas. Like.

Q: Keren Doni-san, chap depan ketemu sasame ya? hm...  
>eh, akatsuki akan muncul kan di season kedua ini?<br>maaf banyak tanya dan lanjuut

A: Yap, sudah terjawab kan. Dan Akatsuki? Hmm...sabar kawanku.

Q: doni-san saya boleh brtanya? apa hubungan anda dg icha-chan? rekan kah? teman kah? Sumimasen karna saya reader's baru yg tersesat di jalan yg bernama kehidupan hehe #di acungin jempol kakashi. tapi walaupun baru saya sudah membaca fic tbt s1 dan tbt :the death scroll anda .. ah apa naruto bisa membuat jubah saat memakai senjutsu seperti di canon apa disekitar matanya warna ungu kaya oroci ma kabuto ah satu lagi apa wajah naru yg sekarang kaya minato berkulit putih apa lbh tampan lagi? sumimasen banyak nanya hehe jaa p.s : salam buat semuanya

A: Icha Ren adalah adik sepupu saya, dan terima kasih karena anda menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca TBT s1 dan The Death Scroll. Untuk mode Senjutsu Naga-Ular Naruto saat pengaktifan hanya berubah pupil mata Naruto yang menjadi mata ular kuning, tanpa eyeshadow ungu alay ala Orochi dan Kabuto. Efek permanen Senjutsu Naga-ular itu hanya kulit Naruto yang berubah putih sedikit pucat. Untuk wajah tetap mirip ibunya gan.

Q: hmm..kayaknya chap depan akan ada adegan mesum khehe...uwaa saya lupa kalo fic ini ratenya masih T jadi gak akan ada adegan *ehem:...* tapi boleh request gak kalo boleh tolong bikin omake yang agak echii gitu...hahaha sifat mesum saya mulai keluar...and doni-san apa nanti akan ada misi yang akan mempertemukan sasuke dgn itachi..?yosh mungkin cuman itu dan keep write doni-san:...!

A: Haha, akan saya usahakan bung. Dan untuk misi pertemuan Sasu and Itach, hmm...mungkin pertemuan dua Uchiha itu masih lama di fic ini. Thanks.

Q: hai kak...  
>gak bisa bilang apa2.. cuma bisa bilang W.O.W<br>emm kayaknya panggilan jendral mesum memang cocok untukmu.. karena kau sudah berencana untuk membuat TBT versi DxD hah saya tidak tau bagaimana bila icha tau pasti dia marah, mungkin.. n parahnya, banyak readers yang mendukung! -_-  
>aku mo nanya, nanti bakal ada adegan gaara yang di ambil bijunya ama akatsuki gak? trus nanti bakal ada chara death kayak di canon gak?<br>akhir kata LANJUUUT!

A: Masih rencana :), dan untuk adegan Gaaranya tetap ada, lalu Death Chara, woho...ditunggu saja.

Q: Hehehe mksh dah jawab review saya yang terlalu kepo itu, OKEH saya masih ingin ngepoin Doni-san nih,  
>eh ya, btw saya masih penasaran ama Doni-san wajah, terus umm status, umm banyak sih eh y bleh gk minta no. hp a ya cman bwt cari tmen aj, (maaf kl lancang ya : ) ) saya orangnya baik-baik ko tenang aja *ngacungin jempol'<br>oh ya soal pair a shizu' yang anda bilang "penjahat yang gak butuh cinta" itu' gmn? mungkin bisa pke pair sakushizu soal a kan si sasu dah ninggalin dy, n ini cuman usul lho, kalo gk Doni-san bwt OC,  
>hmm saya rasa it dl aj, Thanks but dukungannya Doni-san juga yang semangat ya,...<br>GANBATTE NE,  
>nb: salam bwt semua...<p>

A: Haha, status. Ehem, mungkin status saya rahasiakan demi keselamatan para wanita 0_o. Heheh...dan untuk no HP bisa PM saya saja. Untuk pair Shizu saya masih kebingungan, ada saran? Thanks.

Q: Hm, lanjut arc setelah ini apalagi

A: Ada beberapa arc mini yang saling berhubungan gan. Tetap dimohon tunggunya bro.

Q: Asyik banget. Asyik banget.  
>baca TBT ini rasanya terbawa suasana yang seru pokoknya keren gitu. Dan Naru Harem? hm, berapa haremnya Doni-san. 4, 5, atau 10. wohoho, siapa yang tahu?<p>

.  
>lanjut doni-san, salam ke Icha-chan ya... *modus*<p>

A: Haha, jumlah Harem Naruto masih rahasia bro. Tunggu saja, dan untuk Icha, wokeh gan.

Q: Wah doni-bro, saya curiga nih kalau chap depan Naruto punya harem lagi. emm-emm, apa itu benar?  
>terima kasih karena tetap konsisten mengupdate fic keren ini. seru, rame, asyik plus gokil. terus berkarya doni-bro!<p>

A: Tebakan anda benar bro! Selamat. Thanks atas semangatnya.

Q: yo senpai ..Cap ini seru :) namun agak kurang enak masa naru di gendong ama perempuan sih ama gadis tsundere lagi #dihajar tayuya#  
>ntar gantian dong buat naru yg buat adegan romance nyelamatin tayu ..hehe biar kaya ayahnya waktu nyelamatin kushina ..hehe ano senpai apa naru masih punya oiroke no jutsu ama harem no jutsunya? kalau masih menguasai tolong buat adegan menggunakan jutsu dewa itu ero-senpai onegai<br>hehe jaa

A: Terima kasih atas sarannya bro. Untuk Oiroke dan Harem no Jutsu tentu Naruto masih mempunyainya, dan entah kapan dia akan menggunakannya. Thanks.

Q: apa shizu bisa paki senjutsu

A: Tampaknya tidak gan. Jika ada Senjutsu maka Shizukesa akan lebih strong dari sebelumnya.

Q: 70% tubuh manusia terdiri dari air(kalo gk salah sih). Jadi, jika terbakar, butuh waktu lama untuk mati/tewas/meninggal/whatever. Masalahnya adalah, kita sedang menghadapi prodigi dari klan penyembur api paling kuat dan panas di seantero dunia ninja. Melihat lehernya aja udah 'panas', apalagi bad- pervert out.

A: Apaan nih gan? Kata-kata seorang ahli. Salam pervert.

Q: Yosh! ficnya makin seru saja, dan masih menunggu kemunculan pertama Akada dalam medan pertempuran, semoga saja muncul di arc ini  
>harem? Mini Harem saja dah.. 4 cewe buat Naru, Hinata, Shion, Tayuya, satunya terserah :v *wahahaha*<br>mau buat fanfic TBT versi DxD? Saya dukung dah dgn chara utama Issei dan Vali sebagai duonya, klo sudah pernah baca novelnya pasti tau awal duet Issei dan Vali, dan lagi mereka sudah membentuk Team DxD yg anggotanya superior semua, ah maaf spoiler, ini sudah terlalu jauh :v  
>yah pokoknya saya dukung dah klo fanficnya benar2 akan dibuat<p>

Salam Hentai

A: Thanks atas sarannya gan, dan semoga ide itu bisa saya realisasikan. Terima kasih atas dukungannya :)

Q: Seru, seru, seru.. Ficnya seru banget, rame, gak ada typo, kekkai touta ok trims.  
>Sayang banget itu Duo gak ada yang punya element doton kalau punya kan mantap tuh bisa digabung jadi jutsu Wedus Gembel no jutsu dengan ngegabungin katon raiton fuuton doton(jutsunya ngarang banget).<br>Status Saya udah kerja buka toko dirumah sambil nyambi jagain n bersih-bersih rumah, anime H sih cuma sekitar 6-8Gb lebih banyakan genre Gore dan sekarang terpaksa harus ngumpulin lagi dari awal.

A: Njirr, wkwkwk. Wedhus Gembel no Jutsu. Anti-mainstream gan. Dan semangat untuk pengumpulan H-nya.

Q: Wah anda berencana bikin TBT x dxd wah pasti seru tuh gan? dan pasti di kutuk issei tuh karena ada makhluk tampan lagi selain kiba hahaha  
>saya tunggu !<br>di scan ini naru kaya udah kecapean dari awal pertarungan apa karena baru pulang misi udah di kasih misi lagi? Oke lanjut gan

A: Terima kasih atas dukungannya mas bro. Oke, mungkin Naruto belum menunjukkan kekuatannya. Tapi dia tetap fit karena mungkin awalnya dia belum panas. Thanks gan.

Q: Halo lagi Jendral Mesum, hm..., Rencana The Best Team Version DxD atau SnK, Rencana yang bagus walaupun Anime yang di ambil dari Manga maupun Light Novel nya sudah banyak yang membuat Fiction Crossover nya tapi tidak masalah karna Para Reader lebih suka membaca sesuatu yang sudah ketahui, oke waktu nya Sesi pertanyaan,  
>Pertama, Apakah semua chara di Fiction ini sangat berbeda seperti di Canon?,<br>Kedua, Apakah nanti akan ada Death Chara bagi Chara yang belum Mati di Canon?,  
>Ketiga, Apa ada penambahan OC di sisi NaruSasu di Otogakure? karna setahuku hampir semua Chara OC mu hanya muncul beberapa Chapter saja,<br>Oke itu saja pertanyaan ku, Lanjutkan Jendral mesum dan salam mesum

A: Terima kasih atas dukungannya kawan, baiklah, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda.

Pertama ada yang berbeda dan ada yang sama. Fifty-fifty.

Kedua, Yap, sepertinya gan.

Ketiga, Hm, hal tersebut masih saya pikirkan. Terima kasih atas pemberian idenya.

Dan terima kasih atas julukannya :D, salam mesum.

Q: adakah nanti gaara diculik akatsuki?

A: Yap, sepertinya ada bro.

Q: Bagus lanjut author san sangat menarik apa ntar kuchiyose naruto ada yg lain selain ular kan sasuke udah ada ular dan elang pastinya ada donk buat naruto kuchiyose yg lain selain ular atau phonix aja kyaknya bagus

A: Hm, terima kasih atas sarannya gan. Akan saya masukkan ke daftar list saran.

Terima kasih semua, akhir kata, mohon reviewnya untuk menambah semangat saya dalam bekerja dan mengerjakan fic ini di waktu-waktu senggang saya,

Silahkan beri kritik, saran, dan sebagainya, saya senang menerima review-review hebat kalian.

Semoga terhibur dan sampai jumpa

Doni Ren

Preview The Next Chap:

"Apa jenis Senjutsumu?"/ "BAGAIMANA GERAKAN SENJUTSUMU!"/ "MATI KAU, KELELAWAR!"/ "Apakah kau merasakannya Hanaria-san?"/ "Ular itu licik."/ "Maukah kalian ikut denganku dan membantu kalian membangkitkan klan kalian?"

Selanjutnya, di The Best Team: Snake Journey. _Chap 9: Hanaria, Kagero, Arashi and The Hope of Fuuma Clan_

"KALIAN MEMANG BAJINGAN! TAK TAHUKAH KALIAN BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU SETELAH MELIHAT SELURUH KLAN-KU MUSNAH DALAM SEKETIKA! KALIAN PASTI TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA MENATAP MAYAT-MAYAT YANG KITA KENAL, AYAH! IBU! KAKEK! NENEK! SAUDARA KITA! KALIAN PASTI AKAN MENANGIS KAN? PASTI KAN SIALAN?! AKU YAKIN KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH TAHU ITU!"

**Jutsu Update**

Uzumaki Naruto

**Suiton: Suijinheki**. Naruto menyembur air dalam skala yang cukup besar dari mulutnya dan membuat dinding air yang cukup tebal.

**Suiton: Kyodai Mizu Funsha**. Teknik semburan air Naruto dalam skala yang besar. Lebih besar dari semburan Suijinheki.

**Shuriken Tekunikku: Kontororu Basuto Go Yubi. **Teknik lima shuriken Naruto yang dikombinasikan dengan tempelan kertas peledak. Sederhana tetapi sangat berbahaya. Musuh akan terikat lilitan tali shuriken Naruto dan kertas peledak yang menempel di shuriken-shuriken tersebut akan menyelesaikannya.

Uchiha Sasuke

**Kuro Chidori. **Chidori hitam, varian Chidori ini akan muncul apabila Sasuke menggunakan Joutai Level dua. Perbedaannya dengan Chidori normal tentu saja pada damage serangannya yang sedikit lebih kuat.

Kagero

**Katon: Ruka Hono no Jutsu. **Semburan api Kagero yang meliuk seperti lidah.

**Katon: Sekicho. **Jutsu ini digunakan Kagero saat dia sudah berubah menjadi sosok aslinya. Sayap chakra kupu-kupunya bertransformasi menjadi elemen chakra api dan bisa digunakan untuk menyerang dan bertahan.

Jigumo

**Doton: Tora Tochi no Jutsu. **Jigumo membuat Harimau berukuran besar dari elemen tanah dan dikendalikan oleh pikirannya.


End file.
